


Paradis City

by jakrster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, No respect for the work ethic, Paranoia, Psychosis, Psychotropic Drugs, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Social Work Rey
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Rey est l'électrochoc de l'âme brisée de Ben.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 171
Kudos: 34





	1. Le cynisme d'un McDonald en plein février

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une fanfiction 'dark'. Je mets un ultime warning ici : je vais faire allusion et parfois, carrément en parler, à des sujets difficiles (prostitutions, tentative de suicide, maltraitance en enfance, santé mentale, meurtre d'animaux et de personnes humaines). Les personnages ne sont pas parfaits. Certains auront des propos qui peuvent heurter (homophobe, raciste, putaphobe, sexiste, discriminatoire).
> 
> Cela ne veut pas dire que je les partage. AU CONTRAIRE. Merci de faire preuve d'ouverture, si tu t'aventures ici.
> 
> Je ne mettrai pas de warning supplémentaire dans les prochains chapitres.
> 
> Il s'agit d'une fanfiction québécoise, également. J'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose qui se passait au Québec et donc, vous comprendrez, ça inclus écrire avec des expressions québécoises. J'essaierai d'expliquer, au mieux, ce que je crois qui peut être différent ou un peu étrange. N'hésitez pas à m'interpeller.
> 
> Le titre fait référence à une chanson (du même titre) et je vous conseille vivement d'aller l'écouter parce qu'elle est juste trop belle.
> 
> J'espère que vous allez apprécier!

**Le cynisme d’un McDonald en plein mois de février**

.

Court, court le vent remplissant les étranges oranges du temps  
Nous sommes les marionnettes du temps qui s’arrête  
Tous les chemins mènent en enfer pendant que le cœur dans les airs  
S’accroche au sommet des éclairs

_△_ _Jean Leloup_

_._

Rey poussa la porte du McDonald en poussant un soupir de soulagement face à la vague de chaleur qui la percuta. Elle fut envahie rapidement par l’odeur ambiante : un mélange de gras, de sel et d’humidité. Le carrelage beige était parsemé de traces brunâtres et de flaques d’eau, le résultat de la neige fondue et du calcaire avec lequel on recouvrait les stationnements et les rues afin d’éviter de glisser. Si la jeune femme avait toujours exécré la chaîne de restauration rapide, elle dû avouer que c’était bien pire, en plein mois de février. Plus déprimant, aussi.

Les caissières avaient abandonné leur lutte afin de tenter de se débarrasser des itinérants qui squattaient les tables du fond, à la recherche constante d’un peu de chaleur. Une certaine ignorance volontaire collective avait émergé et s’était instaurée, après la dernière grosse tempête de neige, en date de l’hiver. La population en avait parlé comme si ça avait été l’apocalypse, pratiquement toute la région n’avait pas eu d’électricité pendant deux jours. Certains avaient dit qu’ils s’étaient crus revivre la crise du verglas de 1998 **[1]** , alors que d’autres leur répondaient qu’ils devaient arrêtez de se plaindre et de faire fonctionner leur génératrice. Ce n’était pas ça qui allait les tuer.

Le problème, c’est qu’un itinérant était mort, à la suite de la tempête. On l’avait retrouvé complètement enseveli, sous une montagne de neige soufflée par les déneigeuses. Ça avait tourné pendant vingt-quatre heures dans les téléjournaux, avant de passer au prochain sujet de l’heure. Même si la couverture médiatique n'avait pas été aussi grande que l'aurait espéré les organismes travaillant en itinérance, ça l'avait tout de même déclenché une certaine pitié ambiante. Les endroits qui étaient ouverts 24h/24 ne demandaient plus aux réfugiés du froid de sortir : ils avaient bien trop peur d'être le responsable d'une nouvelle mort. De toute façon, qui réussirait à vivre dehors, par pareil froid polaire? Avec l’humidité du fleuve St-Laurent, on approchait grandement du -40°C ressenti. Il était certain que personne ne trouverait la force de se réchauffer avec seulement un sleeping bag et un manteau probablement troué.

Il était plutôt difficile de ne pas tomber dans le cynisme quand on analysait la situation.

Rey s’efforçait d’éviter de tomber dans cet état d’esprit, mais elle avait du mal. C’était son travail de parler avec ces personnes en pleine rupture sociale. Travailleuse de rue depuis trois ans, la jeune femme se rendait si souvent dans le restaurant pour venir discuter avec ces réfugiés du froid et sonder, en même temps, leur motivation à trouver une solution pour s’en sortir, que les caissières connaissaient sa commande par cœur. Un grand café noir, une moyenne frite sans sel (pour tenter de diminuer la culpabilité) et un sachet de sauce aigre-douce (pour les tremper dedans, évidemment). Trois ans qui avaient suffi à faire éclater ses illusions : elle ne changerait pas la vie de personne. Elle les aidait seulement à rendre leur vie un peu plus supportable. Et, en soi, c’était déjà beaucoup.

Son corps se secoua, tentant de réprimer un grand frisson qui la traversait de part entière. Puis, elle enleva sa tuque et ses mitaines, avec ses dents, tout en s’approchant du comptoir.

La caissière devant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et mâchait son chewing-gum avec l’élégance d’une vache en train de mastiquer dans son pâturage. Rey se rappela nettement son professeur d’univers social, Jérémie Boisvert, qui lui avait fait pareille comparaison devant toute la classe, pendant son secondaire IV **[2]**. On n’oubliait pas facilement un moment aussi intimidant, surtout quand on avait quinze ans, à l’époque. Par compassion pour ce souvenir, la jeune femme ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Encore moins à propos de sa présence derrière le comptoir, alors qu’il était plutôt clair que sa place était dans une salle de classe. Rey glissa simplement un 5$ vers l’adolescente, qui avait déjà mis un gobelet de café dans le cabaret.

« C’est tu toi, qui viens voir les pauvres? » demanda la caissière, avant de faire une bulle rose avec son chewing-gum et de la faire éclater dans un 'plop' sonore.

Rey l’observa, interdite. Elle l’avait abordé d’une si drôle de manière que l’intervenante n’était pas certaine si elle lui posait cette question pour faire la conversation ou par ennui chronique. Sa main agrippa le cabaret pour le tirer vers elle, alors qu’elle réfléchissait probablement trop pour une question qui se répondait par un 'oui' ou un 'non'.

« Euh… Oui, je veux dire… » elle toussa légèrement, prise au dépourvue. « Ce ne sont pas des pauvres, je dirais davantage des personnes… Mais oui, c’est moi. »

La caissière arqua un sourcil, devant sa réponse. Puis, reprit son manège avec la sucrerie dans sa bouche, en poussant un soupir qu’on aurait pu entendre dans le fond du restaurant. L’adolescente était, déjà, lasse de cette conversation : elle avait déjà vu des jeunes de douze ans plus assurés que l'énergumène qui se tenait devant elle.

« Ok. Tu peux les appeler comme tu veux, hein, moi j’m’en fous. Y’en a un qui a pas l’air de feeler dans les toilettes. Michael. » Elle pointa du doigt un de ses collègues. « Veut pas aller les nettoyer parce qui pense qui s’pique, ou queq’chose dans ce genre-là. Tu peux faire queq'chose? »

« Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

La jeune fille la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des connes sur cette Terre. Toute l’empathie que Rey avait pu ressentir pour cette caissière s’évapora. Elle se sentait jugée par cette caissière, qui n’avait, probablement, pas encore la majorité et qui la prenait de haut avec ses questions brusques. Et, ça malmenait son égo.

« C’est sûr que » commença l’intervenante, avec davantage d’aplomb, « s’il se pique, j’vais devoir appeler une ambulance **[3]** , par exemple. »

« Fais ta job. » lâcha l’adolescente, en roulant des yeux.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracta sur le coup de la colère. Elle supportait très mal que quelqu’un lui dise comment faire son travail. Pourtant, à la place de verbaliser ce qu’elle pensait, elle lança un regard venimeux à la caissière, qui ne broncha pas, et s’éloigna avec son cabaret dans les mains.

Rey balaya du regard le restaurant. D’un côté, on retrouvait les itinérants pour qui elle était expressément venue, et de l’autre des personnes âgées qui papotaient ensemble, de tout et de rien.

Dès 14h00 tapante, c’était le rendez-vous de l’âge d’or dans la plupart des restaurants qui servaient du café filtre pas trop cher : la situation était probablement similaire au A&W ou au Tim Horton **[4]**. 1,85$ était un bon compromis pour un moyen café et discuté avec ses voisins de table de la météo qui n’était pas un cadeau, du dernier rendez-vous chez le médecin de sa femme ou du bingo, d’hier soir.

Les yeux de l’intervenante tombèrent sur Phasma – si quelqu’un avait le malheur de l’appeler Gwendoline, son prénom, elle se braquait aussitôt. Elle était une prostituée que Rey avait réussi à établir un bon lien avec elle, malgré des débuts plutôt difficiles. Les cafés que l’intervenante lui payait avaient probablement aidé à l’amélioration du lien qu’elle tentait d’établir avec la femme de quarante ans. Malgré son imposante silhouette, le corps de Phasma était plutôt squelettique, comme le témoignait son visage rongé par des cernes violets et d’horribles ecchymoses. Réussir à ouvrir ses jambes à chaque soir pour un semblant de chaleur physique et quelques billets, ça prenait quelque chose pour éteindre la conscience et on récoltait beaucoup trop souvent des traces brutales de ceux qui en profitaient. Il était bien loin, l’effet Pretty Woman.

Rey déposa, sans préambule, le cabaret sur la table ce qui fit relever le visage de la femme.

« Ça fait un bail que je t’ai pas vu, Phas. » déclara l’intervenante, en guise de salutation.

Les phrases toute faites, pleine de politesse, horripilaient Phasma. Rey l'avait appris assez rapidement. 

« M’ouais, j’étais partie à Montréal. Pis j’en ai eu assez. Fak, me r’voilà. »

Visiblement, c’était une bonne journée, au vu des explications qu’elle lui servait. Dans d’autres occasions, elle aurait pu simplement lui mentionner à quel point elle avait le sens de l’observation. On ne savait jamais trop à quoi s’attendre avec elle.

« Tu t’caches d’Hux, j’suppose? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Hux, ou le proxénète. Hux, ou l’amour de sa vie, quand Phasma avalait une petite pilule, qui la déconnectait avec son quotidien trop triste. Hux, ou celui qui laissait des traces de son passage sur sa peau et sur son âme. Hux, qui la faisait trop pleurer. Hux, qui l’avait déjà menacé de lui casser les deux jambes, si elle refusait sa queue dans son anus.

Un charmant type.

« C’est la seule place qui call les poulets quand y s’pointe. »

L’intervenante ne prit pas la peine de lui souligner que c’était des policiers et, non, des poulets ou tout animal de la ferme. C’était peine perdue, elle le savait très bien.

L’explication de Phasma était plus que suffisante de sa raison d’être présente dans le restaurant. Et, Rey ne doutait pas une seconde que sa partie de cache-cache avec Hux devait coïncider avec son retour à Sorel. Après tout, un blow-job ou une p’tite vite étaient pas mal plus payants à Montréal. Ce n’était pas toutes les prostituées qui avaient le courage de partir de la métropole pour se diriger en région. Et ce, même si cinquante petites minutes séparaient Sorel de Montréal.

Rey eut un petit sourire triste pour la femme brisée d’une quarantaine d’années, devant elle. L’intervenante l’avait, déjà, amené à plusieurs reprises dans des organismes pour femmes vivant de la détresse ou victime de violence, mais à chaque fois son hébergement se soldait par un ‘elle ne cadre pas dans nos services’. C’était décourageant, aberrant et fâchant.

« J’dois aller aux toilettes pour voir quelqu’un, tu veux mes frites? » demanda l’intervenante. Je vais les manger froides, de toute façon.

Phasma acquiesça et sans gêne, elle se mit à piocher dans le petit contenant rouge orné d’un 'M' jaune. Rey se demanda vaguement à quand remontait le dernier repas de la femme. Elle eut le sentiment que si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Phasma, au moins, elle pouvait toujours se sentir utile comme ça.

La jeune femme se leva de la chaise, prit son gobelet de café et s’éloigna vers les toilettes.

Mal à l’aise de pousser la porte des toilettes des hommes, Rey entra lentement, comme pour appréhender la vision d’un type en train d’uriner. Par chance, il n’y avait personne. En réalité, la pièce semblait inoccupée, à première vue. Seule, la respiration sifflante et saccadée provenant d’une cabine lui indiqua la présence de quelqu’un. L’intervenante referma la porte sur elle et s’approcha de celle de la cabine d’où provenait le bruit. Elle observa le carrelage, alors que la respiration ne ralentissait en rien, conservant un rythme effréné.

« Monsieur… Bonjour… Est-ce que je peux vous aider? Allez-vous bien? Je m’appelle Rey, je suis travailleuse de rue au Cactus… »

La seule réponse qu’elle obtint fut un petit gémissement. La respiration ne cessa pas et un bruit de sanglot qu’on semblait vouloir réprimer dans la gorge lui vint à ses oreilles. La jeune femme attendit. La patience était une qualité plus que nécessaire pour sa profession. Après cinq minutes, elle insista une seconde fois :

« Vous pouvez m’ouvrir? Je peux vous aider… »

Cinq autres minutes de silences s’écoulèrent. Ce n’était pas gagné d’avance. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut le son de la barrure de la porte qu’on enlève qui le brisa et non les mots de l’intervenante. 

Pendant l’espace de quelques secondes, Rey fut largement prise au dépourvue. Elle s’était attendue à tout, sauf à voir un géant, recroqueviller sur lui-même, de cette façon, appuyé contre le mur. La jeune femme tenta de retrouver une certaine contenance et entra dans la cabine. Elle s’accroupit devant lui, ses genoux pliés de façon à être à la même hauteur que lui. Rey le distinguait plutôt mal de la manière qu’il était positionné, mais tout paraissait grand chez lui : ses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses oreilles qui ressortaient de sa tuque noire, enfoncée sur son crâne, son nez et ses mains qui se contractaient l’une dans l’autre. Un vrai géant. L’intervenante empoigna ces dernières, ce qui fit relever la tête de l’homme.

Un autre petit choc. Il devait avoir le même âge qu’elle, ou presque. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d’intervenir avec une personne de sa tranche d’âge. Ses yeux furent happés par l’anxiété que laissaient filtrer ses yeux de la couleur des onyx.

Une crise de panique.

« Respire avec moi. » Elle avait passé au tutoiement, sans s’en rendre compte. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, je suis là, ok? Inspire, expire. »

Et, elle continua à lui ordonner un rythme de respiration afin de faire diminuer l’hyperventilation, sans lâcher ses mains ou son regard et sans se plaindre que ses cuisses lui faisaient un mal de chien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : La crise du verglas en 1998 est une crise météorologique qui est survenue en janvier 1998 dans l'Est du Canada, la Nouvelle-Angleterre et le nord de l'État de New York. Il y a eu, entre autre, du verglas (pluie verglaçante) pendant cinq jours consécutifs. Il y a eu pleins d'arbres qui se sont brisés, des pylônes électriques qui ont été détruits... Il n'y a pas eu d'électricité pendant des jours ce qui a amené pleins de problèmes (dont l'eau potable, entre autre, et avoir de la chaleur). Bref, cet événement a marqué l'imaginaire. 
> 
> [2] : Au Québec, nous avons la maternelle (cinq ans), le primaire (1iere année à la 6ième année ; six ans à douze ans), le secondaire (secondaire I à secondaire V ; douze/treize ans à seize/dix-sept ans) et, ensuite, on se spécialise dans les métiers que l'on souhaite. L'école secondaire publique est appelée 'Polyvalente', aussi et les écoles privées 'Collèges'. 
> 
> [3] : L'ambulance c'est les services de secours pour les urgences médicales. En France, on fait référence aux Pompiers ou au Samu. Au Québec, les Pompiers sont uniquement appelés quand il y a un feu (fireman). 
> 
> [4] : A&W est une chaîne de restauration américaine assez populaire. Tim Horton est typiquement canadien (d'ailleurs fun fact, le nom du restaurant est le nom d'un joueur de Hockey). On y sert principalement du café, des beignes et des sandwich (c'est, un peu, comme un Starbuck mais les coûts sont moins chers).


	2. Un ange sauvé par les Beach Boys

**Un ange sauvé par les Beach Boys**

.

Quand la guerre arrivera  
Qui de nous s'occupera  
De l'enfant fou  
Dont nous prenons tour à tour  
Soin depuis toujours  
À tous les jours

 _△_ _Jean Leloup_

_._

Ses poumons étaient en feu. 

Ses bronches étaient une allumette et l’oxygène avait suffi à créer, à lui seul, un brasier qu’il ne parvenait pas à éteindre et sur lequel il n’avait plus aucun contrôle. Il peine à retrouver son souffle. Ben avait l’étrange impression qu’il tait prisonnier de son propre corps sans pouvoir reprendre l’ascendant sur lui. Il aurait juré que ses muscles se tordaient de la même manière que si l’on avait tenté d’en faire des origamis. Il était incapable de trouver un interrupteur afin de faire taire cette torture invivable.

Il allait mourir. C’était une perspective inévitable au stade où il en était. On ne pouvait pas survivre à pareille douleur.

Trente ans, c’était tôt, pour mourir. Non? Il n’avait rien accompli, ou presque.

Il n’avait pas fait de grandes études. Il n’avait pas mené de grandes recherches qui permettaient de réduire la prévalence des personnes atteintes du cancer dans le monde. Il n’avait pas écrit de livres que l’on citait allègrement dans les cours de littérature ou réaliser un film méritant un Oscar comme Denis Villeneuve. Il n’avait jamais voyagé – même pour se rendre aux États-Unis. Son exploration du globe s’était limitée à la distance parcourue entre le village de St-Pie-de-Guire et le Témiscamingue, dont la seule attraction résidait dans la poitrine de Bezine Netal.

Si la vie de Ben Solo devait se terminer aujourd’hui, personne ne se souviendrait de sa personne.

Il se doutait que le nombre d’individus présents à ses funérailles serait peu élevé. Sa mère serait bien sûr présente. Le jeune homme n’en doutait pas un instant. Pour le reste, il avait peu d’espoirs. Peut-être que, par respect pour l’époque de son adolescence, le travailleur social responsable de son suivi à la protection de l’enfance, Célestin Treepio, se déplacerait afin d’assister à l’événement. Il devait sans aucun doute se rappeler de sa personne. Aimablement surnommé _Le paquet de troubles_ , il avait décidé de fuguer du Témiscamingue, en direction de Montréal, par auto-stop. Ils devaient être rares, dans ce coin de la province, les jeunes qui avaient de telles idées de grandeur. Peut-être que Célestin tiendrait un discours sur les dix heures de routes parcourues pour venir le chercher et les dix autres partagées, ensemble, afin de le ramener? Ben était, toutefois, certain que cela se ferait sans les propos blasphématoires que Treepio avaient tenus à son endroit. Ce ne serait guère _politically correct_.

Non, personne n’allait le pleurer. C’était, peut-être, un mal pour un bien. Il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné, qu’ils disent. Et, en réalité, Ben l’avait été plus qu’à son tour.

Son colocataire l’avait expulsé de leur petit logement trois-pièces, sans aucun scrupule, dès qu’il s’était fait une nouvelle _blonde_ **[1]**. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre : l’absence d’intimité pouvait poser un véritable problème dans un nouveau couple. Ben avait, alors, plié bagage. Son nom ne figurait pas sur le bail de location. Il avait un plan A, un plan B, un plan C – et presque tout l’alphabet. Il s’était accumulé un budget de fortune, un 200$ **[2]** , en vendant ses antipsychotiques et ses anxiolytiques. Apparemment, les benzodiazépines étaient populaires.

Il faut savoir voyager léger, lorsque l’on transporte sa maison dans deux sacs. Il valait mieux ne pas s’embarrasser de sa médication : il ne la prenait pas, de toute manière.

On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher décemment son manque d’initiative. Il avait tenté sa chance à l’Avenue, un centre d’hébergement pour les personnes qui vivaient une situation d’itinérance. Cependant, on lui avait appris qu’il ne restait plus aucune place pour accueillir un nouveau résident. L’intervenant, Pierre Ackbar, lui avait proposé une soupe chaude et lui avait recommandé de les appeler le lendemain. Normalement, lui avait-on dit, quatre personnes devaient quitter la ressource.

Ben avait, alors, passer sa nuit dehors, alternant entre le hall chauffé de la Banque Nationale, le parc du Centre-Ville et la Taverne, où il avait rencontré quelqu’un qui vendait du cannabis et des amphétamines. Il était bien plus facile de supporter le froid lorsqu’on était drogué.

Au matin, Ben s’était retrouvé dans une impasse. Son habituelle débrouillardise et son sens de l’initiative l’avaient quitté. Le jeune homme luttait afin de se dégommer **[3]** de ce brutal lendemain de veille et de cette rechute particulièrement éprouvante et amère. Il s’était réveillé dans un taudis – un appartement qu’il ne connaissait pas où la salubrité était questionnable – à une vingtaine de kilomètres de l’Avenue. En plus, comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, le vendeur – _le p’tit câlisse!_ – lui avait volé l’un de ses sacs. Il constata qu’il avait flambé pratiquement son maigre budget et le jeune homme n’avait aucun transport. Sauf ses jambes. Le toxicomane n’avait plus aucun souvenir sur la manière qu’il avait atterri dans ce trou à rats.

Seul son instinct de survie lui donnait la force de lever, encore, son pouce en marchant sur le côté de la route. Il réduisait les kilomètres entre le seul lien où il pourrait passer la nuit en sécurité et cet appartement dans lequel il s’était réveillé. Sans surprise, aucune voiture ne s’arrêta afin de lui offrir un transport. Ben ne possédait pas le physique afin qu’un automobiliste le prenne en pitié et décide de l’embarquer dans son véhicule : il avait des allures de tueur en série.

Quand il était entré dans le McDonald, il n’avait plus aucun espoir que les choses s’arrangeraient.

La panique avait surgi, sans crier gare. Ce n’était guère étonnant. Son psychiatre, un bel enfoiré qui le regardait toujours air condescendant, l’avait déjà averti sur les effets des amphétamines : ces maudites pilules avaient tendance à provoquer des crises de panique. Il avait fait le con. Il fallait le reconnaître. Ben s’était enfermé dans les toilettes du restaurant, par honte et par désir ne pas se donner en spectacle.

Il avait atteint le fond du baril. Sa vie allait prendre fin, là, tout de suite. Il allait mourir. La cause serait, soit, sa crise de panique ou son itinérance. C’était une question à choix plutôt restreint. Et, par orgueil, le jeune homme préférait que ce soit cette anxiété rampante qui grugeait chacun de ses neurotransmetteurs. Il n’y avait rien de glorieux à trouver la mort dans le froid polaire d’un mois de février, à l’orée d’un panneau de circulation. 

_Parce que mourir dans la salle de bain d'un McDonald c'est mieux?_ susurra une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. 

« Ta gueule! » ne put s’empêcher de crier Ben, en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. 

Sans hésitation, son front vint percuter le carrelage du mur de la salle de bains. Vaine tentative afin de mettre en sourdine cette voix gutturale qui dominait chacun de ses cauchemars et qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire taire sans sa médication. 

Dans le même moment, un employé du restaurant entra dans la pièce, une vadrouille à la main, et sursauta violemment au hurlement du jeune homme. Il ne demanda pas son resta et déserta la salle de bain des hommes afin de retourner d’où il était venu, en vitesse.

 _Un fou, mon pauvre. Personne ne veut rester avec un fou,_ continua la voix. _Même pas ta mère. Il n'y a que moi. Il n'y a que moi, qui te comprends._

Sa tête percuta une seconde fois le mur. Parfois, il arrivait à anesthésier la voix perfide, qui résonnait dans son esprit, grâce à la douleur. Cependant, cette-fois, elle continua inlassablement à parasiter chaque parcelle de son esprit. La douleur ne ferait pas taire Snoke. À un moment, il allait devoir cesser de frapper son front, ainsi, il valait mieux ne pas ajouter une commotion cérébrale à la liste de ses diagnostics.

Le jeune homme tira sur ses cheveux, alors qu’il tenta d’étouffer un sanglot qui vint lui prendre la gorge lorsque la voix – il l’avait baptisé Snoke, lorsque celle-ci était apparue à ses treize ans – continua à lui parler de sa mère. 

Sans hésiter, il alla s’enfermer dans une cabine de toilette afin de se permettre de craquer.

Il allait mourir de toute façon. Ses minutes étaient comptées. Il était seul dans cette expérience de mort imminente anxiogène. Le mal de vivre qui l’envahissait ne faiblissait pas, ni ses étourdissements ou ses nausées. Ses poumons étaient toujours en hyperventilation. Depuis combien de temps? 

Quinze minutes? Vingt? Quarante? Il ne savait pas. Chaque seconde avait la durée d’une éternité. 

Ben aurait pu ressentir de la surprise quand le bruit ambiant du restaurant devint plus fort, signe que l’on venait d’ouvrir la porte de la pièce, s’il ne devait pas se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre complètement à divaguer. Ben aurait pu ressentir de l’étonnement, lorsque des bruits de pas s’arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cabine dans laquelle il était enfermé, s’il n’avait pas été occupé à se masser fébrilement les bras et les jambes dans l’espoir que cela attire son attention sur un autre point que la voix de Snoke. En revanche, ces deux émotions le frappèrent lorsqu’il entendit une voix féminine s’adresser à lui. 

Une hallucination. Un piège. 

Cependant, malgré les secondes, les bottes qu’il pouvait apercevoir ne disparaissaient pas. 

_Tu pourrais la tuer_ , proposa Snoke, _tu te rappelles à quel point c'est jouissant? Oh oui! Tu te rappelles le sentiment de puissance que tu as vécu quand tu as tué ton père, hein? Il n'y avait pas de panique. Il y avait juste Kylo et moi, enfin. Ben est si faible. Tue-la et tu deviendras enfin l'homme fort que je devine qui vit dans tes veines_. 

Il doutait. Ce n’était pas la crainte de se retrouver avec du sang sur les mains qui le faisait hésiter. Ben avait, déjà, tué deux chats, un hamster et son père. Il n’avait pas peur de la mort. 

Par contre, tuer quelqu’un, aux yeux de tous, c’était une autre chose. 

Elle recommença à parler, lui intimant de la laisser entrer dans la cabine. Ben sentit ses entrailles se figer. Cette femme lui donnait une occasion sur un plateau d’argent pour la tuer, tranquillement, cacher et à l’abri de tous les regards curieux. 

_Tu vois, tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Tu acceptes ton destin._

Ces questionnements ne faisaient pas diminuer l’intensité de l’anxiété qui était, déjà, présente. Bien au contraire. Ils provoquaient de nouveaux stress. Était-il capable de tuer une inconnue? Après tout, il avait plutôt bien connu toutes ses victimes, par le passé. Et, surtout, la voix féminine avait une intonation qui lui plaisait. Il semblait agréable de lui parler. C’était doux et chaleureux, malgré la certaine inquiétude qu’elle laissait entendre. 

_Une intonation? Suicide-toi, Ben Solo. La Terre serait mieux sans toi._

Il avait un plan. 

Ben irait ouvrir la porte de la cabine et si, après cinq minutes, l’envie de la tuer était toujours présente, il prendrait son canif de chasse, rangé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et il lui trancherait la gorge. De cette manière, il achetait la paix entre sa conscience et la voix de Snoke. Un compromis. Le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, maladroitement, au vu de la moiteur de ses mains. 

Son malaise physique éclipsa la présence de la jeune femme, il retourna s’asseoir sur le carrelage taché du plancher de la cabine. Ben enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux qu’il avait relevé, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration moins saccadé. Le jeune homme n’osa pas relever la tête quand il la sentit s’approcher de lui. 

Elle n’était pas une hallucination. 

Il ignorait s’il devait se sentir heureux de ce constant. 

Cinq minutes. 

_C’est toujours excitant de tuer quelqu’un. Et puis, si elle est bandante, tu pourrais…_

La voix s’interrompit à l’instant même où elle s’empara de ses mains dans les siennes. Ben tressaillit et redressa vivement la tête. Ses yeux se plantèrent naturellement dans le sien et fut happé par la douceur qui en émergeait à travers la curiosité palpable.

Était-ce une coïncidence? Était-elle capable de faire taire la voix de Snoke simplement par sa présence? Ou, était-ce sa conscience qui l’avait fait disparaître devant les actions méprisantes qu’il sous-entendait? Ben n’aurait pu donner une explication censée afin d’expliquer ce phénomène.

« Respire avec moi. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je suis là, ok? » 

_Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je suis là._ Elle le disait avec une telle conviction qu'elle aurait pu convaincre un pays entier de la suivre. 

« Inspire, expire. » 

Il était incapable de se libérer de son regard. Il se sentait aspiré par ces grands yeux noisette. Le jeune homme opina et suivit ses indications avec docilité. Comme elle le lui avait promis, le rythme de sa respiration se calma au fil des minutes qui s’écoulaient. D’ailleurs, le cap des cinq minutes devait être passé, mais Ben avait relégué son plan face au potentiel meurtre de la jeune femme à plus tard. Il y reviendrait.

Il était obnubilé par ces yeux, qui dégageaient autant de chaleur qu’un feu de foyer en plein hiver. Il n’entendait que la voix calme de la jeune femme qui amenait un peu de lumière dans l’eau noire et trouble de son esprit, après le passage de Snoke. Elle devait avoir des pouvoirs. Elle était, peut-être, un antipsychotique à elle seule, qui sait? On devait se l’arracher. 

Quand la panique faiblie à un point où elle devenait tolérable, il s’autorisa à regarder ailleurs que les yeux de femme et il la distingua pour la première fois. 

Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en trois petits _buns_ , dont plusieurs mèches s’en étaient échappées. Il détailla les nombreux piercings à ses oreilles ainsi que le septum à son nez, tout en subtilité. L’ensemble de ses vêtements donnait un rendu étrange : une parka noire, des bottes en caoutchouc de la même couleur et il pouvait distinguer une salopette, sous manteau, et un pull de laine jaune. Elle avait l’air d’un ange. 

Ni plus ni moins. 

Il ne pouvait pas délibérément tuer un ange. C’était la chose la plus cruelle qu’il pourrait faire de sa vie.

_Un ange? Un ange que t'as envie de baiser jusqu'à ce que ta queue lui fasse sortir ses yeux de leur orbite, oui._

La crise de panique était terminée, et même si Ben trouvait que chaque mot prononcé par la voix de Snoke était offensant, il ne chercha pas à nier ce qu’il disait. Elle était belle. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. 

Ben ne s’aperçut pas que la jeune femme avait cessé de parler. Elle avait laissé ses mains petites et délicates dans celles géantes du jeune homme, mais le scrutait avec attention. De la même manière que s’il était une bête sauvage qu’elle tentait d’apprivoiser. 

_Bah voilà, tu n'as qu'à la tuer et la violer. Ou dans un autre ordre, si tu préfères. Je les aime bien inanimées, mais tu fais comme bon te semble, Kylo._

Snoke avait la certitude que son pouvoir était déjà assis sur l’esprit de Ben. Il l’appelait, déjà, par le prénom dont il l’affublait, depuis qu’il était apparu dans ses pensées. Il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était certain que Ben allait céder.

La tuer serait cruel. Cependant, sa survie deviendrait plus facile : il pourrait prendre son portefeuille dans son manteau et, de toute façon, s’il se faisait incarcérer pour ce crime, il n’aurait plus à chercher de logement afin de se cacher du froid. Il était débrouillard.

Sûr de sa décision, Ben glissa dans main vers l'arrière de son pantalon pour attraper le petit couteau. 

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda l’intervenante, brisant leur mutisme et le silence de la pièce. 

Sa question immobilisa son geste pour s’emparer de l’arme. Ben l’observa, fronça des sourcils, tentant de la jauger. Elle ne devait pas parler. Ce n’était pas convenu dans le plan. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle dut se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de répondre, car elle continua : 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut t'aider? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas… Est-ce que certaines choses t'aident? Des exercices de respiration, par exemple? Écouter de la musique? Faire des choses que tu aimes? » 

La jeune femme cessa de parler, espérant que de cette manière, il briserait son mutisme. Échec lamentable. 

Ben était trop occupé dans les calculs de ses prochains gestes pour lui donner une quelconque réponse. En son sens, de toute manière, il avait trouvé son ‘outil’ pour se gérer : le décès de son interlocutrice. Il allait faire quelque chose qu’il aimait en lui plantant un couteau dans la tranchée. Non? 

Elle poussa un petit soupir. Ses joues rosirent dans une délicieuse couleur, ce qui attira immanquablement beaucoup trop son attention, selon Snoke. Il pouvait presque percevoir son sourire méprisant. 

_Pathétique…_

« Moi, j'écoute les Beach Boys, par exemple, quand je ne vais pas bien. » 

Il fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase et la répéta une seconde fois dans son esprit afin d’en trouver le sens. Puis, i l’observa quelque peu ahuri. Sa main relâcha immédiatement le manche du canif.

La jeune femme s’esclaffa devant l’air confus que Ben arborait et elle haussa des épaules.

« J'aime bien écouter à tue-tête _It wouldn’t be nice_ à tue-tête et hurler les paroles dans ma voiture, quand ça ne va pas. »

Il ne la tuerait pas. 

Sa décision était coulée dans le roc. Immuable. Le cri de défaite de Snoke envahi brutalement son crâne, ce qui le fit grimacer. 

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. 

Sa mère faisait la même chose. Il se rappelait parfaitement bien les matins où elle le réveillait en chantant faussement les refrains de _I get around_ ou _Darling_. Il n’avait jamais réellement aimé ce groupe de musique : comme un réflexe pavlovien, il avait associé, depuis longtemps, ces chansons aux départs répétitifs de son père. Les _Beach boys_ présageaient qu’Han avait mis les voiles en laissant derrière lui dettes et un vulgaire post-it sur lequel il avait écrit un ‘Je vous aimes’.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer un ange, qui avait _ça_ en commun avec sa mère. Ça signerait l’aller simple pour le purgatoire de Ben. 

Le jeune homme toussota, un peu, et il prononça, d'une voix enrouée, ses premières paroles depuis, au moins, cinq heures: 

« Un café. Un café, ça pourrait me faire du bien. » 

Ben ne tenta même pas de sourire. Ça ne servirait à rien, il n’avait pas assez de force. Il avait, tout de même, survécu à une crise de panique et il avait presque assassiner quelqu’un. Son _planning_ de la journée avait été plutôt occupé. Le jeune homme pouvait se permettre de se reposer, un peu. 

« Noir comme mon âme. » ajouta-t-il, caustique. 

Il ressenti une étrange fierté d’avoir réussi à faire sourire un ange. C’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Blonde, dans ce contexte-ci, fait référence au terme petite-amie/girlfriend.
> 
> [2] : 200$ canadien équivaut, environ, à 130 euros. 
> 
> [3] : Dégommer est une expression pour se remettre d'un lendemain de veille.


	3. La naissance c'est comme jouer à la roulette russe

**La naissance c’est comme joué à la roulette russe**

.

J'ai vu des âmes cupides découper des coupons  
J'ai vu des hommes capables de camper sous des ponts  
J'ai vu des cancres de qui j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup  
Des éduqués à bout campes sur leurs acquis

_△_ _Simon Boudreault_

_._

Ben plissa le nez quand ils sortirent des toilettes. La travailleuse sociale jouait avec l’un de ses chignons. Les deux étaient, soudainement, ma à l’aise face à l’image qu’une telle vue pouvait renvoyer. _Une petite vite dans les toilettes d'un restaurant_. Rey s’appliqua afin de faire disparaître l’image qui apparaissait dans son esprit à cette pensée. Il valait mieux ne pas se préoccuper du regard inquisiteur des personnes âgées sur leur duo atypique.

La jeune femme fila vers le comptoir afin de recommander deux cafés – heureusement que le Cactus possédait un budget destiné à ce genre de dépense, elle se serait rapidement ruinée, sinon. Ben, quant à lui, s’éloigna vers les tables du fond. Il choisit l’une qui donnait directement sur les grandes fenêtres qui permettaient d’apercevoir un module de jeux pour enfants partiellement dissimulé sous la neige.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et croisa celui d’une quadragénaire aux cheveux blonds qui le fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il avait l’impression qu’elle analysait chacun de ses mouvements pendant qu’elle grignotait ses frites ce qui le mit mal à l’aise. Le jeune homme gigota légèrement sur son siège et il tritura ses doigts. Il était déconcerté par l’attention et le sourire avenant de cette femme pendant qu’elle le dévisageait.

Il pencha la tête, intimidé, se concentrant sur la texture de la table. Le trentenaire pouvait presque entendre les lèvres de la blonde s’étirer devant ce geste.

 _T'es une bête de cirque,_ chuchota Snoke. _Ils savent tous à quel point t'es faible. Ils savent tous que t'as perdu les pédales dans les toilettes. C'est de la pitié, ce sourire._

Ses paroles résonnaient dans son esprit exactement comme les sermons des prêtres dans les Églises. Ben pouvait difficilement être en désaccord avec ces mots. Il était un phénomène de foire.

Quinze minutes. Il resterait quinze minutes. Ensuite, il partirait. Le jeune homme avait l’impression absurde, tout à coup, de ne pas mériter d’exister.

« Tu prends ton café de la même manière que le mien. » l'informa Rey, sans aucun préambule, en posant les deux gobelets sur la table – ce qui eut, au moins, le mérite de le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

Il releva la tête et l’observa avec incompréhension. De la même manière que si elle s’était subitement mise à parler le mandarin. Puis, après cinq secondes, il acquiesça platement.

La jeune femme enleva sa parka, qu’elle déposa sur le dossier de la chaise, avant de s’affaler sur celle-ci. Ben ne fit aucun mouvement afin de s’emparer de son café, alors que Rey buvait déjà une gorgée du sien. Le regard du jeune homme dévia vers l’inconnue, qui continuait à le fixer. La travailleuse sociale, curieuse, suivit son regard avant de revenir vers lui. 

_Tu vas voir, elle va confirmer que j'avais raison. J'ai toujours raison._

Comme si elle entendait l’écho de la voix de Snoke résonner dans ses pensées, l’intervenante eut un petit rire. Ben grinça des dents, sur la défensive, prêt à se lever de sa chaise afin de partir. Sa promesse de rester quinze minutes venait de prendre un sacré coup.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Phasma. » glissa-t-elle, avant de replacer une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

« Quoi? »

« Phasma. » reprit Rey, tentant de la désigner tout en subtilité. « Elle regarde tout le monde comme ça, en particulier les gars qui lui plaisent. Ça peut paraître flippant, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu le prennes comme un compliment. »

Ben ouvrit de nouveau la bouche afin de répliquer quelque chose, mais la travailleuse sociale le coupa dans son élan en ajoutant :

« Ça avait l'air de te rendre inconfortable. »

Un autre mouvement dans ses cheveux.

Il était fort à parier que si Ben n'avait pas été à ce point préoccupé par la manière qu'elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, il aurait pris le temps de se questionner sur cette manie de se jouer dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, inconsciemment, face au poids qu'elle venait d'enlever.

Il n'était pas un monstre.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de désirable chez lui, à l’instant même? Il portait des jeans troués, un manteau trop grand – et pas suffisamment chaud – noir à carreaux rouges, un t-shirt délavé de Darth Vader et sa tête des plus mauvais jours. Il n'y avait rien de séduisant dans ce portrait.

« Co-Comment tu savais que...? »

Il fut incapable de formuler le reste de sa question. Il ne trouvait pas les mots qui éviteraient de le faire passer pour un idiot. Ben s’empara du verre en carton : il avait besoin d’occuper ses mains. Il avait besoin d’une distraction. Il le porta mécaniquement à ses lèvres.

« Tu as un visage assez expressif. » expliqua la jeune femme. « C'est plutôt facile deviner ce que tu penses. »

Et, elle lui servit un grand sourire.

Il faillit en recracher sa gorgée de café. Seigneur, ce sourire. Elle aurait pu faire une publicité pour une compagnie de dentifrice : il illuminait la pièce à lui seul.

_PA-THÉ-TI-QUE._

Les ailes de ses narines se dilatèrent, dès que la voix détestée s'écria de nouveau dans ses neurones. Voilà, pourquoi il détestait les lieux publics comme les salles à manger de restauration rapide : si on se mettait à hurler, on devenait, alors, le plus grand divertissement environnant. ‘ _Oh, ta gueule_.’ Il le pensait avec force pour compenser au cri qu'il aurait lancé, en temps normal. Ça n'eut pas le même impact, car il entendit le rire atrocement sonore de Snoke.

Il grimaça, ce qui arqua aussitôt un sourcil chez l'intervenante, mais elle ne posa toutefois pas de questions. Le jeune homme tenta de dissimuler ce que provoquait la maudite voix, en lui, en acquiesçant une seconde fois, se concentrant sur les paroles de la travailleuse sociale aux traits angéliques en face de lui.

« Ah-hem, tu peux me rappeler ton nom? » demanda-t-il.

« Rey. Et, tu es? »

« Kylo. »

Réponse automatique.

Depuis la mort de Han Solo, chef du gang des motards _Millennial Falcon_ , c'était plus fort que lui. Il se présentait toujours de cette manière et personne ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur ce changement.

Rey hocha positivement la tête, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un silence inconfortable.

« Tu aimes la Guerre des étoiles? » demanda la jeune femme, après un moment, en indiquant son t-shirt que laissait voir l'ouverture de son manteau qu'il portait.

Il se pencha pour observer son propre chandail.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un fou que je n'aime pas la culture populaire. » répondit Ben, sans prendre le temps de filtrer les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Les joues de Rey prirent une jolie teinte pivoine. Il la vit déglutir.

« Je n'ai ja-jamais dit ça, ou... Quoi que ce soit... »

Il pencha la tête, l'observant avec un rictus, alors qu'elle se morfondait d'explications sans queue ni tête. Le jeune homme coupa le monologue pitoyable d'excuses dans lequel elle s'empêtrait :

« C'était une blague. » lui dit-il. Ben laissa une trentaine de secondes passées. « Toi aussi, ton visage parle beaucoup. »

Le teint de Rey semblait s'apparenter à celui d'un homard, maintenant.

Ben était plutôt fier de l'effet de ses paroles sur la jeune femme. Il la prenait au dépourvu d'une autre manière qu'en faisant étalage de la collection de ses problèmes psychologiques. C'était plutôt rafraîchissant. Il reprenait ses marques, aussi.

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, l'intervenante en face de lui avait réussi à le mettre suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler sans s'embarrasser de sa gêne habituelle. Et, elle était assez divertissante pour qu’il oublie (presque) la voix qui saturait son cerveau.

« Tu as l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. » commenta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et à la place, elle s'empara du verre en carton et but successivement trois gorgées du liquide chaud. Alors que la jeune femme éloigna le gobelet, elle en prit une quatrième. Parce que, merde, elle avait besoin de courage.

Le retour du balancier.

Cet homme était déstabilisant. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec la personne qu'elle avait retrouvée, en pleine crise de panique, un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes.

« À vrai dire, je sais jamais quoi dire quand je rencontre quelqu'un. » avoua-t-elle.

« Plutôt ennuyeux pour une travailleuse sociale. » remarqua le jeune homme.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

Déjà, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévoiler de cette manière face à une personne qu'elle aidait lorsqu'elle travaillait, en plus il se permettait de relever les incohérences dans sa personnalité et son choix de carrière. Ben soutint son regard, sans ciller.

« Effectivement. » s'entendit-elle dire, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

« Tu pourrais commencer par me poser la question que tu souhaites me demander depuis que tu t'es assise sur cette chaise. » lui conseilla-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire sincère orna les lèvres de Rey.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux? » questionna-t-elle, de but en blanc.

Il hocha de la tête, ravalant le ‘Grâce à toi’ qui avait instinctivement monté dans sa bouche. Ça ferait peut-être trop. À la place, il but une autre gorgée de café. C'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas posé cette question de manière aussi sincère.

« Et, je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? De plus, disons, que ce que j'ai fait? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer. »

« T’en as déjà fait beaucoup. »

Rey lui répondit par un autre sourire. Sérieusement, il pourrait devenir dépendant à ceux-ci, si elle continuait d’illuminer de cette manière.

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit le jeune homme après un toussotement pour se reprendre.

« Commence par le début. On a un café à boire, de toute façon. » argua-t-elle.

« Umpf. Il faudrait que je commence depuis ma naissance. Ça risque de prendre plutôt un repas. »

Il eut droit à un air sévère.

Il se demanda vaguement si dans un autre contexte, évidemment, elle aurait accepté une invitation de sa part.

Dans cet univers parallèle, Ben aurait eu de l’argent pour payer un repas – un _vrai_ repas. Il aurait, aussi, eu une voiture et n’aurait pas eu l’air d’une loque humaine.

Valait mieux ne pas trop rêvasser, c’était contre-indiqué pour le moral.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le moment présent et ses yeux croisèrent ceux noisettes de Rey. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de remarquer, plus tôt. La lumière du soleil faisait danser de petits éclats verts autour de l'anneau brun de ses yeux. C’était fascinant.

Et, puis, autre fait étrange à propos de cette fille : contrairement à la majorité des humains sur cette planète, elle semblait ne ressentir aucune gêne à regarder les gens avec qui, elle parlait, dans les yeux. C’était, un peu, nouveau pour lui.

« J'aimerais mieux parler de Darth Vader. » concéda Ben avec un fond de moquerie dans la voix.

Nouvel échange de regard, pendant plus d'une trentaine de secondes.

Visiblement, Rey était plus à l'aise dans un contexte de silence comme celui-ci que lorsqu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Ok. » admit le jeune homme en poussant un petit soupir. « On m'a jeté de mon appart', hier. J'ai appelé à l'Avenue, mais il y avait pu de place. J'ai... Disons que j’ai trouvé quelque chose, la nuit passée, mais là... J'crois pas que j'vais faire long-feu. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle pour vérifier à l'Avenue? » proposa-t-elle, en sortant son téléphone cellulaire de ses poches. « J'peux même te faire un _lift_. »

Il haussa des épaules. Pourquoi pas?

Rey pianota sur son écran tactile le numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait, maintenant, par cœur. Le haussement d’épaule lui suffisait comme réponse. Après deux sonneries, on décrocha :

« L'Avenue, bonjour, Pierre à l'appareil. Comment je peux vous aider? »

Des bruits de fond et un _scroutch, scroutch, scroutch_ lui firent deviner que l'homme était occupé et discutait préalablement avec quelqu'un.

Elle fut soulagée que ce soit Pierre Ackbar qui ait pris son appel. Elle avait, déjà, travaillé avec lui par le passé et l’homme était très accessible, ce qu’elle appréciait.

« Bonjour Pierre, c'est Rey Palpatine du Cactus. »

Ben se redressa sur sa chaise, l'observant avec curiosité. Pas très étonnant.

Son nom de famille avait tendance à créer ce genre de réaction.

« Oh, salut, Rey! Que me vaut ton appel, ma chère? »

La voix de Pierre était franchement amicale.

« Je suis avec Kylo... »

Elle s'interrompit, attendant que Ben lui dise son nom de famille. Pierre trancha en la coupant dans sa vaine tentative pour récolter l'information :

« Tu parles de Ben Solo? »

« Euh... » La jeune femme éloigna légèrement le combiné et regarda l'homme devant elle. « Tu t'appelles Ben Solo? »

Il haussa simplement des épaules. Rey pesta contre lui, tout en secouant la tête. Cet homme était un véritable sac à surprises.

« Oui, j'imagine. » grinça-t-elle, le téléphone remis en position initiale.

Ackbar eut un petit rire.

« Ouais, il se fait appeler comme ça depuis trois ans, j’pense. On croyait, au début, qu'il avait intégré un gang de rue, mais finalement, c'est plutôt nébuleux... »

Rey ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer, ensuite. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations à traiter dans tout ce que l'intervenant venait de lui révéler. Elle préféra couper court :

« Est-ce qu'il reste de la place, Pierre? »

« Attends, je vérifie. » Il l'a mis en attente. La musique d'une station radio quelconque se mit à rugir dans le combiné un moment, puis elle cessa. « Oui, il y a pas de problème. J'ai un lit pour lui. »

« Merci! On devrait arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. On est au McDo sur la rue Takodana. »

« Aucun problème, ma chère. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, qui mit fin à l'appel et observa le jeune homme en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'AUTRES choses que je devrais savoir sur toi, avant que tu montes dans mon auto? »

« Il faudrait que tu sois plus précise. »

Rey ferma les yeux, tâchant de puiser dans toutes les ressources de patience qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle. Il commençait à les amenuiser au fil des minutes qui défilaient.

« Dans le genre de ton nom. »

« C'est ce que je disais. Il faudrait que tu sois plus précise. Je me fais appeler Kylo Ren, mais j'm'appelle Ben Solo. Tu peux faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Kylo. Merci. » 

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, alors que ses joues rougirent à la fois de honte et de colère de s'être fait berner. Une image d'un Jean Dujardin habillé en jaune et en Nike lançant un ‘J't'ai cassé’ lui traversa l'esprit. Et par chance – surtout pour son estime –, il n'imita pas l'acteur français.

Elle se ravisait. Cet homme n'était pas étonnant. Il était impossible.

« Et pourquoi, tu te fais appeler Kylo Ren? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Et, comme je t'ai dit, je préfère parler de Darth Vader, à la place. »

Première chose à savoir, songea-t-elle, ne pas sous-estimer la capacité de Ben Solo à user du sens logique d'une situation. Ou de son sens de la répartie, de toute évidence. Rey se leva de sa chaise et empoigna sa parka qu'elle enfila.

« Et, dans ta longue histoire. » demanda Rey, désabusée. « Est-ce qu'à un moment tu as essayé de tuer ton maître jedi comme Darth Vader? »

Il refusait délibérément de répondre à cette question. Ben préféra esquiver. Il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

« Je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas juste essayé. » précisa le jeune homme. « Il a tué Genjan Janebi **[1]**. Dans l'épisode IV. »

Cette fois-ci, il mérita un long regard noir, alors qu'elle était en train de refermer la fermeture-éclair de son manteau. Ben se leva de sa chaise, alors que le rictus moqueur qui avait orné ses lèvres revint.

Elle s'enfonçait, sans s'en rendre compte, dans un autre sujet que le principal. Et, c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait.

« Est-ce que tu as réponse à tout? » soupira-t-elle.

« Non, pas à tout. Je ne connais pas le cosinus de l'angle droit des triangles du carrelage des murs, par exemple. »

Au stade où ils en étaient rendus, Rey n'arrivait même pas à être véritablement en colère contre lui. Il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, certes, mais la jeune femme avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas fait méchamment.

« Ok, j'ai compris. » lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu as de la culture, même si je t'ai trouvé dans une cabine de toilette en pleine crise de panique. »

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui en vouloir de remettre ce moment dans leur conversation : Ben avait été plutôt clair dans sa manière de lui demander d'être directe.

« Merci. » répondit-il, simplement.

« Allez, viens, je vais aller te porter. »

Il empoigna le sac qu'il avait déposé sur la chaise voisine de celle que Ben avait préalablement occupé et il lui emboîta le pas. Le duo atypique se dirigea vers une Kia Rio gris argenté qu'elle déverrouilla à distance. Si le modèle _hatchback_ paraissait déjà minuscule, l'automobile semblait avoir diminué de plusieurs cm² avec un homme de six pieds et quelques pouces sur le siège passager.

Quand Rey fit tourner le contact, une musique – _Radio Gaga_ – au volume plutôt élevé envahit le cagibi. La jeune femme s'empressa de faire rouler le bouton du volume afin de diminuer le son.

« Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait recommencé son manège avec ses cheveux, mais cette fois-ci c'était plutôt avec la tuque qu'elle venait d'enfoncer sur son crâne. Devinant sans difficulté qu'elle était gênée par cet incident, le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est pas grave. J'aime bien Queen. »

Rey l’observa, dubitative, puis elle poigna son téléphone cellulaire **[2]** afin afin d'écrire un message texte **[3]** à son collègue de travail afin de l'avertir de son déplacement.

« Au fait. » dit-elle évasivement, en pianotant sur l'écran tactile. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur ta longue histoire. »

Première chose à savoir, songea-t-il, ne pas sous-estimer la volonté et la mémoire de cette intervenante. De toute évidence, ces deux qualités ne lui faisaient pas défaut.

« Tu préfères ne pas répondre, je suppose. » devina-t-elle.

Rey releva la tête quand son message fut envoyé. Elle aperçut la grimace sur le visage de Ben. En plein dans le mille, songea la jeune femme. Leur regard s'accrocha de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu peux, au moins, me dire si je risque quelque chose dans les prochains kilomètres? » interrogea-t-elle, sérieusement.

Et, malgré toutes les phrases que Snoke pouvait répéter inlassablement afin de l'enjoindre à la tuer, Ben secoua négativement la tête. Plus qu'il lui parlait, plus que sa décision prise dans la cabine des toilettes étaient renforcées.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer un ange qui écoutait les Beach Boys, comme sa mère. Encore plus, maintenant, en sachant qu’elle était l’une des personnes avec qui, il avait eu une de ses meilleures conversations depuis… Depuis très longtemps.

Si un jour, il la tuait, il le regretterait. Vraiment.

_Le plus grand des abrutis que cette Terre ait portés s’appelle Ben Solo._

« Non, tu n'as rien à craindre. » déclara Ben d'une voix calme, en contradiction avec la rage et le désespoir que lui inspirait Snoke.

« Ok. » souffla la jeune femme.

Malgré son instinct de survie qui lui criait de poser davantage de questions et son devoir professionnel de vérifier les idées homicidaires de Ben Solo, Rey ne trouva rien à ajouter. D'une certaine manière, même si une inquiétude pulsait ses veines, elle le croyait.

Elle tenta de rationaliser son processus de pensée en se disant qu'une personne qui utilisait des mathématiques pour faire de l'humour ne pouvait pas décemment commettre un meurtre. Sa conscience lui rappela que les psychopathes dans les séries télévisées avaient tendance à être logiques, rationnels, terre à terre et contrôlants. Penser à des fonctions trigonométriques après avoir fait une crise de panique dans un endroit publique s'inscrivait bien dans le profil qu'elle venait d'établir.

Et, un psychopathe n’annoncerait pas de but en blanc qu’il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Elle s’interdisait de paniquer. Finn, son collègue de travail – et son meilleur ami –, savait très bien où elle se dirigeait. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle dans une heure, il devinerait qu'elle se serait fait séquestrer.

Probablement. Enfin, Rey espérait.

Elle s'intima au calme et rejeta ces pensées paranoïaques. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le visage grave de Ben. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Tu fais encore cette grimace. » observa Rey.

Ben eut un petit tic à l'œil. Cette fille devinait beaucoup (trop) de choses, seulement en l'observant, pour son propre bien.

« C'est rien. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, mais l’intervenante n’insista pas.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête pour regarder droit devant elle et appuya sur l'embrayage pour faire démarrer la voiture. Ils sortirent du stationnement et ils parcoururent une poignée de kilomètres dans un silence calme, rythmé par les chansons du groupe Queen. Rey commença à se sentir plus à l'aise, s'enfonçant davantage dans le siège de sa voiture.

Freddie Mercury claironna ‘ _Mama, just killed the man_ ’ quand Ben décida que leur mutisme devait cesser :

« Au fait, tu t'appelles Rey Palpatine, c'est ça. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin et soupira.

« Et toi, c'est Ben Solo, c'est ça. » se permit-elle de répondre.

« Kylo. » rectifia-t-il, immédiatement. « Tu es parente avec Sheev Palpatine? »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Si Rey avait eu la patience de s'embarrasser des modalités pour changer de nom de famille, elle l'aurait fait. Sans aucune hésitation. Ça l'aurait évité, au moins, les questions indiscrètes que pratiquement tout le monde lui posait.

« On pourrait dire ça comme ça. » répondit évasivement l'intervenante.

La jeune femme se concentra, tout à coup, bien plus sur sa conduite qu'elle le faisait d’ordinaire. Elle, qui oubliait toujours de mettre son clignotant ou ne suivait jamais les limites de vitesse, se faisait soudainement un devoir d'avoir une conduite exemplaire. C'était suspect. Et, Rey en était pleinement consciente.

Sheev Palpatine était son grand-père et accessoirement, un tueur en série qui avait marqué l'histoire du Québec. Il avait tué, d'une manière horrible, plusieurs femmes en plein milieu des années 1980. Un lourd héritage familial a porté : il fallait _vraiment_ ne pas avoir écouté dans son cours d'univers social de secondaire IV **[4]** pour ne pas connaître cette information.

Rey n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui, si ce n'était que de la traditionnelle visite annuelle à l'institut Exegol, où il purgeait sa peine. La ‘B.A’ de son père, quand Noël arrivait. Quand elle avait appris les actes horribles de son grand-père paternel, à seize ans, Rey avait refusé de continuer ces sempiternelles visites. Et, elle avait refusé de se rendre à ses funérailles, en 2015.

« Ça doit rendre les partys de famille plutôt étrange. » commenta Ben, préférant ne pas creuser davantage devant la fermeture de Rey sur le sujet.

Elle le remercia silencieusement de ne pas insister. 

« Disons que personne ne fait une minute de silence en sa mémoire. » résuma la jeune femme.

La voiture tourna le coin de rue sur laquelle était située l'Avenue.

« J'y pense. » débuta la jeune femme. « Solo... T'es parent avec le chef des _Millenial Falcon_? »

« On ne choisit pas notre famille. »

« C'est un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Rey ne pouvait pas dire plus vrai.

Elle se stationna devant l'organisme et fouilla dans ses poches de manteau pour récupérer une carte d'affaires que Rey lui tendit.

« Je te souhaite bonne continuation, Ben. » lâcha-t-elle. « Et, s'il y a quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

« Kylo. » rectifia-t-il. « Merci. » 

Ça voulait tout dire.

Il s'empara de la carte. Celle-ci était plutôt simple : il y avait une photo de Rey avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone ainsi que les coordonnées du bureau de l'organisme Le Cactus. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture et il débarqua de celle-ci, puis enfonça la carte dans ses poches. 

Il était fort probable que Ben ne la contacte jamais. Au moins, il allait garder un souvenir tangible de cette discussion avec la travailleuse sociale qu’il avait, presque, failli tuer dans des toilettes d’un McDonald.

La Kia Rio décolla, dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'organisme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Vous aurez compris que j'ai décidé que Ben est un geek invétéré. Donc, pour ne pas faire trop étrange, j'ai modifié les noms des personnages quand c'est une référence aux films. 
> 
> [2] : Téléphone portable 
> 
> [3] : SMS 
> 
> [4] : En secondaire IV, les cours d'histoire portent sur l'histoire du Québec (des autochtones jusqu'à l'époque actuelle)


	4. Ma mère était blanche comme neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Ce chapitre est écrit au 'Je' et il est du point de vue de Ben.

**Ma mère était blanche comme neige**

.

Juste en bas d’chez moi  
Sur la rue Mont-Royal  
Y’a un p’tit gars, y’a pas d’bicycle  
Y’a une mère, mais c’est pas sa mère  
Pis son père, c’t’un alcoolique  
C´est classique 

_△_ _Les colocs_

_._

**_1999_ **

Monsieur Yoda, mon professeur de quatrième année, m’exaspérais.

Si, évidemment, il était possible d’exaspérer un enfant de neuf ans. Pourtant, je connaissais la définition de ce mot. Je savais très bien que c’était le terme le plus adéquat pour définir ce que ce petit homme, d’origine asiatique, m’évoquait.

Je lisais beaucoup. J’avais de la culture.

À un moment, Maman ne trouvait aucune punition pour moi, sinon que de copier les pages du seul dictionnaire que nous avions à la maison – celui que j’avais volé à la bibliothèque municipale, en même temps que le livre sur les dinosaures afin de rédiger convenablement ma composition écrite sur les Apatosaurus. Je n’ai jamais compris quel était le lien entre les raisons pour lesquelles elle me punissait et la copie des cinquante premiers mots de la lettre _K_. Cependant, je n’ai jamais rechigné.

J’aimais bien mieux faire cet exercice – que n’importe quel enfant aurait trouvé ennuyeux – plutôt que de devoir demander pardon à un imbécile, qui croyait que porter le nouveau chandail _Billabong_ pouvait rendre son insupportable comportement acceptable. Je le frappais uniquement pour qu’il y ait un peu de justice dans ce monde. Maman avait cessé de m’obliger à demander pardon. Ça la mettait toujours mal à l’aise quand je le faisais.

_Désolé, Wilhuff de t’avoir frappé parce que je te trouvais stupide. Ce n’est pas une raison d’agir, ainsi. Je vais essayer de ne pas le refaire, lorsque tu diras que tes souliers sont trop cool._

Le sourire de Maman devenait rapidement crispé et ses mains me serraient davantage les épaules, ce qui me faisait grimacer. Elle a abandonné cette exigence après le dixième sermon des Tarkin, portant sur ma manière _disgracieuse_ de demander pardon à leur crétin de fils. De plus, cela avait coïncidé avec le vol des deux livres – et un nouveau départ de Papa. C’était trop pour Maman, je suppose.

Cette fois-là, je n’ai pas eu une punition.

En réalité, cela a été l’une des crises les plus importantes que j’ai pu vivre en neuf ans de vie.

Le soir du départ de Papa, j’ai cuisiné des crêpes pour souper. Maman avait pris trop de neige **[1]** pour cuisiner. Elle l’a appelée comme ça, la première fois que j’ai trouvé la poudre blanche sur la table du salon. Je n’avais pas le droit de jouer avec cette neige-là. C’étaient des jeux d’adultes, qu’elle me disait. Maman était affalée sur notre canapé violet, qui jurait avec les rideaux vert émeraude, et marmonnait une chanson des _Beach Boys_. Elle a pleuré, lorsqu’elle a vu l’assiette remplie de crêpes que je lui ai apporté. Maman n’en a pas voulu. Elle s’est contentée de me serrer contre elle. Nous sommes restés en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je décide de noyer deux crêpes dans le sirop d’érable et rendre le tissu du sofa collant. Maman n’a rien dit, elle s’était endormie. Je lui ai amené une couverture et un oreiller pour qu’elle dorme un peu mieux – déjà que notre sofa n’était pas très confortable.

Le lendemain matin, elle me disait que j’allais devoir aller chez Tatie Montha, qui occupait le premier étage de notre duplex. Je l’aimais bien. Elle gardait toujours une boîte de céréales _Captain Crunch_ pour moi et elle m’apprenait pleins de jeux de cartes comme le Poker ou la dame de pique. Ça embaumait le patchouli chez elle, tout comme la cigarette, mais ce n’était pas tellement grave.

Je n’entendais pas beaucoup de bruit dans notre appartement – celui de Maman et moi. Ça m’inquiétait un peu, mais je voyais Tonton Lando monter et descendre les escaliers extérieurs à intervalle régulier. Au moins, quelqu’un veillait sur Maman.

Quand la crise s’est résorbée, les vacances de Noël approchaient. Cette année-là, 1998, j’avais demandé au Père Noël, le film _Petit pied le dinosaure_ , des blocs lego pour construire une fusée et un sabre laser. J’avais découvert la _Guerre des Étoiles_ pendant mon exil chez Tatie Montha, en même temps que l’existence des films pornographiques. Elle avait tendance à s’endormir rapidement, après avoir avalé son verre quotidien de gin.

J’ai fait mon curieux et j’ai fouillé les chaînes télévisées – elle avait le câble, contrairement à nous. Ça me laissait une opportunité de découvertes à saisir. J’avais développé une technique infaillible. Je mettais le VHS du Nouvel Espoir – que j’avais, déjà, visionné – pendant que Tatie buvait son gin. Lorsque Yan se moquait des commandants en habits de stormtrooper, elle commençait toujours à somnoler. À la scène du compacteur, Tatie ronflait. C’était invariable, comme les adverbes. Alors, je réduisais le volume, j’attendais afin de m’assurer que le changement sonore ne l’ait pas réveillée et je changeais le canal de la télévision pour balancer sur les chaînes, à la place du VHS.

Mon exploration débutait. Un jour, je suis tombé sur _Get some bitch_. J’y ai vu une occasion de parfaire mon anglais. Cependant entre les _fuck_ , _pussy_ , _dick_ et les gémissements, je n’ai pas pu ajouter beaucoup de vocabulaire à mes connaissances. Enfin, du vocabulaire _approprié_ : quand j’ai parlé de mes derniers apprentissages dans mon cours d’anglais, ma professeure m’a mise en retenue. C’est, à cette époque, que j’ai commencé à consulter la psychologue de l’école, Adélaïde Larma.

Mes professeurs m’ont toujours qualifié de _p’tit criss_. En revanche, personne ne pouvait nier que j’étais intelligent, débrouillard et pleins de ressources. Il est fort probable que si je m’étais donné la peine, j’aurais pu devenir _quelqu’un_.

Bref, ce Noël-là était une véritable catastrophe. C’était la retombée des dix jours de crise, je suppose. Les cris, qui provenaient de la chambre de Papa et Maman, étaient normaux – comme ceux dans le film _Get some bitch_. Non, ce qui était bizarre, c’était de la manière qu’ils agissaient. Maman reniflait souvent. Papa n’était pas là, même s’il était là.

Le 24 décembre, il a beaucoup crié : j’avais renversé du lait sur le plancher. Il a dit que le Père Noël n’existait pas et que ça ne servait à rien que je mette du lait, sur la table du salon, et des biscuits Oréo. Maman a hurlé. Elle n’était pas contente. J’étais pris entre les deux pendant qu’ils se criaient des insultes. Je n’ai pas tout compris. Papa a dit que Maman était une pute et une cockée. Je n’ai jamais lu ces mots dans le dictionnaire, je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Maman a pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. J’ai essayé de la faire cesser en essuyant les traces de lait que j’avais laissé sur le plancher. Pourtant, les pleurs ont continué.

À un moment, elle m’a ordonné de mettre mon manteau et mes bottes. Elle a déneigé la voiture et nous sommes partis chez grand-papa Anakin et grand-maman Padmé. Maman disait qu’elle ne voulait pas que je reste seul avec Papa, lorsqu’il était dans cet état. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais j’étais content de ce revirement de situation. Maman m’a même laissé m’asseoir sur le siège d’en avant, comme une grande personne. Peut-être que bientôt, j’allais pouvoir commencer à jouer à ses jeux d’adultes. Je n’ai pas osé demander.

J’aimais beaucoup Grand-papa. Maman disait qu’il avait des problèmes, mais je n’ai jamais trouvé qu’il était étrange. Il avait beaucoup de sagesse. Bien que parfois, il parlait de choses qui n’existaient pas. Le prix de l’intelligence, je suppose. J’aimais beaucoup Grand-maman, aussi. Elle se coiffait toujours bizarrement, mais ses mains étaient toujours douces. Ça ne sentait jamais le patchouli, chez eux. Ça sentait les gâteaux et les biscuits d’épices. Grand-maman avait toujours un pot rempli de menthes roses – des _peppermint_ – et des bonbons au beurre.

Ils m’ont donné un sabre laser, cette année-là, à Noël. Je l’ai brisé, un an plus tard, quand Grand-papa est décédé. J’étais furieux.

Maman et moi avons dormi, cette nuit-là, chez eux. Puis, le lendemain, nous sommes retournés à la maison. L’appartement était en désordre et Papa ronflait dans le canapé avec une femme nue par-dessus lui. Maman m’a caché les yeux et elle a crié. Elle n’était pas contente. Lorsque la femme est partie, Maman m’a envoyé dans ma chambre et m’a dit de recopier la trente-et-unième page du dictionnaire. Je n’ai pas vraiment compris : je n’ai pas été méchant, c’est Papa qui l’avait été, plutôt. Non? Je suppose qu’elle cherchait un moyen pour m’occuper.

J’ai entendu Maman parler de divorce et Papa de prison. Ils ont pleuré. Ils ont crié, comme dans le film à un moment. Maman est venue me chercher, deux heures plus tard. J’ai pu ouvrir mes cadeaux _pas envoyés du Père Noël_.

Maman m’a donné un casse-tête de dinosaures. Elle s’est excusée. Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’avait pas eu assez d’argent pour acheter le VHS que j’avais demandé. Je savais que le casse-tête risquait de manquer des pièces, parce qu’elle l’avait probablement acheté à la friperie. Je savais qu’elle devait avoir dépensé tout l’argent du mois dans le logement, la nourriture et la neige. J’ai souri. J’étais débrouillard. J’allais réussir à troquer mon casse-tête pour un bouquin. Papa, quant à lui, il m’a donné un petit couteau. Maman était outrée. Elle n’était pas en accord avec les choix de Papa. Il m’a dit que j’allais pouvoir chasser comme lui. Je n’ai pas vraiment compris, puisque Papa n’est jamais allé à la chasse. Je n’ai rien dit. Je me suis dit que j’allais le garder avec moi pour protéger Maman en l’absence de Papa – ou pendant qu’il était là. Ne sait-on jamais. Papa fait souvent pleurer Maman.

Je disais, donc, que Monsieur Yoda m’exaspérait.

Je crois que c’est une relation réciproque. Lui aussi, je l’exaspérais, je crois. Il disait, toujours, qu’il n’aimait pas ma manière de lui parler. Je soupçonne, qu’il n’aimait pas que je lise durant ses leçons et que j’aie, tout de même, des résultats au-dessus de la note de passage. Je crois que je le faisais chier – j’avais appris ce mot de Tonton Lando, qui passait souvent à la maison et dans la chambre de Maman.

C’était le seul professeur du Petit Ach-To, notre école primaire, qui nous obligeait de le vouvoyer et de l’appeler _Monsieur_.

Cette année-là, je n’ai jamais vu, aussi souvent, Larma.

Monsieur Yoda et elle, ils disaient qu’ils s’inquiétaient pour moi. J’avais tué le hamster de notre classe – sans faire exprès. Puis, j’avais remis des dessins pornographiques en période d’arts plastiques.

Mon exaspération s’est transformée en agacement général.

Aujourd’hui, je suis plutôt ambivalent. Je ne sais pas si je le déteste. Je sais qu’il a voulu bien faire, mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner, pour autant. C’est lui, qui a fait un signalement au Centre Jeunesse **[2]**. C’est à cause de lui, qu’un matin de Février, une travailleuse sociale est entrée dans notre appartement et m’a posé une litanie de questions au sujet de Papa, de Maman et de toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans notre logement.

Ils n’ont pas retiré, tout de suite, la garde à Maman. Je suis resté là, puisque Papa était en prison. Ils disaient qu’ils évaluaient moins de danger pour moi, dans cette situation. Un autre travailleur social, Arthur (bien qu’il avait un accent étrange, qui faisait sonner son prénom comme _Arthou_ ), est venu souvent à la maison afin de rencontrer Maman et moi. Il voulait parler de ce qui n’allait pas dans notre vie.

Je ne l’ai jamais aimé. Je crois que c’était pareil pour Maman.

Puis, je suis venu à comprendre que je devais cacher mes secrets aux adultes pour que je reste avec Maman. Si je n’étais pas là, qui veillerait sur elle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Fait référence à de la cocaïne
> 
> [2] : Institution gouvernementale destinée à la protection des enfants en cas d’abus physiques, psychologique, sexuel et négligence (ainsi que lorsque les enfants ont des troubles de comportements ingérables pour leurs parents).


	5. Ça laisse une grafigne

**Ça laisse une grafigne**

.

Et plus j’y pense, plus ça m'effraie  
Y’a tout l'temps d'quoi qui m'travaille entre les oreilles  
Nos vies sont loin d’être des modèles  
S’aimer c’est rough, pis bin des fois irrationnel

 _△_ _Beat sexü_

_._

L’Avenue n’avait, sans doute, pas la meilleure réputation auprès des usagers des services sociaux de la grande région de la Montérégie **[1]**. L’organisme communautaire était considéré comme un refuge : un service d’urgence sociale pour les personnes sans domiciles – fixes ou non. On y pratiquait une approche de réduction des méfaits, c’est-à-dire, que l'on tolérait l’usage de substances psychoactives **[2]** au cours de leur hébergement, entre autres choses. L’Avenue n’était pas un organisme communautaire, qui convenait à tout le monde.

Le manque de temps empêchait les intervenants, malgré leur bonne volonté, à pouvoir établir des suivis rigoureux sur les facteurs de risques de ces individus marginalisés. Ils priorisaient, donc, la recherche d’un endroit où loger chaque personne, qui passait entre leurs murs, ou l'aide qu'ils pouvaient fournir afin de remplir les formulaires pour l’obtention d'aide financière de dernier recours octroyée par le gouvernement.

À l’Avenue, on était en mode solution.

L’endroit avait, souvent, la réputation d’être un _en attendant_.

En attendant de trouver une chambre à louer, sans bail. En attendant que la mère, épuisée par les problèmes d’amphétamines de son fils, le reprenne pour la huitième fois. En attendant de trouver quelqu’un afin de partager la facture d’un logement trois pièces, aussi petit qu’un trou à souris. En attendant que le mois s’achève et que le chèque du 1ier du mois soit déposé dans leur compte bancaire.

En dépit de cette réalité, l’Avenue était considérée comme une maison par des centaines de personnes. L’équipe thérapeutique était un véritable phare dans la nuit noire de leur existence. Les plats du cuisinier de l’organisme, un homme adorable qui s’efforçait de mettre de l’avant, dans son menu, des repas _comfort food_ qui mettaient du baume sur les plaies du cœur. Si l’on oubliait le code de vie – un ensemble de règlements plutôt basique, qui avait pour but de faciliter la cohabitation des individus hébergés et la collaboration avec les intervenants – l’organisme était un lieu où les itinérants redevenaient des personnes à part entières. 

C’était un jeudi midi et comme à tous les repas, la cafétéria de l’Avenue était bruyante.

On entendait plusieurs rires et des discussions banales. Certaines tables se plaignaient de la tempête de neige qui était annoncée pour le lendemain – _vingt centimètres de neige! Après ça, ils essaient de nous faire croire que la Terre va exploser à cause des changements climatiques…_ –, d’autres analysaient la dernière partie du Canadien de Montréal – _parce que toi, tu penses vraiment qu’ils vont faire les séries? Sur quelle planète tu vis?_ – ou encore, quelques-uns commentaient les intervenants de l’organisme – _ouf, Zorii j’y ferais pas mal! As-tu vu son beau p'tit cul?_. 

Ben Solo zigzaguait entre les tables et posa son cabaret sur celle qu’occupait, déjà, Phasma.

Une semaine, déjà, que Rey l’avait sauvé de sa crise de panique dans les toilettes publiques du McDonald de la rue Takodana et qu’il avait atterri à l’Avenue. Au cours de ce laps de temps, il avait sympathisé avec la quadragénaire blonde autour d’une cigarette. Il ne s’était pas souvenu que c’était _elle_ , qui l’avait regardé de cette manière fixe, tout au long de sa discussion avec Rey dans le McDonald. Ben avait établi ce lien, seulement, lorsqu’elle lui avait posé des questions au sujet de la travailleuse sociale. Phasma n’avait pas justifié la raison de ce soudain interrogatoire et le jeune homme n’avait pas insisté : elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui parlait beaucoup. Ça lui convenait.

Phasma releva la tête afin de le saluer, au moment où il s'affala sur sa chaise. Il poussa un long soupir sonore. La blonde eut immédiatement un petit rire alors qu'elle continuait à étendre du beurre sur son morceau de pain. 

« Fatigué d’entendre déblatérer sur le but d’Alain Côté? »

Ben lui jeta un regard noir. Son voisin de dortoir ne cessait d’argumenter que ce but – un point décisif, dans une partie de 1987, entre les Nordiques de Québec et du Canadien de Montréal, deux équipes de hockey – était bon. Sa patience envers ce sujet s’amenuisait à chaque minute. _Cela faisait trente-trois années!_ Ne pouvait-on pas tourner la page? **[3]**

« M’en parle, même pas. » soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. « J’avais même pas fumé une clope et bu la moitié de mon café, qu’il avait, déjà, commencé… Est-ce que tu penses qu’Asty va me virer, si je lui mets une muselière? 

Le sourire qui ornait, déjà, le visage de la prostituée s’éclaira, un peu plus.

Ello Asty, un travailleur social de l’Avenue, avait la réputation d’être intransigeant sur le comportement et la cohabitation entre les résidents. L’énonciation d’une menace pouvait mener, à elle seule, à l’exclusion de la ressource.

« À ta place, j’essaierais quand Zorii est là. » rétorqua-t-elle, avec humour. Son visage reprit une expression sérieuse et elle pointa de la fourchette, un homme qui longeait le mur de la salle. « Et parle pas trop fort, déjà qu’il n’est pas fan de toi, depuis que t’as pas ramené ton _dispill_ **[4]** … »

Ben se tourna sur ces paroles. Asty passait à quelques mètres d'eux, d'une démarche assurée, pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Ce type serait, probablement, capable de pratiquer un rite satanique afin d'avoir accès à ses pensées. Le jeune homme n'en avait cure : c'était une relation plutôt réciproque. Il préférait Ackbar ou Zorii. 

Après quelques secondes, il revissa son attention sur son assiette. Il joua distraitement avec sa fourchette dans les pommes de terre et les carottes bouillies. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. 

À vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il soupçonnait de faire un peu de fièvre et en prime, il avait des étourdissements.

« T’as pas tort. »

« J’ai toujours raison, crétin. » souligna-t-elle, gentiment. La femme désigna l’assiette, encore, intouchée de Ben. « Arrête de jouer avec ta bouffe et mange. Tu m’énerves. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un doigt d’honneur.

Il était difficile de déterminer si l'état général de Ben s'était amélioré depuis une semaine. Bien sûr, il avait un endroit sécuritaire où dormir, ce qui était, en soi, un changement considérable dans sa situation. En revanche, fidèle à ses habitudes, le jeune homme avait vendu sa médication, qui lui était versée dans un pilulier hebdomadairement. Il était, depuis, sur la sellette auprès des intervenants – aucun n'avait apprécié que le toxicomane ne prenne pas sa médication. Ello avait été le plus virulent sur le sujet, mais tous appréhendaient une désorganisation de l'état de Ben. Seul le contexte volontaire de l'organisme n'avait pas amené, directement, une fin d'hébergement. 

Cependant, grâce à cela, il avait pu se payer un nouveau téléphone cellulaire au _Pawn Shop_ , cinq paquets de cigarettes ainsi que quinze grammes de cannabis – beaucoup plus efficace que son Séroquel pour s’endormir sur les petits lits de camp de l’Avenue, tentera-t-il de vous faire croire. Il avait décidé de garder seulement son Vyvanse : ça pouvait être utile avec le sommeil relativement difficile et ça produisait un effet plus constant que des amphétamines. 

Il ne lui avait resté qu'un modeste vingt-cinq dollars avec lequel, il avait payé un festin de roi à Phasma et à lui – deux poutines et un deux litres de boisson gazeuse. 

Ben n’était pas très inquiet pour ses finances. Le chèque du mois arriverait, bientôt, de toute évidence. Il trouverait une façon de survivre jusque-là. 

« Je savais pas que t’étais rendue ma mère. »

À l’instant même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, ses joues prirent une violente teinte cramoisie. Phasma lui jeta un regard éloquent. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, et scruta minutieusement son assiette avec trop d'intensité pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'appétit. 

Deux jours plus tôt, après une nuit désastreuse, il avait tenté de rejoindre Léia.

C'était un besoin viscéral : il avait besoin d'entendre le timbre de la voix de sa mère. Après le déversement du venin de Snoke qu'il avait dû subir silencieusement toute la nuit, et qui l'avait empêché de dormir, il avait besoin de la douceur de sa mère. Il voulait, un peu, de sa tendresse dans cette tempête assourdissante. Ben n'avait pas obtenu de réponse et il n'avait pas osé laisser un message sur la boîte vocale. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de la rejoindre depuis la mort d'Han : il ne savait pas, exactement, ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir à travers ce coup de fil. Peut-être que Leia avait mis son appel en sourdine pour éviter de lui parler. 

En dernier recours, il avait décidé de s'offrir les services de Phasma.

Au moins, il recevrait un peu d'amour, malgré le manque de sincérité évident. Lorsque cette dernière avait commencé à retirer ses vêtements, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans l'organisme, il l'avait tout de suite arrêtée. 

Il ne voulait pas son corps.

Il voulait, simplement, un peu d’amour.

Affreusement mal à l'aise, Ben lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient, simplement, dormir, ensemble, dans ce lit beaucoup trop petit. Malgré son apparent étonnement, Phasma n'avait rien dit. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, certes. Cependant, elle avait accepté et lui avait fait un signe afin qu'il s'approche. La blonde avait lentement bercé ce grand gaillard dans ses bras. La femme avait caressé consciencieusement chaque boucle de sa chevelure ébène avec une douceur, qui lui rappelait les douces mains de sa mère ou celles de sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait rien dit devant les larmes qu'il essuyait rageusement sur ses joues. Il s'était endormi dans cette position peu confortable, mais ô combien réconfortante.

Phasma ne lui avait pas demandé de se justifier, lorsqu'il avait émergé d'un sommeil récupérateur, deux heures plus tard. À la place, elle lui avait redonné l'argent qu'il lui avait tendu, un peu plus tôt. _« Tu ressembles à mon gars. »_ lui avait-elle avoué, avec un sourire tendre. « Il a six ans. Et, je peux pas le voir, à cause d’une ordonnance de la juge. » Cet aveu avait des échos de sa propre existence : d’une certaine manière, il retrouvait des morceaux de sa mère dans cette prostituée. Était-ce cela qui l’avait motivé à lui offrir de partager un repas dans une pizzeria quelconque ou, tout simplement, parce qu’il se sentait bien en sa compagnie? Peu importe. Cette expérience les avait rapprochés. 

Cette dernière posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui le ramena subitement dans l’instant présent. Elle l’observait avec une sollicitude non feinte – une expression à laquelle seulement son fils avait droit, probablement.

« C’est correct, Phas. » dit-il d’une voix rauque. « J’pas fais en sucre. » 

« Me bullshit pas. » rétorqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

La quadragénaire fronça des sourcils et sans avertissement plaqua sa main contre le front bouillant de Ben. Elle eut une grimace, alors qu’il la repoussait vivement.

L’instinct maternel, peut-être. 

« Là, tu me bullshit, Kylo. » souligna-t-elle, d’une voix sévère. « Tu fais de la température **[5]**. Va te coucher, _esti_! T’attends-tu que la mort t’attrape? »

« Je suis pas malade. »

Son ton était catégorique et comme s’il souhaitait la convaincre, il mangea un morceau de carotte. Cela ne sembla, en rien, persuader la femme devant lui.

Il était vrai, pourtant, qu’il ne couvait pas un rhume ou une grippe. C’était, plutôt, les effets physiologiques d’une prise de médication sporadique. Sous l’œil sévère de Phasma, il continua de mâcher la nourriture dans son assiette, sans réelle conviction.

Elle n’insista pas. Sans surprise, la quadragénaire continua, toutefois, à le couvrir du regard et à lui demander s’il allait bien à intermittence de cinq minutes.

Plusieurs résidents quittaient la cafétéria et le jeune homme n’avait même pas entamé le tiers de son assiette. Phasma avait cessé de manger depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant, et faisait défiler son pouce sur l’écran tactile de son téléphone. L’inquiétude de la femme commençait à le rendre fou. Sans doute, le pourquoi, qu’il ressentit une (étonnante) satisfaction lorsque Kaplan vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, sans aucune invitation de Phasma ou de Ben.

Une diversion à ce manège. Et, quelle diversion!

Le jeune homme savait très bien qu’à l’instant où le nouveau venu ouvrirait la bouche la satisfaction ferait place à une colère sourde.

Kaplan était une personne insupportable. 

En plus d’être un menteur chevronné, doublé d’un narcissisme affligeant, Kaplan lâchait des bombes, partout où il allait, par ses remarques sexistes, homophobes, racistes, discriminatoires et désobligeantes. Cet homme avait un don pour semer la discorde.

Ben le diagnostiquait comme un _trou de cul_ et dans les journées où il se sentait plus aimable, il disait que cet homme était un _Scorpion ascendant Loki_ – ou Dark Sidius. Au choix.

La veille, il avait eu le culot d’aborder Phasma avec une phrase machiste : _« T’es laide, mais tu m’intrigues. »_ La quadragénaire l’avait remis à sa place en lui jetant le contenu de son verre au visage. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains, lorsque Kaplan avait craché : _« Esti de câlisse de pute! Tu mérites même pas qu’on t’demande la permission pour te baiser. »_. Ben avait réussi à retenir la blonde avant qu’elle s’élance pour lui donner le coup de poing qu’il méritait. Les intervenants avaient calmé le jeu, mais malheureusement aucun d’eux n’avait été présent et en conséquent, l'homme était toujours dans la ressource. 

Encore à vif par ce violent échange, la prostituée lâcha brutalement son téléphone cellulaire pour dévisager le nouveau venu avec colère.

« Qu’est-ce tu veux? » 

Le ton qu’elle avait emprunté était comparable à un rugissement sourd. Les mots s’étaient enchaînés si rapidement que la subordonnée relative avait été complètement absente.

« Woh là. »

Kaplan s’amusait. Il se délectait de la réaction de Phasma. Cet homme se nourrissait vraisemblablement de la colère des autres pour exister. Le rictus qui retroussait ses lèvres était une véritable contradiction avec l’intonation, qui avait pour but de diminuer la colère de la femme. En réalité, ça ne faisait qu’alimenter la fureur de la quadragénaire.

« T’as-tu du sable dans le vagin, coudon? **[6]** » ajouta-t-il, d’un ton carnassier.

Comme il s’y était attendu, le faible contentement que Ben avait ressenti face à la venue de cet homme s’évapora. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de prendre la défense de Phasma – bien qu’il sût très bien qu’elle était la dernière personne à en avoir besoin. Le jeune homme n’avait aucune envie de voir cette femme, avec qui, il avait tissé un lien quasi-maternel, faire une connerie pour un tel insecte.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

« C’est ça, colle ton oreille sur ma noune, pis tu vas entendre la mer. » répliqua-t-elle d’une voix acerbe, qui prit rapidement des teintes sarcastiques. « Merci de m’informer de l’état de _mon_ vagin. J’vais l’dire à mon gynéco, la prochaine fois que j’vais l’voir. _Monsieur c’est pas une chlamydia qui m’pique, c’est du sable!_ » **[7]** Elle leva les yeux. « T’es un _câlisse_ de cave! **[8]** »

Les yeux de Ben – et probablement ceux de Kaplan – s’agrandirent devant la répartie de Phasma. Effectivement, il ne fallait pas avoir un très grand intellect pour formuler une telle remarque ; ni avoir un grand instinct de survie. Il fallait, _surtout_ , être condescendant et attribuer les sautes d'humeur d'une femme à la possibilité d’une colère hystérique, autrement dit à son organe génital, comme au Moyen-âge.

Tout homme normalement constitué serait parti après ces répliques cinglantes – en faisant, peut-être, une remarque sur le fait qu’elle était _mal-baisée_ ou _dans sa semaine_. Kaplan n’appartenait, visiblement, pas à cette catégorie d’hommes.

À la place, il s’esclaffa d’un rire mauvais.

Une décharge d’adrénaline irrépressible s’infiltra et se tissa dans les pensées de Ben. Il se sentit dominé par cette envie, ce _besoin_ , de frapper l’homme devant lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu’une pensée violente s’insinuait dans ses neurones, il sentit une emprise étrangère sur celles-ci, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sa respiration s’accéléra, alors que la chaleur de son corps, déjà présente par son état fiévreux, augmentait, ce qui l’étourdissait d’autant plus.

Il voyait trouble, comme à travers un verre d’eau.

Avant même qu’il songe à se censurer, sa main agrippa le collet de l’homme et le tira vers lui, ce qui fit subitement taire Kaplan. Distinguant difficilement la voix de sa conscience de celle de Snoke, Ben résista à peine : il abattit son poing sur le visage du misogyne.

« T’as fermes-tu, ta gueule?! » s’exclama Ben, d’une voix plus forte qu’il ne l’aurait cru. 

Un silence de mort se propagea dans le reste de la cafétéria. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Un filet de sang s’écoulait du nez de Kaplan, qui émettait un bruit de douleur.

Ben se frotta mécaniquement ses jointures. Dans un soubresaut, il se recula afin de mettre de la distance avec l’homme. Il se sentait particulièrement déconnecté de la réalité et la douleur qui parcourait sa main, à la suite de son coup, semblait ne pas atteindre l’entièreté de son système nerveux. Le jeune homme était beaucoup trop obnubilé par le rire de Snoke, qui envahissait tous ses sens. Il sentait faiblement les coups de pied de Phasma, contre ses tibias, sous la table.

L'action qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui parvenait faiblement, comme si une couche épaisse avait enveloppé chacun de ses sens afin que Ben ne ressente que le strict minimum. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique et ses pulsations faisaient écho aux paroles de Snoke, qui tambourinaient entre ses tempes. Il tenta maladroitement de pousser sur la table afin de se dégager et de quitter la salle pour laisser libre cours aux hurlements lancinants que tentaient de refréner ses cordes vocales. Il en fût incapable, car quelqu’un lui bloquait le passage.

« Kylo? » 

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas, exactement, s’il avait halluciné la voix ou si elle était bien réelle. 

« Kylo? » répéta la voix masculine, celle d’Ello Asty. 

D’une certaine manière, il avait l’impression d’entendre la voix tordue de Snoke à la place de celle du travailleur social, ce qui le cloua sur place. Il regardait, sans la voir, Phasma devant lui qui tentait de prendre la défense du gaillard.

Fidèle à son instinct maternel, la prostituée tentait de le protéger. Elle prenait sa défense. 

_Juste des prostituées, qui t’aiment_ , lyncha la voix de Snoke, en réponse à cette intervention. 

Il poussa un gémissement douloureux. Un bruit plaintif qui ressemblait à celui d’un animal agonisant. Un feulement. Ses doigts fouillèrent sa tignasse, comme si cela pouvait lui amener un quelconque réconfort.

Non. Il n’allait pas bien.

Lorsque Ben ferma les yeux, il vit une myriade de couleurs qui se chevauchaient et se fondaient l’une dans l’autre afin de former une danse psychédélique, qui lui donnait le vertige et la nausée. Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux afin de se défaire de cette impression, cependant la réalité lui semblait oppressante et irréelle.

La pensée que s’il mettait un terme à ses jours, là, tout de suite, pourrait être une véritable délivrance. Son salut.

Il entendait les bruits de conversation, autour de lui, comme un grésillement. Le jeune homme tremblait et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait chaque partie de son corps.

Il étouffait. Ben avait l’impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond.

_Alors, c’est ça devenir fou? Grand-papa, comment t’as fait pour endurer ça, aussi, longtemps?_

_Aide-moi._

_Aide-moi, s’il te plaît._

_Aide-moi, je t’en supplie._

Subitement, le puit de ténèbres refit place à cette réalité trouble lorsque deux mains glacées se posèrent sur ses avant-bras.

Il était tombé par terre et le visage d’Ello Asty lui faisait face, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Kylo? »

« Oui… » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Il tourna lentement la tête. Phasma s’était relevée et le regardait, angoissée. Son cerveau voulut lui faire un sourire afin de la rassurer, mais ses lèvres furent incapables de suivre cet ordre. La blonde se mordit la lèvre, préoccupée par l’absence de réaction sur le visage de Ben. Ce dernier détourna la tête, incapable de supporter la vue inquiète de la quadragénaire. Cette vue poignante lui rappelait, beaucoup trop, sa mère.

C’était insupportable.

On avait probablement amené Kaplan à l’infirmerie, au vu de son absence dans son champs de vision, néanmoins limité. 

« Es-tu capable de te relever? »

« Je… Je crois… »

Le jeune homme s’appuya sur ses mains afin de se relever et réussi péniblement à se mettre debout. Il tremblait toujours et semblait peu certain de pouvoir maintenir son équilibre.

« On va appeler le 911 **[9]**. » informa Ello, d’une voix calme, mais toutefois directive. « Tu dois aller à l’hôpital. »

Ben trouva, à peine, l’énergie pour tenter de nier qu’il avait besoin d’aide.

« Est-ce que tu peux marcher jusqu’aux bureaux? » demanda l'intervenant, ne se préoccupant pas de la faible résistance du jeune homme. 

La cafétéria était située au sous-sol de la bâtisse de l’Avenue, alors que les bureaux des intervenants étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Un peu plus de quinze mètres séparaient les deux endroits. Ben acquiesça faiblement. Ça prendrait, peut-être, du temps, mais il y parviendrait.

Avant même que le jeune homme entame un pas dans la direction de la porte de la cafétéria, Phasma s’approcha et passa son bras autour de la taille de Ben afin de l’aider à se supporter. Ello demanda, immédiatement, à la blonde de quitter – c’était pour sa sécurité, avait-il insisté – mais elle ne fit pas un geste afin de lâcher son étreinte.

Ben était son protégé. Il était, un peu, comme son fils. Et, ce n’était pas le travailleur social qui l’empêcherait de faire ce qui lui paraissait le plus juste. Le regard menaçant que lança la blonde à Asty lui fit rendre les armes. 

« Merci, Phas. » chuchota le jeune homme, faiblement.

« J’te l’ai dit d’arrêter de me bullshiter. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un fond de colère.

La colère d’une mère devant la bêtise de son enfant : un mélange d’inquiétude, de terreur et, à la fois, de soulagement.

Ils escaladèrent, lentement, les escaliers. À certains moments, Ben cessait de marcher et se fermait les yeux avec force afin de réprimer la voix de Snoke.

« J’en peux plus, Phas. » lâcha Ben, lorsqu’ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée.

« Je sais, Kylo. Je sais. On arrive. C’est presque fini. »

Malgré la sueur, ses doigts allèrent caresser doucement les boucles noires que sa main était capable d’atteindre sans modifier sa position. La voix naturellement dure de Phasma s’était considérablement modifiée pour être davantage flexible et, un peu, réconfortante. Il hocha lentement de la tête, alors qu’il inspirait.

_Une pute, rien qu’une pute. Il n’y a que les saloppes pour t’aider._

Il étouffa une exclamation de colère sourde sous la voix de Snoke, et son poing se contracta afin d’endiguer l’éclat de violence, qui venait à nouveau de l’ébranler.

Des bruits de voix, qui semblaient provenir des bureaux, lui amenèrent une distraction suffisante pour relâcher sa prise sans qu'il risque de perdre le contrôle. Les voix étaient difficilement reconnaissables. Cependant, il était évident que les personnes présentes étaient au milieu d’un différend. Plus qu’ils avançaient en direction des voix, plus ils pouvaient distinguer des mots dans la mêlée.

Bientôt, ils purent voir quatre personnes dans le couloir : une jeune femme, qui faisait éprouver à Ben un sentiment de déjà-vu, un homme de couleur noire, un grand rouquin et Ackbar.

« Beau système de broche à foin **[10]** , en tout cas! » railla le roux avec colère. 

Phasma se figea à côté de Ben. Lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers elle, la quadragénaire semblait avoir perdu vingt centimètres de sa stature. Il était, fort probable, qu’elle aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître sous les lattes du plancher.

« Hux, je vais te demander de te calmer, s’il te plaît! » prononça la jeune femme, près de lui, d’un ton directif.

Ello fit un geste vers Ben et Phasma afin qu’ils se dirigent vers l’un des bureaux durant le temps de l’esclandre.

Cependant, cela attira l’attention des quatre personnes, qui se tournèrent vers eux. Phasma ne se fit pas prier : elle entra précipitamment dans la pièce que lui désignait le travailleur social, alors que le jeune homme ne s’en souciait pas. Il ne cillait presque pas. Le rouquin, Hux, fit un mouvement vers les trois nouveaux venus dès qu'il aperçut la prostituée, _sa_ prostituée, disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

Lorsque la jeune femme, qui était intervenue quelques minutes plus tôt, fit un geste pour retenir le proxénète, Ben reconnu immédiatement la travailleuse sociale du Cactus.

Rey.

L’ange.

Puis, sa mâchoire se contracta quand Hux donna un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire de l’intervenante imprudente pour la repousser. Cette dernière tituba vers l’arrière en suffoquant et l’homme à la peau noire vérifia immédiatement son état.

Non. _Non._ C'était inadmissible. 

Ben voyait noir. Ben voyait rouge. Ben ne voyait rien, outre le fait qu’une nouvelle vague de violence déferlait en lui.

Appelez le Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Plutôt grande région du Québec aux abords de Montréal, du Fleuve Saint-Laurent et de certaines frontières des États-Unis. (c'est une région au même titre que les Pays de la Loire en sont une, en France)
> 
> [2] : Ce n'est pas propre au Québec, mais plutôt au domaine de l'intervention sociale ; c'est une référence à toutes substances qui modifient les systèmes nerveux et sensoriels (alcool, drogue, médication).
> 
> [3] : Référence au but d'Alain Côté : Sérieusement, il y a encore des gens qui parlent de ce but-là... J'exagère à peine.
> 
> [4] : pilulier jetable
> 
> [5] : Expression qui fait référence à être fiévreux
> 
> [6] : Contraction des mots 'Écoute' et 'donc'. On peut, aussi, écrire 'coudonc'
> 
> [7] : Je me suis énormément inspiré (si ce n'est pas reprendre complètement) des phrases de ce numéro d'humour pour ces répliques (numéro d'humour de Mariana Mazza). 
> 
> [8] : Dans le contexte du texte, c'est un synonyme de connard.
> 
> [9] : Ligne téléphonique d'urgence afin d'accéder aux services policiers, ambulanciers et les pompiers.
> 
> [10] : On dit de quelque chose que c'est broche à foin, quand ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, peu fiable. 
> 
> Alors, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adore la relation de Ben & Phasma. '-'  
> 


	6. La UFC communautaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Rey (et on entre dans sa vie quotidienne!).  
> Encore une fois, j'ai relevé un petit défi qu'on m'avait lancé, soit celui de placer le mot 'virus'. :D

**La UFC communautaire**

.

« Tu es doux et juste un peu farouche mais je sais que je t’apprivoiserai.  
Tu as mordu dans mon cœur à pleine bouche et tu t'y es installé. »

_△_ _Tricot Machine_

.

La journée de Rey s'annonçait désastreuse. 

Elle s'était réveillée sur son sofa, une couverture de laine remontée jusqu'à son menton et la tête appuyée sur un coussin décoratif. L'écran de sa télévision plasma affichait, toujours le menu Netflix « Êtes-vous, encore, là? ». Il était impossible de déterminer depuis combien de temps, exactement, ce message était apparu. Les rideaux, devant la porte coulissante qui donnait directement sur un petit balcon enneigé, n'avaient pas été tirés. Ils laissaient filtrer une faible lumière, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il devait être relativement tôt. 

Première erreur.

Les horaires de travail de la jeune femme étaient atypiques. Il était impossible qu'elle conserve des habitudes de vie dites _normales_. La plupart du temps, la travailleuse sociale débutait ses journées de travail à onze heures et elles se terminaient à vingt-et-une heures – sans compter toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'elle pouvait cumuler lorsque des urgences retentissaient parmi les nombreux usagers des services du Cactus ou le temps qu'elle prenait, hors de son quart de travail, pour répondre aux messages textes reçus sur son téléphone cellulaire professionnel. Souvent, elle déjeunait dans son automobile, en route pour les bureaux du Cactus, elle dînait vers seize heures, toujours dans sa voiture, lors d'un intermède et elle soupait à vingt-deux heures après une journée éprouvante **[1]**. 

« Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! » avait-elle grognée, au moment où elle s'était emparée de son téléphone cellulaire, posé en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du divan, et qu'elle avait découvert, avec horreur, qu'il était dix heures et quart. 

La plupart du temps, ce n’était pas grave si elle arrivait avec quelques minutes de retard au bureau. Cependant, le jeudi, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre : c’était la réunion d’équipe.

Rey s'était levée, en catastrophe, du sofa. La gravité l'avait rattrapée et elle s'était affalée sur son tapis : ses jambes étaient toujours prisonnières de la couverture. Elle grommela et chercha frénétiquement les clés de sa voiture dans les poches de son manteau pour activer le démarreur à distance pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, le temps qu'elle se prépare. La travailleuse sociale avait échappé une série de mots blasphématoires en se précipitant vers sa salle de bains. Arrivée devant son miroir, la jeune femme grommela en se rendant compte que son mascara avait coulé et lui donnait, désormais, des airs de raton laveur. Elle n'osa pas utiliser un temps précieux pour vérifier l'état du coussin décoratif _blanc_ sur lequel elle avait dormi. 

Elle pesta, de nouveau, en découvrant qu'elle s'était offert un atroce mal de cou en dormant toute la nuit sur ce lit de fortune. L'intervenante sociale calcula rapidement si elle pouvait s'offrir le luxe de prendre une douche – elle décida que les deux minutes _top-chrono_ sous l'eau chaude étaient essentielles pour sa santé psychologique. En plus, Rey s'était rappelée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se préparer un café ou un déjeuner : ces deux éléments nécessaires à sa survie étaient offerts par l'organisme durant la réunion. _Par-fait_. 

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir repris vie humaine et elle fila vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla à la va-vite. Rey se brossa les cheveux, jura devant les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa chevelure et elle passa un élastique autour de son poignet : elle les attacherait plus tard, lorsqu'ils auront séché. La jeune femme passa une lingette démaquillante afin de terminer de récupérer le mascara coulé et étala une crème hydratante sur la peau de son visage – avec le froid hivernal, sa peau devenait si sèche que s'en était douloureux. 

Elle pesta, encore, quand elle eut le _bonheur_ de découvrir que son chat, Jakku, avait vomi sur les lattes du plancher de sa cuisine. Après avoir ramassé son dégât, Rey inspecta l'animal au pelage caramel. Elle l'avait adopté deux ans plus tôt ; la jeune femme l'avait trouvé frigorifié et blessé devant la porte de son immeuble à logements. La travailleuse sociale n'avait pas hésité et elle l'avait immédiatement amené voir un vétérinaire. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine, aux meilleures de ses connaissances, que Jakku se portait bien, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement, tout en refermant la fermeture-éclair de son manteau. 

Arrivée devant la porte verrouillée de sa voiture en fonction, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses clés dans son appartement. Par chance, au moins, elle avait pensé à démarrer sa voiture préalablement : il faisait tellement froid que ses cheveux mouillés s'étaient instantanément glacés. Le radiateur de l'automobile avait réussi à dégivrer une bonne partie du pare-brise. 

« Argh! Tabarnak! » s’exclama-t-elle, en courant vers la porte de l’immeuble.

Évidemment. C’était le matin idéal pour que son trouble déficitaire de l’attention fasse acte de présence.

Rey escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre, entra rapidement dans son appartement, chercha pendant trente secondes ses clés. Elle les découvrit sur le four, sous un linge à vaisselle - la jeune femme ne tenta pas de trouver une explication logique pour les avoir déposées à un endroit pareil. Elle redescendit les étages à la course. 

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'organisme, elle parla distraitement avec sa mère, grâce au système _bluetooth_ de sa voiture, à propos du souper de fête, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, de son père. La jeune femme tenait le volant d'une main, tout en vidant le contenu de son sac à main sur le siège passager pour récupérer le flacon de pilule, qui contenait son Concerta. La travailleuse sociale manqua la rue sur laquelle devait tourner. Elle pesta une nouvelle fois contre elle-même. 

Elle gara sa voiture à 10h59 devant la bâtisse du Cactus, déjà. Essoufflée de sa journée.

.

.

Il était treize heures quand les travailleurs de rue furent libérés de la minuscule salle de conférence de l'organisme. 

Leur coordonnatrice clinique, Maz Kanata, leur avait présenté un nouveau projet qu'elle souhaitait instaurée dans les activités de l'organisme. Il s'agissait d'un atelier où les usagers seraient invités à prendre des photographies et, ensuite, écrire un court texte à propos de celle-ci. Ils avaient discuté de la manière qu'un tel projet pourrait être mis en place et elle avait invité les intervenants intéressés à participer à l'animation et à l'élaboration de ce projet de lui en faire part. 

Pour la seconde fois, cette semaine, les pensées de Rey avaient dérapé vers cet homme qu’elle avait retrouvé dans une cabine de toilettes d’un McDonald.

Ben Solo. Ou Kylo Ren. La travailleuse sociale préférait Ben Solo. L’autre nom semblait provenir directement d’un groupe de musique gothique.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Cependant, la jeune femme l'imaginait prendre part au type d'activité que Maz voulait mettre en place – sans pouvoir expliquer un raisonnement logique derrière cette réflexion. Était-ce parce qu’il semblait vouer une admiration au personnage de Darth Vader? Rey ne savait pas. 

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait visionné pour la vingtième fois _Un nouvel espoir_. Il avait raison : Darth Vader avait bel et bien tué son ancien maître. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier cet important détail lors de leur discussion? 

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Rey alla s'entretenir avec Maz pour l'informer qu'elle était intéressée à plancher sur ce projet. Sa coordonnatrice s'en montra ravie et lui proposa qu'elles se rencontrent dans une semaine afin de parler davantage du programme qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer. 

Après avoir planifié une rencontre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le petit bureau qu'elle partageait avec Finn. Elle y déposa son cahier de notes et son agenda, puis attrapa son cellulaire professionnel posé devant l'écran du vieil l'ordinateur. Il s'agissait d'un appareil datant d'une autre époque ; très capricieux, on devait précisément frapper à cinq endroits différents sur le moniteur avant qu'il daigne s'ouvrir afin que les intervenants puissent y entrer leurs statistiques et leurs notes évolutives **[2]**. 

Un message sur sa boîte vocale et cinq messages textes. On débutait la journée en force. 

Rey poussa un soupir, alors qu'elle appuya sur la touche pour écouter le message laissé sur son répondeur. La jeune femme effectua, mécaniquement, un pas sur le côté en sentant la présence de Finn dans son dos. Celui-ci la remercia et prit place sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur. 

_« Rey, c’est Hux. »_ Clap, clap, clap contre l’ordinateur. La jeune femme posa son doigt contre son autre oreille pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la voix. _« Je sais que d’habitude, c’est Ahsoka, qui vient me voir, mais elle m’a dit que tu pouvais faire le lien puisqu’elle a pogné la grippe ou un virus du genre… »_ Ahsoka, sa collègue était partie la semaine dernière en retrait préventif, car elle était enceinte. Visiblement porter un fœtus était considéré comme une maladie par le proxénète. Rey ne pu empêcher ses yeux de rouler dans leur orbite. Finn lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle secoua simplement de la tête. _« Bref, je me retrouve à la rue. Appelle-moi. »_

Quand elle supprima le message, la jeune femme entendit le bruit reconnaissable du système _Windows_ de l’ordinateur. Finn l’observait toujours, en grignotant un morceau de réglisse – ou un autre type de friandise non identifiable.

« Hux. » répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de son collègue.

Rey n’avait pas besoin de se perdre dans une tonne d’explications : le simple nom de famille suffisait à justifier l’air qu’elle arborait. La jeune femme exécrait les personnes qui ordonnaient qu’on les aide, comme s'ils croyaient que l'aide qu'ils recevaient leur était acquise. 

« Oh boy! » commenta son collègue. « Je t’envie tellement pas d’avoir hérité de ce dossier-là… »

Le traître osait sourire, en plus. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. 

« Va. Péter. Dans. Les. Fleurs. » grinça-t-elle, parce qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de l’appui de son collègue, meilleur ami et accessoirement père de sa filleule pour survivre à cette journée.

« Oh, sacrilège. » répliqua Finn, d’un ton théâtral. Ses dents tirèrent ce qui semblait, maintenant, être du fromage. Ce type était, toujours, en train de manger. « Tu peux m’envoyer chier proprement quand ma fille est pas là, tu sais. »

Rey poussa un soupir excédé et, surtout, très exagéré.

« Tes oreilles sont trop chastes pour entendre toutes les insultes que j’ai envie de te déverser sur la tête. » déclara-t-elle, en souriant néanmoins.

« Oh, arrête, tu m’adores, Palpi. »

Elle fit une petite moue.

« Attends de voir ce que j’apprends à Déolie derrière ton dos. » menaça Rey avec un air conspirateur.

Finn ricana, peu soucieux pour le bien-être de sa fille, et se leva pour aller se servir un troisième café.

Rey se laissa choir dans une chaise placée devant leur bureau, tout en parcourant sa messagerie. Puis, elle prépara toute sa patience et appuya sur le dernier numéro de téléphone, qui figurait dans son historique – celui de Hux, très probablement. Comme il n’avait pas cru nécessaire de lui laisser ses coordonnées, elle devait jouer aux devinettes.

Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu’un décrocha.

« Hux. » salua sèchement la personne au bout du fil.

« Salut Hux, c’est Rey du Cactus, ça va bien? »

Moment de silence parcouru d’un _Squrich, squrich, squrich_ qui lui arracha, presque, un tympan. Elle grimaça.

« Je retournais ton appel… » ajouta la jeune femme devant l’absence de réponse.

Après dix secondes à supporter des bruits qui menaçaient de la rendre sourde, un silence salvateur se fit entendre sur la ligne.

« Ouais, bien c’est ça… Je me retrouve dans rue. »

« Et, t’as demandé à des amis ou à de la famille s’ils pouvaient t’héberger? »

« Si ça l’avait fonctionné, est-ce que tu penses, _sérieusement,_ que je t’appellerais? »

« Bon. » La jeune femme décida de ne pas relever le ton, qui pouvait difficilement être plus désagréable. _Choisir ses batailles_ était le mantra de cet appel, de toute évidence. « Et, t’as appelé à l’Avenue? »

Elle joua distraitement avec une couture de son jean. 

« Ouais… » répondit-il évasivement.

« Et? » tenta-t-elle de clarifier de son ton le plus diplomatique. « En quoi je peux t’aider? »

« Bien… » Silence. « Tu pourrais me faire un _lift._ »

Rey se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue. Il avait l’affront de lui dire cela comme si c’était une évidence. Elle tenta de faire une salutation au soleil mental afin de trouver la tolérance nécessaire pour mener cette discussion à terme.

Échec : elle n’avait jamais été douée pour faire du yoga ou de la méditation.

« Ok… Et, je suppose que t’es a jeun? »

Cette question, tout comme l’appendice dans le corps humain, figurait parmi les choses que Rey classait comme étant particulièrement inutile. Parce qu’il était évident que la personne y répondrait par la négative. Il fallait être particulièrement idiot pour dire le contraire. Et, pourtant, elle n’avait pas le choix de la poser.

« Pour qui tu me prends? »

 _Un pimp_ , eu-t-elle envie de répondre. « Hux, tu le sais, on embarque personne dans nos voitures si vous avez consommez. » lâcha-t-elle, à la place.

« J’ai pas consommé. »

« Bien. Merci. »

Son ton était plus sec qu’elle l’aurait voulu, mais le roux ne releva pas.

Il lui donna les indications de l’endroit où il se trouvait et ils convinrent que la travailleuse sociale serait là dans les vingt prochaines minutes.

Quand elle raccrocha, Rey frotta l’espace entre ses deux sourcils de son index et de son majeur, tout en fermant les yeux, afin d’atténuer le mal de crâne qui menaçait de poindre son nez. Puis, elle se leva pour commencer à se vêtir de sa parka noire lentement. Très len-te-ment.

La jeune femme essayait de se convaincre que si elle prenait un temps exorbitant à se rendre jusqu’à sa voiture et se diriger vers l’adresse que lui avait indiquée Hux, l’homme aurait subitement trouvé une autre alternative pour un transport que sa personne. C’était de la mauvaise foi, bien sûr, mais on ne choisissait pas ses suivis.

Finn était revenu et la jaugeait du regard, en plissant les sourcils devant ce spectacle.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? » demanda-t-il, en déposant sa tasse fumante sur le bureau.

« Hm. T’as le temps? » questionna-t-elle. « C’est pas que j’ai peur de lui ou quoi que ce soit… Mais je préfère être avec quelqu’un avec lui. »

Ses justifications ne servaient qu’à sauvegarder son orgueil – elle savait très bien que l’homme de couleur noire ne la jugerait pas. Pourtant, c’était plus fort qu’elle.

« Laisse-moi trente secondes. » répondit son collègue, en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

.

.

« Alors. » commença Finn, après avoir traduit les indications indéchiffrables que le GPS avait craché. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier? » 

Rey frappa plusieurs fois son klaxon et passa un commentaire sur la conduite du conducteur de la voiture devant eux. 

« Netflix. » dit-elle d'un ton expéditif, en appuyant à toute vitesse sur le bouton du tableau de bord pour la changer la piste musicale. « Et, _non_ , Finn. Il n’y avait pas _And Chill_ , à mon Netflix. »

« T’es vraiment pas drôle. »

« En quoi, ma vie conjugale – ou l’absence de vie conjugale – est drôle, ou non? »

« Rey. » Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, en s’appuyant contre la porte et ravalant tous les commentaires sur la conduite dangereuse de son amie. « T’es célibataire depuis quoi? Un an? Je vais, bientôt, te créer un compte _Tinder_ si tu ne lâches pas ton chat et que tu ne sors pas rencontrer des gens. »

« Oh, tu ne me feras _cer-tai-ne-ment_ pas un compte sur cette maudite application-là. Mon amie m’a dit qu’elle s’était fait dire un tas de conneries, du genre ‘Mon pénis est mort, je peux-tu l’enterrer dans tes fesses?’. J’aimerais mieux mourir toute seule, plutôt qu’on me dise ça. »

D’accord. Ce n’était pas _vraiment_ une amie, qui lui avait raconté cette anecdote – outre ses collègues de travail et sa famille, Rey n’avait pas un très grand réseau social. Elle l’avait plutôt lu dans une compilation des pires messages reçus sur _Tinder_ qu’une personne avait partagé sur _Facebook_.

« Et, je rencontre pleins de gens. » ajouta-t-elle.

La jeune femme tourna subitement son volant vers la gauche, sans prendre le temps de ralentir. Ce qui fit échapper une série de commentaires désobligeants de la part de Finn.

« Arrête de te plaindre de ma conduite. » soupira Rey. « À ce que je sache, tu n'es pas, encore, mort. » 

« Ça viendra. » grogna son meilleur ami. « Et, attends. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir clarifié... Je parlais de rencontres _humaines_ et en-dehors de ton lieu de travail. »

Rey grimaça.

« T’as vingt-cinq ans, Palpi. T’es censée profiter de ton célibat, et non de te cloîtrer dans ton appartement. T’attends quoi? Que le prince charmant cogne à ta porte? »

« Je veux pas de princes charmants. » ronchonna la travailleuse sociale. « L’amour, ça ne se commande pas Finn. Et, je ne le rencontrerai pas sur une appli’ de merde ou en sortant dans un bar. »

« Je m’inquiète pour toi. C’est tout. »

« Oh, arrête. Ok? Tu vas pleurer comme une Madeleine, le jour où je vais me faire un _chum_ et que je ne pourrai plus jouer à la _baby-sitter_ à chaque fois que tu sors avec Jannah. »

« Mais, justement… » lâcha-t-il avec un air espiègle. « C’est pour ça que je te dis de t’amuser et non de t’enraciner dans une relation. Il faut juste… » Il fit un geste vague en désignant son entre-jambe. « Il faut dépoussiérer tout cela, quoi. Ton hymen doit être en train de se reformer. »

« Ok. » dit-elle calmement. « Cette discussion vient officiellement de clore notre amitié. »

« Non? Pour de vrai? Tu vas mettre une croix sur dix ans d’amitié pour ça? Tu es tellement susceptible… » répondit-il, d’une manière trop dramatique pour être prise au sérieux.

« Oh, oui, mon cher. » dit-elle, en garant la voiture, et en imitant le timbre de voix de son collègue. « T’expliqueras à ton enfant pourquoi elle se retrouve sans marraine du jour au lendemain. »

« Ça risque d’être ardu comme conversation, ça. »

Rey n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter le _T’aurais dû y penser, avant_ qu’elle s’apprêtait à formuler : un claquement de porte sonore provenant de la bâtisse devant laquelle ils étaient stationnés se referma. Les deux travailleurs sociaux se regardèrent en coin et ils sortirent de l’automobile afin de se diriger le roux qui marchait, déjà, vers eux.

.

.

Rey appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d’entrée de l’Avenue. La porte de l’organisme était dotée d’un système de verrouillage magnétique, qui ne s’ouvrait qu'avec l'aide de petites puces noires : cela permettait aux intervenants de garder un œil sur les allées et venues dans la ressource. Hux était derrière elle, les bras croisés et son pied frappant frénétiquement le sol – ce qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, énervait la jeune femme. Finn était tout juste à côté du proxénète. 

Elle n’avait jamais, vraiment, porté Hux dans son cœur. Rey le surnommait, même, parfois _Le Général_ au vu du ton impérieux quasi-militaire qu’il utilisait pour s’exprimer. Bien sûr, l’intervenante n’avait jamais utilisé ce surnom devant lui. Elle essayait de conserver une attitude professionnelle, malgré tout.

Hux n’avait jamais, véritablement, commis une action précise pour alimenter ce ressentiment chez la jeune femme. Son apathie provenait, surtout, des bribes d’informations que Phasma avait laissées échapper à son sujet et l’idée générale qu’elle se faisait de l’homme. Dès le début de son baccalauréat **[3]** en travail social, Rey avait su qu’elle ne pourrait pas travailler auprès d’hommes ayant violenté des femmes – ça contrevenait beaucoup trop à ses valeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas rester objective devant un cas comme celui de Hux ou éprouver de l’empathie devant sa situation. C’était plus fort qu’elle.

Le transport en automobile s’était fait calmement. Bien sûr, Hux avait été particulièrement désagréable. Il avait passé des commentaires odieux sur tout ce qui lui était accessible – la musique, l’état de la voiture, le transport, le temps d’attente. Quand Finn lui avait demandé des précisions sur son hébergement à l’Avenue, les propos du roux étaient devenus incroyablement flous. Les deux travailleurs sociaux avaient soupçonné anguille sous roche et ils avaient décidé de l’accompagner jusqu’à la porte de l’organisme. L’Avenue était un partenaire du Cactus : ils ne laisseraient pas, délibérément, la bombe que pouvait être le proxénète exploser sans rien y faire.

Après quelques secondes, Pierre Ackbar vint leur ouvrir la porte. La surprise se peigna sur son visage quand il aperçut les trois individus. La réaction de l’intervenant confirma l’impression, qui commençait à se former dans l’esprit de Rey : Hux n’avait pas été complètement honnête.

« Rey. » salua l’intervenant. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

« On vient porter Hux… » formula-t-elle, lentement et hésitante. « Apparemment, il aurait une place… »

Ackbar les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna pour regarder le corridor, désert, derrière lui. Il se gratta le front comme s’il réfléchissait à une importante théorie scientifique plutôt que sur la présence du roux.

« Euh… J’avais pas l’info que tu venais… » Pierre sembla hésitant sur la marche à suivre. « Entrez, je vais vérifier ça. »

L’homme, qui entamait la moitié de sa cinquantaine, leur tint la porte avant d’entrer dans le premier bureau qu’ils rencontrèrent. Il prit place sur la chaise derrière le bureau et pianota sur le clavier afin d’ouvrir un logiciel et récupérer l’information qu’il souhaitait.

Le roux et les deux travailleurs de rue n’étaient pas entrés dans le bureau. Le premier se tenait debout, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la pièce, alors que les deux autres étaient restés derrière lui.

Après quelques minutes, Pierre se retourna vers le grand rouquin habillé d’un long manteau noir et il fronça des sourcils.

« J’ai, devant moi, une note d’Ello qui dit qu'il a clairement refusé que tu ne pouvais venir en hébergement. » déclara Ackbar.

« Quoi? Tu me niaises **[4]**? » s’écria Hux.

« Hux… » gronda Finn, vaine tentative pour tempérer le roux.

« Fait que je vais être dans rue à cause de vous autres? » continua le proxénète, sans considération pour l’intervention de l’homme à la peau noire.

Rey se gratta le front, tout en se fermant les yeux, devant la situation délicate.

« Hux, tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas venir dans l’organisme quand Phasma est là… Je ne t’apprends rien… »

« Franchement! Tu peux leur demander. » Il pointa les deux travailleurs de rue du Cactus derrière lui. « Je suis sage comme une image. Je ferai pas de mal à une mouche. Tu veux que je lui fasse quoi, _anyway_? »

Les trois travailleurs sociaux comprirent qu’il était inutile de répondre à la question. Personne n’avait envie de rappeler à l’homme la manière qu’il avait traité la quadragénaire, trois mois plus tôt : il l’avait littéralement traîné dans ce même corridor en la tirant par les cheveux. La seule raison, qui faisait en sorte que le proxénète n’était pas incarcéré, était que Phasma avait décidé de retirer sa plainte contre lui.

Hux connaissait très bien cette condition d’admission. À vrai dire, il y en avait plusieurs autres à son dossier : un hébergement d’urgence d’une seule nuit, dans le lit de transit – où ses contacts avec les autres usagers seraient très restreints. Cependant, il était fort à parier que le trentenaire croyait qu’en venant avec un autre intervenant cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur. Rey se sentit vaguement utilisée et qu’on s’était moquée d’elle, ce qui ne l’aida pas à revoir son opinion du roux à la hausse.

« Je peux pas t’aider, Hux. » affirma Pierre, d’une voix qui ne laissait pas place à l’argumentation. « Je suis, vraiment, désolé. »

« On va trouver une autre solution. » proposa Rey.

Il y avait d’autres organismes vers lesquels ils pouvaient se tourner, bien que le choix fût limité.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, parce qu’une _esti_ de conne est icitte, je vais devoir dormir dans rue? » tonna le roux, qui ne semblait pas prendre en considération ce que les deux intervenants lui avaient dit.

« Hux... » répéta Finn, à nouveau, dans l’espoir de calmer l’homme.

« Beau système de broche à foin, en tout cas! » coupa le roux d’un ton ironique et colérique.

« Hux, je vais te demander de te calmer, s’il te plaît. » prononça Rey, d’un ton directif, afin de tenter d’apaiser la crise qu’elle voyait se profiler devant elle.

Cependant, le roux ne l’écoutait, déjà, plus.

Il dardait son regard sur sa gauche – sur trois personnes, plus précisément. Lorsque Rey tourna sa tête, elle reconnut, sans difficulté, Phasma et Ben Solo. La première paraissait être en proie à une grande panique devant son proxénète, alors que le deuxième semblait être dans un état lamentable, qui rappelait à la jeune femme l’état dans lequel elle l’avait trouvé, une semaine plus tôt.

La grande blonde n’hésita pas à entrer dans une pièce que lui désignait l’intervenant, Ello Asty, qui les accompagnait. Dès qu’elle bougea, Hux faisait un geste vers elle. Devinant l’état d’esprit du roux ainsi que sa fureur, Rey ne réfléchit pas et tenta de le retenir.

C’était imprudent. Ça ne respectait aucune mesure de sécurité pour préserver son intégrité physique. Elle n’avait pas réellement le droit de faire un geste physique sur un usager. Cependant, elle avait agi, selon ce qui était le mieux et dans le meilleur de ses capacités.

Sa respiration bloqua par la surprise et la douleur à la suite du coup de coude qu’elle reçut dans l’abdomen, plus précisément au plexus solaire. Alors qu’elle titubait vers l’arrière et manqua de tomber sous la force du geste d’Hux, Finn la rattrapa.

« Ça va, Rey? » s’informa le jeune homme, en la gardant toujours contre lui.

Elle hocha la tête. Le manque d'air dans ses poumons l'empêchait de pouvoir prononcer un mot et elle massa son ventre. Son collègue et la relâcha et elle tenta de retrouver son souffle. La jeune femme regarda, médusée, la scène devant elle : Ello avait reculé, plus loin, dans le corridor au moment où les deux hommes avaient commencé à se pousser violemment et à se provoquer. Enfin, c’était surtout Hux qui tentait d’exhorter Ben à commettre un geste - il n'avait, clairement, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, car au vu de l'expression meurtrière sur le visage du toxicomane, il avait, déjà, envie de se lancer sur lui. Et, visiblement, d'empêcher Hux d'accéder à la porte fermée du bureau dans lequel Phasma s'était réfugiée. 

Stupéfaite, Rey ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose destiné à les calmer, cependant rien ne sortit. Parmi tous les cours universitaires qu’elle avait suivi, aucun ne lui avait enseigné quoi faire comme technique d’intervention devant ce genre de situation – si ce n’était que d’appeler les secours. Ce que Finn hurlait de faire à Pierre Ackbar, qui avait, déjà, le combiné coincé contre son oreille et qui parlait précipitamment à une téléphoniste.

« Ben! » s’écria Rey, sans penser à se censurer, quand celui-ci attrapa le col du manteau du proxénète de ses deux mains et le poussa hargneusement contre le mur. « Ben, arrête! »

L’interpellé se retourna vers la travailleuse sociale, la deuxième fois qu’elle prononça son prénom, les sourcils froncés et l’air, un peu, hébété. Il semblait confus qu’elle l’appelle de cette manière. L’expression meurtrière qu’il avait affichée sembla s’atténuer, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme.

Cependant, Rey sentit son souffle se couper lorsque Hux, qui avait décidé de profiter de cette distraction, asséna un coup de poing sur le grand nez de son adversaire. Le corps de Ben tangua vers l’avant afin d’essayer d’endiguer la douleur qui se propageait dans son visage. Un filet de sang s’échappait, déjà, de ses narines et quelques gouttes tombaient sur le sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés tenta de reprendre son équilibre et se relever, lorsque le roux le frappa, une seconde fois, contre sa mâchoire. Ben laissa échapper un son plaintif et de colère, qui sembla tordre les entrailles de Rey.

Celle-ci, inquiète pour l’état de santé du jeune homme, fit un geste vers lui, sans réfléchir. Elle voulait vérifier par elle-même s’il allait bien et, par la même occasion, tenter de calmer le jeu entre les deux – sans penser qu’elle ne possédait pas les compétences requises pour agir dans une situation semblable. Finn passa une main autour de sa taille pour la retenir et l’empêcher de se mettre en danger. La jeune femme tenta de se défaire de l’emprise de son collègue, mais n’y parvint pas.

Hux affichait un sourire carnassier qui n’était en rien rassurant ; il ne laissa pas le temps à Ben de récupérer des blessures qu’il venait de recevoir et lui frappa brutalement le ventre avec son pied. Le plus jeune semblait suffoquer. Sa respiration était hachée et difficile, alors qu’il se tenait replié sur lui-même.

Cependant, quand le roux fit un geste pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau, Ben sembla trouver une nouvelle vigueur. Il se lança sur le proxénète, comme un félin, et l’écrasa solidement contre le mur.

« Ben! » appela la travailleuse sociale, qui remuait entre les bras de son collègue pour se libérer. « Ben, arrête! » supplia-t-elle. Les mains d’Hux montaient jusqu’au cou du jeune homme. « Arrête, tu vas te tuer! Hux, lâche-le! »

Sa voix était rauque par la peur qui l’envahissait – ainsi que par la panique et l’adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Rey s’agitait, toujours, alors que Finn resserrait sa prise sur elle. Elle entendait Ackbar, qui parlait aux deux hommes, mais ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude les mots qu’il prononçait.

« Ben! » cria, encore, la jeune femme. Le poing de Ben s’abattit, une seconde fois, sur le visage d’Hux – un coup, qui lui laisserait, probablement un cocard. « BEN! »

La jeune femme avait crié le prénom à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales. Le troisième coup que Ben allait porter au visage du roux resta en suspend - Ben était immobilisé, figé par le cri que Rey avait poussé. Son autre main empoignait, toujours, le manteau de son adversaire. Il resta figé dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, fixant le roux comme s’il évaluait s’il méritait, ou non, de recevoir une nouvelle blessure.

Le bruit des sirènes le tira de sa catatonie et il le relâcha, enfin. Le jeune homme s’éloigna rapidement et tituba sur un mur, près de Finn et de Rey, et se laissa glisser par terre afin de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ackbar et Asty s’approchèrent du proxénète pour l’empêcher de commettre un autre geste regrettable – les deux intervenants étaient même prêts à user de méthodes de contention, si cela devait s’avérer nécessaire. Rey se dégagea, enfin, de l’emprise de son collègue et elle s’approcha prudemment de Ben, alors que Finn avait récupéré une puce et sortait dehors pour accueillir les secours et les informer de ce qui s’était produit.

La jeune femme s’accroupit devant le toxicomane et précautionneusement toucha les mains meurtries de Ben. Doucement, elle passa ses doigts sur jointures éclatées, ce qui fit relever la tête du jeune homme. Il la scruta avec attention, tout en arquant les sourcils. La travailleuse sociale se mordit la lèvre devant l’état de son visage et retint un réflexe d’aller toucher la lèvre enflée ou le nez, probablement, fracturé de Ben. À la place, elle tenta de lâcher ses mains afin de récupérer un mouchoir dans les poches de son manteau. Cependant, il ne la laissa pas faire – il avait rattrapé ses mains, avant même qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sans hésitation, Ben cala ses longs doigts entre les siens.

« Ben. » dit-elle doucement. « Ben, ça va aller, je veux juste prendre un _kleenex_ pour éponger le sang… »

« Maman, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé? »

La travailleuse sociale se figea sur le coup de la surprise. Comment l'avait-il appelé? Maman? Elle fronça des sourcils.

Le regard de Ben semblait perdu, ailleurs. Pourtant les traits de son visage n’étaient pas détendus. Au contraire, son visage était parcouru de tics nerveux. 

« Snoke… Snoke dit des _choses_ … Tu sais comment il est, maman… Je sais pas… Je… » Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. « Il m’oblige, maman… J’en peux plus, j’ai mal. »

La jeune femme percevait, sans difficulté, l'état de terreur dans lequel il était plongé.

« Ben, où tu as mal? »

Rey ne put résister. Elle tenta de lâcher une seconde fois ses mains pour aller caresser les cheveux trempés de sueurs et de sang de l’homme. Encore une fois, il les rattrapa et les serra avec force et les amena contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur, ce qui la fit tomber sur ses genoux et l'obligea à s'approcher de lui. 

« Maman! »

Sa voix était alarmée, alors qu'il pressentait qu'elle le fuyait. La travailleuse sociale sentit son coeur se tordre. Le ton innocent et douloureux avec lequel il s'exprimait lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il avait l'air d'un enfant complètement perdu, secoué et brisé malgré son imposante stature. 

« Je suis là, Ben. » Naturellement, elle s’enfonça dans la folie du jeune homme. « Tout va bien aller. »

Les policiers, les ambulanciers et Finn entrèrent dans l’organisme. Son collègue la regarda en plissant le nez, ne comprenant pas comment elle s’était retrouvée dans une telle situation. Hux se fit menotter, le premier, et Asty s’approcha des ambulanciers, à qui, il indiqua l’état psychologique, déjà, précaire de Ben avant l’altercation avec le proxénète. La jeune femme l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. 

L’un des deux secouristes s’approcha du duo atypique. Rey releva la tête vers lui – elle était incapable de pouvoir se mettre debout au vu de la solide poigne de Ben sur ses mains. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? » questionna l’ambulancier, en fixant le jeune homme.

« Je… » Rey hésita. « Je crois qu’il fait une psychose. Il croit que je suis sa mère. »

L'homme toussa pour masquer la surprise qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des propos de l'intervenante. 

Elle passa sous silence l’information de Snoke – une voix, très probablement – ne sachant pas comment traiter celle-ci. La jeune femme ignora si cela était dû à sa psychose, si c’était un mauvais souvenir qu’il revivait ou si c’était une voix qu’il entendait de façon permanente. La travailleuse sociale songea que si c’était la dernière option, ce serait écrit dans son dossier médical. 

« Tu crois que tu peux nous aider à l’amener vu… Comment il s’accroche à toi? On va devoir l’examiner et l’amener à l’hôpital. »

« Oui, pas de problème. » acquiesça Rey. « Ben, est-ce que tu viens avec moi? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. De son pouce, elle caressa lentement la paume de sa main pour apprivoiser le jeune homme. « Maman va venir avec toi. Tout ira mieux. Maman te le promet, Ben. »

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il hocha la tête. Le cœur de Rey se brisa, de nouveau, devant la confiance absolue qu'il semblait lui accorder.

Et, tout à coup, la jeune femme éprouva un désir sourd et ardent qu’un jour, il lui accorde une telle confiance à _elle_ , Rey Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *se craque les doigts* C'est le début du Reylo, mes amis (un début un peu weird, mais le dérapage commence!).
> 
> [1] : Au Québec, on dit déjeuner/dîner/souper (alors qu'ailleurs c'est petit-déjeuner/déjeuner/dîner).  
> [2] : C'est un journal de bord des interventions réalisées.  
> [3] : Ici, c'est l'équivalent à la licence  
> [4] : Synonyme de 'tu te paies ma tête?' ou de 'tu te fous de ma gueule'


	7. La tempête des sapins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que c'est nécessaire d'avertir, encore, que le contenu de ce chapitre risque de choquer? x) 
> 
> Je tiens, tout de même, à dire qu'il y a une banalisation de plusieurs sujets difficiles et qui peuvent toucher plusieurs personnes. Je tiens à vous dire que c'est important d'en parler, si vous vivez quelque chose de difficile «3 
> 
> Comme le chapitre 4, on retrouve une forme au 'JE', qui est l'adolescence de notre Ben pref! J'ai essayé d'expliquer du mieux que je pouvais le système de la protection de l'enfance et de ne pas tomber dans mon jargon professionnel. Full love!

**La tempête des sapins**

.

Mais j'suis juste un pourcentage  
Qu'le monde comprendront pas  
C'est pas censé faire mal si on l'voit pas

 _△_ _Roxane Bruneau_

_._

_2007_

Duhamel-Ouest. Témiscamingue.

L'avènement de mes douze ans a provoqué de nombreux changements dans ma vie. Mon père a pu demander une libération conditionnelle - qu'il a obtenu. En même temps, Arthur, le travailleur social du Centre Jeunesse qui s'occupait de mon dossier, a demandé mon retrait de mon milieu familial. Une grande phrase qui signifiait que Maman et moi allions devoir passer devant les tribunaux et qu’un juge, qui ne connaissait rien de nos vies, allait décider si oui ou non, il valait mieux nous séparer.

C’était injuste. Et par recherche de vengeance, l’après-midi qu’il nous a annoncé cette nouvelle, j’ai tué le chat de nos voisins. Arthur m’avait, déjà, mentionné qu’il aimait bien les chats – probablement dans l’espoir que cela pourrait nous rapprocher. Naïvement, j'ai cru qu'il se mettrait en colère si je tuais un animal sans défense. Le retour du balancier. Je n’ai rien ressenti lorsque le cou de l’animal s’est tordu. Je n’ai rien ressenti lorsque la petite fille, qui habitait la maison à côté de notre duplex, s’est mise à pleurer devant le cadavre de la bête.

Je n’ai rien ressenti sauf de la colère et l’approbation de Snoke. Ces deux éléments prenaient toute la place. J’étais en colère de devoir subir des décisions d’adultes sans avoir rien à dire. J’étais en colère de perdre ma mère. J’étais en colère de ne rien ressentir devant les larmes de la petite fille qui ne tarissaient pas.

Puis, il y a eu le vide. Un vide profond. La juge a rendu son jugement. Le Centre Jeunesse priorisait les placements des enfants chez des membres significatifs - en d'autres termes, chez un membre de la famille. Mes grands-parents étaient morts. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de famille hormis ma mère et les motards de mon père. Arthur était, cependant, motivé. Il a fouillé. Et, il a trouvé. 

Je ne considérais pas Luke Skywalker comme une personne significative, mais comme il était mon oncle doublé d’être mon parrain, je me suis vu forcer de déménager dans le Témiscamingue.

La population de la petite municipalité de Duhamel-Ouest s’élevait, à l’époque, à 832 personnes. Elle augmenté d’un chiffre, ce jour-là.

Je n’avais vu Luke que trois fois, tout au plus, avant ce jour. Je savais qu’il existait, mais sans plus – le genre de personne que l’on oublie. J’estimais que ça devait être réciproque, au vu du nombre de mots que nous avions échangé durant le trajet de neuf heures entre mon village natal et celui dans lequel on avait décidé que je devais m’exiler.

Si ma relation avec mon oncle a été pénible à construire, celle avec sa conjointe a été l’exact opposé. Il était impossible de ne pas aimer Mara Jade. Elle illuminait. Elle ressemblait à ma mère, parfois.

Et, c’était, sans doute, la seule et unique raison qui me motivait à refouler les fantasmes qui assaillaient ma tête d’adolescent de douze ans remplie d’hormones. Outre sa personnalité, Mara Jade n’avait pas à envier l’étendue d’actrices pornographiques que j’avais pu observer, à plusieurs reprises : même sans décolleté, je pouvais deviner qu’elle avait une paire de seins à faire rêver. Sans oublier ce qu’on disait sur les rousses… Je n’avais pas oublié ce que Tarkin avait, déjà, fanfaronner dans la cour d’école : _les rousses c’est juste des cochonnes_. Même si, en réalité, je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Deux ans plus tard, j’ai compris.

Ce que j’aimais de Mara Jade, c’est qu’elle ne semblait pas s’ennuyer lorsque je parlais. Je l’ai, déjà, vu lire des pages Wikipédia sur de sujets que j’avais abordé afin d’alimenter nos discussions. Elle avait ces petits gestes que ma mère avait envers moi, uniquement, lors de ses bons jours – replacer mes cheveux en désordre, penser à mes allergies lorsqu’elle préparait ma boîte à lunch (ou me laisser 10$ pour que j’achète quelque chose à la cafétéria), m’interdire de sortir en _running shoes_ en pleine tempête de neige ou, encore, me demander si j’avais passé une belle journée. Elle m’appelait ‘mon grand’, non pas pour m’infantiliser, mais plutôt parce que dès que j’ai eu quatorze ans, je la dépassais d’une tête. Mara Jade n’était jamais absente d’esprit. Il n’y avait aucun risque que je la retrouve évachée et l’esprit embrumé par de la drogue, quand je rentrais de l’école.

J’aime ma mère. Vraiment. Cependant, très honnêtement, si on m’avait demandé mon avis, lors de ma naissance, j’aurais, peut-être, préféré que ce soit Mara Jade, ma mère.

Les cinq années, à Duhamel-Ouest, ont été les plus calmes de toute ma vie. La première année a été plus difficile : tout était nouveau, ma mère me manquait, j’étais inquiet pour elle – la présence de mon père pouvait être dangereuse – et la voix de Snoke prenait, souvent, toute la place.

Un jour, j'ai mis le feu aux rideaux du salon. Un plan bien ficelé pour qu'on me ramène chez moi. Un plan qui a échoué. Ce n'était pas grave, j'en avais un autre. J'ai utilisé mes talents artistiques pour réaliser une oeuvre d'art macabre sur leur galerie - un chat que j'avais disséqué, démembré et éparpillé sur le devant de la porte d'entrée. C'est facile, tuer un chat. C'est sans défense. Un peu comme moi, en réalité. 

Ces deux incidents, parmi tant d'autres, n'ont eu comme conséquence que déclencher les hurlements de Mara Jade. Mais, même dans ces moments-là, elle ne changeait pas son comportement pour moi. Elle réussissait à m'aimer, malgré tous mes défauts. Luke, quant à lui, il restait calme. 

Luke n’était pas facilement impressionnable. En fait, je ne l’ai jamais vu en colère. Il avait une notion très différente de ma mère, en ce qui concernait les punitions. Luke m’avait obligé à prendre un emploi – être camelot – pour payer de nouveaux rideaux. Il m’a, aussi, accompagné lorsque j’ai dû aller présenter mes excuses à la famille, à qui appartenait le chat. J’ai dû présenter de _vraies_ excuses et elles devaient être exemptées de sarcasmes. J’ai conservé mon emploi de camelot plus longtemps pour payer un nouveau chat à la famille.

C'est, d'ailleurs, la mort du deuxième félin, qui a justifié que je consulte un pédopsychiatre. Treepio, le nouveau travailleur social dans mon dossier, a fortement insisté. Si j'en crois internet, il recevait une prime pour ses dossiers catégorisés 'troubles de comportement'. Je vois, peut-être, des complots partout, qui sait. Avec le recul, je me dis que n'importe qui aurait vu ce que j'avais fait de Mistigri, le deuxième chat que j'ai tué, m'aurait amené à l'hôpital. Complot ou pas. Il était trop tôt dans mon développement pour que l'on pose un diagnostic, mais j'ai tout de même reçu une prescription de médication. Les choses ont commencé à aller, un peu, mieux à partir de ce moment-là. 

La voix de Snoke s’est atténuée. Ma colère a diminué avec la paix que j’ai commencé à trouver. Le vide dans ma tête s’est rempli avec la douceur que j’ai découvert. Mon talent pour le dessin s’est élargi – je dessinais autre chose, maintenant, que des dessins pornographiques – et ma collection de livres a augmenté en nombre. Et, je n’avais même plus besoin de les voler.

Ma relation catastrophique avec Luke s’est améliorée, au fil du temps. Mon oncle est horticulteur. Patient, il a reproduit, avec moi, son approche pour les plantes sauvages : on désherbe, on cercle, on arrose, on nourrit, on donne de l'amour. Si j'étais une plante sauvage, Luke, lui, était comme l'un des grands sapins derrière sa maison. Il était silencieux, mais fort. Il n’avait pas peur des tempêtes. Peu importe, s’il neigeait, pleuvait ou grêlait, Luke restait droit dans le vent. Les conifères ne tombent jamais.

Enfin, c’est ce que je pensais.

En dix-sept ans d’existence, j’ai vécu trois grands drames. Si le Noël catastrophique de mes huit ans avait été le premier, mon arrachement à ma mère avait été le deuxième.

Je ne peux pas dire que le troisième a été pire. Si ma vie était une courte-pointe, on y a arraché un gros morceau, cette année-là. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Les gens ne prennent pas racines : ils s’enfuient ou ils vous abandonnent. Ou ils meurent. Ma vie de courte-pointe était une série de déchirures.

Ironiquement, c’était un matin de décembre. Ma vie est une séquence de drames qui se déroulent en décembre – si on faisait un film sur ma vie, on le nommerait _Bloody December_. Mara Jade est morte un jour grisâtre, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mara Jade est morte et nous a planté son cancer qui la rongeait, sans que je le sache, dans nos cœurs, à Luke et à moi. Mara Jade est morte et nous avions envie de mourir, nous aussi.

J’ai tenté de noyer l’absence de celle que je considérais comme ma mère d’adoption dans le vagin de Bazine Netal. Peut-être que Freud m’aurait psychanalysé un syndrome d’Œdipe si j’avais confessé à quelqu’un que ma manière de gérer la perte de Mara Jade était en baisant une adolescente en manque d’amour-propre. La naïveté de Bazine était aussi développée que sa poitrine et inversement proportionnelle à son estime de soi. Je ne contais pas fleurette aux filles – j’agissais en trou de cul et elles me le rendaient bien. À l’adolescence, les filles, elles aiment les _bad boys._ Par chance, j’ai appris à devenir un peu plus respectueux, avec le temps.

Le sexe était médiocre. Même avec de l’ecstasy. C’était dire.

Quand l’effet s’est dissipé, je suis parti. J’ai marché. Longtemps. L’orage bourdonnait dans mes oreilles et dans mes poumons. J’entendais des chuchotements dans ma tête. J’avais oublié ma médication dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. À un moment, j’ai levé le pouce. J’ai voyagé pendant un certain temps avec un énergumène qui s’arrêtait à chaque vingt kilomètres pour prendre des photos. Ensuite, j’ai embarqué dans un camion de marchandises, jusqu’à ce que le conducteur me découvre. Finalement, je suis arrivé à Montréal avec deux hippies, qui s’en allaient manifester pour – en réalité, je n’y ai pas fait attention.

Après quatre nuits passées à l’ _Accueil Bonneau_ , dix appels à ma mère, sans réponse, j’ai appelé Luke. L’orage était toujours présent : à Montréal ou à Duhamel-Ouest. La tempête avait la même ampleur. Mon oncle n’a pas répondu. En désespoir de cause, j’ai appelé mon intervenant du Centre Jeunesse. Il a bien été obligé de venir me chercher.

Treepio, le travailleur social, n’étais pas content de ma fugue. Les sacres rythmaient les kilomètres, qui passaient. Ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J’avais envie d’hurler. J’avais envie de frapper quelque chose. J’avais envie d’éclater mes jointures contre les fenêtres de la petite automobile du gouvernement. J’avais envie de me lancer à travers la route afin d’éviter d’autres déchirures. Pourtant, Treepio n’a rien remarqué.

Les trois jours suivant mon retour dans la maison de mon oncle ont été lourds. Les sapins peuvent tomber. Les plantes peuvent redevenir sauvages. Il y avait une jungle, une montagne et un orage entre nous. Suffisamment d’obstacles pour que chacun ait envie de rebrousser chemin. Luke ne savait plus comment vivre sans Mara Jade. Tandis que moi, je ne savais plus comment vivre sans les repères que je m’étais construis – la douceur de Mara Jade, la force de Luke.

Après les funérailles, mon oncle avait pris sa décision. Il m’abandonnait. Il m’avait dit plusieurs excuses, dont le fait qu’il n’était pas en état de s’occuper de moi. C’était de la _bullshit._ Enfin, c’est ce que je soupçonnais. C’est ce que j’ai toujours soupçonné. La fugue devait être la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase de sa patience.

Il ne restait plus rien à déchirer. Mon havre de paix avait décidé de fermer ses portes – la raison était par manque de personnel. Le vide est revenu comme un boomerang ; assez fort pour m’arracher une dent, probablement. 

J’ai vécu jusqu’à mes dix-huit dans un centre de réadaptation. Le _Pavillon_ qu’on appelle, dans le jargon des enfants du Centre Jeunesse.

J’y ai fait la dernière ‘première fois’ qu’il manquait à mon actif : j’ai essayé de me suicider. Mais malgré mes efforts de me pendre avec les draps de ma chambre, j’ai tout de même raté ma tentative. J’y ai vu un signe : peut-être que les déchirures cesseraient.

Avec le recul, je me dis que j’étais plutôt optimiste, à l’adolescence.


	8. Nager dans le déni

**Nager dans le déni**

.

On danse la danse du déni de l'évidence

_△_ _Mes aïeux_

_._

Rey déglutit lorsque les portes de l’ambulance se refermèrent. Les paramédicaux avaient dû appliquer des méthodes de contention afin d’immobiliser Ben quand elle avait lâché sa main ; le mince réconfort que la jeune femme avait réussi à lui procurer afin de stabiliser son état psychologique s’était évaporé. Il s’était retrouvé attaché à la civière et un policier était monté dans le véhicule afin de facilité son arrivée à l’Hôtel-Dieu Pierre-de-Saurel, le centre hospitalier de la ville.

Bien que rationnellement, la travailleuse sociale savait que l’orientation de ces soins étaient nécessaires – et que les ambulanciers et les policiers n’avaient en aucun cas le choix d’intervenir de cette manière dans cette situation – elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité ronger son estomac. C’était la première fois qu’elle était confronté à ce type de situation dans son travail : Rey avait terminé ses études depuis, maintenant, deux ans et elle n’avait jamais eu à intervenir auprès d’une personne en psychose. Et, surtout, personne ne s’était accroché à elle de la manière que Ben l’avait fait. Le jeune homme avait percuté quelque chose en elle, et la travailleuse sociale devait impérativement se ressaisir.

Ses professeurs le lui avaient répété de nombreuses fois : pour le bien de son intégrité psychologique, elle ne pouvait, en aucun cas, franchir la limite de l’empathie. Ça semblait si facile, sur sa chaise du gigantesque amphithéâtre de l’Université Laval. Ce l’était beaucoup moins, quand une personne dépendait de votre présence.

L’ambulance démarra dans la rue déserte suivie de la voiture de patrouille de police – le coéquipier du policier à l’intérieur du véhicule des paramédicaux les suivait étroitement, accompagné de Hux, assis sur la banquette arrière. La jeune femme ne bougea pas du bord de la rue : elle se sentait nauséeuse et tremblante de par la rafale d’événements qui venait de se produire. Le contre-coup, peut-être. La fermeture-éclair de sa parka était ouverte et malgré le vent glacial qui mordait sa chair, elle ne fit aucun geste afin de la refermer. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement anesthésiant dans l’air qui s’enfonçait dans les pores de son épiderme.

Rey avait cette impression désagréable qu’on avait enclenché un mode pilote-automatique sur son cerveau, mais qu’on avait appuyé sur les mauvaises touches de contrôle. Elle savait qu’elle devait se ressaisir. Elle savait qu’elle devait bouger, faire un geste, _quelque chose_. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien – ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal-être vis-à-vis de la situation.

La travailleuse sociale tentait de repasser dans son esprit la scène qui s’était déroulée. Cependant, la retombée de l’adrénaline rendait certains éléments flous. Elle se serait probablement senti très larguée si elle avait dû composer une note évolutive pour ses dossiers, seule. _Accompagnons Monsieur jusqu'à l'Avenue. Monsieur exprime agressivement son mécontentement face au refus d'un hébergement de Pierre Ackbar, intervenant à l'Avenue, Monsieur..._ Ensuite, c'était un peu le néant. Difficile à dire ce qui est arrivé en premier - un peu comme l’œuf ou la poule. Par chance, elle avait amené Finn avec elle. Pour cette raison très administrative, mais également parce sans lui, elle aurait pu se trouver elle-même sur une civière.

D’ailleurs, ce dernier était en train de refermer la porte de la bâtisse, après avoir salué le personnel de l’Avenue. La jeune femme se retourna lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit du crissement des bottes de Finn contre la neige glacée. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et il l’observait avec un regard inquiet. Sans surprise.

Elle s’était liée d’amitié avec Finn à ses quinze ans et ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés depuis. Ils se ressemblaient. Ils étaient pareil, en tout point. Ils avaient été fabriqués dans le même moule. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient connus, ils avaient bataillé l’un contre l’autre afin d’obtenir leadership de chaque comité militant et politique instauré dans leur école secondaire – comité vert, comité Amnistie Internationale, conseil étudiant, entre autres. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils conviennent que travailler ensemble serait davantage bénéfique pour leur travail. À dix-sept ans, aucun des deux n’avaient hésité quant à la poursuite de leurs études : ils aspiraient à changer le monde et ils s’étaient inscrits dans un domaine d’étude qui pouvait le leur permettre.

Son ami était parfait. Le genre d’homme tellement parfait que l’on catégorisait automatiquement dans la _Friend zone_ par crainte que des sentiments amoureux interfèrent et brisent cette relation. À dix-neuf ans, complètement ivre, Finn lui avait avoué qu’à chaque fois qu’une femme lui avouait qu’elle le trouvait trop gentil ou qu’elle le considérait comme un frère, il avait envie de faire un geste digne d’un _fuck boy_ – et ce, même s’il s’en sentait incapable. Cette soirée-là, Finn avait essayé de l’embrasser et Rey s’était détestée de ne pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que son meilleur ami ressentait pour elle. Sa vie amoureuse aurait été sûrement plus stable, si ça avait été le cas. Et avec le recul, la jeune femme aurait vraiment aimé être capable de tomber amoureuse de lui et non de collectionner les relations foireuses comme elle le faisait. 

Par chance, ce baiser avorté n’avait pas distillé leur amitié. Rey se serait maudit si ça avait été le cas. C’était, maintenant, un mauvais souvenir d’une trop grande cuite. Elle avait été son témoin à son mariage et il lui avait, ensuite, demandé d’être la marraine de sa fille. Ce qui était beau avec Finn, c’était qu’il donnait sans s’attendre à recevoir. Il devinait – _il savait_ – des choses, des émotions, des faits sur la vie de Rey avant qu’elle-même ne s’en rende compte. Il la connaissait par cœur. Par exemple, il pouvait sonner à sa porte avec un thermos rempli de soupe chaude et ce, même si elle ne l’avait pas informé qu’elle couvait un rhume. Un jour, Rey lui avait demandé comment il faisait cela ; Finn lui avait répondu que ces choses-là, elles peuvent se sentir.

La jeune femme avait trouvé son explication très spirituelle, mais ça lui avait suffi. Après dix ans, ils se connaissaient simplement par cœur.

« Rey, attache ton manteau. Tu vas mourir de froid. » l’averti le jeune homme, en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers l’espace où l’on pouvait percevoir le pull jaune que la travailleuse sociale portait. « Et, je t’avertis, c’est pas glorieux comme cause de décès. »

Elle eut un petit rictus. Il n’avait pas tort : sa peau commençait à se parcourir de frissons. Rey attrapa le curseur de la fermeture-éclair de sa parka pour la refermer.

« T’exagères. » soupira-t-elle, dans une vaine tentative de se rebeller.

« À peine, Palpi. »

Il frappa gentiment son bras. Sa main gantée resta quelques minutes sur son épaule, alors qu’il la dévisageait en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ça va? »

« Bien sûr que ça va. » déclara-t-elle d’un ton tranchant.

Rey se tourna vers le bois qui se dressait à quelques mètres de la bordure de la rue, en face de l’organisme communautaire. Essayer de cacher quelque chose à Finn était impossible et pourtant, elle tentait, encore, de le faire. Elle l’adorait. Mais, parfois, c’était pénible côtoyer quelqu’un qui lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune femme se concentra sur les arbres devant elle afin d’essayer de moduler les quelques tremblements qui la parcouraient – de froid ou d’adrénaline, elle n’en avait aucune idée. Des érables et des peupliers, aux branches dégarnies, ainsi que des conifères s’entrelaçaient à travers la neige. Elle pouvait même distinguer des taches de couleurs fluorescente bouger, au loin, dans ce paysage – sûrement des manteaux d’amateurs de sports d’hiver.

« Tu le connais? » demanda Finn, l’interrompant dans le fil de ses pensées.

Rey fronça des sourcils. Son esprit chercha activement où il voulait en venir avec cette question.

« Qui? De qui tu parles? »

« Le type aux cheveux noirs. Ben, je crois. » insista l’homme de peau noire.

Sa tête se tourna vers lui, rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas vers où cette question se dirigeait. Elle n’aimait pas ça du tout. Pour faire bonne figure, Rey haussa des épaules nonchalamment. Ou enfin, elle espérait que son geste aurait cet effet.

« Je l’ai croisé la semaine dernière. Pourquoi? »

« T’es sûre? »

La travailleuse sociale commençait à s’impatienter. Finn la regardait de manière chirurgicale, ce qui la fit contracter sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu es, _vraiment_ , en train de me demander si je suis certaine de ne pas connaître quelqu’un? »

« C’est que t’avais l’air de le connaître, Rey. Et, en ce moment, tu as l’air à l’envers. On réagit pas comme ça pour quelqu’un qu’on n’a _que_ croisé. »

Elle le toisa, légèrement énervée par l’interrogatoire qu’il menait.

« Et bien, je me mets à sa place et je ne trouverais pas ça drôle d’être dans une ambulance, _seul_. Il a l’air effrayé. Ça vient me toucher. Voilà. T’as fini de faire ton enquête? » articula agressivement Rey. « On a discuté, je l’ai amené ici, voilà, fin de l’histoire. Tu veux des empreintes digitales et des reçus de facture, quant à y être? »

La jeune femme était probablement trop agressive pour la situation, mais elle en avait assez. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda obstinément les arbres devant elle, tout en tâchant de s’empêcher de pleurer. Rey avait, toujours, détesté la façon dont les larmes régissaient ses émotions : elle était contente, elle était triste, elle était furieuse, elle était émue – dans tous les cas, elle pleurait.

C’était agaçant.

« Ok. C’est beau, j’ai compris. » souffla Finn. « Je suis désolé, c’est juste que… T’as l’air si absorbée par la situation que j’ai cru que… Ça pouvait être quelqu’un que tu connaissais. C’est tout. Fais attention, ok? J'ai l'impression que... Je sais pas. Si ça devient un dossier, tu pourrais... »

« Tu te fais des films. » l'interrompit-elle, parlant entre ses dents. « Je vais bien. Tu vas bien. Tout le monde va bien. On y va? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, lentement, comme s’il doutait de la procédure à suivre. Il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu’elle ne s’étendrait pas d’elle-même sur ce qu’elle vivait.

Imperméable à cette hésitation et toujours en colère, Rey avait commencé à marcher vers sa voiture. Finn la rattrapa en une dizaine de pas.

« Ok, mais je conduis. » lâcha-t-il, sans avoir peur pour sa survie, visiblement.

« Quoi? Non. _Non_. Je déteste quand tu conduis. »

« Si tu veux que j’arrête avec mes questions et que je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille, tu ne me donnes tes maudites clés. »

Rey se mordit la joue. Grogna. Râla. Elle passa une main dans les poches de son manteau et lui lança, de mauvaise grâce, un porte-clé à l’effigie de Batman avant de bifurquer vers la porte du côté passager.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. » ajouta Finn, en ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur.

« Et toi, tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires. »

« _Tu_ es mes affaires. »

Seul le ton doux qu’avait employé son meilleur ami l’empêcha de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Elle soupira de défaite. Il valait mieux perdre cette bataille que perdre la face. Même Rey l’avait comprise.

.

.

Ce n’est que le lendemain matin que Ben reprit conscience du monde qui l’entourait.

L’esprit embrumé et la gorge sèche, ses yeux errèrent sur les murs blancs qui l’entourait à la recherche d’un indice pour s’orienter. Il tenta de se relever afin de pouvoir mieux percevoir l’environnement dans lequel il se situait jusqu’à ce qu’il soit bloqué dans son mouvement. On avait attaché ses poignets aux barreaux de ce qui lui semblait être une civière, ce qui entravait chacun des gestes du haut de son corps. 

Il grimaça devant ce constat, mais également par la douleur qui se propageait dans ses muscles lorsque Ben bougeait. De toute évidence, le jeune homme se trouvait à l’hôpital et il devait avoir commis une véritable _connerie_ pour souffrir, à ce point, lorsqu’il bougeait et être attaché de cette manière. Il tenta de fouiller dans son esprit à la recherche d’explications, mais son dernier souvenir – et celui-ci n’était pas particulièrement clair – se résumait à la cafétéria de l’Avenue et à Phasma.

Ben grogna de frustration et poussa un soupir, avant de refermer les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Le jeune homme avait l’impression qu’on avait passé sur son corps avec la machinerie d’un tracteur – par pitié, qu’il se rendorme.

Peu de chance qu’on le laisse végéter, s’il était à l’hôpital.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Les conséquences d’une prise de médication instable doublée à la consommation de drogues. Il pouvait presque visualiser le regard réprobateur du psychiatre, lorsqu’il entrerait dans sa chambre pour lui donner son congé. Il y avait peu de chance qu’on le garde sur l’unité psychiatrique du centre hospitalier. Ben connaissait les procédures par cœur, ou presque. Et, en réalité, le jeune homme n’arrivait même pas à être surpris de se retrouver dans un tel endroit : il était sur une pente descendante depuis quelques temps. C’était une question de jour. L’intervention de la travailleuse de rue dans les toilettes du McDonald n’avait que retardé cette précipitation.

La journée se déroulerait dans une suite d'actions calculées et où il n’y aurait aucune place à la surprise.

Une demi-heure après qu’il se soit éveillé, une infirmière vint lui servir sa médication. Elle passa une remarque sur son degré de conscience et lui promit de revenir rapidement afin d’évaluer si on pouvait lui enlever les bandes de tissus blanches autour de ses poignets. Vingt minutes plus tard, deux infirmières et un psychiatre lui posèrent des questions sommaires et on lui donna la permission d’utiliser, à sa guise, ses bras et ses mains lorsqu’ils furent certains qu’il n’allait pas se débattre. Ils n’avaient, probablement, pas envie de devoir gérer un code blanc **[1]**. Ça tombait bien, lui non plus n’avait pas envie de se faire gérer. 

Il put, enfin, déjeuner. Ben mangea sans appétit ces deux tranches de pains grillées froides où l’on avait étalé beaucoup trop de beurre pour que ce soit digeste. Cependant, se nourrir était un élément vital de la survie humaine. Et devant son ventre qui criait famine, le jeune homme n’avait guère eut le choix.

Le jeune homme serra et desserra sa main libre afin de retrouver sa mobilité et enlever cette sensation d’ankylosement qu’il ressentait, pendant qu'il mangeait. Après son repas, Ben récupéra son téléphone cellulaire dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. La batterie était presque entièrement déchargée et, de toute évidence, son écran n’affichait que deux messages qui provenaient de Phasma. 

**Criss, Kylo! À quoi ta pensé tbnk???? [2]**

**Appel moi. Jte jures.....**

Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme s’étirèrent vers le haut afin de former un sourire – le premier depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux fautes d’orthographes du message, il préférait se concentrer sur l’inquiétude qu’il percevait à travers la colère de la quadragénaire. Ça faisait du bien de se rappeler qu’une personne se préoccupait de lui, entre les infirmières qui entraient et qui sortaient de sa chambre sans lui porter d'attention. 

Sans réfléchir, il appuya sur la touche du combiné vert afin de l'appeler. Après deux sonneries, Phasma répondit.

« Ciboire, Kylo! Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs… Sacrifice, veux-tu bien m’dire c’qui t’as pris! J’te l’jures, sur la tête de mon gars, si tu me refais un truc pareil, je… Je sais pas ce que je fais! » La blonde fit une courte pause afin de reprendre son souffle. De toute évidence, elle avait un afficheur. « Je sais pas ce que je fais, mais ça risque d’être vraiment violent! _My god_ , tu veux tu que je meure jeune? »

Un franc sourire ornait, maintenant, le visage de Ben. Il l’imaginait parfaitement bien : une mimique furieuse sur le visage, le combiné coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, en train de fumer une cigarette dehors et jouant nerveusement avec son briquet. 

C’était un véritable discours enflammé qu’elle lui avait servi, la connaissant, et il en fut honoré. Il joua distraitement avec le drap blanc de sa civière.

« T’es pas si jeune que ça… » répondit, seulement, le jeune homme, moqueur.

« J’vois que ça va mieux… » grommela-t-elle. « Aucune politesse, les jeunes de nos jours. »

Il éclata de rire silencieusement.

« Pour vrai, là… Ça va tu? » demanda Phasma, après trente secondes de silence.

« Pour vrai? » soupira Ben. « Non. J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. J’ai mal partout, je me rappelle de rien… Pis laisse-moi te dire, j’ai vraiment hâte de partir d’icitte. Moi pis les hôpitaux… »

« Tu te rappelles de rien? »

Ben se gratta la racine de ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux.

« La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c’est qu’on était assis à caf. Le reste, _black-out_. J’ai l’impression d’être sur un _hungover_ ou d’un lendemain de _bad-trip_. »

« Ok. » Elle s’arrêta pour aspirer de la nicotine. « Pour faire une histoire courte, Kaplan est venu nous voir. Comme d’hab’, il a dit un truc hyper con. Et, t’as pogné les nerfs. Mais genre… Sur quelque chose de rare. Tu t’es battu avec… J’te jures, si toi, _live_ , tu te sens mal, j’imagine pas comment lui, il se sent à matin. Son nez pissait le sang. »

« _Shit_. »

C’était la seule chose que le jeune homme fut capable de répondre.

« Ouais, je sais. Et, c’est pas fini. » continua Phasma. « Asty paniquait. J’crois que tu faisais une psychose ou je sais pas quoi, en tout cas, y capotait. Pis, Hux était aux bureaux des inter’. Rey… Tsé, la travailleuse de rue du Cactus… Elle a essayé de le calmer, il l’a frappé, sans faire exprès… Pis t’as pété un câble **[3]**. »

Ben grimaça. Oui, il n’éprouvait aucune difficulté à croire les propos de son amie. Le jeune homme se rappelait vaguement du sentiment protecteur qu’il avait ressenti à l’égard de la travailleuse sociale à l’intérieur des toilettes du restauration de chaîne-rapide : il était fort probable qu’il se soit mis en colère si elle avait, effectivement, reçu un coup devant lui.

Il saisissait mal cet élan protecteur envers la jeune femme, si ce n’était qu’elle lui faisait penser à sa mère.

« C’est qui, Hux? » demanda le jeune homme, finalement.

« Mon _pimp_. Un malade. J’ai vu les policiers l’amener. Je suis quasi-sûre qu’il ne déposera pas de plainte contre toi, mais… »

« S’il le fait, j’imagine que je vais le savoir assez vite… » relativisa Ben, d’une voix morne.

Un bruit indiquant que la batterie du téléphone cellulaire du jeune homme atteignait le stade des 10% se fit entendre dans son oreille. Alors, qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter une phrase dans la discussion, une femme entra – sans cogner – dans la chambre.

Ses cheveux cendrés étaient rassemblés impeccablement dans un chignon, elle portait un pantalon beige et un chemisier blanc, ses talons résonnaient contre le revêtement du plancher de l’hôpital. Elle devait être dans la cinquantaine, tout au plus. Le dossier qu’elle tenait entre ses mains – un dossier tout de même épais – lui intima qu’il devait s’agir soit d'une travailleuse sociale ou d’une psychiatre. Ben connaissait les procédures : son congé médical approchait.

Les lèvres de la femme se plissèrent. Elle ne s’était pas attendue, visiblement, à ce qu’il soit en pleine conversation. Ben ramena son regard vers le drap en coton que ses doigts maltraitaient depuis le début de l’appel.

« Phas, je dois te laisser. » annonça le jeune homme.

« Ok. Rappelle-moi, s’il te plaît. »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Arrête de t’inquiéter, ok? Ça va bien aller. »

« C’est ça… » grommela-t-elle. « Bye! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha, tout en poussant un soupir. Il releva la tête afin d’observer la femme devant lui. Il avait l’habitude de côtoyer des intervenants sociaux – depuis ses neuf ans qu’il y avait toujours un travailleur social ou un éducateur spécialisé dans le décor de sa vie. Le plus triste était qu’il savait d’avance comment la prochaine discussion allait procéder : d’autant plus, qu’il savait que la manière dont la femme était tirée à quatre épingles, ils ne s’entendraient pas.

« Vous savez, il y a une coutume nord-occidentale, qui est de cogner avant d’entrer quelque part. » informa Ben d’un ton sérieux. « J’aurais pu être nu. Ou en train de me crosser. **[4]** »

Elle arqua l’un de ses sourcils vénitiens. Peu impressionnée par le ton du jeune homme, ses doigts pianotèrent sur le dossier. 

« Et, visiblement ce n’est pas le cas. » releva-t-elle, simplement, d’une voix autoritaire. « Donc, Monsieur Solo – »

« Kylo Ren. » rectifia-t-il. « D’ailleurs, ça serait bien que vous le changiez dans votre dossier. »

« Monsieur Solo. » s’entêta la femme. « Vous aurez probablement votre congé, aujourd’hui. Vous devriez rencontrer le psychiatre de garde, avant. Cependant, j’aimerais savoir ce qui s’est passé… »

Donc, elle était la travailleuse sociale. Bien.

Il poussa un soupir exagéré pendant qu’elle continuait à énumérer ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir et les prochaines procédures administratives qui auraient lieu. Rien qu'il ne connaissait, déjà. 

.

.

La travailleuse sociale – il n’avait fait aucun effort pour se rappeler son prénom – l’avait interrogé sur les événements qui avaient précédé son hospitalisation. Il avait, sommairement, répété ce que Phasma lui avait dit. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions sur ses intentions lorsqu’il obtiendrait son congé. Fidèle à lui-même, Ben avait répondu évasivement. Après cette enquête désagréable, une infirmière était venue prendre des prises de sang et il avait eu deux heures pour souffler.

Son téléphone s’était éteint, complètement déchargé, après cinq minutes. Il avait fixé le mur blanc devant lui, à moitié éveillé, pendant les cent quinze minutes suivantes. Passionnant. À un moment, il avait décidé de réorganiser son portefeuille – un loisir comme un autre. Il y avait retrouvé la carte de travail de Rey Palpatine, froissée. Ben l’avait regardé pendant plusieurs secondes et il l’avait déposée sur la table d’appoint, près de sa civière. 

Le psychiatre de garde, un homme coloré qui ne se prenait pas pour Dieu – ce qui était plutôt rafraîchissant –, était venu le voir après le dîner. Il lui avait mentionné qu’il refusait d’ajuster sa médication : il suggérait, qu’il prenne rendez-vous avec son propre psychiatre, préférablement dans les prochains jours, afin qu’il puisse évaluer si cela était nécessaire. Selon lui, c'était le plus habile à procéder à un quelconque changement. Le sexagénaire, qui avait un accent français prononcé, avait abordé la nécessité qu’il intègre une stabilité et une routine de vie. Finalement, il avait conditionné son congé d’hôpital à l’intégration d’une ressource – ou d’un suivi en santé mental.

C’était une nouveauté ça. Il avait, même, réussi à surprendre Ben.

La travailleuse sociale, qui était appuyée contre le mur de la pièce pendant la consultation, n’avait pas l’air particulièrement enchantée par cette nouvelle. C’était compréhensible : elle allait devoir passer de nombreux appels et, sans doute, batailler avec le système. Lui, non plus, ne ressentait pas une joie infinie par cette annonce. Ô joie, un nouvel intervenant social dans sa vie – comme s’il avait besoin d’un autre dans sa collection.

Ses neurones commencèrent, déjà, à s’activer pour trouver une faille dans les propos du médecin pendant que ce dernier quittait la chambre.

« Bon. » amorça la travailleuse sociale, légèrement grinçante. « Premièrement… Avez-vous un endroit où aller? Un appartement? De la famille? Des amis? » Elle releva la tête pour le regarder longuement. « Une… _conjointe_? »

Dans un autre contexte, le choix de vocabulaire de cette femme l’aurait fait rire.

« Je pourrais retourner à l’Avenue. »

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

« J’ai appelé, avant que vous voyiez le psychiatre, pour évaluer si ça pouvait être possible et ils m’ont dit non. Évidemment, puisque je n’avais pas votre accord pour échanger de l’information, vous comprendrez que je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Le jeune homme était plutôt certain que Phasma avait minimisé ce qui s’était réellement passé. Il pouvait s'imaginer pourquoi l'organisme ne l'accepterait pas de sitôt. 

« Si vous avez aucune place où aller. » continua la quinquagénaire. « Je pourrais appeler d’autres organismes qui sont similaires à l’Avenue. Je pourrais, aussi, placer une demande de suivi en santé mentale au guichet de service **[5]** , ça devrait prendre une semaine ou deux avant qu’on vous appelle pour faire une évaluation, par contre. »

Ben acquiesça. Il ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille : le jeune homme connaissait toutes ces informations par cœur. Il les avait entendus à plusieurs reprises depuis ses dix-huit ans.

« Comme si c’était vraiment réaliste que vous ayez un suivi en santé mentale, _tout de suite_. » chuchota la travailleuse sociale pour elle-même, ironique et pestant.

Ben ne releva pas, même s’il avait parfaitement entendu ses propos. Son regard tomba sur la carte de Rey et il décida instantanément de prendre sa chance. D’un geste rapide, il posa sa grande main sur la table afin de cacher la carte de travail de la travailleuse de rue de la vue de la femme devant lui. 

« Est-ce que vous croyez que ce serait possible d’avoir un téléphone? J’aimerais appeler ma blonde. »

Un mensonge. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il en était à son premier.

La travailleuse sociale poussa un soupir, hocha la tête et lui montra comment utiliser le téléphone fixe posé près de sa main, sur la table d’appoint.

Il attendit qu’elle sorte de la chambre avant de suivre les instructions qu’elle lui avait sommairement expliqué et Ben composa le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur la carte que Rey lui avait remis, une semaine plus tôt.

Les sonneries retentirent sans qu’il obtienne de réponse. Le jeune homme essaya une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, au cinquième coup, on décrocha. Il grimaça légèrement devant le bruit grinçant qui provenait du combiné.

« Excusez-moi, j’ai échappé mon téléphone. » prononça péniblement une voix féminine au bout du fil. Cette phrase le fit, inexplicablement, sourire. « Oui, allô? »

« Euh… Oui, est-ce que je parle à Rey? »

« Oui, oui. » Elle toussota. « _Oui_ , je suis désolée, habituellement je me nomme. Ça m’a toute mise à l’envers… J’ai pas l’habitude de jongler littéralement avec de la technologie. À qui je parle? »

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme ne s’effaça pas. Ses doigts s’entortillèrent avec le fil du téléphone.

« Kylo. Kylo Ren. »

« Oh! » s’exclama-t-elle. « Ben! Comment vas-tu? » 

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« _Kylo_. Ça va, je suis à l’hôpital. J’ai mon congé… Je me demandais… Tu voudrais, ahem. Tu pourrais venir me chercher? »

« Je suis contente. Vraiment. » Et, au ton chaleureux qu’elle utilisait, Ben ne doutait absolument pas de sa sincérité. C’était réconfortant. « Bien sûr, je pourrais venir te chercher… Voyons, attends… Je pourrais y être dans une heure, une heure et demie, environ. Tu t’en vas où? »

Le jeune homme chercha activement une réponse censée à cette question qu’il aurait préféré éviter.

« Ben… » commença la jeune femme, devant son silence. « Si tu veux que je t’aide, il faut que tu me parles. Que tu me dises quelque chose. »

« Un ami, là… » répondit-il, évasivement.

« Ok… Et la version où tu me _bullshites_ pas, elle ressemble à quoi, exactement? »

« Comment tu… »

« Ben, ne me prends pas pour une valise, s’il te plaît. »

Il ne songea même pas à la corriger sur l’utilisation de son prénom.

« Ok. » soupira le jeune homme. « Mon plan c’était, pas mal, de retourner dans la rue. »

« Il fait tempête, dehors. » lui rappela-t-elle. « C’est pas vraiment le temps de songer à faire du camping hivernal, si tu veux mon humble avis. » Il le savait : de gros flocons voltigeaient devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. « Ben… Tu mérites bien mieux que retourner dans la rue… »

Sa voix était terriblement douce. Le jeune homme eut l’impression qu’elle s’insinuait sous sa chair et qu’elle s’enroulait autour de ses os. Sa voix lui faisait l’impression d’une couverture chaude dans laquelle il pourrait s’enrouler pour se réchauffer.

Ben fronça des sourcils, ses doigts agrippèrent plus fort le fil du téléphone.

« Alors… » reprit-elle, après une minute de silence. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« Je sais pas. » avoua le jeune homme.

« D’accord… Et, si je te demandais ce que tu voudrais faire, là-là? »

Une floppée d’idées inopportunes lui vint en tête et il décida de se taire. Par chance, elle ne pouvait pas voir le rougissement de ses joues.

« Dormir. Je pense. » répondit Ben, finalement. « Je dormirais pendant cinq ans, je pense. »

Elle rigola quelques secondes et reprit son sérieux.

« Ok. Est-ce que tu me permets d’appeler un organisme? Le Tremplin. Ça ressemble beaucoup à l’Avenue, mais c’est plus petit. Il y a, maximum, neuf résidents. Ils sont spécialisés en santé mental et l’un des intervenants qui y travaillent est un bon ami. Je crois que c’est vraiment l’endroit pour toi. Je pourrais les appeler pour voir s’ils ont de la place et on organisera un plan de match, ensuite. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses? »

« Ouais… Peut-être. »

« Ça t’engages, absolument, à rien que j'appelle. Et, si tu n’aimes pas, je vais trouver quelque chose d’autre. »

Le trentenaire fixa les flocons qui s’écrasaient mollement contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix : c’était soi cette alternative ou celle de la travailleuse sociale de l’hôpital. Et, il n’avait aucune envie de partager les ecchymoses sur son âme avec elle – ou avec qui que ce soit. Ce qui était bien, avec Rey, c’est qu’elle l’avait vue à son bas.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin de lui raconter en long et en large ce qui n’allait pas : elle voyait, par elle-même, ses blessures. Et, Ben devait avouer qu’il lui faisait bien plus confiance qu’au personnel de l’hôpital.

« Rey? Je peux te poser une question? »

« Oui, bien sûr, Ben. »

« Kylo. » rectifia-t-il, pour une énième fois. « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? »

« Parce que je crois en toi. » répondit la jeune femme, tout simplement. « Je crois en l’homme, qui m’a dit qu’il préférait parler de Darth Vader plutôt que m’expliquer pourquoi il se fait appeler par un nom qui ressemble à un groupe de musique gothique-métal-truc. »

Ben éclata de rire franchement, en même temps qu’elle.

« Écoute. » reprit-elle. « Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrai de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place **[6]**. Mais je sais, je le vois à chaque jour, tu as besoin de croire en toi et tu as besoin que des gens croient en toi, aussi. Tu as de belles forces, Ben. Je te connais pas beaucoup, ok. Mais je le vois. C’est évident. Et, je suis prête à t’aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que toi aussi, tu t'aides. Je peux pas être la seule à ramer, tu comprends? »

Il était impossible de décrire comment et à quel point, elle parvenait à le toucher avec ses propos. Rey Palpatine était, véritablement, un ange qu’on avait placé sur sa route.

Ben se promit d’y faire attention.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Il pouvait presque entendre son sourire.

« Je te rappelle. Tu es dans quelle chambre? »

« 28. »

« Parfait. À tantôt. »

Ben se laissa retomber dans son lit et s’enroula dans le drap blanc de la civière, à défaut de la voix de la travailleuse de rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dans les hôpitaux il y a des 'codes' qui sont annoncés lorsqu'il se passe certains trucs (un incendie, un usager en fuite, un arrêt cardiaque, déversement de déchets toxique, une bombe, etc.). Alors, un code blanc = un usager qui est violent.
> 
> [2] Aussi, 'tbnk' est la manière sms d'écrire tabarnac (ou tabarnak). Vous aurez compris que les fautes dans les textos de Phasma sont entièrement voulues!
> 
> [3] Synonyme de s'enregistrer 
> 
> [4] Synonyme de masturber
> 
> [5] Quand la travailleuse sociale parle d'un suivi en santé mentale et qu'elle aborde le guichet de services, c'est, en fait, l'entrée pour obtenir des services spécialisés au niveau psychosocial au niveau public (public faisant référence aux institutions publiques gratuites). J'ai, sincèrement, tenté de rester simple. J'espère que ça reste, tout de même, clair!
> 
> [6] Citation de Jennifer Brown (la placer dans un texte était un défi que j'ai accepté de relever :D) 
> 
> Full love!


	9. Dérapage contrôlé

**Dérapage contrôlé**

.

J’ai envie de crier  
Mais ma langue de bois  
Je la tourne cent fois  
Si l’cadenas peut sauter  
Vous allez y goûter

 _△_ _Les sœurs Boulay_

_._

La vie était bien faite.

Et, même si c’était une phrase toute construite – qui pouvait autant faire référence à l’espoir d’un bon karma que le fameux _rien n’arrive pour rien_ – c’est, précisément, celle-ci qui vint à l’esprit de Rey lorsqu’elle termina son appel avec le Tremplin. Si Ben Solo était, toujours, intéressé à se rendre à l’organisme communautaire spécialisé en santé mental et en crise psychosociale il pourrait compléter une demande d’hébergement et arriver dès la fin d’après-midi. En plus, Poe Dameron, son ami qui y travaillait, serait l’intervenant qui procéderait à l’accueil du jeune homme : cela faciliterait, d’autant plus, le travail de référence de la travailleuse sociale.

Oui, la vie était bien faite.

En revanche, elle se garda bien de prononcer cette phrase lorsqu’elle appela sa mère afin de l’avertir de son retard au souper de fête de son père, prévu le soir-même. Jamila Albelo, génitrice et mère de Rey, avait commenté, critiqué, protesté, tenté de faire culpabiliser sa fille unique – et seul Dieu savait qu’elle avait un talent inouï dans ce domaine – et elle avait terminé par abdiquer. Même si la jeune femme adorait ses parents, jamais ceux-ci ne pourraient jamais comprendre le concept d’urgence dans la profession de leur fille. Comptable et chercheur en génie mécatronique, ils travaillaient avec des chiffres.

Rey était, presque, une anomalie génétique au vu de son dégoût pour les sciences et les mathématiques.

À la vue des conditions routières désastreuses dû à la tempête de neige, la jeune femme avait rapidement mis fin à l'appel avec sa mère, qui était transmis par le système _Bluetooth_ de sa voiture - et c'était, peut-être, une bonne chose : Jamila ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa résolution de se plier aux horaires impossibles de sa fille. 

Si, un jour, la jeune femme établissait un classement des choses qu’elle détestait, conduire pendant une tempête de neige frôlerait le palmarès – peut-être, même, remporterait la palme d'or. Ses doigts s’agrippaient compulsivement à son volant, sa main droite jouait avec le frein à main afin de contrôler le glissement des pneus sur la pavée quasi-invisible, sa mâchoire était contractée et ses muscles tendus par l’anxiété.

Fort à parier qu’elle serait courbaturée, demain matin.

Elle ne se rendit compte à quel point elle s’était tenue raide durant sa conduite lorsqu’elle trouva (enfin) un stationnement à proximité du centre hospitalier et qu’elle sortit de son automobile. Rey pesta contre elle-même : qu’est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête d’accepter d’aller porter une personne au Tremplin? C’était presque un suicide. Situé en pleine campagne, il fallait calculer une trentaine minutes, d’ordinaire, pour se rendre jusqu’à l’organisme. La brunette poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Finalement, ce serait un petit miracle si elle assistait à son repas familial. Et accessoirement, qu’ils s’en sortent vivant. La travailleuse sociale prit une grande respiration : chaque chose en son temps. Qui sait? Peut-être que la tempête de neige cesserait. De toute évidence, elle aurait besoin de toute sa concentration pour, juste, se rendre à une entrée de l’Hôtel-Dieu : un cinq centimètres d’accumulation de neige dans un stationnement public par-dessus de la glace ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la marche.

.

.

Ben regardait le plafond suspendu de sa chambre d’hôpital avec un ennui évident. Il observait les tâches et les quelques trous, résultat de l’usure de la structure, et tentait d’imaginer des formes ou des dessins – sans véritable succès, d’ailleurs. Il ressentit une étrange satisfaction lorsqu’on cogna sur la porte de sa chambre. D’ailleurs, ce simple geste élimina d’office la travailleuse sociale de l’hôpital de qui, il s’était débarrassé, deux heures plus tôt, après la fin de son appel avec l’intervenante du Cactus.

« Oui? » demanda le jeune homme d’un ton ennuyé.

Il ne fit même pas l’effort de se redresser. Le trentenaire était couché sur le brancard, les mains derrière la tête et le regard obstinément fixé sur le plafond. Il ne bougea pas d’un cil lorsque la porte s’ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Ben! » 

En moins de cinq secondes, il bougea maladroitement pour essayer de retrouver une position assise – et passa près de tomber à la renverse de sa civière. La travailleuse sociale observa la suite de mouvements produit par l’homme devant elle en écarquillant les yeux, légèrement stupéfaite.

Ben tenta de rester de marbre. Échoua lamentablement en se rendant compte que ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies par son embarrassement.

« Ça va? » s’enquit la jeune femme, en penchant la tête.

Il aurait pu jurer qu’elle trouvait la situation hilarante, ce qui donna un petit coup à son estime de soi.

« Aussi bien que ça peut aller dans un hôpital. » grommela-t-il.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa légèrement afin de reprendre une position confortable et tourna son bassin afin de pouvoir libérer ses grandes jambes de son lit de fortune. Par chance, il avait pu récupérer ses vêtements et il ne portait plus l’infâme robe d’hôpital bleue-verte qui ne seyait au teint de personne – elle contribuait seulement à donner un teint malade à tout individu qui l’enfilait.

« Ça tombe bien, je viens te libérer justement! » annonça-t-elle d’un ton malicieux.

« Hourra! » souffla-t-il, un peu caustique.

Les yeux de la travailleuse sociale se plissèrent légèrement devant ce manque d’enthousiasme, ce qui fit lentement lever les yeux au ciel de Ben.

« Hourra! » répéta le toxicomane, avec une piètre tentative d'entrain.

Le trentenaire eut même l’audace de lever ses deux mains afin de les secouer dans le vide – le signe des applaudissements silencieux.

Et devant le rictus de découragement qu’affichait Rey devant cette piètre comédie, il eut un véritable premier sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Ce qui, évidemment, n’échappa pas à l’intervenante sociale.

« Bien. » énonça-t-elle de la même manière que si elle lui faisait passer une évaluation, faussement menaçante. « J’aime mieux ça comme ça. »

« Sinon quoi? » lâcha Ben, sarcastique, décidant d’entrer dans son jeu.

« Sinon, je vais te demander pourquoi les infirmières m’ont interpellé comme si j’étais ta _blonde_ , je pense bien. »

La grimace que l’homme devant elle affichait à présent ne pouvait qu’être plus équivoque. Le ton de la jeune femme n’était pas sévère, toutefois. À vrai dire, elle semblait plutôt s’amuser de la situation.

Il la sonda du regard pendant quelques secondes afin de de déterminer si cela mettait fin à la relation d’aide que la travailleuse sociale tentait d’établir avec lui. Ou, plutôt, de s’assurer que ce n’était pas le cas. Lorsqu’il fut certain à 95,8% qu’elle n’allait pas l’abandonner dans cette chambre d’hôpital, ses épaules se détendirent légèrement.

« Alors, je suppose que je vais bien me tenir dans ce cas. » consentit le jeune homme avec le ton le plus innocent possible.

« Ça, j’espère bien! »

« J’essayais de me débarrasser de la TS. **[1]** » expliqua-t-il, afin d’essayer de gommer tout signe de malaise qui pourrait apparaître entre eux.

Explication qui manquait clairement de détails, mais elle s'en accomoderait. 

« Donc, je n’ai pas à te rappeler qu’on a une relation _professionnelle_? » précisa la jeune femme en insistant bien sur le dernier terme afin que cela soit clair.

Les lèvres de Ben Solo devinrent une ligne fine alors que ses yeux s’égaraient sur le visage de la travailleuse de rue devant lui – notant ses joues rosies par le froid ainsi que ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés sous sa tuque.

« Non, non. C’est clair, je suppose. » indiqua le jeune homme – alors que _ce n’était pas clair du tout_ , dans ses pensées.

Rey sembla ne pas s’en rendre et afficha le même air que si elle venait de clore un dossier qui représentait une bombe à retardement. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre afin de récupérer une chaise pliante en métal et l’amena près du lit du jeune homme.

« Toujours d’accord pour appeler au Tremplin? »

« Rien ne m’a, encore, fait changer d’idée. »

« Parfait. » déclara la travailleuse sociale avec un sourire - et, miracle, elle semblait vraiment heureuse par ce simple fait. Fascinant. « J’ai appelé, comme nous l’avions convenu tantôt. J’ai parlé avec Poe. C’est un intervenant là-bas, c’est lui d’ailleurs qui va faire ta demande d’hébergement et qui va probablement faire ton arrivée. Tu vas voir, il est extraordinaire. »

Tout à coup, Ben doutait très fortement qu’il s’entende si bien avec l’homme qu’elle lui décrivait. Il doutait pouvoir bien s’entendre avec un homme qu’elle considérait comme _extraordinaire_. Est-ce que quelqu’un le considérait extraordinaire, lui? Il en doutait. Elle lui avait, certes, dit qu’elle croyait en lui mais il y avait un monde entre croire en une personne et le trouver extraordinaire.

Ses lèvres s'affaissaient lentement devant ses pensées qui le parasitaient. 

« Puisque tu m’avais donné ton accord, je lui ai un peu parlé de ta situation et nous sommes d’accord que tu aurais ta place là-bas. » poursuivit-elle sans percevoir son trouble. « Il attend ton appel et ils ont de la place pour toi. Je peux aller te porter dès ce soir. Est-ce que tu as des questions, Ben? »

« Kylo. » rectifia-t-il, machinalement. « Non. Je n’ai pas vraiment de questions… » Sa voix s’égarait pendant que son regard contemplait le dépliant devant lui. « Si, finalement. J’en ai une. Si je comprends bien, ça va être les intervenants, là-bas, qui vont s’occuper de mon cas? »

« Oui. Tu vas avoir un intervenant qui va être attitré à ton dossier. C’est avec lui que tu vas faire tes rencontres, tes plans d’intervention et tes démarches. » expliqua la jeune femme, patiemment. « Mais si tu as un suivi externe avec quelqu’un d’autre, il va pouvoir continuer. Tu as un suivi en santé mentale ou ailleurs? Un psychiatre, j’imagine? »

« Un psychiatre, oui. » opina Ben, lentement, toujours le regard fixé sur le dépliant. « Les intervenants, eh bien, non… Mais, il y a… Toi? »

La travailleuse sociale eut un sourire et le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne relever son regard vers elle, comme si elle cherchait à deviner s'il se payait sa tête ou non. Il l'observa, imperturbable, digne d'une _poker-face_ , comme toute réponse. 

« Tu voudrais qu’on commence un suivi, ensemble? »

« Bien… Je pensais que c’était, déjà, le cas, non? » 

« Maintenant, c’est officiel, alors. » claironna la jeune femme, toujours de son ton malicieux. « On va passer au bureau avant que j’aille te porter. »

« Pourquoi…? »

« De un, pour que tu aies un manteau. Il neige dehors, je te rappelle. » Son ton était amusé. « Ils t’ont amené, ici, sans tes affaires. Donc, tu n’as absolument rien pour affronter le Pôle Nord qui est dehors. »

« Ou comme le Pôle Sud. » l’interrompit-il. Rey l’observa en fronçant des sourcils, tentant de comprendre le sens de cette coupure. Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. « On croit à tort que le Pôle Sud est plus chaud que le Pôle Nord, mais c’est assez similaire comme température moyenne. Mais avec les changements climatiques, il s’est réchauffé plus rapidement, par contre. »

Elle le regarda, un peu stupéfaite, et se rappela soudainement sa conversation au McDonald une semaine plus tôt.

« Ah oui? » demanda la jeune femme, avant de tenter de se censurer – elle savait très bien qu’elle aurait dû embrayer sur les procédures et sur l’appel au Tremplin qu’il devait passer.

Ben la regarda en plissant le nez.

« Oui, même si tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant. »

Comme si dire cela d'emblée préviendrait une éventuelle blessure qui surviendrait d'un rejet soudain. 

« En fait, pour être honnête, je suis juste surprise que tu connaisses autant de choses sur pleins de sujets. » avoua Rey. « Et c’est une très bonne chose. _Tu_ es intéressant. »

Le jeune homme se gratta l’arrière de la tête, ressentant une certaine timidité par ses paroles. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui disait une chose semblable.

Non, faux. Mara Jade le lui avait, déjà, dit par le passé. Il chercha comment on devait réagir dans une situation pareille. Lorsque sa tante lui avait dit cela, à treize ans, il avait fumé son premier joint de cannabis et il n’en avait pas sur lui dans l’instant présent pour qu’il reproduise une telle réaction.

Il se souvenait que Treepio avait analysé qu’un tel comportement était normal, car l’adolescent que Ben avait été tentait de tester les limites du couple pour vérifier s’ils n’allaient pas s’en débarrasser. Le travailleur social du Centre Jeunesse avait nommé que c’était le symptôme d’un trouble de l’attachement et qu’en conséquence, il pouvait répondre de manière « étrange » (Treepio avait même mimer les guillemets) aux marques d’affection.

Faute de cannabis, le jeune homme décida d’utiliser la confrontation.

« Ce n’est pas parce que je suis fou que – »

« Tu n’es _pas_ fou, Ben. » contra-t-elle, instantanément.

Il leva les yeux au ciel de manière caricaturale.

« D’accord, ce n’est pas parce que je fais des psychoses que je n’ai pas de culture générale. » argua le trentenaire avec ironie.

« Ben. Tu n’es pas fou. » répéta Rey, en prenant le temps d’articuler chacune des syllabes. « Être intéressant n’est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais. »

« Je lisais beaucoup, c’est tout. »

Et devant son regard il refréna le ‘je n’ai pas de mérite’ qui lui venait à l’esprit. 

« C'est très intéressant parler avec toi, Ben. » ajouta-t-elle, de nouveau, ce qui eut le mérite de récolter l'ombre d'un air menaçant sur le visage de l'interpellé. 

Ils s’observèrent pendant une vingtaine de secondes, comme s’il continuait une joute verbale silencieuse.

« Donc, pour revenir à nos moutons. » reprit la travailleuse sociale. « On va arrêter au Cactus pour que tu puisses récupérer un manteau et ne pas mourir de froid. Et, en même temps, on ouvrira ton dossier. On va faire les choses dans les règles de l’art! »

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules négligemment comme s’il était imperméable à tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire – et, sûrement, qu’en réalité, il l’était. Après tout, toutes ces choses il les connaissait terriblement bien : l’ouverture d’un dossier, avoir froid, les procédures d’accueil dans un organisme communautaire.

Rien n’était nouveau.

« Alors, on appelle? » conclut Rey. « Est-ce que tu préfères que je reste ou tu veux que je m’en aille? »

« Non, non. Tu peux rester. _Anyway_ , tu connais pas mal la situation. »

.

.

Trente minutes plus tard, son dossier au Tremplin était ouvert.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait sommairement expliqué sa situation. Ben avait principalement abordé sa psychose à l’Avenue et avait fait une liste de ses diagnostics et de ses problèmes – _itinérance, toxicomanie, schizophrénie, trouble déficitaire de l’attention sans hyperactivité, trouble de l’attachement_.

Trente minutes plus tard, le trentenaire savait, sans hésitation, qu’il ne s’entendrait pas bien avec Poe Dameron. Il avait un don pour comprendre – _pour sizer, si l’on employait le terme anglophone_ – les intervenants. Ben savait toujours, avec précision, s’il s’entendrait bien avec la personne ou pas. Inutile de mentionner que le jeune homme s’entendait rarement bien avec les travailleurs sociaux.

Trente minutes plus tard, les papiers afin d’officialiser son congé de l’hôpital furent signés ce qui lui procura une certaine liberté. Il suivit, sans dire un mot, Rey jusqu’à sa voiture et ne prononça aucun juron devant l’accumulation de neige – contrairement à l’intervenante a côté de lui. C’était, peut-être, parce qu’elle se permettait d’échapper un ‘câlisse’ en sa présence qu’il s’entendait si bien avec elle. Qui sait?

.

.

Ils avaient passé à la pharmacie pour récupérer le pilulier de Ben.

Rey, qui n’était pas née de la dernière pluie, avait décrété sévèrement qu’elle conserverait sa médication et la remettrait, seulement, à l’intervenant du Tremplin. Il ne pu réprimer une mine étonnée devant les paroles de la jeune femme et la brunette lui avait simplement répondu par un regard en coin. _Ne me prends pas pour une valise, Ben,_ lui avait-elle simplement répondue.

Encore, cette réponse. 

De toute évidence, cette femme possédait un mode d’emploi afin de bien le comprendre. Il songea pendant quelques secondes à lui en demander une copie afin qu’il puisse se saisir lui-même : peut-être éviter, ainsi, des situations difficiles.

Il l’observa stationner sa voiture devant une vieille bâtisse en briques, située sur l’une des rues attenantes au boulevard principal de la ville. Le jeune homme remarqua la mâchoire serrée de la jeune femme alors qu’elle jouait du volant lorsque les pneus glissaient sur la neige et menaçait de conduire l’automobile directement dans un banc de neige **[2]**. Son pare-choc ne résisterait pas à un tel incident.

« Tu n’aimes pas conduire dans la neige, hein? » remarqua Ben, après quelques secondes à observer sa tentative de se garer.

« Bravo, Sherlock. » grommela-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et instantanément elle tourna la tête rapidement en sa direction pour le fusiller du regard.

« Attends, attends. » dit-il, sans se départir de son sourire devant sa réaction. « Je vais t’aider. »

Il lui dicta des manœuvres et, sans aucune gêne, Ben repoussa la main de l’intervenante qui tenait fermement le frein à main pour s’en emparer devant sa piètre tentative d’éviter un dérapage. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, l’automobile était stationnée, en un morceau et sans risque de rester prisonnière de la neige.

« Merci. » souffla Rey, en éteignant le contact.

« Plaisir, Watson. » répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Le bras de la jeune femme bougea comme si elle allait frapper gentiment l’homme dans sa voiture avant de se rappeler qu’il était son _suivi_ et non un _ami_. Elle empoigna un paquet de chewing-gum qui traînait dans la boîte à gant entre les deux sièges afin de déguiser son geste. Il la regarda étrangement et ouvrit la portière pour sortir de l’habitacle réchauffé.

Ses dents claquèrent après deux secondes à l’extérieur et ils marchèrent rapidement vers l’entrée du Cactus.

Il suivit Rey jusqu’à son bureau, tout en zieutant les autres pièces. Les murs étaient remplis d’affiches de toutes les couleurs – programmes de préventions, programmes de promotions. Et, il releva rapidement qu’il y avait trop de meubles pour l’espace de chaque pièce. Cela avait un rendu chaotique, mais c’était toutefois chaleureux.

La jeune femme fit un geste pour l’inviter à s’asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau qu’elle partageait avec Finn, pendant qu’elle semblait chercher activement _quelque chose_ sur son bureau – faisant échouer des piles de document dont l’équilibre était plutôt précaire – ce qui lui fit automatiquement pester. Ben obtempéra et prit place sur la chaise, alors que ses yeux étaient incapables de quitter Rey : il trouvait la situation beaucoup trop amusante.

« Je mets de l’eau partout, en plus… » agonisa la brunette pour elle-même, en fermant les yeux comme si elle tentait d’invoquer une divinité pour lui venir en aide.

« Saint-Antoine-de-Padou. » intervint le jeune homme, qui ne perdait rien du spectacle devant lui. « C’est Saint-Antoine-de-Padou que tu dois prier dans des situations comme celles-là. »

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial – mais pas aussi froid que la calotte polaire.

« Mon éthique professionnelle me l’empêche, mais je suis à deux doigts de t’envoyer chier. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Merci de l’avertissement. » commenta Ben, en hochant de la tête lentement. Il semblait jauger s’il prenait la chance de passer un autre commentaire. Puis, tout compte fait… « Une chance, alors, que tu as une éthique professionnelle. »

« N’est-ce pas? » soupira-t-elle, théâtralement.

Le toxicomane pencha la tête et refréna un éclat de rire de sortir de sa bouche. Il tentait, aussi, de refréner l’esprit complice qui s’installait rapidement entre eux.

Trop douloureux s’il s’évaporait du jour au lendemain.

Des bruits de pas survenant derrière la chaise de Ben interrompit la poursuite d’une quelconque discussion. Rey releva le regard pour voir une petite femme à la peau noire d’une cinquantaine d’années s’approcher d’eux. Elle portait de grandes lunettes – trop grandes pour son visage – qui lui donnait des airs d’abeille, une jupe rouge bordeaux coût à la main ainsi qu’un chandail de laine blanc, dont la jeune femme était certaine qu’elle provenait d’une friperie.

« Oh, Rey! Justement, je voulais te donner le dossier de… »

Maz s’arrêta, en plein milieu de sa phrase, en apercevant le désordre sur le bureau de la travailleuse sociale alors qu’elle lui tendait ledit dossier. Elle fronça des sourcils, analysant l’amas de papier qui recouvrait le meuble, légèrement déroutée devant ce spectacle.

Immobilisée dans son mouvement, bouche ouverte, la quinquagénaire sembla remarquer – enfin – la présence de Ben sur la chaise. Ses yeux clignèrent lentement et son corps sembla reprendre vie, tout d’un coup.

« Oh, bonjour! » salua-t-elle d’un ton enthousiasme. « Vous êtes… » Maz fronça des sourcils de la même manière qu’elle l’aurait fait devant un problème de mathématiques. « Vous êtes… Ensemble? Je veux dire, c’est ton _ami_ , Rey? Oh! Je ne savais pas! Je m’appelle Maz! »

Les joues de la travailleuse sociale déjà rouge par la température extérieure devinrent cramoisies. _Ami_ , ou la manière qu’avait les personnes de cinquante ans afin de désigner un _petit_ -ami. Qu’est-ce que tout le monde avait à faire cette référence, aujourd’hui? 

Elle pouvait comprendre cette réflexion. D'un certain sens. Rey était censée avoir terminé son quart de travail depuis quinze minutes, déjà. Il n'était pas rare que le conjoint ou la conjointe d'un des travailleurs de rue viennent les rejoindre. D'ailleurs, Maz avait un caractère assez chaleureux pour connaître la famille de tous ses collègues. Une telle remarque ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, habituellement. _Habituellement_.

Ce n'était pas évident, _non_ , que c'était un usager? Rey jeta un regard à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait très amusé par la situation, et ne comprit pas - ou elle s'efforçait de ne pas vouloir comprendre? 

« Non, Maz, c’est… C’est un nouveau suivi… C’est Ben Solo… » tenta-t-elle d’expliquer en tâchant de rendre ses paroles

« Oh… Oups, alors! » La coordonnatrice haussa des épaules comme si cela importait très peu. « Enchanté, Ben. Je m’appelle Maz. »

Elle lui tendit la main qu’il attrapa, en se relevant de la chaise afin de combler l’espace qui séparait leurs mains.

« Ce n’est pas grave. » assura le trentenaire avec un sourire colgate qui aurait séduite toute belle-mère. « Vous n’êtes pas la première, aujourd’hui, à faire cette erreur. »

« À qui la faute, aussi… » ronchonna à voix basse Rey, en continuant à déplacer les papiers sur le meuble.

 _Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, Rey Palpatine, tu n’agis pas avec lui comme avec tes autres suivis,_ lui susurra sa conscience.

Cette pensée n’aida en rien à retrouver son calme.

« Pardon? »

Maz s'approcha de la travailleuse sociale par curiosité et fronça des sourcils afin de saisir ce que sa collègue avait préalablement prononcé. Rey se redressa, en même temps. 

« Rien, rien… » éluda la brunette. « Ben, si tu veux tu peux aller choisir un manteau à ta grandeur… Viens, je vais aller te montrer. »

Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux onyx de l’homme devant elle avec insistance. Il se leva prestement afin de la suivre, en se mordant l’intérieur de sa joue pour se forcer à se taire. Au diable, l’abcès qui allait apparaître s’il continuait ce geste.

Le jeune homme passa devant elle et la brunette se retourna quelques secondes pour saluer Maz et lui dire silencieusement qu’elle pouvait laisser le dossier sur son bureau. La femme à la peau noire fit un mouvement de sourcils amusé qui pouvait autant signifier _étrange spécimen_ que _beau spécimen_. Cette dernière idée n'aurait pas été saugrenue : Maz était une femme authentique et lorsqu'elle trouvait le physique attrayant de l'un de leur 'client', elle le mentionnait sans gêne aux intervenants. Le terme gêne ne semblait pas s'appliquer à la quinquagénaire. 

Ce qui n'était _pas du tout_ le cas de Rey. La jeune femme préféra la première option.

Elle se remit droite et indiqua à Ben où il devait se rendre – _gauche, non l’autre gauche, excuse-moi_.

Rey n’avait jamais su distinguer sa gauche de sa droite.

Il la suivit jusqu’au fond d’une pièce où plusieurs vieux manteaux étaient entassés sur un support en métal. Rey s’arrêta à quelques pouces des vêtements et se tourna vers lui en croisant des bras.

« Quoi? » questionna Ben d’un air innocent.

Les yeux de Rey se plissèrent tellement qu’ils devenaient presque deux fentes.

« Arrête ça. » chuchota-t-elle – et la brunette se demanda presque pourquoi elle _chuchotait_.

« Que j’arrête quoi? » l'amadoua le jeune homme sur le même ton de voix.

« Tu le sais très bien, Ben Solo. On s’est mis d’accord à l’hôpital. »

Et, il éclata de rire. Simplement.

Un éclat de rire qui dissipa, un peu, la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme. Détail, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Ben dont la confiance – ainsi que l’arrogance – sembla se gonfler instantanément.

« Je suppose que si tu écris ‘Kylo Ren’ sur mon dossier, je pourrais, _effectivement_ , arrêter. » lui fit-il remarquer en poussant quelques cintres, tout en prétextant évaluer les manteaux devant lui.

Rey ferma les yeux, pinça l’arête de son nez et poussa un long soupir.

Cet homme allait lui donner une migraine, assurément.

La travailleuse sociale se rendit compte, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle ne croyait pas _simplement_ en Ben Solo. Non, elle le trouvait, aussi, extrêmement attirant. Ce sourire en coin, son air arrogant, ses cheveux en désordre, l'aura de mystère autour de lui... 

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'on morceau de glace était en train de déchirer son œsophage et sa trachée à cette simple pensée. 

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna simplement les talons.

« Rey? » appela Ben et la brunette se tourna lentement vers lui en arquant un sourcil. « Tu vas écrire quoi dans mon dossier? »

Un autre sourire colgate. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle se sentait prise au dépourvue par cette discussion et surtout piéger entre son rôle professionnel et la relation qu'elle commençait à établir avec le jeune homme. 

Elle n’était pas sortie du bois, de l’auberge – _name it_.

Puis, elle se décida. Parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas faire autrement, de toute évidence. Certes, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à jouer avec le feu. Elle était officiellement dans la merde. 

« Ton nom. » rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix assurée, en se retournant. « Si tu penses que je vais commencer à t’appeler Kylo Ren… Tu viendras me rejoindre, je vais être à mon bureau. »

Elle avait claironné d’une voix plus forte afin qu’il l’entende bien.

La jeune femme ne fut pas témoin du sourire satisfait qui avait pris vit sur les lèvres de Ben Solo. Il était si éclatant qu’il lui aurait brûlé la rétine, de toute manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : TS = Travailleuse sociale.  
> [2] : Banc de neige est une expression qui fait référence aux rebords de la rue où les déneigeuses accumulent de la neige tapée (et ça peut rapidement devenir des montagnes de neige).
> 
> Le chapitre, à la base, était censé couvrir le transport et l'arrivée de Ben au Tremplin... J'avais, déjà, atteint 4 000 mots et j'en étais même pas la moitié XD Bref, la suite au prochain chapitre :D 
> 
> Je m'égare un peu, mais je dois dire que je me suis é-nor-mé-ment amusée en écrivant ce chapitre! (ça fait du bien une ambiance plus légère, non?)


	10. Un instant entre parenthèse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapitre, ici. Il s'agit de la première scène à laquelle j'avais pensé quand j'ai créé cette histoire (et je suis trop heureuse d'y être arrivée! lire ici : petite victoire). On clôt une partie de l'histoire ici... Et on entame une nouvelle avec le prochain. Big love xoxo

**Un instant entre parenthèse**

.

J’ai envie de crier  
Mais ma langue de bois  
Je la tourne cent fois  
Si l’cadenas peut sauter  
Vous allez y goûter

 _△_ _Les sœurs Boulay_

.

La travailleuse sociale poussa un long soupir et s’échoua sur la vieille chaise de son bureau ce qui la fit instantanément grincer. Elle ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes afin de retrouver un semblant de calme et ses doigts vinrent pincer l’arête de son nez. Puis, Rey décida que le trouble qu’elle avait ressenti durant sa dernière discussion avec Ben – il y avait, à peine, cinq minutes – n’était _rien du tout_ et qu’elle ne devait pas s’en faire avec cela. C’était inutile.

Voilà. _Dossier classé_ , décida-t-elle.

Et, la brunette réussissait à s’en convaincre plutôt facilement. Certes, elle patinait entre une relation amicale et professionnelle avec le toxicomane, mais combien d’intervenants sociaux l’avaient fait avant elle afin de créer un lien thérapeutique – de confiance – avec leur usage? Un million. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité pour si peu.

Son calme retrouvé, Rey s’empara des feuilles qu’elle allait devoir remplir pour ouvrir le dossier du jeune homme. Elle géolocalisa son bic bleu **[1]** préféré sur son bureau en désordre et commença à remplir les informations personnelles de Ben qu’elle connaissait, déjà – c’est-à-dire très peu de choses, finalement.

La jeune femme fit pivoter sa chaise afin de récupérer une chemise vierge dans le classeur situé derrière elle, en même temps qu’une personne, _Ben_ , entra dans la pièce.

Rey tourna sa tête de quelques millimètres et elle resta stupéfaite pendant dix secondes devant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme, qu’elle n’avait vu qu’habillé avec des vêtements sombres sauf, peut-être, son manteau rouge foncé, portait maintenant un anorak _vintage_ avec des formes géométriques bleues, mauves et roses.

La travailleuse sociale éclata de rire. Ben, qui était toujours bougon, lui jeta un regard noir.

« La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je ne vais pas mourir d’hypothermie. » grimaça le jeune homme.

« L’autre bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il est impossible de te perdre de vue! » rigola-t-elle. « Ben… C’est un manteau de _fille_. »

« C’est le seul manteau à ma taille! » se plaignit-il.

« L’idée d’être un géant… » commenta la travailleuse sociale, moqueuse.

« J’y peux rien, si mon ADN est à chier. » grommela Ben, en s’appuyant contre le cadre de la porte et en roulant des yeux de manière magistrale. Il plissa des yeux, narquois. « Une TS qui a des préjugés sur les couleurs et le genre… Intéressant. Je note. »

Il emmagasinait plutôt d’autres détails comme le léger sourire sur ses lèvres ou sa manière que ses yeux brillaient de malice ou d’intelligence dans un dossier – qui commençait à devenir volumineux – dans son esprit. Et ce, même s’il savait que tous ces éléments le blesseraient le jour où elle l’abandonnerait.

Parce que c’est un fait connu. Les gens fuient ou meurent.

La pointe ne réussit même pas à étonner Rey. Elle s’y attendait. Elle l’attendait, en fait.

Tout était propice à devenir une joute verbale avec cet homme.

« J’ai pas dis ça. » argua Rey, de mauvaise foi.

« Dixit la fille qui a condamné ce manteau comme étant _féminin_ à cause de ses couleurs. »

« Donc, pour toi, ce manteau est condamné, car il est féminin? » reprit la brunette, ravie de la pointe qu’elle lui lançait. « Quel sexisme… »

Le sourire qu’il lui offrit aurait fait fondre la calotte polaire. Elle déglutit faiblement à cette vue.

Ben sortit une cigarette à moitié fumée et légèrement écrabouillée de l’une de ses poches de pantalon et il souffla sur ses doigts où du tabac venait de s’y coller.

« Je peux aller fumer? »

« Yep. Pas de problème. » consentit la jeune femme. Il n’attendit pas plus et s’éloigna du champ de vision de Rey. « Oh, attends. » s’écria-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour qu’il l’entende.

Il rebroussa chemin automatiquement pour revenir dans le cadre de la porte.

« Peux-tu me laisser ton permis de conduire, ta carte d’assurance-maladie **[2]** ou… » 

La brunette s’interrompit, bouche bée, quand il laissa tomber son portefeuille sur son bureau devant elle. Il haussa des épaules.

« Fais-toi plaisir. J’ai pas une cenne, de toute manière. »

Sur ces paroles, Ben s’éloigna définitivement. Elle entendit, même, le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette d’alarme qui faisait un petit _Bip_ à chaque fois qu’une personne entrait ou sortait de la bâtisse.

Rey se frotta le coin des yeux, hébétée. Mal à l’aise, elle ouvrit le portefeuille en scrutant, néanmoins, avec une curiosité presque maladive ce qu’il contenait. Son inspection ne lui apprit que des renseignements en apparence futiles, mais énonciateurs.

Sa carte d’assurance-maladie lui apprit sa date de naissance – 25 mai 1990 – et qu’il avait signé pour un don d’organes, en cas de décès. Cependant, la carte était expirée depuis un an, maintenant.

Il avait un permis de conduire _valide_. Elle se questionna s’il possédait une voiture. Fort probable que non. Depuis combien de temps? Allait-il le renouveler? Rey consigna son ancienne adresse à son dossier et nota _Sans domicile pour le moment_ , en marge.

La jeune femme inscrivit, également, son numéro d’aide sociale **[3]**. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une carte d’hôpital **[4]** , elle apprit l’identité de sa mère. _Celle pour qui, il l’avait prise pendant sa psychose_. Leia Organa-Solo. La travailleuse sociale se mordit pratiquement les doigts pour ne pas rechercher le prénom sur les réseaux sociaux afin de voir à quel stade Ben lui ressemblait.

Elle mit la main sur une carte d’affaire d’un _Pawn Shop_ et d’une carte fidélité de café. Il y avait du tabac dans les recoins ainsi que des miettes de nourritures qu’elle ne pouvait pas identifier.

Rey fronça des sourcils quand elle mit la main sur un vieux signet nécrologique craquelé et quelque peu décoloré au nom de Mara Jade Skywalker. La photo montrait une femme dans la mi-trentaine, plutôt jolie, au visage souriant et aux cheveux de feu. Elle devait avoir foncièrement eu de l’importance pour qu’il conserve ce vestige en tout temps sur lui. 

« Je m’en vais ma belle! » claironna Maz, qui surgit dans le cadre de la porte de la pièce.

Rey sursauta et lâcha le signet. Elle ressentit une vague de culpabilité tordre son estomac face à sa chasse aux trésors qu’elle menait dans le portefeuille du jeune homme.

« Tu as eu le temps de zieuter un peu le dossier que je t’ai amené tantôt? » poursuivit la coordonnatrice, insensible au malaise de sa collègue.

« Euh… Non. » admit Rey, qui rangeait les cartes dispersées devant elle ainsi que le signet dans le portefeuille dans la crainte que Ben arrive pile à ce moment.

Ça aurait été digne d’un feuilleton – mais connaissant sa chance quasi-nulle, Rey croyait que cette possibilité n’était pas à écarter. Maz n’y fit pas attention. Elle ne savait pas si c’était volontaire de sa part ou tout simplement parce qu’elle était si épuisée qu’elle ne faisait guère attention à ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire.

« Oh, ce n’est pas grave. Si tu es capable de l’appeler lundi pour faire le suivi, ce serait super. Elle nous a contacté, cet après-midi, pour avoir un suivi – ça l’a finalement abouti sur une intervention d’urgence avec le centre de prévention suicide et elle a été hospitalisé. On a pensé que ce serait bien si tu pouvais reprendre la suite, elle t’a déjà vue à un atelier dans une Maison de la famille. »

Les Maisons de la famille accueillaient et effectuaient des suivis auprès des familles – dans le besoin ou non. Il y avait une palette d’animations sur divers sujets qui étaient donnés : de l’information sur la stimulation des enfants, des groupes sur l’estime des parents ou, encore, de l’aide aux devoirs pour ne citer que ces exemples. Rey allait, parfois, co-animer sur des sujets plus difficiles comme la parentalité et la toxicomanie.

La jeune femme dodelina de la tête tandis qu’elle repoussait le portefeuille un peu plus loin sur le bureau.

« Oh? » dit-elle simplement en prenant le dossier dans ses mains. Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, Rey prit un air interrogateur. « … Qi’ra Maul? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose… »

« Tu lui as fait une bonne impression, en tout cas. » reprit Maz avec un ton fier. « Pour faire un résumé, il y a un contexte de violence conjugale… Provenant du conjoint _et_ d’elle, on croit qu’elle est en dépression post-partum, aussi. Elle a accouché, il y a pas si longtemps, de son deuxième… Elle aura, sans doute, son congé d’ici lundi. »

« Les enfants? » demanda Rey, sans prendre le temps de lever le nez de son dossier.

« Avec le père. »

« Ils sont en sécurité? »

« De ce que l’on sait, oui. Il y aura sûrement un signalement fait au Centre Jeunesse, par contre, au vu du contexte. »

La jeune femme secoua distraitement la tête dans un signe qu’elle assimilait l’information. Elle mordilla le capuchon de son stylo et la travailleuse sociale attrapa son bloc à post-it orange fluo et en apposa un sur le dessus de la chemise du dossier. Rey y inscrivit une note pour ne pas oublier de contacter cette femme dès le début de la semaine prochaine.

« Parfait, parfait… » marmonna la brunette. « Bonne fin de semaine, alors! »

« Tu termines bientôt? » s’enquit la coordonnatrice du Cactus.

« Il faut que j’aille porter Ben au Tremplin. » lui apprit-t-elle. « _Après_ , je vais avoir terminé. J’ai un souper ce soir, _anyway_ , donc je peux pas terminer trop tard. Ma mère va m’assassiner. »

« Oh et personne ne peut y aller à ta place? » s’enquit-elle.

La jeune femme balaya immédiatement cette proposition : elle était certaine que Ben ne voudrait aller nulle part avec un de ses collègues. Bien que la brune commençât à tisser un lien – et elle n’était pas certaine s’il était complètement et absolument thérapeutique – avec lui, il esquivait encore chaque question _trop_ personnelle.

Elle patinait avec lui.

« Je pense que ce sera mieux si j’y vais… Il est plutôt difficile d’approche. »

L’euphémisme de l’année. 

« Alors, sois prudente sur la route, d’accord? Les chemins sont dégueulasses… » commenta sa coordonnatrice. « Rien pour me faire abandonner l’idée de me _setter_ des vacances dans le Sud ou d’immigrer dans un autre pays. »

« Remarque, entre les maringouins **[5]** , les canicules pis les coups de soleil… La neige, c’est pas _si_ pire… » blagua Rey. 

« Chaque chose en son temps. Là, je suis rendue à chialer **[6]** contre la neige. »

Les deux s’esclaffèrent de manière complice.

« Sérieusement. » reprit Maz. « Sois prudente. Envoie-moi un message quand t’auras terminé. » demanda-t-elle, d’un ton maternel. « Et n’oublie pas de rentrer tes heures! »

« Oui, _promis_ , maman-poule. »

La travailleuse sociale ne put réprimer un vague mouvement de ses globes oculaires afin de lui signifier son découragement de manière très affectueuse. Elle appréciait ces marques

« Je m’assume pleinement dans mon rôle de maman-poule. Tu devrais voir comment je suis insupportable avec mon fils. » rigola-t-elle. « Tu diras à Ben que je lui souhaite une bonne continuation. Bonne fin de semaine! »

« Parfait! » accepta la jeune femme. « Oui, à toi aussi! »

Elle disparut après un signe de la main d’au revoir et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit à nouveau la sonnette d’alarme résonner dans la bâtisse.

Rey étouffa un bâillement et elle jeta un coup d’œil sur la feuille sur laquelle elle avait rassemblé les renseignements de Ben. Elle dessina de petites étoiles, dans la marge, aux informations manquantes. La travailleuse sociale entendit à nouveau la sonnette retentir ainsi que des bruits de pas s’approcher.

« Maz voulait que je te dise bonne continuation. »

Elle n’avait pas relevé la tête : Rey se doutait bien qu’il s’agissait du toxicomane. Elle inscrivit les diagnostics qu’il avait mentionné à Poe, lors de sa demande d’hébergement, à l’hôpital.

« Je sais. On s’est croisés, dehors. » l’informa-t-il. « Tu as terminé? »

« Hm… Je pense que oui. » Elle l’observa à la dérobée. Rey prit le portefeuille et lui tendit. « Tiens. J’ai fini avec ça. Tu ressembles à un bol de _Lucky Charms_ **[7]**.»

« Ha ha ha, très drôle. » répondit-il sarcastique.

Elle prit un air innocent pendant que les longs doigts anguleux de Ben s’en saisirent en prenant garde de ne pas toucher l’épiderme de la jeune femme. Elle n’y prêta pas attention. Il s’ébroua afin d’enlever quelques flocons de neige de ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant? » sonda-t-il, narquois, en prenant place sur la chaise devant le bureau.

Rey retint, à peine, un air interloqué.

« C’est-à-dire que… » Elle toussota. « Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là? »

Ben lui jeta un regard et il ouvrit le portefeuille, tout en lui mettant sous son nez. Elle pouvait sentir l’odeur de la cigarette attachée à ses doigts mélangée à l’humidité de l’hiver. 

« Vu le ménage que tu sembles avoir fait… Le fait que mes cartes ont été replacées n’importe comment et que la photo de Mara Jade n’est pas dans la même pochette… Tu dois avoir trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant. »

« Tu… Tu es un maniaque ou quoi? » esquiva Rey, stupéfaite.

« C’est sûrement quelque chose, quelque part, un symptôme d’un de mes diagnostics… » lâcha-t-il, en haussant des épaules, ne se préoccupant à peine des paroles de la travailleuse sociale. « Alors? »

Rey grimaça et elle évita de regarder le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange? » questionna-t-elle, après quelques secondes, en affrontant ses pupilles onyx.

Le trentenaire secoua la tête.

« Je m’y attendais. »

« Tu… Tu serais ouvert à m’en parler? » s’enquit-elle, en prenant le temps d’évaluer ses réactions.

Le toxicomane sembla réfléchir.

« Si je ne veux pas aborder un sujet, en particulier, on pourra parler de quelque chose d’autre? »

« Bien sûr, Ben. On y va à ton rythme. » le rassura l’intervenante sociale.

« Ok. Parfait, alors. »

Elle regarda son téléphone cellulaire professionnel dont l’écran venait de s’allumer. L’heure continuait à tourner et ils allaient devoir se mettre en route, si elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la tue.

« On en parle en chemin? » offrit-elle, en souriant. « On aura le temps, de toute manière. »

Il acquiesça pour seule et unique réponse.

.

.

La situation était absurde.

Ben conduisait, à l’instant même, sa voiture tandis qu’elle était assise sur le siège passager. Rey, qui détestait qu’une autre personne qu’elle conduise son automobile, s’était laissée convaincre d’accepter cette – mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise – idée. La jeune femme n’aurait pas pu expliquer comment il avait réussi ce tour de maître.

En réalité, oui. Même que cela était plutôt simple.

La travailleuse sociale, en fermant les locaux du Cactus, avait abordé qu’elle détestait conduire en pleine tempête de neige. Et, une chose en amenant une autre, Ben lui avait proposé de conduire. Il avait été spectateur de ses performances désastreuses pour se garer, un peu plus tôt. Le trentenaire n’avait pas douté un instant qu’elle ne se plaignait pas pour rien. Elle _savait_ qu’il avait son permis de conduire valide – elle l’avait vu de ses propres yeux. La brunette n’avait pas pu utiliser cette carte pour refuser son offre. Rey s’était réfugiée, plutôt, dans une justification typique et passe-partout, soit : ‘je ne pas laisser un usager conduire ma voiture’.

Le jeune homme, qui avait une réponse pour tout, lui avait demandé s’il existait une loi quelconque qui spécifiait qu’elle n’en avait pas le droit. Évidemment, il n’y en avait aucune – même dans son code d’éthique professionnel. Ben l’avait achevé en lui nommant que si elle était trop préoccupée par l’état des routes, elle n’allait pas pouvoir lui poser ses questions. Il avait raison. Rey le savait très bien.

La jeune femme avait maintenu son point pour ne pas perdre la face puis, cinq minutes plus tard, elle abdiquait en lui remettant ses clés dans sa paume de main ouverte. Ils avaient pris plusieurs minutes pour déneiger la voiture et ils s’étaient mis en route.

Et, bien qu’elle ne conduise pas, la travailleuse sociale observait la route avec une certaine anxiété. La jeune femme ne pouvait même pas reprocher quoi que ce soit à la conduite de Ben : il roulait lentement, en-dessous de la limite, et laissait de l’espace entre l’automobile qu’il suivait. Sa grande main était accrochée au frein à bras qu’il maniait avec des réflexes hors pair. Cependant, Rey ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être craintive et sa main était fermement accrochée à la poignée de sa porte comme si cela la sauverait d’un éventuel accident.

Ben lui jeta un simple coup d’œil et, sans réfléchir, sa main migra vers le genou de l’intervenante. Aussitôt qu’il toucha le tissu de son pantalon, il sursauta et sa main s’enleva aussi rapidement qu’elle avait été déposée. L’homme aux cheveux sombres toussota.

La travailleuse sociale pivota sa tête vers lui et il devina, sans la regarder, qu’elle devait avoir un air assassin sur le visage. Comme celui qu’elle arborait lorsqu’elle lui avait montré où les manteaux étaient rangés.

« Rey… _Relax_. » l’enjoignit-il, finalement, d’une voix basse. « Est-ce que quelque chose te laisse penser que nous allons mourir d’un instant à l’autre? »

Il actionna pour une énième fois les essuie-glaces afin de repousser les flocons de neige qui s’accumulait sur la fenêtre du pare-brise.

« J’imagine que non. » soupira-t-elle. « Ça me stress de ne pas conduire, c’est tout. Mais ça me stress de conduire dans la neige… C’est… Compliqué. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te stress le moins? »

« Que tu conduises… Je suppose… »

« Les gens qui n’aiment pas que les autres conduisent ont souvent peur de perdre le contrôle sur une situation. » diagnostiqua Ben, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Cette fois-ci, il n’y avait pas de doute : son regard noir lui brûlait presque la peau.

« Tu me psychanalyses, maintenant? »

« J’ai eu un intervenant qui ne jurait que par Freud. Tu peux être certaine que j’essaie pas de te psychanalyser. » répliqua le jeune homme. « Mais, si regarder la route te stress, regarde-moi. » proposa le trentenaire, en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle pendant quelques secondes. « De toute manière, tu voulais me poser des questions, non? »

La jeune femme n’osa pas expliquer sa crainte face à cette proposition. Une crainte très personnelle et si peu professionnelle. Si elle le regardait pendant une trentaine de minutes consécutives, Rey était certaine que le constat qu’elle avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, soit que cet homme était attirant, ne finirait que par se consolider.

La brunette se rappela que ça n’avait peu d’importance.

Alors, elle prit la décision de pivoter son corps pour appuyer son épaule contre la porte et verrouilla ses yeux sur lui.

« Ça fait du sens. » répondit-elle. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. « Ok… Oui, j’ai des questions. La première, par contre, tu ne l’aimeras pas. Ça n’a pas rapport avec le portefeuille. »

« Vas-y. »

« C’est… C’est qui Snoke? »

Les doigts de Ben se resserrèrent autour du volant abruptement.

« Comment tu… »

« Hier, à l’Avenue. Quand tu étais… Je crois que tu étais en psychose… » Il hocha la tête afin de lui signifier que c’était effectivement le cas. « Quand tu étais en psychose, tu m’as parlé. Tu m’as appelé… Tu pensais que j’étais ta mère. Et, tu m’as parlé de Snoke. Tu m’as dit qu’il te disait des choses… »

La mâchoire du trentenaire se contracta tandis que son visage se tordait dans une grimace violente. Rey se rappela soudain les tics au visage qu’il avait eu à certains moments lors de leur conversation au restaurant. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu avoir ce genre d’expressions depuis qu’ils étaient sortis de l’hôpital.

« Tu fais ce visage, cette expression, aussi… » constata-t-elle, à voix haute. « Tu veux m’en parler, Ben? »

« Kylo. » soupira-t-il, comme à son habitude.

Cet homme était aussi têtu qu’une mule. Elle, aussi.

« Vraiment? On en est, _encore_ , là? » marmonna Rey, davantage pour elle, que pour lui.

Il ne répondit pas à son commentaire. La main de Ben vint tourner le bouton du volume de la musique afin de la diminuer.

« Snoke est… Je ne sais pas, vraiment, comment l’expliquer. » commença-t-il. Il prit quelques secondes afin de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. « C’est une voix que j’entends. Si je peux dire ça comme ça. Il me parle depuis que je suis jeune, sauf quand je prends ma médication. »

« C’est la seule voix que tu entends? »

« Oui. C’est bien assez… Il me parle. La plupart du temps, il me dit des trucs… Horribles. Il me dit de faire des trucs horribles, aussi. »

« Comme quoi? »

Il lâcha le frein à main et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Ben inspira longuement, en essayant de refréner la grimace qui menaçait de surgir d’un instant à l’autre sur ses lèvres.

« N’ai pas peur, ok? » Les yeux de Ben quittèrent quelques secondes la route pour observer la jeune femme. Quand elle hocha de la tête, il la quitta des yeux pour se concentrer sur le chemin partiellement enneigé. « Comme… Comme lorsque je t’ai rencontré, il y a une semaine, il voulait que je te tue. » Il entendit Rey retenir sa respiration. « Il m’a convaincu de le faire. Je… J’allais te tuer. Vraiment. J’étais à deux doigts de prendre mon couteau et te le planter dans ta gorge. C’était clair dans ma tête. J’allais pouvoir prendre l’argent dans ton portefeuille, m’enfuir… Si je me faisais prendre, je me disais que j’allais aller en prison et que je pouvais pas mourir de froid, là-bas. Tu vois? »

Rey eu l’impression que ses poumons n’étaient plus compatibles avec l’oxygène qu’elle inspirait pendant plusieurs longues secondes. La brune n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’une telle menace pesait sur sa tête dans cette cabine de toilettes. Elle déglutit et s’imposa au calme. Il ne l’avait pas fait.

_Il ne l’avait pas tué._

« …Ok. Et, qu’est-ce qui fait en sorte que je suis toujours en vie? » sonda la travailleuse sociale après plusieurs minutes de silence à accuser le coup.

« Honnêtement? Les Beach boys. Ma mère écoutait les Beach Boys quand mon père s’enfuyait de la maison. Je me suis dis que je pouvais pas tuer quelqu’un… Qui… Tu comprends? »

« Oui, je crois… » assimila la brunette, en fronçant des sourcils.

Les lèvres de Ben se plissèrent jusqu’à devenir une fine ligne. Il n’osa pas la regarder cette fois-ci. Il contrôlait la voiture dans une courbe, mais _surtout_ il ne voulait pas voir la peur qu’il allait assurément lire sur le visage transparent de l’intervenante.

« Est-ce que tu as peur? » demanda-t-il, tout de même.

« Non. » La réponse fusa tout de seule, sans qu’elle réfléchisse. « Tu me fais pas peur, Ben. Je ne crois pas que tu essaierais de me tuer, maintenant que tu me connais. »

Elle avait raison. Le jeune homme avait envie de vomir à la simple idée d’imaginer son cadavre.

« Ça ne m’a jamais arrêté, _avant_. Mais, non. Je ne te tuerais pas. Je ne voudrais jamais te tuer. » promit Ben, en se voulant convaincant.

« Ça ne t’as jamais arrêté… Avant? » reprit Rey, en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as… Déjà… tué… Quelqu’un? » 

Il opina. Lentement. Comme seule et unique réponse.

C’était définitivement le trajet en automobile le plus bizarre et le plus… _Intéressant_ que Rey avait vécu de sa courte vie. Le fait qu’elle n’avait pas peur de cet homme, qui avait visiblement commis un meurtre, aurait dû l’alarmer. Seulement, la jeune femme était beaucoup trop captivée par Ben pour y porter une quelconque attention.

« Tu veux en parler? »

S’il refusait, elle allait mourir par sa curiosité dévorante.

« C’était mon père. » souffla-t-il. « On m’a mis en famille d’accueil, quand j’étais jeune. J’étais chez mon oncle et... Ma tante. Je suis parti à dix-sept ans et quelques années plus tard, j’ai repris contact avec ma famille. Mon père baignait dans plusieurs trucs pas nets… J’ai, disons, commencé à faire des trucs… Je prenais plus ma médication comme il faut… Je la vendais pour faire une passe de cash. Un soir, il avait trop bu. J’étais ses _speed_. Je l’ai entendu… Je pense qu’il a violé ma mère. Je sais pas. Je sais pas si c’est vrai ou pas… Je sais pas si Snoke me l’a fait croire ou non. C’est flou. Mais… C’est un _black-out_ dans ma tête. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était mort. Ma mère s’est occupée de tout… Le fait qu’il était dans un gang de motards a aidé à clore les enquêtes. »

Rey l’observa, ahurie. C’était la première fois qu’il lui dévoilait autant d’informations sur lui, sans qu’elle ait besoin de fouiller ou de le presser. La jeune femme eut une pulsion soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger et le rassurer – de quoi, exactement, elle n’en avait aucune idée.

Il tourna le volant afin d’emprunter un rang sinueux sur lequel était situé le Tremplin, quelques kilomètres plus loin. L’habitacle était silencieux : seul, les bruits du système de chauffage et les roues qui sur la neige le brisait.

« Je suis désolée, Ben. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu devrais être désolée pour mon père. » réfuta le toxicomane.

« Tu as voulu bien faire. Tu as voulu protéger ta mère. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de fondamentalement mal, tu sais. Et puis, maintenant, tu te mets en action. Que ce soit pour quelques jours, quelques mois ou… Définitivement, c’est déjà très bien. Tu… Avances. C’est de la résilience, Ben. »

Des rides d’incompréhension apparurent sur son front.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. » lâcha-t-il, estomaqué par la croyance que la jeune femme plaçait en lui. « J’ai tué mon père. Je suis une personne horrible. Tu devrais être en train d’hurler, de vouloir te tirer de cette voiture, d’appeler les policiers… De faire _quelque chose_. En plus, je t’ai dit que j’entendais des voix. Je suis mentalement instable, Rey. »

« T’exagères. » contra-t-elle, simplement.

« Peu importe l’époque ou le monde dans lequel nous vivons, entendre des voix n’est _jamais_ bon signe, Rey… Tu devrais le savoir. C’est un fait. Les schizophrènes sont instables. On doit t’avoir appris ça, dans tes cours… »

Ben ne pouvait s’empêcher de repousser la gentillesse écrasante de la travailleuse sociale. Parce qu’elle l’anéantirait lorsqu’elle le fuirait en courant. Parce qu’elle le fissurait, le briserait en deux, à coup sûr, lorsqu’elle comprendrait qu’il n’y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Il était un abîme. Il était noir. Il n’y avait aucune lumière en lui.

Simplement un marécage de douleurs et une voix qui n’accentuait que cette part en lui.

Le regard de Rey sur lui le consumait. Il avait envie de tourner la tête pour enregistrer cette douceur lors des jours plus sombres comme un vague souvenir qu’une personne avait pu croire en lui, un jour. Cependant, s’il cédait à cette envie, il savait très bien que la voiture irait se loger dans un fossé. Il devait être raisonnable.

Alors, Ben attendit qu’elle dise _quelque chose_. Il était impatient d’entendre encore cette indulgence – il s’y serait emmitouflé si cela avait pu être possible – et la craignait à la fois. Jusqu’où pouvait-il aller pour qu’elle s’éteigne? Quelle était la limite?

« … Kylo, c’est comme ça qu’ _il_ t’appelle, n’est-ce pas? » devina-t-elle, tout à coup. « C’est pour ça… C’est pour ça que Pierre disait que ça ne fait que quelques années. Depuis ce qui s’est passé avec ton père… C’est ça? »

Il aurait pu être surpris qu’elle ait deviné. C’était la première à saisir cet élément.

C’était, aussi, la première à qui, il disait tout _ça_.

« Oui. » dit-il d’une voix enrouée.

« … Raison supplémentaire pour que je continue à t’appeler Ben, alors. » décida la jeune femme, convaincue. « À chaque fois que quelqu’un t’appelle Kylo, ça te convainc que tu es ce _monstre_ que tu imagines être, Ben. Et je refuse participer à cela. Tu es… »

La jeune femme s’interrompit, cherchant les mots pour bien expliquer sa pensée. Les bons mots qui ne contribueraient pas à passer cette limite qu’elle ne faisait que traverser depuis qu’elle le connaissait. Elle ne parla que pendant quelques secondes pour lui donner les indications.

« Tu es merveilleux. » murmura-t-elle, enfin. « Tu as une tonne de qualités, de forces… Tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu es un être humain qui a fait des erreurs, pris des mauvaises décisions, fait des mauvaises actions… Comme tout le monde. »

La voiture entra dans une entrée où deux voitures étaient stationnées en diagonal, puis elle s’immobilisa.

Un simple coup d’œil vers l’extérieur informa Rey qu’ils étaient arrivés. Une maison beige se dressait à quelques mètres du rang désert. Il s’agissait d’une vieille maison, probablement centenaire, au vu des volets encore présents aux fenêtres. Il était difficile de distinguer la couleur par la noirceur du ciel. Une petite galerie était située à l’avant de la maison où l’on pouvait accéder à la porte d’entrée. À chaque fenêtre, on pouvait distinguer de la lumière.

Une maison comme une autre. Les passants ne devaient sûrement pas savoir qu’il s’agissait d’une ressource d’hébergement.

Satisfait de pouvoir, enfin, évaluer ce que pensait la jeune femme sans menacer de commettre un accident à chaque minute, Ben planta son regard dans celui de la travailleuse sociale.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment ce que tu me dis? » questionna-t-il, prudemment.

« Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, Ben, si c’est ça que tu me demandes. Ça ne change rien. Je ne dis pas que je suis d’accord, mais c’était avant. Je travaille avec toi, uniquement si tu veux changer. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Le jeune homme était sans mot.

Il eut une envie soudaine et violente de s’accrocher à elle – par tous les moyens possibles. Cette envie le submergeait, l’étouffait, le foudroyait. _Je ne t’abandonnerai pas_. Il voulait, possessivement, planter un drapeau afin que tout le monde sache qu’elle était à _lui_ et que l’intervenante était un territoire conquis.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Mais ce raisonnement ne diluait en rien cette étrange pulsion qui l’envahissait.

« …Ok. » formula-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Cinq secondes plus tard, ils sortaient de la voiture.

.

.

Rey ne resta qu’une quinzaine de minutes à l’intérieur.

Elle accepta de se déplacer pour une rencontre concertée, la semaine prochaine afin de produire le plan d’intervention de Ben. Ce dernier lui avait demandé s’il était possible qu’ils continuent à se voir durant son hébergement et elle comptait bien ne pas y faillir. Elle s’assura, d’ailleurs, qu’il ait en sa possession ses coordonnés professionnelles et les remit à Poe Dameron, qui s’annonça comme l’intervenant attitré de Ben durant son hébergement.

Elle sortit, en même temps que Ben, qui avait demandé la permission d’aller fumer une cigarette avant d’amorcer les procédures d’arrivées.

« Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, Ben. » dit-elle, joyeusement. « On peut se reparler, lundi, si tu en as besoin. Sinon, on se voit mercredi. C’est bon? »

Ben acquiesça, alors qu’il allumait sa cigarette avec son briquet.

« Sois prudente. Sur la route. »

La travailleuse sociale esquissa un sourire en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

« Toujours, _Lucky charms_. »

Quand elle referma la porte, le jeune homme riait.

Ça aussi, c’était une victoire en soi. Car, les monstres ne s’esclaffaient pas, ne rigolaient pas ou ne plaisantaient pas. C’était bien connu.

Et, depuis qu’elle connaissait Ben Solo, la jeune femme l’avait souvent vu rire ou sourire. Il n’était pas qu’un abysse sans lumière. Rey était prête à se battre pour le lui faire comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bic est une marque de stylo bille. 
> 
> [2] Aussi appelée, carte soleil. Pratiquement tous les résidents québécois en ont une. Elle est utilisée afin de prouver l'identité, mais on doit, aussi, la présenter pour obtenir des soins de santé physique et psychologique (garanti la gratuité de la réception des soins). 
> 
> [3] L'aide sociale, aussi appelée aide de dernier recours, permet aux personnes qui vivent de la pauvreté d'obtenir de l'aide financière à chaque mois. Les gens qui en reçoit doivent faire un suivi rigoureux à ce sujet. 
> 
> [4] Quand on reçoit des soins d'un hôpital, on obtient une carte où l'on retrouve le numéro de dossier de la personne et quelques informations sur l'identité de la personne. 
> 
> [5] Moustiques 
> 
> [6] Chialer, ici, prend le sens de se plaindre
> 
> [7] Céréales sucrées.


	11. La guérilla de la mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans un premier temps, merci à Break of Dawn de m'encourager et d'avoir corriger mon texte «3
> 
> Dans un second temps, dernier flash-back de Ben. Comme les deux autres, texte écrit en 'JE'.

**La guérilla de la mort**

.

Coup d'État dans mon propre camp, combat d'boxe solo seulement  
La claque est pas trop chérante, allez  
Fais-toi violence  
Reflet à bout portant  
Envoye, viens-t'en

 _△_ _Les Louanges_

_._

**_2016_**.

On m’a offert ma précieuse liberté comme cadeau d’anniversaire pour mes dix-huit ans. On n’a pas pris la peine de l’emballer : on me l’a servie sur un plateau d’argent. J’ai été prié de quitter la prison infernale qu’avait été ce centre de réadaptation pour adolescents ayant des troubles de comportements dans lequel on m’avait enfermé depuis que Luke m’avait mis à la porte de chez lui – _sept mois_.

J’avais, maintenant, ma majorité. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Je n’étais plus un prisonnier du système. Comme les véritables criminels emprisonnés derrière des barreaux, nous avions une travailleuse sociale destinée à nous aider à faciliter notre réinsertion dans la société. En tant qu’enfant des services sociaux, nous étions priés de nous inscrire dans un programme pour nous aider à trouver un emploi au Centre local d’emploi. Une ruse gouvernementale afin d’éviter que l’on dépende économiquement trop longtemps de l’aide sociale. Ça coûte cher à la société, les rescapés du système.

Personnellement, rentabiliser les problèmes qu’avait causés le Centre Jeunesse en éradiquant ma famille n’était pas dans mes priorités. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais fait un graffiti sur les murs du Parlement, à Québec, afin de déverser toute ma colère contre le monde. On m’aurait entendu – lu, plutôt.

À la place, j’ai fêté mes dix-huit en consacrant mon premier chèque d’aide sociale dans un tatouage. Contrairement au bétail, marquer sa peau est un signe de liberté pour l’humain – la liberté de pouvoir disposer de son corps comme l’on veut. Je le sais, c’est écrit dans la Charte des droits et libertés.

Comme je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, j’ai payé 400$ pour le dessin d’un casque de Stormtrooper sur mon biceps gauche. Une vraie œuvre d’art. Le premier d’une très longue liste, d’ailleurs. Même les nombreux joints de marijuana **[1]** que je fumais n’auraient su me convaincre d’accepter que quelqu’un me tatoue un signe chinois sur ma peau. Il s’agissait d’un plan pour qu’un imbécile inscrive ‘toilettes’ en mandarin sur mon épiderme. J’avais, déjà, plusieurs raisons d’avoir l’air imbécile : inutile d’en ajouter une autre à la liste. J’ai utilisé le reste de mon chèque pour faire l’expérience de la cocaïne. J’ai compris pourquoi ma mère avait le nez blanc aussi souvent.

J’ai passé le mois suivant dans un refuge. Je désinfectais mon tatouage, je consommais et je commettais des crimes afin de pouvoir payer ma drogue. Un vrai cercle vicieux. J’étais toutefois heureux – le bonheur est facile pour ceux qui se contentent de peu. Enfin, je crois que je l’étais : je dois avouer que cette époque de ma vie est très floue.

Le travailleur social du refuge et l’assistante sociale de mon Centre local d’emploi se sont assurés que je me trouve un appartement. J’avais trouvé un logement deux pièces, plutôt miteux, dont le prix me permettait de ne pas revoir à la baisse mes cocktails expérimentaux de drogues. Bien sûr, le fait que je me sois perfectionné dans le vol, la fraude et le recel m’ont beaucoup aidé.

Je commençais la journée avec un joint afin de m’ouvrir l’appétit et je la terminais en avalant un comprimé de Dilaudid ou de Codéine **[2]** pour m’endormir.

Ma vie se résumait, essentiellement, à commettre de plus en plus de délits afin de solidifier mon budget destiné à l’achat de mes précieuses drogues, à les consommer – bien sûr – et à jouer à des jeux vidéo ainsi qu’à regarder des séries télévisées. C’est à cette époque que j’ai développé un amour profond pour le personnage du Joker. Je me reconnaissais en lui.

À un moment, j’avais troqué un sac de bonbons contre le pistolet à plomb d’un gamin du quartier de mon glorieux domicile. Je passais mes envies meurtrières, que me soufflait de temps à autre Snoke entre l’effet de la prise de deux substances, en tirant, de ma fenêtre, sur les oiseaux qui se perchaient sur les câbles électriques. Les oiseaux, c’est plus difficile à tuer que des chats. Il y a un challenge intéressant. Les gens considèrent les jeux vidéo comme des pertes de temps : à cela, je vous dirais qu’ils ont torts. Mes heures passées sur Call of Duty ont perfectionné mon sens du visou **[3]**. Après quelques mois de ce rythme de vie, on aurait pu m’engager comme tireur d’élite dans l’armée. Je me serais vu tenir un siège dans une grande bataille. J’avais lu des bouquins d’histoire, je sais de quoi je parle : j’en ai même fumé quelques pages afin de mieux assimiler la matière.

J’ai fait ma première overdose à vingt ans. La seule qui fut accidentelle. J’ai été déçu de ce premier frôlement avec la mort : j’avais de plus grandes attentes face à une expérience de mort imminente. Le peu de souffrance vécue m’a convaincu, par la suite, du potentiel de ce moyen afin d’adoucir ma détresse en me permettant, enfin, d’en finir. Huit mois plus tard, j’avais cumulé deux autres overdoses – et par la même occasion, deux autres tentatives de suicide.

J’ai été déçu, la dernière fois, de me réveiller. J’avais planifié dans tous les détails. Je n’avais rien laissé au hasard : j’avais laissé une lettre d’adieu et j’avais lu un poème d’Émile Nelligan **[4]** , afin de me mettre dans l’ambiance, en m’injectant une dose léthale de cocaïne dans l’une des veines de mon bras.

La travailleuse sociale de l’urgence de l’hôpital a décidé qu’il était temps de me faire admettre en psychiatrie.

La psychiatrie, c’est loin d’être aussi drôle que dans le film _Patch Adams_. Robin Williams ne vient pas vous aider à tuer vos hallucinations. Ce n’est pas aussi horrifique que l’asile d’Arkham dans _Batman_. C’est blanc. Ça pue l’antiseptique. On entend des cris, des larmes et des rires à n’importe quelle heure de la journée. On dort rarement bien, en psychiatrie.

J’y ai passé quatre mois.

Le premier mois, j’ai souffert le martyre dû au sevrage que l’on faisait subir à mon corps par l’arrêt définitif – et obligatoire – des drogues et de l’alcool. Pendant ce mois-là, j’ai fait plusieurs cauchemars épileptiques et j’ai cru que l’hôpital avait engagé Scarcrow **[5]** comme psychologue.

Les trois mois suivants furent plus productifs.

J’ai commencé mon suivi avec mon psychiatre. Un homme désagréable, mais qui possédait la qualité de ne pas passer par dix chemins pour me dire la vérité. J’aimais suffisamment ce trait de sa personnalité pour participer à mon séjour à l’hôpital et me plier, sans commenter, aux nouveaux ajustements de ma médication.

Les intervenants qui se succédaient dans mon dossier me parlaient de thérapie afin d’enrayer ma dépendance. J’ai accepté. Pour être franc, je l’ai surtout fait pour qu’on cesse de m’en parler. C’est agaçant les personnes qui ne pointent que vos défauts du doigt. J’ai célébré la nouvelle de mon admission dans un centre de réadaptation en dépendance en baisant dans les toilettes de la psychiatrie. Je suis comme la chanson _Belzébuth_ des Colocs : je suis chimiquement fait pour la fête **[6]**. L’endroit ne m’allumait pas vraiment et la femme, sur qui je m’étais rabattu, n’était pas spécialement belle. J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai imaginé Scarlett Johansson, à la place. J’ai beaucoup d’imagination, ça a fonctionné. Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir lu le DSM **[7]** pour savoir que je tentais de faire de l’auto-sabotage. Ça, ça n’a pas fonctionné. Je suis, tout de même, entré en thérapie.

Six longs mois de thérapie.

J’avais atteint neuf mois d’abstinence – un vrai miracle. J’étais plutôt fier de moi. Mes idées me paraissaient beaucoup plus claires ; à l’instar des nombreux dessins et de mes compositions écrites que je produisais dans mes temps libres.

J’avais _vraiment_ l’intention de conserver cette nouvelle sobriété et repartir sur des bonnes bases. Dans cet ordre d’idée, j’ai décidé de véritablement renouer contact avec ma mère.

Je lui avais parlé à quelques reprises depuis mes dix-huit ans. Entre un joint, une ligne de cocaïne, une injection ou un séjour à l’hôpital. Maman et moi ne parlions pas de sujets sérieux, dans ces moments-là – puisque je lui cachais mes activités illégales, c’est-à-dire ma vie entière.

Je ne voulais pas lui démontrer la personne que j’étais devenu ; je me sentais, déjà, coupable de la fatalité de mon évolution. Je ne voulais pas imposer cela à ma si douce mère. Elle aimait le garçon qui était passionné par les dinosaures et qui copiait des pages du dictionnaire pour lui faire plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer le monstre en moi qui se développait dans sa chrysalide. Après neuf mois d’abstinence, je pouvais, peut-être, enfin, réussir à lui redonner son fils et que nous ayons les retrouvailles que nous méritions.

J’ai fait une partie du voyage entre Montréal et St-Pie-de-Guire en autobus et une autre en faisant de l’auto-stop. J’avais gardé peu de choses de mon appartement miteux : je n’avais qu’un sac pour faire office de valise. J’étais impatient de revenir à la maison après presque treize ans d’absence. Je n’ai pas réellement réfléchi à la manière d’aborder mon retour – je ne me suis pas posé de question. Pour moi, ma mère ne pouvait qu’être heureuse de me revoir sans les services sociaux dans nos pattes pour nous faire chier.

J’avais raison. Lorsqu’elle m’a aperçu sur le balcon de l’appartement de mon enfance, ma mère en a pleuré. Elle est si belle ma mère.

Elle a cuisiné des morceaux de bifteck pour célébrer mon retour au bercail : un met gastronomique en considérant ses habitudes culinaires qui étaient, la plupart du temps, des patates en poudre, des repas en conserves et des pâtes en sachet. Même mon père était heureux de me revoir. Si je n’avais pas été sobre, je n’y aurais pas cru. Il y avait une ambiance de fête.

Un mois. Je suis resté tranquille pendant un mois en sortant de la thérapie. J’ai salué la rechute dans ma dépendance comme une vieille amie retrouvée.

Je n’avais jamais été proche de mon père lorsque j’étais jeune. Nous n’avions aucun point en commun.

Ce n’était plus le cas, maintenant.

J’avais vingt-trois ans. J’avais, j’imagine, plus d’intérêt que lorsque j’étais un _p’tit cul_. J’avais développé mes talents pour les activités illégales. C’était inscrit dans mon ADN. Mon père m’a convaincu de prendre part aux activités du groupe de motards dont il en état le chef. J’étais devenu plutôt doué pour blanchir de l’argent et vendre de la drogue. Je disais à ma mère que j’avais trouvé un travail dans l’administration et les sciences comptables. C’était tout comme.

J’ai appris à utiliser un vrai fusil : le résultat est beaucoup plus efficace que celui à plomb que j’avais conservé. N’importe quel psychiatre aurait, sans doute, souligné la dangerosité de me mettre une arme à feu entre les mains – ils auraient tous eu raison. Mon père, quant à lui, était plutôt d’avis que c’était utile.

J’ai renforcé ce fait en tuant un chevreuil, le lendemain que je suis entré en collision avec l’un des membres de son espèce avec la voiture de maman. Une revanche personnelle envers le monde animal. Je n’ai jamais aimé Bambi, de toute manière. La viande du cerf n’était pas très bonne – probablement, car elle n’avait pas été bien apprêtée, je ne sais pas, je n’y connais rien.

Cependant, à cette époque, pour recevoir l’acquiescement de mon père, j’étais prêt à attraper la salmonelle, s’il le fallait. Alors, je me fichais si Bambi goûtait bon ou pas – de toute manière, j’étais défoncé.

Snoke me parlait beaucoup. Les amphétamines, le cannabis et l’alcool – mes trois dépendances de prédilection – ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l’effet de ma médication. Très souvent, il m’encourageait à tuer.

La ligne pouvait être considérée comme mince entre prendre la vie d’un animal et celle d’un être humain : certains philosophes soutenaient que nous n’étions que des animaux, après tout. Quelle était la différence? Je n’ai jamais été un fanatique de limites, mais celle-ci je me l’interdisais. Il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière, si je la traversais.

Je n’étais pas quelqu’un de bien. J’étais rempli de défauts. Depuis ma naissance, j’avais toujours pris les mauvais choix. Cependant, avec un peu de bonne volonté, je pourrais me rattraper – j’en avais l’infime conviction. Commettre un meurtre n’enverrait que mon âme définitivement en enfer, sans aucune possibilité de réinsertion sociale par la suite.

Quand j’ai franchi cette limite, cette croyance ne s’est qu’intensifiée.

Je m’étais rapproché de mon père, certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je l’ _aimais_.

Un énième abandon de sa part m’a ramené dans mon enfance. À l’âge adulte, j’avais davantage de moyens afin de manifester mon désaccord face à sa manière utilitaire de nous traiter, maman et moi. J’ai commencé à orchestrer ma vengeance.

J’ai commencé à m’opposer ouvertement à ses manières de faire. Je le remettais en question et je tournais en ridicule ses décisions. Ses hommes commençaient à douter de lui. J’ai toujours été un leader négatif. Je tiens cette qualité de lui. Il était évident qu’il s’attendait que j’entre dans les rangs : je n’ai jamais compris d’où venait cet espoir futile, j’avais hérité de son gène pour la difficulté avec l’autorité. Maman disait, toujours, que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup trop pour qu’une bonne entente règne longtemps entre nous deux lorsque le ton montait dans l’appartement.

J’aurais eu un milliard de raisons pour tuer mon père – la première, en tête de liste, étant que je ne l’aimais pas. C’était devenu une comptine, un ver d’oreille **[8]** , que Snoke ne se lassait jamais de me répéter. Pourtant, parmi toutes celles que mon esprit avait répertoriées, la raison jaillit de nulle part le soir du 12 décembre 2016.

J’avais pris trois comprimés de _speeds_ – et j’en avais _sniffé_ un supplémentaire – lorsque je suis entré dans notre appartement. Il faisait sombre, mais je pouvais distinguer des formes sur le sofa qui bougeaient comme une danse déglinguée qui manquait cruellement de synchronisation et de chorégraphie.

J’étais hypnotisé par ces mouvements, jusqu’à ce que j’entende des cris de douleurs et de terreurs. Jusqu’à ce que j’entende la voix de ma mère déchirer le silence lourd dans lequel l’appartement était plongé. Jusqu’à ce que j’entende les sanglots et le prénom de mon père qui les entrecoupaient. Mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine et j’ai sauté sur ces deux corps afin de défendre ma mère.

Je me suis réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, hagard, assis au sol contre les armoires de la cuisine. Mes mains ainsi que mes vêtements étaient tachés de liquide carmin. Je n’aurais pu dire comment j’avais atterri à cet endroit. Je n’avais plus aucun souvenir des dernières heures. Lorsque ma vision a cessé d’être floue, j’ai enfin pu distinguer l’horreur.

Le cadavre de mon père gisait sur le carrelage de la pièce, devant le réfrigérateur blanc dont des graffitis de la couleur des rubis ornaient désormais la porte. Le canif, qu’il m’avait donné à Noël, lorsque j’avais neuf ans, était planté fièrement dans sa trachée avec une précision presque chirurgicale – une signature condamnable d’un geste funeste. Le sang d’Han Solo s’était déversé sur le plancher autrefois blanc crème de la cuisine. J’ai agi comme un automate lorsque je me suis relevé, paniqué, avec l’intention de reprendre le canif et me l’enfoncer dans le cœur. J’étais certain de ne pas me manquer. J’allais tenter d’imiter les vieilles traditions des samouraïs **[9]** et la crise de panique infernale qui déferlait en moi se tairait. La voix caressante de Snoke cesserait de m’appeler Kylo Ren.

_Ben. J’étais Ben. Je m’appelais Ben Solo._

_Non._

_J’étais un monstre._

Le monstre tordait mes entrailles. Il les arrachait, il embrassait chaque organe, il les léchait afin de les obscurcir. Ben tremblait alors que le monstre levait le couteau, prêt à tuer cette parcelle d’humanité qui continuait à se battre comme un forcené devant cette noirceur – c’est ma mère qui interrompit cette finalité en attrapant mon bras et en hurlant devant ce que je m’apprêtais à faire.

Étais-je en psychose? Était-ce la médication qui ne faisait cruellement plus son effet? Était-ce les amphétamines que j’avais avalées? J’aurais pu jurer, pourtant, avoir entendu le cri rageur de la bête qui prenait de l’ampleur en moi devant le geste de ma mère. 

Je ne suis pas revenu à moi-même dans l’immédiat.

Maman était débrouillarde. Après tout, elle avait passé toute sa vie auprès d’un chef de motards – elle avait beaucoup plus de ressources que j’aurais pu croire. Elle m’a épaté. Je l’ai regardée mettre le corps de son époux, de mon père, dans des sacs de poubelle et nettoyer la cuisine avec de l’eau de javel, avec ses gants roses qu’elle utilise afin de laver la vaisselle. Nous n’avions pas échangé une phrase depuis que mon cœur avait repris un rythme plus régulier et ma respiration s’était calmée. Maman, depuis fort longtemps, se protégeait par le silence en espérant que ce qui ne disait pas n’avait pas d’existence. Ça n’a jamais été aussi vrai qu’à cet instant. 

Nous avons traîné le cadavre dans la nuit noire hivernale et l’avons placé dans le coffre arrière de sa voiture cabossée par mes expériences avec la faune.

Maman a conduit pendant deux heures.

Je crois qu’elle empruntait des chemins au hasard afin de mettre de la distance entre notre domicile et où nous allions. Elle a garé la voiture devant un bois quelconque. Je n’aurais pas pu dire dans quelle ville nous étions. Ma mère s’est assurée que j’avais des gants avant de toucher aux sacs orange à ordures. Nous avons marché, le corps de mon père suspendu entre nous et tenu par nos bras, pendant un kilomètre – au moins. Puis, sans cérémonie, Maman a enflammé le tout.

Nous sommes restés là à regarder le feu carboniser la chair sur le tapis de neige et d’aiguilles de sapin. L’odeur était atroce, mais nous sommes restés là. Nous avons assisté, ainsi, aux ultimes funérailles d’Han Solo et de son fils – _de moi_. Maman et moi le savions. Mon âme brûlait avec le corps de mon père.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à l’appartement, nous étions tordus de fatigue, mais nous n’arrivions pas à dormir. C’était impossible. Maman m’a foutu à la porte, le lendemain.

Ce fut la dernière fois que j’ai vu ma mère si merveilleuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Synonyme de cannabis  
> [2] : Types d'hydromorphes (morphine)  
> [3] : "avoir du visou" est une expression utilisée pour mentionner qu'une personne sait viser sa cibler  
> [4] : Émile Nelligan est un célèbre poète québécois qui écrivait beaucoup dans le mouvement symboliste  
> [5] : Scarcrow est un antagoniste dans Batman qui utilise de la drogue afin de faire halluciner ses victimes  
> [6] : Parole de la chanson Belzébuth des Colocs (je vous recommande tellement d'aller l'écouter, c'est un bijou)  
> [7] : Manuel de diagnostique et statistique des troubles de santé mentaux (DSM est l’appellation anglophone), une bible de la santé mentale  
> [8] : Ver d'oreille, expression qui fait directement référence à l'expression anglophone 'earworm', chanson qui reste obsessivement dans l'esprit  
> [9] : Je parle, ici, de la tradition Harakiri des Samouraïs


	12. J'ai failli perdre ton pouls

**J'ai failli perdre ton pouls**

.

À matin mon lit simple fait sûr de m'rappeler que je dors dans un lit simple  
Avec les springs qui m'enfoncent dans l'dos comme des connes  
J'ai pu l'goût qu'on me parle de conte de Disney  
Le prince charmant s't'un cave, pis la princesse s't'une grosse salope  
Y'en aura pas d'facile

P't-être que demain ça ira mieux mais aujourd'hui ma vie c'est d'la marde

 _△_ _Lisa Leblanc_

.

Chaque chambre, au Tremplin, était affublée d’un nom. _L’Entre-temps, l’Escale, l’Accalmie, la Traversée, l’Envol, l’Essor, la Chrysalide_ et _le Havre._

Un système de fonctionnement que Ben trouva immédiatement ridicule dès qu’on le lui expliqua à son arrivée. Sérieusement, n’aurait-il pas été plus simple de numéroter les chambres si ce n’était qu’une question de lessive ou de rangement de la médication? Le jeune homme se garda bien de mentionner ce qu’il en pensait : déjà, il se doutait que la bonne entente entre lui et Poe Dameron, l’intervenant chargé de compléter son arrivée – et celui qui serait attitré à son suivi durant son hébergement – s’annonçait précaire.

(Pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir d’avoir suggéré, avec humour, que la prochaine chambre du Tremplin pourrait s’appeler la Chenille ou le Papillon afin de respecter le thème étrange déjà instauré? Les gens pouvaient vraiment ne pas avoir de sens de l’humour. Ben décida qu’il allait pratique la qualité de la diplomatie – qu’il ne possédait pas – et acheter la paix avec son intervenant.)

On lui attribua la chambre de la Chrysalide.

Sa chambre, comme toutes celles du Tremplin, était plutôt miteuse. Évidemment, elle était propre. Cependant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas constater l’usure des meubles bon marché, des rideaux, du couvre-lit ou, encore, la peinture beige qui s’écaillait à quelques endroits. L’endroit pouvait avoir un certain charme si l’on plissait bien les yeux et que l’on était de nature minimaliste. Toutefois, c’était mieux que de se retrouver sans domicile au beau milieu d’une tempête de neige ou dans un logement infesté par les coquerelles ou les punaises de lits. Il fallait se contenter de choses simples lorsqu’on avait un revenu inférieur à 700$ par mois **[1]**.

Dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, Ben se réveilla brusquement, en nage, par un cauchemar récurrent. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de calmer sa respiration qui approchait dangereusement l’hyperventilation. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, sur le matelas en plastique, et il attrapa son téléphone cellulaire ainsi que les écouteurs posés sur la table de chevet. 2h07 am. De manière automatique, Ben déverrouilla le téléphone, ouvrit l’application de Spotify et fit démarrer l’album _Mezmerize_ de System of a Down.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme avait rêvé qu’il se retrouvait nu, au milieu d’un bûcher, et qu’une multitude de flammes carbonisaient, léchaient et embrasaient sa peau, en laissant une odeur nauséeuse de chair calcinée, dans une forêt. Dans ce cauchemar, lorsqu’il baissait les yeux, il se rendait compte qu’il se tenait sur les ossements de son père et que la main de ce dernier s’agrippait vigoureusement à sa cheville afin de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Généralement, il se réveillait, en sursaut, lorsque son père parvenait à le faire tomber et qu’alors, son visage entrait en contact avec un million de tisons. Habituellement, il devait prendre de longues minutes afin de s’assurer qu’il n’avait aucune brûlure qui rongeait son épiderme et taire les ricanements de Snoke – particulièrement lorsqu’il ne prenait pas sa médication. 

Cette nuit, la voix chaude de Daron Malakan était une véritable thérapie afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions convenablement et enterrer le bruit infernal du rire sinistre de la voix qui envahissait ses pensées. 

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin’ now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin’ now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody, sucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin’ now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody, cries_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin’ now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody, dies_ **[2]**

Son corps bougea, à la recherche d’une position confortable, tandis que son pouce déroula son actualité Facebook, dans l’espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui lui changerait suffisamment les idées pour ne plus repenser à la chaleur écrasante de son rêve. Ne trouvant absolument rien d’intéressant, Ben bascula sur l’application de sa boîte de réception de ses messages textes. Avant même qu’il songe à ce qu’il faisait, Ben envoya un nouveau message sur une conversation, déjà, existante. 

_Est-ce que tu dors?_

Pour l’originalité, on repassera. Mais il était… Maintenant, il était 2h24 am. De toute manière, il n’écrivait pas une composition écrite ou une dissertation – il devait être indulgent envers lui-même. Étonné, il vit apparaître une nouvelle bulle grise sous son message envoyé, une minute plus tôt. 

**Question stupide.**

**Si jdors, jte répondrais pas.**

C’était du Phasma tout craché. Il eut un petit sourire.

_Pourquoi tu dors pas?_

**Toi?**

_Cauchemars._

Le jeune homme n’avait pas hésité entre lui mentir ou dire la vérité : il avait le sentiment de pouvoir dire n’importe quoi à Phasma. Il tenta d’ignorer la voix sifflante de Snoke qui lui rappela qu’elle ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom et ne savait rien de lui.

Sa respiration s’accéléra pendant quelques secondes et il essaya de la stabiliser alors que la quadragénaire lui envoya plusieurs emojis de grimace.

**Tu veux en parler?**

_Non… Pas tellement. Pourquoi tu dors pas, toi?_

**J’ai un contact demain avec mon fils. Stress.**

_T’es la meilleure. Arrête de t’inquiéter ton gars a la de la chance de t’avoir comme mère._

**Merci… Je vais essayer de dormir.**

La chanson B.Y.O.B. se terminait lorsqu’il décida de lui renvoyer un autre message :

_Phas?_

**Kylo, j’essaye de dormir là…**

Il contempla le plafond beige au-dessus de lui pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de recommencer à pianoter sur les touches tactiles de son téléphone. 

_Tu crois que les papillons, quand ils tombent amoureux, ils sentent des humains dans leurs estomacs?_

**Oh-mon-dieu. Tu es exaspérant.**

_Tu m’aimes comme ça. :D_

**Bonne nuit, andouille.**

Il se lança, tout de même, dans l’écriture d’un message afin de justifier ce questionnement philosophique par un intérêt soudain pour les papillons au vu du nom de la chambre qu’on lui avait attitrée. À 2h42 am, les divertissements étaient peu nombreux. 

.

.

Son lundi matin s’annonçait comme un désastre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s’abonner à une application d’horoscope personnel afin qu’elle reçoive une notification qui l’avertisse de la calamité qui s’annonçait? ‘ _Lune en taureau, Mars dans le deuxième décan, restez chez vous, ça vaut mieux_.’

Et dire, qu’en plus, la travailleuse sociale aimait les lundis. Rey en raffolait. Elle passait ses fins de semaine à les attendre afin qu’elle puisse reprendre son cours de vie normale. C’était complètement ironique.

Rey avait vite désenchanté lorsque la batterie de sa voiture avait refusé de coopérer après plusieurs tentatives pour la faire démarrer. Le clic, clic, clic caractéristique de la mort d’une batterie devant le froid quasi sibérien qui régnait à l’extérieur l’avait fait pester contre la météo, sa voiture et le Québec – et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. La jeune femme, frigorifiée, avait constaté avec horreur qu’elle avait oublié ses clés dans son appartement et qu’elle ne pouvait pas entrer chez elle. En claquant des dents, elle avait appelé son meilleur ami, en catastrophe, afin qu’il vienne la rejoindre et, si possible, avec des câbles de démarrage.

Trente minutes interminables plus tard, la voiture de Finn entra dans son stationnement et s’arrêta tout juste devant elle.

Après trois tentatives de faire démarrer sa voiture grâce aux câbles reliées au moteur de l’automobile de Finn à la sienne, ils abandonnèrent. La batterie menaçait, déjà, de mourir d’un instant à l’autre et les -37˚C qui étaient tombés sur la région durant la nuit devaient l’avoir achevé. Le travailleur social l’exhorta à rentrer dans le cagibi, chauffé, de sa Honda avant qu’elle ne contracte une bronchite.

« Finn, je t’adore, je t’aime, je vais te vouer un culte et te construire un temple. » s’exclama la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière de l’automobile. « Oh, tu as amené ma filleule d’amour préférée! »

Effectivement, Déolie, vingt mois, était installée dans son siège pour bébé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et frappait dans ses mains en répétant ‘ _tata_ ’ depuis que Rey était entrée dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme se frotta les mains, en bénissant intérieurement la personne qui avait inventé la fonction ‘sièges chauffants’ et en faisant des grimaces qui firent rire de manière aigüe le bébé.

« Ma fille répète une syllabe et t’arrêtes tes promesses de création de religion sur ma personne. » soupira le jeune homme, amusé. « On voit tes priorités. »

Rey se tourna vers lui, son visage fendu d’un sourire.

« Lili passera toujours avant toi, tu le sais bien. »

« Lili te sauvera pas, lorsque tes pieds deviendront tellement bleus qu’il faudra les amputer. » énonça-t-il, caustique.

« Tes sentiments pour l’état des membres de mon corps me touchent énormément. » railla la travailleuse sociale, sarcastique.

La jeune femme fit une grimace caricaturale. Elle s’empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de son garage pour planifier un rendez-vous – le plus rapidement possible. Après dix minutes à parler avec une réceptionniste et argumenter que ‘ _Non, ce n’est pas uniquement à cause du froid_ ’ et que ‘ _Oui, j’ai essayé de la faire démarrer avec des câbles à booster_ **[3]** _’_ , elle obtint un rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi.

« Incroyable! » grommela-t-elle, après avoir raccroché. « Qui aurait cru qu’il fallait que je m’obstine avec un garage pour qu’il fasse de l’argent sur mon dos? »

« Les désavantages d’être une femme. » commenta Finn, en haussant des épaules.

Commentaire qui lui valut un cri de condamnation de la part de son amie.

« Avant que tu me traites de sexiste », commença le jeune homme, qui connaissait son ami par cœur. « Je dis ça, parce qu’ils font toujours le coup à Jannah quand elle appelle pour prendre rendez-vous. Les garages ont l’air de croire que le sexe féminin ne connaît rien en mécanique, alors que j’ai dû appeler ma femme avant de venir ici pour qu’elle me rappelle comment on boostait un char **[4]**. »

Rey éclata de rire devant cette anecdote si prévisible. Les connaissances de Finn dans le registre des automobiles se concentraient uniquement sur la manière de les conduire. Le reste, il n’y connaissait rien et il n’avait jamais voulu faire croître son savoir dans ce domaine.

« Ok. Je pardonne ce commentaire honteusement sexiste, dans ce cas. » déclara-t-elle de manière théâtrale.

« Ouf! » renchérit-il, sur le même ton. « Je n’aurais pas pu vivre en sachant que tu m’en voudrais! » Il posa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux en prenant un air qui se voulait souffrant afin d’accompagner sa réplique digne de Roméo et Juliette sous les ricanements de son amie. Après deux secondes, l’homme à la peau noire reprit son sérieux. « Bon, je t’amène au boulot, Palpi! »

« Oh! Merci! Mais je vais faire quoi pour mes rencontres de prévues? » grimaça la jeune femme.

« Je vais m’avancer dans ma paperasse, le CPE **[5]** de Lili est, encore, en grève. Et, j’ai personne pour la garder… Jann’ avait une réunion giga-importante et ses parents sont partis dans leur condo à Fort Lauderdale, alors… »

Et, la possibilité que les propres parents de Finn puissent garder son adorable fille était exclue : sa mère était décédée, huit ans plus tôt, et son père avait été placé dans une résidence pour personne ayant l’Alzheimer. Par chance, Maz était conciliante lors de situations pareilles. De toute manière, ça lui donnait l’occasion d’avancer du travail de bureau puisqu’il était hors de question qu’il traine sa fille de vingt mois chez des usagers.

Rey ferma la boucle de la ceinture de sécurité pendant que le pied de Finn appuyait sur la pédale d’accélérateur de la voiture.

« Fin de semaine palpitante? » s’intéressa Finn. « Oh, ton père a aimé les hameçons que tu lui as donnés pour sa fête? »

« Je suis arrivée super en retard parce que j’ai raccompagné Ben Solo au Tremplin, en pleine tempête de neige, et que j’ai failli prendre le champ **[6]** dix-huit fois. » grommela la jeune femme et en passant sous silence que le toxicomane avait obnubilé ses pensées pendant un moment beaucoup trop important de son souper. Et de sa fin de semaine. « J’ai, évidemment, eut droit à un concert de soupirs de la part de ma mère et je crois qu’elle a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand j’ai donné le cadeau à mon père dans un emballage que j’ai recyclé de Noël. » résuma-t-elle en grimaçant en repensant aux yeux écarquillés de sa mère. « Mais mon père a adoré. Quelle question. »

« Je le savais! » s’écria fièrement Finn, qui avait évidemment aidé sa meilleure amie à choisir le cadeau de son père. « J’ai remarqué, l’été passé, que son hameçon _octopus_ était rouillé. C’est pas bon pour les prises. »

« Écoute… Si tu le dis. » se contenta-t-elle de dire. « Il m’a dit, d’ailleurs, qu’il avait enregistré un documentaire sur les truites arc-en-ciel et que tu peux passer pour l’écouter avec lui n’importe quand. »

Finn faisait partie intégrante de la famille Palpatine. Et, _seigneur_ , la mère et le père de Rey auraient adoré l’avoir comme gendre. Après un mariage et un enfant, ils avaient abandonné l’espoir qu’on leur annonce que le jeune homme était devenu le petit-ami de leur fille unique.

« Génial. » décréta Finn. « En plus, on a prévu d’aller essayer d’en pêcher au mois d’août. »

« Ouais, c’est ce qu’il m’a dit. »

Un moment de silence confortable apparu, rythmé au gré des chansons de Disney que faisaient jouer les haut-parleurs de la voiture. Lorsque _You’re Welcome_ , de la bande sonore de _Moana_ **[7]** , s’échappa, Déolie se mit à pépier de joie alors que Finn poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Je vais faire un anévrisme… » grommela-t-il.

La chanson était la préférée de sa fille, c’était un fait connu. Au même titre que la petite fille ne pouvait se passer de sa peluche de Krokmou.

« Et, sinon? » demanda le jeune homme alors que la chanson atteignait pour la première fois le refrain. « Ta fin de semaine? »

« Rien de notable. » expédia-t-elle, rapidement. « J’ai regardé les films du _Hobbit_. Je veux voir ceux du _Seigneur des anneaux_ , juste après. » Rey jeta un coup d’œil à son ami qui faisait un mouvement de la main afin qu’elle continue. La jeune femme roula des yeux. « Quoi? Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé des films et que je te lise ma liste d’épicerie? Je me suis reposée. »

« Je me suis reposée. » répéta le travailleur social. « _Aka_ j’ai comaté dans mon divan. »

« Oui, et? » soupira la jeune femme. « Je passe ma semaine à voir des gens, j’ai pas forcément envie d’en voir quand je suis en congé. »

« Je continue à dire que tu devrais voir des gens. » lâcha-t-il.

« Des hommes, tu veux dire. » corrigea Rey, sarcastique.

« Ça te ferait pas de mal. Je connais un gars qui serait parfait pour toi, en plus. »

Rey s’immobilisa pendant deux secondes et essaya de déterminer si c’était du bluff ou non. Elle opta pour la première option.

« Tu connais _un gars_? » sourcilla la jeune femme avec un rictus moqueur.

Finn tourna le volant pour entrer dans le stationnement d’un McDonald, pesta contre deux automobilistes qui le parcouraient à sens inverse, et il s’engagea dans l’allée de la commande au volant.

« Bah oui, je connais un gars. Son garçon suit des cours de natation avec Lili. »

Les cours de natation… Un gros terme pour définir une heure où des parents entraînaient leur bébé dans une piscine et ainsi essayer d’éviter une peur phobique de l’eau.

Donc, non. Il ne bluffait pas. Et, c’était encore pire que ce qu’elle avait pu penser.

« Si je comprends bien, t’essaies de me _matcher_ avec un célibataire fraîchement sorti d’une relation – ou pire – d’un divorcé, qui a un bébé? Bon plan. Je te donne 4/10 pour l’effort. »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Sur ce, je vais prendre un très grand café. Noir. » conclu la brunette.

Et, par chance pour sa patience édulcorée, Finn passa le reste du trajet jusqu’au bureau à lui parler du projet de rénovation du sous-sol de leur maison.

.

.

Quand Ben se réveilla, le lundi matin, il n’aurait pu expliquer quand et comment il était parvenu à s’endormir. Dix minutes lui furent nécessaires afin de trouver le courage d’ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour distinguer la lumière matinale que les rideaux de la chambre cachaient difficilement et prendre conscience de la réalité.

Et se rappeler où il était. Le Tremplin. Dans une chambre qui portait le nom du phénomène – ou de l’état? Il ne savait plus – de transformation de la chenille au papillon. Ah oui.

La réalité était plutôt pathétique, en fin de compte.

La matinée défila. Insipide et peu glorieuse.

Ben avait trouvé le courage de sortir de la chaleur du drap en coton et du couvre-lit – ou, plutôt, il avait répondu à l’appel du café et de la cigarette – après avoir souhaité un ‘ _bonne journée :)_ ’ à Phasma, qui lui avait envoyé un message afin de lui signifier que les papillons étaient un sujet très inintéressant. Le jeune homme avait, ensuite, soigneusement esquiver Voe, une résidente à la voix stridente et qui avait le potentiel d’écorcher chacun de ses nerfs, en parlant avec l’intervenante qui rentrait le matin. 

(Il avait, d’ailleurs, passé sa matinée à entendre des commentaires tous plus libidineux les uns que les autres à son sujet. ‘ _Kaydel et son p’tit accent français, là… Seigneur, j’y ferais pas mal!_ ’ ‘ _Au contraire, j’aimerais ça qu’elle ME fasse mal!_ ’ Elle était blonde, elle avait un accent français, elle était gentille… Pouvait-on en revenir? Toutefois, Ben eu un petit sentiment de ravissement en pensant que si les autres hommes – ou les femmes – étaient obnubilés par la beauté de la blonde, peut-être qu’ils ne verraient pas le petit trésor qu’était _sa_ travailleuse de rue? Il l’espérait secrètement.)

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait dû se retrouver dans la même pièce que Voe lors du _Morning_ , une réunion quotidienne (et ennuyante) obligatoire qui servait à la planification de la journée et la distribution des tâches. Elle avait, même, osé pousser un soupir de dédain lorsqu’il avait nommé son _planning_ de la journée (très peu occupé), la pétasse! Il lui avait jeté un regard assassin et il avait dû tourner sa langue deux fois (parce qu’il était incapable de le faire sept fois comme le voulait l’adage) pour ne pas lui faire une remarque cinglante. À décider, cette femme pourrait rafler le podium dans la catégorie ‘ _Personnalité la plus chiante de la galaxie_ ’. Et, il exagérait à peine.

Puis, il avait passé le reste de sa matinée à se déplacer entre sa chambre, où il lisait un livre trouvé dans le sous-sol de la maison, et l’extérieur afin d’aller fumer une cigarette.

Bref, rien de notable à déclarer et un tantinet pathétique.

Et, le moment qu’il attendait arriva, enfin.

 _Bon sang!_ Le jeune homme avait examiné un million de raisons – toutes plus triviales les unes que les autres – afin d’appeler _sa_ (pouvait-il réellement utiliser ce déterminant possessif pour la désigner?) travailleuse de rue. Cette réflexion avait miné sa tentative de lecture et elle avait, sans doute, motivé le nombre de cigarettes qu’il avait fumées. Ben fut presque surpris que ce soit Amilyn Holdo, coordonnatrice clinique du Tremplin, qui lui servit la raison d’appeler Rey Palpatine sur un plateau d’argent. ‘ _Ben! Pourrais-tu confirmer avec Rey, la travailleuse de rue au Cactus qui te suit, si c’est possible de faire ton plan d’intervention_ **[8]** , _mercredi?_ ’ Les chances qu’il refuse étaient quasi nulles. 

Debout, en plein milieu de sa chambre à faire les cent pas, Ben composa le numéro de téléphone de la brunette. Il détestait la fébrilité et l’infime – ça n’avait rien d’infime, mais il aimait se mentir à lui-même – sentiment d’allégresse qui l’envahissait à l’idée de lui parler. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cette pathétique nervosité. Même lorsqu’il était adolescent et qu’il avait, enfin, réussi à emballer Bazine Netal. Il était furieux contre lui-même.

Trois sonneries de téléphone plus tard, elle répondit à son appel.

« Bonjour, Ben! » claironna-t-elle, sans retenir son ton enjoué.

Stupéfait, le jeune homme s’arrêta de marcher et il observa avec incompréhension le combiné.

« Co-Comment tu as su que c’était moi? » parvint-il à formuler après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu sais, il y a eu une invention géniale qui est arrivée dans nos vies quand on a franchi le XXIè siècle qui se nomme l’afficheur gratuit dans les forfaits de téléphone. » expliqua Rey, moqueusement.

« Oh. » réagit le jeune homme, comme un con – parce qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose de plus intelligent, en faire une dissertation et même être capable de réciter des alexandrins plutôt qu’un vulgaire ‘ _Oh_ ’.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin d’entendre la voix sifflante de Snoke pour pouvoir s’auto-flageller et se trouver pathétique.

Ben fut ravi de se retrouver à l’intérieur de sa chambre sans personne pour admirer ses joues devenir cramoisies et un sourire niais prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il adorait l’obstination de l’intervenante de l’appeler par son prénom. Il adorait son ton de voix joyeux. Il adorait qu’elle ait mis son numéro de téléphone dans ses contacts. Et, il adorait soudainement les afficheurs.

« Alors, mon numéro de téléphone est dans tes contacts? » voulu-t-il confirmer d’un ton presque charmeur et beaucoup moins idiot que la dernière onomatopée qu’il avait prononcée.

« Euh… » répondit la travailleuse sociale. Peut-être allaient-ils parvenir à avoir une conversation, un jour? « C’est mon téléphone de job. Bien sûr. »

« Ok, ok. » s’entendit Ben répondre, tandis que le sous-titre de ces deux morts était davantage du type ‘ _Je veux qu’il soit dans tes contacts de numéros personnels. Si possible, tout de suite_.’

« Alors… » Elle s’interrompit pour toussoter, mais cela semblait plutôt faux. « Tu… Tu vas bien? Ça va toujours bien au Tremplin? »

« M’ouais… Il y avait des cuisines collectives, dimanche. J’ai fait de la sauce à spagh’. »

« Ah… Et, elle était bonne? »

« Pas terrible. Je n’ouvrirai pas de restau, demain matin, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Je suis sûre qu’elle n’est pas si mauvaise que ça. » rigola Rey.

Et, Ben ne sut pas, exactement, ce qui le retint de lui proposer de lui cuisiner un souper afin qu’elle s’en rende compte par elle-même. Peut-être le fait qu’il lui manquait une cuisine, des aliments et de l’argent pour le faire. Mystère.

« En fait. » Ce fut à son tour de tousser et celui-ci n’avait que pour but de ravaler le moment d’hésitation qui le parcourut. « Je voulais savoir…Euh… J’ai une rencontre prévue, tantôt, avec Poe… Qui est mon intervenant, ici… » Oh mon dieu, pouvait-il démontrer moins de talent pour discourir? Est-ce que c’était possible? « Bref, ils veulent savoir si tu peux venir, mercredi, pour faire mon plan d’intervention...»

« Attends que je vérifie… » Le jeune homme entendit le bruissement de feuilles et il se figura le bazar qu’était le bureau de Rey. Il eut un petit sourire alors que son regard se riva sur la porte de sa chambre. « Pas de problème pour mercredi. Je serais dispo à 14h. Et, si tu veux, on pourra faire une rencontre ensemble, après? »

Il acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu’il était au téléphone et qu’elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« _Deal_. » indiqua Ben.

« _Deal_. » répéta la travailleuse sociale. Un silence marqua cette conversation malaisante. « C’est… tout ce que tu voulais me demander? »

« Euh… Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C’est tout. C’est parfait. »

Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre synonyme du mot 'd'accord' qu'il avait oublié de prononcer? Peut-être que s'il en prononçait un supplémentaire, cela renforcerait son accord avec ce que Rey lui avait demandé? Il en doutait. Elle devait avoir compris au premier 'oui'. 

« D’accord… » lâcha-t-elle, hésitante. « Alors… S’il y a quoi que ce soit d’ici là, tu peux m’appeler. » Rey s’interrompit durant deux secondes. « Ok? »

« Oui, oui. Pas de problème. D'accord. » opina le jeune homme et il se mordit la lèvre afin de s’empêcher de déverser de nouveaux synonymes.

« Donc… À mercredi. » prononça Rey, d’un ton toujours hésitant.

« À mercredi. » confirma Ben.

Lorsqu’il raccrocha, le jeune homme pesta contre lui-même en échappant un gémissement plaintif.

Sur une échelle de 1 à 5, il en était à 11 de se trouver complètement idiot.

.

.

Cependant, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de cette journée catastrophique fut sa rencontre prévue avec Hera Syndulla, en fin d’après-midi.

La jeune femme assista à la rencontre qui se profilait, sans prendre aucun détour, vers un cataclysme de stade 5. Elle observait la conversation se détériorer de la même manière qu’elle aurait regardé un accident de voiture : impuissante et sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Aucune de ses interventions afin de calmer Hera et d’éteindre la crise ne fonctionnait.

Rey Palpatine était le monstre qui avait fait un signalement au Centre Jeunesse et qui était responsable du fait qu’on ait enlevé son enfant – elle ne pouvait être rien d’autre dans l’esprit de l’usagère. Et, certainement pas celle qui allait apaiser le déchirement qui lui vrillait le ventre depuis qu’on avait placé son garçon dans une famille d’accueil.

La discussion – ou plutôt l’attaque, le raz-de-marée d’insultes, l’ouragan de crise – s’effritait et Rey devenait de plus en plus muette lorsque les injures devinrent davantage personnelles. Elle avait opté pour cette manière d’agir afin d’éviter de dire quelque chose qui risquerait d’enflammer Hera au lieu de la calmer.

« _Esti de grosse vache, tu sais même pas c’est quoi être une mère!_ »

Elle avançait vers l’intervenante, presque menaçante, qui se retrouva coincée entre le mur et la table de la cuisine de l’appartement de la toxicomane. Elle tenta de ravaler le fait que c’était, sans doute, pour son absence de gestion de la colère et de ses fréquentes injections de cocaïne que les services sociaux avaient retiré l’enfant du milieu.

« _C’est criminel ce que t’as fait, CRI-MI-NEL, t’es juste une câlisse de jalouse qui sépare des familles pis qui mérite de se faire enculer!_ »

Rey tenta d’analyser ses portes de sortie pour s’enfuir, alors qu’elle tremblait comme une feuille – de colère, de peine, de culpabilité, d’appréhension, de doutes, d’impuissance, de honte. Elle attrapa son téléphone cellulaire afin de composer le 9-1-1.

« _Anyway, personne voudrait faire des enfants avec toé. Tu t’es-tu vue? Personne voudrait de toi… T’es tellement laide! Une plaie pour le monde, un gros tas de marde!_ »

Puis, sans qu’elle l’ait vue venir, Hera la gifla violemment.

Entre la douleur et les larmes, la jeune femme parvint à appuyer sur le bouton vert de son clavier de téléphone. Rey l’échappa par terre quand l’usagère la poussa, une nouvelle fois, et la frappa directement.

.

.

Poe parlait. De quoi? Mystère.

L’intervenant enlignait les syllabes rapidement et le mitraillait d’informations. Ben avait cessé de suivre au moment où il s’était engagé dans une explication plutôt précise du système de santé et des services sociaux et des démarches à faire afin qu’il obtienne un suivi en santé mentale. Le résident l’observait de la même manière que s’il avait été devant une plante verte : complètement désintéressé.

De temps en temps, il hochait de la tête et faisait des ‘ _Ahan_ ’ afin de ponctuer la discussion et démontrer qu’il l’écoutait. Ça avait l’air passionnant, ce qu’il disait. _Plot-twist? Non_.

Cette première rencontre ne faisait que renforcer l’idée qu’il n’aimait pas Poe Dameron.

Il n’aimait pas son air arrogant. Il n’aimait pas son attitude de je-sais-tout. Il n’aimait pas sa manière de soupirer quand Ben perdait le fil de la conversation et qu’il avouait ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Et, surtout, il n’aimait pas le fait que Rey ait admis être proche de lui. Peut-être l’aimerait-il, déjà, plus s’il avait la certitude que l’intervenant ne risquait pas de lui voler la seule personne qui croyait un minimum en lui. Toutefois, Ben était certain que malgré ce détail, il n’aurait pas aimé Poe.

« Tu as des vêtements? » demanda l’intervenant.

Et, Ben se questionna comment le monologue sur un potentiel suivi en santé mental avait dérapé sur ses vêtements.

« Tous mes trucs sont à l’Avenue. » répondit Ben, las.

« Ok. Et, tu as un moyen d’aller les chercher? » interrogea Poe, en fronçant des sourcils. « Parce que si non, je peux appeler et faire une réquisition à friperie. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et alterner entre deux pantalons et deux chandails. »

C’était, effectivement, logique.

« Hm. Je sais pas. Je pourrais demander à Rey de passer par là. Avant qu’elle vienne. Mercredi. »

« Parfait. » conclut Poe. « Tiens-moi au courant! Oh, et s’il te plaît, réfléchis à ce que tu souhaites mettre dans ton plan d’intervention, ok? On a ressorti plusieurs éléments intéressants, mais il faut que ça vienne de toi, tu comprends? »

Et, cela, marqua le début d’un autre monologue que Ben connaissait du bout des doigts pour avoir entendu d’autres variantes de la part de multiples intervenants au cours de son existence. 

.

.

C’était la cohue autour d’elle.

Il y avait trop de sons, trop de couleurs, trop _de tout_.

Les policiers avaient interrogé Rey après qu’ils aient placé Hera en état d’arrestation. Puis, une fois que sa plainte fut déposée, on l’amena à l’hôpital afin que ses plaies soient examinées. L’infirmière du triage décréta que ses blessures étaient superficielles et on lui administra un anxiolytique pour son état de choc évident. Finalement, on la plaça sous observation jusqu’à temps que quelqu’un vienne la chercher.

Maz et Finn, tenant un siège pour bébé, envahirent, ensuite, les urgences. 

Les deux parlaient. Les deux s’affolaient. Les deux lui posaient des questions sur son état.

Pourtant, ils auraient aussi bien pu parler en mandarin que Rey n’aurait rien compris. L’esprit de la jeune femme était incapable de retenir une phrase – ou même un mot – de ce qu’ils disaient. Elle ne faisait qu’entendre des voix, qui articulaient des sons décousus, et qui réussissaient qu’à faire resurgir l’anxiété dans ses veines.

Rey voulait la paix – le silence, le calme. Elle voulait pouvoir pleurer sans avoir de spectateur. Elle voulait qu’on la laisse seule. Était-ce trop demander?

Lorsque l’une des infirmières accapara la coordonnatrice clinique afin de lui remettre de l’information sur un possible arrêt de travail et que Finn s’éloigna pour consoler sa fille, qui s’était mise à pleurer, Rey y vit une bénédiction.

En ce sens, la jeune femme n’aurait pu expliquer pourquoi elle répondit à son téléphone. C’était une véritable contradiction. Pourtant, lorsqu’elle vit le nom ‘ _Ben Solo_ ’ s’afficher sur l’écran, répondre semblait être la chose à faire. Cela semblait être totalement sensé.

« Rey? » demanda Ben, inquiet, au bout du fil, après quelques secondes de silence et sans que la travailleuse sociale ne dise quoi que ce soit pour le saluer.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux tandis que sa main se resserra sur le boîtier de son téléphone. De longues larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« A-Allô, Ben. » salua-t-elle, la voix tremblante et trop perchée pour que ça ait l’air normal.

« Rey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » s’alarma, immédiatement, le jeune homme.

« Ç-Ça v-va… »

Elle lui prouva le contraire lorsqu’elle éclata bruyamment en sanglots.

« Rey… » souffla Ben, d’une voix enrouée. « Rey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? T’es blessée? Dis-moi quelque chose… »

« Peux-tu juste… » Elle tenta de renifler afin de calmer le torrent qui s’éprenait. « Ç-Ça va… Peux-tu juste… P-p-pas raccroché? » 

S’accrocher à lui apaisait la cohue. _Enfin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Un chèque d'aide de dernier recours est entre 600 et 700$ canadien, donc entre 385 et 450 euros.  
> [2] : Paroles provenant de la chanson Violent pornography de System of a down.  
> [3] : Terme anglais pour câbles de démarrage  
> [4] : Terme anglais (et mis à la version québécoise de franciser des termes anglais xD) pour démarrer une voiture avec les câbles à booster (de démarrage xD). Et char est un terme utilisé pour faire référence à une auto. c:  
> [5] : CPE = Centre de la petite enfance. Ou, les crèches en France.  
> [6] : Prendre le champ... Expression pour dire de faire une sortie de route.  
> [7] : Au Québec, c'est Moana. En France, c'est Vaiana (j'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs ce changement o_ô)  
> [8] : Des plans d'interventions sont des outils en intervention qui servent à recenser les buts et les objectifs des suivis.


	13. Portrait du jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi

**Portrait du moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi**

.

Parce que, moi  
J'collectionnerais  
Des p'tits bouts de toi  
J'les cacherais dans mes poches

△ _Roxane Bruneau_

.

« T’as du feu? »

Ben sursauta, jeta un coup d’œil à la personne qui osait venir déranger sa contemplation passive du néant et tendit un briquet couleur verte pomme à Robert, _Boba_ , un autre résident du Tremplin. Ce dernier tenta un sourire amical en attrapant l’objet.

« Génial, merci. » le remercia le quinquagénaire, ses lèvres coincées sur une cigarette et son pouce qui actionnait le briquet.

Ben haussa des épaules, alors qu’il poussa un soupir en même temps que tirer une taffe de son propre bâton de nicotine. Il avait l’impression que sa tête s’était transformée, tout à coup, en bouilloire sifflante qui allait imploser d’un instant à l’autre. Son pied tapa frénétiquement le sol glacé, tandis qu’il s’appuya contre la rampe de l’escalier en bois de la galerie arrière de la maison d’hébergement. Fett s’approcha afin de lui remettre le briquet et il sentit les grands yeux bleus perçants de cet ancien militaire l’examiner pendant une trentaine de secondes.

« On se les gèle. » articula Boba, dans une veine tentative de remplir le silence gênant.

« Hm. » se contenta de grommeler le jeune homme.

« Je pourrais presque m’ennuyer de mars en Afghanistan. » continua son interlocuteur, insensible à la mauvaise humeur du plus jeune.

« Clair. » lâcha Ben, qui ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite.

Il tapota sur sa cigarette et une floppée de cendres vint garnir la neige tapée du stationnement de l’organisme.

Normalement, l’autre résident n’insupportait pas le jeune homme. _Normalement_.

Habillement, il l’aimait, même, plutôt bien. Robert, surnommés Boba partout où il allait, était un ancien militaire de l’armée canadienne. Il avait fait deux services en Afghanistan et plusieurs missions pour les Casques bleus de l’ONU. Rentré depuis peu sur la base des forces armées canadiennes de Valcartier, il avait pris sa retraite et s’était retrouvé au Tremplin après une incapacité à reprendre une vie normale due à un trouble post-traumatique qui l’avait mené à une tentative de suicide. Un brave homme.

Pourtant, en ce mercredi matin, la patience de Ben s’amenuisait – pour ne pas dire qu’elle avait complètement disparu. En réalité, celle-ci mourrait à petits feux depuis la fin de son dernier appel avec Rey. La jeune femme n’avait donné aucune justification ou explication sur la raison de ses sanglots, si ce n’était qu’un énième ‘ _Désolée, je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas_ ’. Et, sans surprise, Ben ne la croyait absolument pas. La travailleuse sociale semblait toujours maîtresse de ses émotions et là, il avait eu l’impression d’avoir été le spectateur d’un incroyable désastre. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’imaginer une centaine de scénarios (tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres) afin d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé et le jeune homme approchait réellement la crise de nerfs. Par chance pour ceux-ci, elle n’avait pas encore annulé leur rencontre prévue cet après-midi.

Il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait besoin de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. L’idée même qu’il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit lui était intolérable.

À cette pensée, le jeune homme inhala une nouvelle taffe de nicotine.

« Hé, ça va? » interrogea Boba, après un long silence, en fronçant des sourcils.

Ben l’observa, expira une volute de fumée, équilibra son regard sur le recouvrement en tôle de la toiture du petit hangar du Tremplin, derrière l’ancien militaire, puis hésita.

« Pas terrible. » souffla, enfin, le jeune homme.

« Besoin d’en parler? »

Il ne répondit que par une grimace, qui s’accentua quand il aperçut le diable en personne, _Voe_ , s’avancer vers eux. Boba suivit son regard, il eut un petit sourire, et sans se concerter les deux hommes écrasèrent leur mégot dans le cendrier en aluminium attaché après le hangar.

Ben se fit la réflexion lointaine que, peut-être, Boba et Phasma s’entendraient bien. Et cela, le déconcentra suffisamment bien de son inquiétude pour que celle-ci s’éteigne pendant cinq minutes.

.

.

« Hé… » salua platement Ben, trois heures plus tard, tout juste avant le dîner, en franchissant la porte de la salle qui servait de cuisine et de salle à manger de la maison.

Les mains de Kaydel s’immobilisèrent dans les airs, pinte de lait et plat _Tupperware_ dans celles-ci, entre le réfrigérateur et le comptoir. Elle l’observa pendant une poignée de secondes, sembla le scruter au peigne fin afin de déterminer son humeur générale et termina son mouvement.

« Bonjour, Kylo! » salua-t-elle, en affichant un sourire en coin.

« T’as… Besoin d’aide pour préparer le repas? » offrit-il, poliment.

« Alors… » évalua l’intervenante en jetant un coup d’œil à tous les plats disposés sur le comptoir devant elle. « C’est des _tousquis_ **[1]** , ce midi. Du coup, j’ai pas vraiment besoin… Mais c’est très gentil d’avoir proposé. »

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa déception devant cette réponse : l’affaissement de ses épaules ainsi que de sa tête et sa micro-grimace étaient des signes évidents. Kaydel plissa des yeux.

« Finalement, j’aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider à couper des crudités. » décréta la blonde, gentiment.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, la Française sortit de l’électro-ménager plusieurs légumes, alors qu’elle voyait du coin de l’œil Ben entrer dans l’espace cuisine. Pendant qu’il allait se laver les mains, elle déverrouilla un tiroir et en sortit deux couteaux ainsi qu’un économe.

« Je m’occupe du poivron et toi, des carottes? » marchanda la jeune femme.

« Pas de trouble. T’en veux combien? »

Kaydel ouvrit le plat bleu pastel, fait en forme de cercle, qui servait précisément à servir des crudités au vu des compartiments.

« Quatre devraient être suffisantes. » évalua-t-elle, enfin.

« Pas de trouble. » répéta Ben.

Il détestait couper des carottes. Il détestait faire la cuisine, _point_.

En revanche, il était beaucoup trop heureux d’avoir quelque chose à faire pour rechigner. Le jeune homme avait l’impression qu’il allait devenir fou, s’il restait une minute de plus cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Après cinq minutes de silence, entrecoupées par le bruit des couteaux, Kaydel s’arrêta et releva la tête.

« Tu as l’air d’un lion en cage. » observa l’intervenante. « Tu veux en parler? »

« Tout le monde me demande ça, aujourd’hui, ou quoi? » râla le jeune homme en poussant un long soupir. « Je suis pas d’humeur. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, saisissant très difficilement la réaction de Ben. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, trois secondes plus tard, renonçant à commenter cette réponse étrange.

« Non, j’ai pas envie d’en parler. » attesta-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les légumes qu’il découpait grâce à la lame de son couteau. « On peut parler de quelque chose d’autre. »

« Parfait. » se résigna l’intervenante en reprenant sa propre tâche. « De quoi souhaites-tu parler? »

Il lâcha son couteau pour se gratter l’arrête de son nez. Puis, il saisit au vol une idée de conversation susceptible de taire son anxiété pendant quelques minutes.

« De… Fatal Bazooka? Ou de… Diam’s? Non, je sais. On parle de Yelle. » lâcha Ben, d’un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Elle l’observa, légèrement ahurie.

« … Quoi? » s’étonna-t-elle, tentant de trouver du sens dans les paroles du jeune homme.

« On pourrait parler de l’incroyable répertoire des chansons françaises. »

Kaydel poussa un soupir, amusée.

« Oh, punaise. Tu sauras, mon cher, que la chanson française ne se résume pas à du rap de mauvaise qualité. D’ailleurs, il y en a des plus actuels comme Maître Gimms. »

« Tu viens de détruire mon adolescence. » articula Ben, théâtral. « Confessions nocturnes et J’ai vu ta mère sur chatroulette sont des _musts_ à mes yeux. »

« Doux Jésus. » grimaça Kaydel.

« Non mais tu sais pas, toi… » commença Ben, en chantant d’une voix atrocement fausse et plus aigüe qu’à la normale.

La Française lâcha son couteau et l’observa en tentant de contrôler un fou rire.

« Ça fait deux mois que je sens son odeur, qu’elle laisse des messages tous les quarts d’heures… J’ai infiltré son répondeur, mon mec se tape une autre femme, ouais… » poursuivit le jeune homme sur sa lancée.

L’intervenante applaudit, dès qu’il termina, en pouffant de rire. Ben s’inclina, caricaturalement, comme s’il venait de faire une prestation sur scène.

« Merci, merci. » s’exclama-t-il.

« Futur candidat à _The Voice_. » déclara la jeune femme, tentant d’être sérieuse. « Aucun doute. »

« Je vais t’inclure dans mon discours de remerciement quand j’aurai gagné la première place. » promit Ben.

« J’espère bien. »

Le silence déserta la cuisine. Kaydel prit son téléphone cellulaire qu’elle avait rangé dans la poche arrière de son jeans noir, alla chercher la chanson _Confessions Nocturnes_ sur Youtube et la fit jouer. L’intervenante et le résident finirent de couper les crudités en chantant – ou plutôt en massacrant – la chanson. C’était plutôt improductif comme méthode, car ils passaient plus de temps à rire qu’à remplir le plat.

« Au fait… » commença Ben, une fois la chanson terminée et son sérieux retrouvé. « Merci. »

Le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin d’expliquer pourquoi il la remerciait : Kaydel saisissait très bien.

« Aucun problème. » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Je suis là pour ça. Mais, plus sérieusement, si tu veux parler… Ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Il la dévisagea. Et, sa bouche décida de prendre des libertés presque artistiques.

« Ça va… Je m’inquiète juste pour… » Ben toussa. Que devait-il dire? Comment devait-il l’appeler? « … Pour quelqu’un. »

La jeune femme plissa des yeux, eut une moue et pencha la tête.

« Alors, appelle cette personne pour vérifier et ne reste pas avec cette inquiétude. Ou, envoie-lui un message. N’attends pas que la personne te donne des nouvelles, va vers elle. » conseilla la blonde, simplement.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas Kaydel comme intervenante attitrée, déjà?

.

.

13h52. Le point culminant de sa journée – de sa semaine, en réalité – arrivait, enfin. Le brun avait décidé d’attendre la travailleuse de rue à l’extérieur. Il avait l’impression que les murs de la maison d’hébergement étaient en train de se refermer sur lui pour l’étrangler et le faire suffoquer. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un pan de son manteau alors qu’il en était à onzième cigarette (un honteux nouveau record) de sa journée.

Quand une Kia Rio gris argenté entra dans le stationnement de l’organisme, Ben écrasa le bâton de nicotine alors qu’il n’en était qu’à la moitié. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air frais afin de tenter de refréner l’impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient et son cœur s’écrasait sous une violente course à travers sa cage thoracique. Ses pieds avancèrent en direction de l’automobile dont le moteur venait de s’éteindre avant que sa tête en donne l’ordre. Il s’arrêta net lorsqu’il vit Rey sortir du cagibi du moyen de transport.

Ses poings se contractèrent, sous la soudaine colère qui noyait chacun de ses neurotransmetteurs, et sa respiration devint plus sifflante.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça?_

Ses pas franchirent rapidement le reste de la distance entre eux et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, les mains de Ben vinrent encadrer le visage de la travailleuse de rue afin de mieux l’examiner. Celle-ci, figée par la surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui t’as fait ça? » demanda-t-il, d’une voix sourde, entre ses dents.

La travailleuse de rue déglutit et posa ses mains sur celles de Ben afin de les repousser de son visage.

« Ben… Tu peux pas… » tenta-t-elle, maladroitement, cherchant les mots appropriés afin de définir sa pensée.

« Dis-moi pas que c’est rien. » argua le jeune homme, qui ne reculait toujours pas. « T’as un œil au beurre noir, tabarnak! Et t’as… » Il repoussa une épaisse écharpe savamment enroulée autour de son cou afin de cacher, de toute évidence, les marques qui se trouvaient sur sa peau à cet endroit. « Pis on a essayé de t’étrangler… Tu me _fucking_ niaise? C’est _rien_? »

Rey se mordit la lèvre tandis qu’elle attrapa les mains du jeune homme dans une tentative de minimiser l’explosion qui se profilait.

« Ben… Ça va. Je te le jure que ça va. » Elle braqua ses yeux dans les siens et il arrêta de bouger. « Ça va. » répéta-t-elle, plus doucement. « Je suis allée à l’hôpital, je n’ai pas eu de blessures importantes. »

« Qui? » demanda-t-il, incapable de décolérer.

Elle le fixa, tentant vainement de lui tenir tête.

« …Un suivi que j’ai. _Que j’avais_. » s’empressa la jeune femme de rectifier. « Ben, ça va. _Je vais bien_. Ok? » 

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant plusieurs secondes. La respiration sifflante de Ben se calma petit à petit.

« …Ok. » acquiesça-t-il, davantage pour acheter la paix que par accord avec la travailleuse sociale.

L’air confiant de la brunette se fana quand Ben lâcha sa main afin de caresser du bout des doigts l’ecchymose sur le côté gauche de son cou. Puis, comme s’il se rappelait soudainement qui était la jeune femme, il replaça soigneusement l’écharpe et se recula d’un pas, les joues cramoisies.

« Désolé… » souffla le jeune homme, dont les pieds trépignaient le sol, mal à l’aise.

« Ce n’est pas grave. » soupira Rey. « C’est d’ma faute. Je n’aurais pas dû te répondre. »

« J’aurais vu ton œil. » relativisa Ben. Il haussa des épaules. « Ce n’est pas grave. Je t’ai entendue pleurer, et alors? »

« Quand même… Ce n’est pas vraiment professionnel. » La jeune femme eut une grimace. « _Je_ suis censée t’aider. Pas l’inverse. »

Il plissa des yeux. Depuis le début, le brun n’avait jamais eu l’impression que leur relation se dessinait de cette manière : ils n’avaient pas de lien aidant/aidé. Rey était un ange tombé du ciel qui l’aidait, qui croyait en lui et qui ne l’abandonnait pas. Un ange plus abîmé qu’il ne le laissait croire et que lui, Ben Solo, réussissait à percevoir derrière sa barricade en béton armé d’intervenante.

Ou, peut-être, qu’il se faisait des films?

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir.

« Si tu le dis… » Il choisissait ses batailles. « Pourquoi t’es venue travailler? T’as pas un arrêt de travail ou un truc du genre? »

Rey lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Je suis ici pour t’aider, Ben Solo, et non pour faire étalage de mon cas. » lui rappela la jeune femme. Et, elle roula des yeux et céda : « Je suis en arrêt pour trois semaines pour mes suivis individuels, mais je peux continuer à faire mes rencontres dans des organismes ou au bureau. Bref, tant que je ne suis pas seule, je peux continuer à travailler. Travaux légers, on peut dire. »

« Ça n’a pas l’air de te plaire. » devina le brun.

« Pour être honnête, je me suis un peu battue pour que Maz ne me mette pas en arrêt de travail complet. » avoua-t-elle. « Maaaaais, maintenant, on parle de toi et que de toi. »

Son visage s’illumina d’un sourire tandis qu’elle se déplaça afin de récupérer son sac à l’arrière de sa voiture.

« Donc, comment va mon _Lucky Charms_ préféré? » 

Ben sourit de nouveau, satisfait, lorsqu’il l’entendit l’appeler de cette manière. Ils marchèrent vers la porte de l’organisme.

« Je peux être honnête? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Toujours. » assura Rey.

Ben hocha de la tête de manière quasi militaire. Il s’avança devant elle afin de passer la puce magnétique sur le système de déverrouillage de la porte.

« Ça va mieux depuis que t’es là. » prononça sa bouche, sans l’aval de son cerveau.

Son esprit lui cria des dizaines de fois : _espèce d’idiot_.

Il ne vit pas les pommettes de Rey se teindre d’une jolie couleur rose.

.

.

Amilyn inaugura cette rencontre de Plan d’intervention concerté de manière officielle en expliquant le rôle de chacun dans le suivi de Ben. Personne ne fit un commentaire sur l’hématome qui ornait le visage de la travailleuse de rue. Rey inventa une histoire sur une chute où elle s’était pris une poignée de porte en plein visage. Très peu crédible. Personne ne toucha un mot sur la scène qui s’était déroulée à l’extérieur, quelques minutes avant la rencontre. (À moins que personne ne les ait aperçus, mais Ben s’en doutait.)

Ils firent un premier tour de table afin d’aborder comment chacun percevait l’hébergement de Ben. Ironiquement – et sans surprise – ce fut ce dernier qui parla le moins. Fidèle à lui-même, Poe lista un nombre démesuré de possibilités d’objectifs. Fidèle à elle-même, Rey précisa qu’elle était d’avis que ces dits objectifs devaient provenir de Ben.

Puis, un silence transcenda la pièce lorsque la jeune femme l’interpella par le prénom, _le véritable prénom_ , du résident.

« Ben? » tiqua Poe, en fouillant dans son dossier, à la recherche sans doute d’une information à ce sujet. « Tu t’appelles, _Ben_? »

Le toxicomane eut l’impression qu’il venait de condamner l’intervenant à la guillotine au vu de l’expression de trahison que le visage que celui-ci prenait. Il lança un regard noir à la travailleuse sociale, dont le visage était fendu d’un sourire qui avait le potentiel de faire fondre la calotte glacière.

 _Incroyable_. Il poussa un soupir. 

« J’ai eu une réaction plutôt similaire quand je l’ai appris. » rigola Rey, en jouant machinalement avec un stylo-bille.

« Tu l’as appris quand? » sonda Poe, presque offensé.

« Bah… Quand je l’ai rencontré… » énonça la jeune femme comme si c’était l’évidence, même.

« Et tu n’as rien dis? » rétorqua l’intervenant.

« Poe… » intervint Amilyn. « On aura cette discussion plus tard. »

« _Anyway_ , j’aimerais que vous m’appeliez Kylo. » conclut le résident, entêté.

Le regard de Dameron se braqua sur lui. Insistant. Désagréable.

« Quoi? » s’enquit Ben, las.

« _Fine_ , on t’appelle Kylo. Mais… Rey t’appelle Ben? » sourcilla l’intervenant, décidé à régler cette case grise qu’était l’existence de son suivi.

Un sourire arrogant s’empara des lèvres de Ben.

« Jaloux? » s’enquit-il, effrontément.

Un combat de coq dans une basse-cour. Ou presque.

« Poe… » tenta d’interrompre Amilyn, qui voyait la catastrophe se profiler à l’horizon.

« J’essaie de comprendre, c’est tout. » répliqua Poe, tâchant d’être diplomate.

Le sourire de Ben prit plus de place sur son visage, au même titre que son arrogance – comme si cela pouvait être possible.

« Rey, c’est Rey. » dit-il comme seule et unique explication.

Rey pourrait l’appeler Pikachu qu’il n’en aurait cure. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais il finirait certainement par s’y habituer.

« Bien, maintenant que la question du prénom est conclue, peut-on revenir à nos moutons? » relança Amilyn Holdo, cassante et regard noir pour Poe.

Tous opinèrent lentement. Ils avaient l’air d’être des enfants grondés par une enseignante. 

Les conversations quant aux objectifs de l’hébergement reprirent alors que Ben s’autorisa un regard en biais vers la travailleuse de rue. Quatre secondes. Puis, son regard se réajusta sur la chevelure lilas de la coordonnatrice clinique. 

Quatre secondes avaient suffi pour qu’il capture le sourire victorieux qui régnait de maître sur le visage de Rey. Quatre secondes avaient suffi pour marteler le fait qu’il était réellement dans la merde.

Cette fille le faisait craquer. Beaucoup. Énormément. _Trop_. Il ne savait même pas si le verbe craquer était celui le plus approprié afin de définir son état lamentable.

Seigneur, il était dans la merde jusqu’au cou.

.

.

« Alors? » introduit Rey, regard pétillant et moqueur.

Ben rejeta une volute de fumée alors qu’il commençait une nouvelle cigarette. Sa douzième. Ses poumons allaient bientôt organiser une grève.

« Alors, quoi? » sourcilla-t-il, ironique. « Alors, comment on épelle parisyllabique? Simple, P-A-R-I – »

Le jeune homme s’interrompit alors qu’il prenait une mine quasi offensée. Ses lèvres tinrent en équilibre sa cigarette pendant qu’il frotta son biceps.

« Hé! Pourquoi tu m’as frappé? »

Maintenant, son ton prenait des teintes d’outrance.

« Parisyllabique. » lâcha-t-elle, à deux doigts de rire. « _Sérieusement_? »

« J’ai hésité entre ça ou anticonstitutionnellement. » confia Ben, sourire ravageur aux lèvres, plus confiant à la mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans ces dialogues dont ils commençaient en avoir l’habitude. « Mais je trouvais ça trop cliché. »

« Bien sûr. » ajouta Rey, d’un ton mondain. « Alors, parisyllabique. »

« Parisyllabique. » confirma le jeune homme en dodelinant de la tête.

La rencontre s’était terminée cinq minutes plus tôt, après la signature du Plan d'intervention. Ils en étaient venus à s’entendre sur trois objectifs : faire une demande de suivi en santé mentale, prendre rendez-vous avec son psychiatre et entamer des démarches pour une recherche de logement. Ils avaient convenu qu’ils le réviseraient dans deux semaines afin de voir où le jeune homme en serait avec ces démarches et si d’autres objectifs seraient à ajouter, d’ici-là. Ben rencontrerait Poe à fréquence de deux fois par semaine et Rey maintenait son suivi hebdomadaire avec lui.

« Tu as définitivement un vocabulaire plus élaboré que le mien. » constata la jeune femme.

« J’ai aucun mérite. » articula-t-il. « La punition préférée de ma mère quand je faisais des bêtises, c’était de me faire copier des pages du dictionnaire. »

Elle s’appuya contre le mur extérieur du hangar.

« Je suis prête à parier que tu te retrouvais souvent en punition. »

Il marqua un moment de réflexion et tira une nouvelle taffe sur son bâton de nicotine.

« Quand même. Je crois que je lui ai fait faire un ulcère quand j’ai tué le hamster de notre classe. Ça été pire quand elle a découvert que j’avais assassiné un chat. »

D’accord, Ben était provocateur. D’accord, il essayait aussi de la faire fuir. 

Tous les gens auxquels il s’attachait fuyaient. Les sentiments qui naissaient dans son ventre devant la petite ride qui s’affichait sur son front, ses bottes en caoutchouc qu’elle portait aux pieds ou son petit nez en trompette était une véritable menace pour son intégrité psychologique. Au même titre qu’avait été l’épreuve de l’entendre pleurer au téléphone sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as tué un hamster et un chat? » reprit Rey, impertuable.

« Ahan. » Il baissa la tête, alors qu’une pluie de cendres s’évanouissait à ses pieds. « Un hamster, deux chats, plusieurs écureuils, deux chevreuils et mon père. Si j’étais une œuvre d’art, on pourrait m’appeler _Portrait de l’assassin aux cibles multiples_. » 

Ou, plutôt, _Portrait du monstre auto-saboteur_.

« …Et je ne pense toujours pas que tu es un monstre. » mentionna-t-elle, patiemment.

« Il faudrait que je fasse quoi pour que tu le penses, exactement? Pour que tu voies la réalité en face? »

La jeune femme migra à ses côtés et appuya son dos contre la rampe des escaliers de la galerie.

« Un monstre ne serait pas resté au téléphone pour écouter son intervenante pleurer. Un monstre n’aurait pas réagi comme tu l’as fait quand je suis sortie de mon auto. » le confronta-t-elle. « Là où tu penses que tu es un monstre, moi je vois une personne formidable qui a vécu des trucs horribles. »

Ben se tourna vers elle. Recueillant chaque élément de son visage afin de réussir à filtrer les possibilités que ses propos soient mensongers. Percevant chaque détail qui lui signifiait qu’elle pensait _réellement_ ce qu’elle lui disait.

Le jeune homme fut saisi d’un vertige quand il eut l’impression d’être percuté par un camion semi-remorque. Il déglutit et ravala cette envie soudaine de l’embrasser.

« Il faudra que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprennes que j’ai pas l’intention de t’abandonner? » reprit Rey d’une voix douce, saccageant au passage tous ses efforts de saboter sa relation avec elle.

Et, le jeune homme se sentit pris au piège. Terrifié. Cloué.

« Je ne sais. » réussit-il à formuler.

Ben Solo était honnête.

Il n’avait aucune idée de la manière de se débarrasser de cette peur panique, qui léchait ses entrailles et le paralysait, qui l’envahissait à l’idée qu’elle l’abandonne. Celle-ci doubla lorsque le jeune homme entendit le rire guttural de Snoke à l’intérieur de sa tête. Ce rire qui était un sous-titre à une autre crainte plus terrifiante : l'optique qu'il laisse le monstre blesser Rey Palpatine. 

_Il était pris au piège._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tousqui : Jeux de mots pour 'tout ce qui reste' x)


	14. Comme un shot de dopamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *met ses mains autour de ses yeux pour imiter des jumelles* Serait-ce un peu de smut que je vois à l'horizon?

**Comme un shot de dopamine**

.

C'est pas d'ma faute si à tout bout d'champs  
Une joie intense me monte à tête  
Ça arrive comme ça naturellement  
Chu chimiquement fait pour la fête  
  


J'ai beau faire une tête d'enterrement  
Y'a personne qui m'prend au sérieux  
Chu très jaloux, très secrètement  
D'la profondeur des malheureux

 _△_ _Les colocs_

**.**

Kaydel, patience incarnée, modéra le jet du robinet de la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée du Tremplin, alors qu’elle tendait ses doigts afin d’en juger la température. Dès qu’elle retira ses phalanges, la main de Ben vint les remplacer et, instantanément, une marée de sang vint tacher la céramique blanche. Les gouttelettes vinrent se diluer dans l’eau qui, prenant une teinte vermeille, ruisselait contre les parois avant de s’écouler par le siphon. Une œuvre d’art. Il en avait l’habitude. Le jeune homme était un véritable peintre et sa couleur favorite se trouvait à mi-chemin entre l’écarlate et le pourpre. Sa respiration saccadée se calma, petit à petit, tandis qu’il examinait, presque hypnotisé, l’eau nettoyer lentement les vestiges de sa dernière preuve de monstruosité.

Les ongles manucurés de la blonde claquèrent contre le comptoir, seul indice de son anxiété qu’elle laissait filtrer et de sa patience qui s’amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le jeune homme et elle s’autorisa à un micro-soupir de soulagement quand il grogna de douleur, _enfin_. Kaydel n’était pas une sadique. Elle n’éprouvait pas un plaisir particulier à voir des gens souffrir. Par contre, voir le résident afficher une réaction la confortait. Il n’était pas si déconnecté.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de soins. » annonça la travailleuse sociale, de but en blanc.

Ben hocha vaguement de la tête pendant qu’il entendait le son feutré de la porte glisser contre la céramique brune. Il n’y accordait pas vraiment d’attention. Son esprit était loin, _terriblement loin_ , perdu dans une brume épaisse et entremêlé dans un million de nœuds coulants. Son poing, sous l’eau, se resserra lorsqu’il entendit les sifflements envoûtants et odieux de Snoke. Une musique infernale qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Il avait envie d’un paradis artificiel. Il avait _besoin_ de son paradis artificiel composé d’amphétamine, d’alcool et d’un soupçon de cannabis. La sensation de manque qui s’enroulait autour de chacun de ses organes et de ses os lui parut insupportable – plus insupportable que les paroles cruelles que la voix de sa tête prononçait, plus insupportable que la douleur de sa main, plus insupportable que la honte. Sa respiration se coupa, ses yeux se fermèrent, son esprit fut pris de vertiges.

Une montagne russe. Un frisson dans l’ascenseur de sa gorge qui se desséchait. L’idée même d’un buvard électrisait son cerveau de dopamine. _Merde_. Les pensées défilaient, à la recherche du moyen le plus court pour se procurer de la drogue. Il était un fauve en chasse.

La porte qui s’ouvrit le déconcentra brutalement et lui rappela que la respiration était une activité nécessaire à sa survie. 

Kaydel s’avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme déposa la trousse de premier soin enveloppé dans un sac bleu à côté du robinet, l’ouvrit et se saisit d’un rouleau de pansements ainsi que des lingettes d’alcool.

Encore préoccupé par ses plans de s’anesthésier, Ben dut prendre plusieurs secondes afin de se remémorer que sa main était blessée. Par sa faute. Parce qu’il avait fait le con. Parce qu’il était incapable de supporter plus longtemps les paroles de Snoke. Parce que l’ajustement de médication était atrocement long. Parce qu’il détestait que Rey Palpatine devienne l’un de ses talons d’Achille. Parce qu’il avait peur et qu’il était incapable de gérer cette frayeur. Parce que tout prenait une _démesure_. Sa jointure était éclatée. Le jeune homme se rappelait avoir frappé plusieurs fois le mur en briques derrière la maison en criant de rage, espérant faire taire cet animal, cette bête, ce monstre qui rugissait en lui. Il se rappelait Fett qui l’avait arrêté et l’avait amené, en catastrophe, au bureau des intervenants. Il se rappelait le regard de Voe, qui le dévisageait, qui le croyait fou, qui croyait qu’il n’était bon que pour la psychiatrie. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées pleines d’épines. 

Par chance, ce soir, c’était Kaydel qui travaillait. Il n’aurait pas pu supporter voir le masque, le drap contour, de suffisance de Poe.

La jeune femme déchiqueta les enveloppes de lingettes d’alcool et referma le robinet. Elle emprisonna les mains meurtries dans les siennes.

« Ça va pincer. » avertit-elle.

« Pas grave. » articula le jeune homme, ses cordes vocales douloureuses après ses cris.

Et, _oh shit_ , ça pinçait vraiment.

Le pincement apaisa momentanément le délusoire mirage synthétique avec lequel son esprit toxicomane tentait de l’éblouir.

Il réprima une grimace.

« Putain… Kylo, qu’est-ce qui t’as pris? » souffla la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme épongea la plaie une nouvelle fois. Secoua la tête, patiente. Elle était une artillerie de patience.

« Je sais pas… » murmura le résident, déglutissant, l’impression d’avoir une âme brisée.

 _UN MEURTRIER,_ tonna la voix de Snoke. _UN ANGE… ÉCARTE SES AILES, ARRACHE-LES, FAIS LA CHUTER, TUE-LA, MASSACRE-LA, SCARIFIE-LA, TU DEVIENDRAS ENFIN QUI TU ES CENSÉ ÊTRE. MON KYLO, MON PRÉCIEUX KYLO REN._

Ben étouffa un sanglot devant ce couplet qui tournait en rond dans sa tête depuis deux jours – depuis qu’il avait constaté ces _TABARNAK_ de sentiments. Son corps tremblait et son cœur se fracassait contre ses côtes. Il allait perdre connaissance. Un joint. _Faites-le taire, câlisse!_ Le jeune homme avait l’impression de devenir un cocktail Molotov armé. Il n’en pouvait plus. Deux injections d’héroïne, une bouteille de vodka, dix comprimés de codéine. _QUELQUE CHOSE_. Donnez-lui quelque chose. 

La blonde le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, affolée. Elle pesta contre les quarts de travail de soir où elle était complètement seule dans la maison comme intervenante.

« Kay-Kaydel… Je veux juste… » Il poussa un gémissement, éclata en sanglots. « Je veux que mon cerveau s’arrête. Je veux juste rien ressentir. J’en peux plus. _J’en peux plus._ Tu comprends? »

Sa voix se déchira. Les mains de la blonde s’accrochèrent, plus fort, à celles de Ben.

« Veux-tu prendre ta médication au besoin? Veux-tu aller à l’hôpital? Dis-moi comment t’aider, Kylo. » demanda-t-elle, _supplia-t-elle_ , en tentant de conserver un ton calme.

« Je… Je veux juste… » _Rey. Je veux juste Rey. Je veux Rey plus que l’héroïne. Je veux juste qu’elle éteigne l’incendie qui me ravage depuis fucking deux jours. Je veux juste prouver à l’ordure qui pense régner dans ma tête que JE décide. Je veux juste avoir le contrôle._ « …Ça s’arrête. » souffla-t-il, finalement. « Médication, oui. »

Kaydel lui jeta un coup d’œil, inquiète.

« Kylo, je ne crois pas que… » argumenta-t-elle.

« Ben. » rectifia-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda, stoïque. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Cligna des yeux. Fronça des sourcils. Se retint de justesse de lui demander de répéter ce qu’il venait de dire. Ne résista pas :

« _Quoi_? »

« Rey a raison. » expliqua-t-il, alors que ses ongles pénétraient la peau de la paume des mains de la travailleuse sociale sous une nouvelle floppée de rugissements mentaux.

C’était de la torture. Il ferma les yeux si forts que des rides apparurent sur son front.

« …D’accord. _Ok_. Oui. Bien. » enchaîna Kaydel, nerveusement. « Oh purée. La vache… » souffla-t-elle à elle-même. « On essaie ta médication et si ça ne fonctionne pas… C’est l’hosto. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, la travailleuse sociale poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle vit les mains du jeune homme cesser de trembler. Les muscles des épaules de Kaydel se relâchèrent imperceptiblement – elle allait être assurément courbaturée.

« Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs… » avoua la jeune femme, lorsqu’il lui confirma aller mieux. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bordel? »

Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il hésita à se précipiter dans un mécanisme de défense et mentir. Il se demanda s’il pouvait _vraiment_ appeler Rey à vingt-deux heures un vendredi soir pour lui parler de _tout ça_. Puis, il décida de faire confiance à la blonde. Enfin. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

« Je crois que… Ma médication n’est pas correcte. » résuma-t-il.

« Tu penses… » souffla Kaydel, atterrée.

« Pas mal certain. » grimaça le jeune homme. « Pis, pour être honnête, je donnerais un rein pour avoir de la morphine, _live_. Pis des _speeds_ , en fait. Pis pendant que j’y pense, un joint. »

« Ben… » La blonde s’arrêta afin de vérifier s’il lui permettait toujours de l’appeler par son prénom. Il opina lentement. « Ben, tu as pris un rendez-vous avec ton psychiatre, hier… C’est long un ajustement de médication, mais ça va se stabiliser. C’est normal que tu veuilles consommer. C’est un _pattern_ , j’imagine. C’est ça? »

Il la sonda du regard. Déglutit, une nouvelle fois. Lâcha la bombe :

« La drogue fait taire la voix. Quand je me fais mal aussi. C’était soit mes poings contre un mur ou que je vole la paire de ciseaux que t’as passé à Boba, tantôt, et que je m’ouvre le poignet. J’avais pas d’autres choix. » expliqua le résident. Les mots filaient dans sa bouche. Délivrés. Plus rapides que ses pensées. Incapable d’y mettre un frein. « J’ai… Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas mourir. C’est la première fois de ma vie que je veux pas mourir. »

L’aveu l’étonna lui-même. Il fut presque étonné d’entendre en sourdine des publicités provenant du téléviseur, dans le salon, en face du bureau. Le monde tournait encore tandis que lui prenait conscience d’un élément primordial. Prioritaire. Il voulait vivre. _Wow_.

Le jeune homme avait presque oublié ce que c’était d’avoir un autre but que celui de s’échouer dans un cimetière.

« J’ai déjà essayé. Mais… Je veux pas. J’ai choisi le mur. » répéta-t-il, lentement, surpris. Ben releva la tête, presque affolé. « Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu vas me mettre dehors? »

Ce serait le comble.

Kaydel eut un sourire rassurant.

« Non. Non, je ne vais pas mettre fin à ton hébergement. Mais… S’il te plaît, _vraiment_ , viens nous voir avant d’en arriver à t’ouvrir les jointures. » déclara la blonde. « Je suis contente d’entendre que tu veux vivre, Ben. C’est un pas de géant que tu as fait… » 

Ce n’était pas un pas de géant, c’était presque un bond de dix mètres.

Il anticipait, déjà, la chute.

.

.

« Inutile. » trancha Rey d’une voix cassante, en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. « _Complètement_ inutile. »

La brunette poussa un long soupir et croisa des bras.

Finn lui jeta un regard prudent tandis qu’il alluma le contact de sa Hyundai. Sa meilleure amie aurait pu être enroulée dans une couverture de barbelés qu’elle aurait eu l’air aussi intouchable qu’elle ne le paraissait, à l’instant même. Son visage irradiait de contrariété. _Non_. De colère.

Il toussota, tapota nerveusement le volant.

« Tu veux… Tu veux en parler? » demanda l’afro-canadien, pesant bien ses mots afin de ne pas déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Il n’y a rien à dire. Ce n’est qu’une charlatane! » grogna Rey. Puis, s’arrêta deux secondes et fronça des sourcils. « …Ça se dit charlatane? » La jeune femme secoua la tête, désintéressée de la grammaire. « Elle m’a demandé, _elle a osé me demander_ , si j’envisageais de changer de métier! Non, mais elle se prend pour qui, cette câlisse de psychologue?! Pour une voyante? Pour _Dieu_? Ce n’est pas parce que je me suis fait sacrer une gifle en pleine face par l’une de mes suivis que je vais remettre en question mon travail! _FRANCHEMENT_! »

Le manque de souffle obligea la travailleuse de rue à s’arrêter. Finn se mordit la lèvre afin de taire tous les commentaires qui lui piquaient la langue, dont le fait qu’elle avait reçu beaucoup plus qu’une gifle de la part d’Hera. 

Visiblement, la brunette était loin d’être enchantée par sa première rencontre avec sa psychologue. Maz l’avait fortement suggéré – _ordonner_ – de consulter un professionnel afin de l’aider à passer par-dessus l’incident qui s’était passé, la semaine dernière, avec Hera. Rey avait refusé, dans un premier temps. Selon elle, ce ne serait qu’une perte de temps. Elle allait bien. L’intensité des ecchymoses commençait à diminuer, plus que deux semaines avant qu’elle puisse reprendre sa charge de travail normale, elle était sur la voie de la guérison. Voilà. Ça ne servait à rien de s’affoler ou de s’alarmer. C’était son nouveau mantra. 

« Tu imagines? » poursuivit Rey, qui ne décolérait pas. « Elle ne me connait même pas et elle ose, ELLE OSE, me demander ça. Si tu penses que je vais l’écouter… Non, si tu penses que je vais retourner la voir… Elle peut bien se les foutre dans le cul, ses 90$/l’heure. C’est quoi, elle va me diagnostiquer un _burn-out_ à la troisième rencontre. NON MERCI. »

Elle attacha sa ceinture brutalement, donna un coup de pied aussi vain qu’inutile contre le tapis qui se recourbait et ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. Il faisait étonnamment doux pour un 6 mars.

Rey avait une furieuse envie de s’enfuir de cette voiture dans laquelle son meilleur ami l’avait amenée, de crainte qu’elle ne se présente pas à son rendez-vous s’il ne l’accompagnait pas, et courir. Courir jusqu’à oublier ses pensées. Courir et avaler les kilomètres jusqu’à s’épuiser et être à bout de souffle. Pourtant, elle restait immobile sur le siège de la voiture de Finn, enragée.

« Ok, d’accord, je comprends que ça te fâche. » énonça le jeune homme, précautionneusement. « Mais… Tu sais, dire que tu files droit vers un _burn-out_ , ça ne sortirait pas de nulle part. »

Sa tête se tourna – se dévissa – vers lui. Elle afficha un air blessé, se sentant presque trahie par les propos de son collègue.

« Regarde-moi pas comme ça. » prononça le jeune homme, alors qu’il inspirait du courage pour poursuivre cette conversation houleuse. « Tu ne vis que pour travailler. Tu détestes être en fin de semaine, tu as en horreur tes vacances, tu n’as pas de loisirs, tu ne vois personne, sauf si c’est pour ton travail. Tu es en train de te tuer au travail. »

« …Je te vois, toi. » argua Rey, après un moment de silence.

« Et c’est encore heureux. » soupira-t-il. « Tu ne vis pas Rey. Tu es en train de mourir de l’intérieur. Donc, oui, la question se pose. Est-ce que tu aimes ton travail? Je sais que tu adores ce que tu fais et que tu es douée là-dedans, mais… Est-ce que tu es heureuse? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un point devant, alors que ses dents mordirent dans sa lèvre inférieure brutalement. Elle senti un goût de rouille inonder ses papilles gustatives et ses yeux piquer. Rey n’y prêta pas attention.

 _Retiens tes larmes_. _Retiens tes fucking larmes._

L’échec.

Les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, au même rythme que son cerveau bouillonnait sous la colère. La colère que cette misérable question ait tout son sens. Que oui, elle avait envisagé changer d’emploi. Que non, elle n’était pas heureuse. Que oui, elle se sentait seule – terriblement seule.

Rey renifla. Bon sang. Elle se sentait pathétique.

Sans avertissement, les bras de Finn vinrent encercler ses épaules. La jeune femme le remercia silencieusement de ne pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dans le silence, il était plus facile de réaliser qu’elle ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction elle s’en allait. 

.

.

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains? » s’étrangla Rey. 

Ce fut inutile de tenter de les cacher : la jeune femme les avait déjà emprisonnées dans les siennes afin de les examiner consciencieusement. Par chance, les plaies s’étaient refermées et celles-ci avaient évolué en cicatrices écarlates et boursouflées. La bouche de la travailleuse sociale s’ourla pour esquisser une grimace tandis que ses doigts enlaçaient lentement la jonction des phalanges de Ben, distraitement. 

Ses doigts se précipitèrent dans une inspection irréfléchie de cette peau laiteuse. La jeune femme répertoria chaque crevasse, chaque ligne de main, chaque cicatrice, chaque brûlure, chaque tatouage, chaque grain de beauté, _tout_. Chaque parcelle de peau fut passée au peigne fin, sous son œil attentif. Et, chaque parcelle de peau explorée par les doigts agiles et graciles de la brunette menaçait de saccager et de détruire tout ce qui restait de bon sens en Ben. 

Il devait utiliser tout son sang-froid afin de ne pas tirer sur ses doigts qui scrutaient sa paume de main, d’agripper ses mains et de la tirer vers lui, au-dessus de cette table, pour mener son propre examen approfondi du corps de la jeune femme. _Spoiler alert_ : s’il faisait cela, le résident n’était pas certain qu’il se contenterait uniquement des mains de Rey. À cette simple pensée, son esprit mit le cap sur des idées ô combien délicieuses qui continuèrent d’abroger toute la rationalité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Son _self-control_ était en chute libre. 

Il avait chaud. Il suffoquait. Sa bouche s’asséchait. Son pied, sous sa chaise, frappa frénétiquement le sol. Le jeune homme pesta contre lui-même lorsqu’il constata que le dérapage de ses pensées avait fait dériver son afflux sanguin vers une partie de son corps située au Sud. _Merde_. 

Le pouce de la jeune femme caressa doucement - non, tendrement - un grain de beauté situé à la base de l’annulaire droit de Ben. Le jeune homme eut la sensation qu’il venait de plonger sa tête dans l’eau. Il avait l’étrange impression d’être en apnée et qu’il n’existait rien d’autre que la pétillante femme devant lui. Elle avait l’air d’une oasis en plein désert.

 _Cinq secondes_ , décida-t-il. 

Cinq secondes de quoi? Cinq secondes pour profiter du mouvement aérien et addictif de sa peau contre la sienne? Cinq secondes pour lutter contre son envie d’agripper ses lèvres? Cinq secondes pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglé? Il n’en avait aucune idée, lui-même. 

« Rey... » chuchota-t-il avec un ton de voix qui ressemblait à un grondement de tonnerre. 

Immédiatement, elle releva la tête. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, alors que son regard voltigeait sur les détails du visage de Ben pour terminer sa course en s’épinglant dans les yeux onyx du jeune homme. La travailleuse sociale déglutit péniblement en apercevant les pupilles dilatées du résident. Elle relâcha brusquement sa prise de la même manière que si son contact l’avait brûlé. Ses pommettes rougirent furieusement tandis qu’elle tentait vainement de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait de manière désordonnée. 

Ben tenta de ne pas se concentrer sur ce qu’il voyait. Il ne voulait pas voir ces signes qui pouvaient dangereusement le faire glisser vers l’hypothèse que son désir était réciproque. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien de collectionner les faux espoirs. Il s’obligea de penser à la suite de nombres de Fibonacci ou sur les navets qu’avaient été les films _Amazing spider-man_ pour tenter de réduire son érection qui ne faisait que s’accroître. 

La salle de rencontre du Tremplin, déjà minuscule, semblait devenir exiguë. 

« J’ai… Euh... » Il toussa, se redressa sur sa chaise dans un sursaut, constata le blanc qui régnait dans son esprit. « C’était quoi, déjà, ta question? » 

Rey cligna des yeux rapidement. Ses joues rosirent davantage. Le malaise occupait une troisième chaise autour de la table où ils se faisaient face. 

« Ta… Tes mains. » souffla la jeune femme. « Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Ah, euh... » Il humecta ses lèvres. « J’ai frappé dans un mur de briques. Sept fois, je pense. »

Rey fronça des sourcils, hocha de la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, constata qu’elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour une raison obscure, toute pensée rationnelle l’avait quittée et ses yeux n’étaient qu’aimantés par l’aspiration de la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme par sa bouche. Seigneur, elle avait l’impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient dans un long processus. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies de gêne en se rendant compte qu’elle avait toujours la bouche ouverte. Elle la referma avant de se traiter d’idiote. 

« Je vais aller… » Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se releva. « Je vais aller chercher un verre d’eau. » annonça-t-elle, _et reprendre mon état normal_. « Tu en veux un? » 

La tête de Ben dodelina rapidement. Sans scrupules, les yeux du jeune homme descendirent vers les fesses de la travailleuse sociale, mis en valeur par le legging noir qu’elle portait, lorsqu’elle franchit la porte de la pièce. 

Il poussa un long gémissement plaintif lorsque la porte se referma. Son front vint se poser sur la table. 

Misère, il avait l’impression d’avoir fait une ligne de cocaïne. 

.

.

« Alors? » introduit Poe, la journée suivante de sa rencontre avec la travailleuse de rue. 

Ben musela la longue liste de commentaires passifs-agressifs qui surgirent, en tourbillon, dans son cerveau. 

C’était une mauvaise journée. En réalité, avait-il déjà eu une bonne journée? Non, pas vraiment. Quand tout allait bien, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui surgissait afin de piétiner sa joie ou il _krashait_ celle-ci, lui-même. Il n’avait que connu la merde. C’était effrayant d’en sortir. 

Tout lui paraissait fade. Sans artifice. Tiède. Un véritable contraste avec la bombe à retardement qu’il avait l’impression d’abriter dans son estomac et dans ses poumons. 

Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement, convulsivement, sur la table du bureau de rencontre. Il avait envie d’hurler, sans raison apparente, seulement pour essayer de maîtriser la vague d’énergie qui se fracassait en lui. Le jeune homme avait la désagréable sensation que son corps dégrisait de l’alcool alors que son cerveau carburait aux amphétamines. Pourtant, Ben n’avait rien consommé : il se sentait seulement pris entre ce que son esprit et ce que son corps le priait de faire. Il n’y avait qu’un pas à franchir pour dérailler de cette sobriété obligatoire. 

_Tes speeds m’empêcheront pas de parler_ , ricana Snoke en arrière-plan. 

« Alors? » répéta Ben, arquant un sourcil, puis les deux. « Alors, quoi? » 

« Comment ça va? » questionna le travailleur social, en penchant la tête, deux points d’interrogation pixelisés dans les yeux. 

« Pourquoi tu m’as pas posé cette question-là, au lieu de ‘ _alors_ ’? » 

Poe poussa un soupir, se gratta l’arête du nez et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Je te l’ai demandé. Il y a cinq minutes. » indiqua-t-il avec un calme impeccable. « T’as pas répondu… T’as rien dit, en fait. À ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je pouvais dire ‘alors’. » 

« … Ah. » se contenta de dire Ben. 

Le mouvement de ses doigts s’accéléra. 

« Donc? » 

Ce qui était magistral, avec Poe, c’est qu’il ne semblait pas s’impatienter. Il restait là, aussi calme que s’il avait pratiqué douze salutations au soleil. 

« Non. » répondit, finalement, Ben. 

« Tu veux qu’on en parle? » 

Le toxicomane, d’emblée, aurait refusé. Il ne l’aimait pas. Et, il était le genre de personne qui souffrait en silence - _merci bien_. 

« J’ai senti et vu deux gars fumer du _weed_ , tantôt, quand j’suis allé au dep **[1]** avec Boba chercher des cigarettes. » résuma le résident. 

« Et, t’as un _craving_. » 

Ce n’était pas une question, mais plutôt une déclaration. Ben opina lentement. 

Et, quand sa rencontre se termina, le jeune homme fut réellement surpris. Poe Dameron l’avait aidé. 

Finalement, peut-être, l’avait-il mal jugé?

.

.

Contre toutes attentes, Rey retourna voir sa psychologue, le lundi suivant. 

Cette dernière, lui refléta après une quarantaine de minutes, qu’elle avait l’impression que la jeune femme se précipita vers un _burn-out_. Elle s’était trompée, en définitive. La travailleuse sociale, qui avait cru que cela viendrait au bout de la troisième rencontre, n’en fut pas moins furieuse. 

La brunette quitta la rencontre, en claquant la porte, trois minutes après que la phrase eut fusé dans le bureau de la psychologue. 

Puis, trente minutes après avoir quitté le cabinet de consultation, elle appela pour planifier un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Sans s’excuser. 

. 

.

(La révision du plan d’intervention de Ben, mercredi, se fit sans accroc. Les objectifs changèrent. On ajouta le maintien de l’abstinence, en plus de tout le reste. Rey se proposa pour faire le transport du jeune homme, la semaine prochaine, pour son rendez-vous avec son psychiatre. 

Son habituelle rencontre avec la travailleuse de rue suivit. Ils décidèrent de profiter de la température clémente pour aller prendre une marche (et essayer d’éviter le malaise grandiose de la semaine dernière). Et, sans s’en rendre compte, ils se touchèrent plus que nécessaire. 

Une main à l’intérieur du coude pour la retenir alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à glisser sur une flaque de glace. Le revers de sa main qui frappe sa côte, lorsqu’elle s’esclaffe de rire. Ses doigts qui se fraient un chemin sous son écharpe pour vérifier l’état de son hématome. Sa main qui frôle la sienne lorsqu’il parle de Snoke. _Etcetera_. 

Ben perdit le fil à maintes reprises. Tandis que Rey, sans le savoir, ne faisait que continuer son ascension prolifique sous sa peau.)

.

.

Vendredi matin. 

Le drap blanc du lit de Ben était pelle-mêle autour de ses jambes quand il se réveilla. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement en frottant, encore endormi, sa tête contre oreiller tandis que ses doigts grattèrent sa joue garnie d’une barbe de trois jours. Il cligna paresseusement des yeux, changea de position et se coucha sur le dos. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, son état somnolent se dissipa lentement alors que des bribes de son rêve s’imprimèrent dans son esprit. Sa propre tête prisonnière de deux cuisses à la peau dorée, des doigts fins plongés dans la mer de ses cheveux noirs, une voix qui se brisait dans un orgasme sur son prénom. _Ben_. Il pouvait presque se rappeler du goût sur sa langue. Dans un autre contexte, le résident aurait été étonné de son imagination. Sans s’en rendre compte, l’une de ses mains vint frôler sa hampe, bien dressée, bien droite. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brutalement.

Le nez de Rey se plissa lorsqu’elle sentit une langue rugueuse lécher la pointe de son menton. Elle ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir les yeux et repoussa, sans aucune adresse, son chat qui s’était niché par-dessus les draps de son lit, à la hauteur de sa poitrine. La jeune femme se déplaça et essaya de se rendormir. Échec. Jakku semblait décidé à ne pas la laisser sommeiller une seconde de plus. Elle poussa un grognement, mais consentit à caresser quelques secondes le pelage caramel du chat entre ses oreilles. La travailleuse sociale attrapa son téléphone afin de vérifier l’heure pendant que le félin se frottait compulsivement contre sa main, en ronronnant. Elle s’esclaffa devant le comportement de l’animal. La brunette s’étira, satisfaite de pouvoir prendre une longue douche chaude pour se réveiller – bien qu’elle détestât l’admettre, depuis qu’elle prenait ses anxiolytiques, son sommeil était plus réparateur. Rey sortit lentement de son lit afin de migrer vers la salle de bain, en peinant de se réveiller. La jeune femme actionna l’eau et lorsqu’elle atteint une température satisfaisante, elle entra dans le bain-douche, déshabillée.

Ben hésita pendant une longue minute complète. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se trouver lamentable – d’être, à ce point, mené par ses hormones lorsqu’il s’agissait de la travailleuse sociale. Il avait l’impression qu’elle annihilait toute pensée ordonnée et cartésienne pour n’y laisser qu’un amas d’émotions et de sens qu’il saisissait mal. Combien de fois s’était-il masturbé, en pensant à _elle_ , depuis l’étude minutieuse qu’ _elle_ avait faite de ses mains? Cinq fois? Six fois? Il ne s’en rappelait plus. Le jeune homme n’essaya même pas d’éclaircir son esprit face à la vague de culpabilité qui le frappa de plein fouet. Dès que sa main se resserra autour de son pénis, tout devint flou. Sauf Rey. Rey se précisa tellement qu’elle en devint quasi-pixelisée.

La jeune femme passa de longues minutes sous le jet de l’eau chaude et délia chacun de ses muscles. Après un moment, elle attrapa son gel de douche à la rose du bout des doigts et en versa une quantité raisonnable sur son éponge de douche. Distraitement, elle passa l’objet sur les parties du haut de son corps et réprima un petit frisson lorsque l’éponge suivit la courbe de sa fesse gauche. Lentement, encore endormi, son cerveau mit le cap sur une autre activité – et ô combien plus agréable – que se savonner. Sa main agrippée à l’éponge passa au peigne fin chaque centimètre qu’elle pouvait atteindre de ses fesses et s’expatria, le plus sensuellement possible, dans l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Son front vint s’appuyer sur le mur, recouvert de céramiques, de la douche alors que son esprit fouilla afin de penser à un scénario excitant.

Sa main se mit à bouger dans un mouvement de va-et-vient indolent. Ben s’imposa un rythme lent, tandis que les images de la jeune femme défilèrent dans son esprit comme un carrousel infiniment sensuel et… _Merde_ , sans effort, son esprit imagina sans difficulté la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir sur la jeune femme. Un sourire aux teintes de feu de foyer sur son visage basané qui prit un éclat amusé en voyant ce qu’il faisait. _« Est-ce que tu pensais à moi, Ben? »_ Il ferma les yeux sur ce ton si… innocent. Oh, seigneur. Son pouls tressauta. Bien sûr, qu’il pensait à elle. À qui voulait-elle qu’il pense? Elle l’obsédait. _« Continue… »_ Son ton suggestif et inflexible lui fit réaliser que sa main avait cessé de bouger. Une saccade sous ses doigts accompagna cet ordre quasi-indécent.

Rey imagina un homme pousser le rideau de douche et entrer dans la baignoire pour se positionner tout juste derrière elle. Les pensées de la jeune femme s’enlignèrent sur un fantasme où elle ne connaissait pas l’identité de la personne – et que celle-ci refusait qu’elle le découvre. Délicieux. Parfait. Sa main vint caresser délicatement son sein dans un mouvement circulaire qui se précisait, beaucoup trop lentement, vers son téton. Une petite onde de choc parcourut son corps lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bout rosé et le pinça gentiment. Presque désappointée, sa main bougea pour faire subir le même sort à son autre sein. Elle se mordit la lèvre en imaginant l’inconnu qui mordillait son oreille et sa bouche déposer une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque. N’y tenant plus, sa main, qui avait toujours l’éponge, lâcha l’objet, se précipita sur son autre sein et coordonna son mouvement sur l’autre. Ses doigts encerclèrent les mamelons dressés par l’excitation de son corps.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent involontairement alors que la main de Ben reprit son mouvement d’aller-retour sous le regard attentif de la travailleuse sociale. La Rey de son imagination s’approcha du lit afin d’y grimper dessus et se positionna entre ses jambes qu’elle écarta davantage avant de s’attaquer à lui, retirer méticuleusement ses pantalons de survêtement. Immédiatement, Ben rejeta les couvertures d’un coup de hanche et de pied et sa main libre vint descendre le bas de son pyjama improvisé. Il imagina les mains de la brunette entamer une danse aérienne sur ses chevilles et les monter graduellement vers son entrejambe. Sa main vint s’enrouler autour de ses doigts afin de guider celle de Ben. Il étouffa un grognement en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’elle le força à recueillir du liquide pré-éjaculatoire et s’attarder sur la peau sensible et palpitante du prépuce. Le jeune homme imagina ses doigts venir tirer des mèches brunes alors que sa tête s’enfonça dans son oreiller. _« Tu voudrais plus, hein? Tu voudrais… »_ Oh, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait l’entendre gémir son prénom, il voulait la voir perdre le contrôle, il voulait voir ses yeux se révulser dans leur orbite sous un orgasme puissant, il voulait… Lorsque son esprit gambergea sur l’idée intolérable qu’elle pose ses lèvres sur son pénis, Ben eut l’impression que son esprit venait d’être court-circuité l’instant de trois secondes. 

L’une des mains de Rey descendit, en caressant au passage l’épiderme de son ventre frémissant, vers le sud de son corps. Son index taquina ses grandes lèvres pour vérifier si sa fente était mouillée. Elle poussa un premier gémissement quand elle effleura son clitoris. Tête appuyée contre le mur, la travailleuse sociale écarta ses jambes prudemment afin que ses doigts aient un meilleur accès. _« Lèche tes doigts. »_ Son cerveau embrumé ne tenta pas d’identifier la voix grave de baryton. La brunette ne fit qu’obéir. Elle était déjà lubrifiée, mais un apport supplémentaire semblait être une merveilleuse idée, soudainement. Et ce le fut. Le mouvement de ses doigts autour de son clitoris était plus fluide et… Sa tête se pressa davantage contre le mur alors que sa main sur son sein devint plus dure. _« Magnifique… Tu es magnifique… »_ La jeune femme eut l’impression que la voix que son esprit imaginait avec beaucoup trop de réalisme coulait sur sa peau en ébullition comme du miel. Rey se retourna pour se positionner dos contre le mur. Elle verrouilla ses genoux afin de se stabiliser et sa main vint attraper le pommeau de douche qu’elle plaça entre ses jambes. La sensation exquise du jet d’eau chaud qui venait frapper son clitoris prit l’ascendant sur l’éclat de surprise, qui résonna en elle, lorsqu’elle constata l’identité de la personne vers qui son cerveau avait choisi de fantasmer ce matin.

 _« Accélère. »_ Et, qui était-il pour la contredire? La main de Ben semblait ne plus lui appartenir. Elle était régentée uniquement par son esprit qui se focalisa sur l’idée, le fantasme de la bouche de Rey en train de lui faire une fellation. Le mouvement d’aller-retour se faisait plus pressant : sa main escaladait sa verge à un rythme ahurissant. Son dos se cambra lorsqu’il pensa avec une incroyable acuité et netteté au regard noisette et innocent de la jeune femme, à travers de longs cils, alors qu’elle l’avait en bouche. _« Vas-y, Ben. Oh oui, vas-y. »_ Ses poumons se vidèrent d’air au même moment qu’il éjacula sur son ventre.

Le monde avait la couleur de l’onyx. Son regard se riva sur ces lèvres pleines, ces lèvres gourmandes, ces lèvres qui, à elles seules, sont un appel à la débauche. Rey ne repoussa pas le fantasme si… inconvenable. Au contraire, elle eut le sentiment qu’un brasier s’était installé dans son bas-ventre et venait de raser toutes les pensées raisonnables qu’avait pu contenir son corps. Sans réfléchir, sa main quitta son sein et vint s’ajouter à l’équation de la torture suave sur son clitoris. Le mouvement circulaire de son doigt n’avait plus rien de doux. Ses cuisses tremblaient sous le plaisir alors qu’elle accrocha son regard dans cette illusion ô combien réaliste. Puis, comme si ce n’en était pas assez, ses pensées se ruèrent sur l’image de cette tête, de cette rivière de cheveux sombres entre ses jambes en train de…

« Oh fuck, Ben! » gémit-elle, quand son ventre se contracta délicieusement sous un orgasme.

Elle était en hyperventilation et son cœur faisait un marathon dans sa poitrine. Qu’elle ne se soit pas cassé la gueule relevait de l’exploit.

.

.

Le sentiment de culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet, dix minutes plus tard. Elle venait de se masturber en pensant à un suivi.

 _Elle venait de se masturber en pensant à un suivi_.

Dans la longue liste des éléments les moins professionnels, ceci devait forcément y figurer. Elle avait l’impression que la panique créait des remous dans son estomac. 

Rey sortit de sa baignoire et passa une serviette autour de son corps et elle entortilla habilement ses cheveux dans une deuxième. Elle empoigna son téléphone cellulaire et ses doigts composèrent le numéro de Finn, comme s’ils étaient animés de leur propre âme. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant de décrocher.

« Finn. » lâcha-t-elle, abruptement, sans prendre la peine de le saluer. « Donne-moi le numéro de téléphone du type qui a un bébé qui suit des cours à la piscine avec Lili. »

La jeune femme avait besoin de faire une désintoxication de Ben Solo et de l’éradiquer complètement de son cerveau. Elle voulait le rendre anonyme, le rayer, l’effacer, le faire disparaître de son imagination.

Ce n’était pas sain. Ce n’était pas professionnel.

Et, _oh seigneur_ , la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, en ce moment, c’était de fantasmer sur son suivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Abréviation de dépanneur (supérette en France, je crois?)


	15. Embargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire que j'ai rien contre les roux et que j'adore Ron Weasley. 
> 
> Et je m'excuse pour toutes les références à Harry Potter, j'ai pas pu résister.

**Embargo**

.

Arrête donc d'me dire que j'm'aime pas assez toute seule  
Du small talk à deux cennes pour que j'me ferme la gueule

_△_ _Les sœurs Boulay_

_._

Si quelqu’un lui avait demandé d’expliquer les raisons – obscures – qui avaient motivé son meilleur ami à inscrire son petit bout de chou à des cours d’éveil à la natation, la jeune femme aurait été incapable de répondre. Depuis que Jannah lui avait appris qu’un petit être grandissait dans son utérus, Finn avait la capacité de vomir des litres de connaissances sur les bébés. Il avait lu des centaines de livres et parcouru de nombreux sites internet sur la grossesse, la maternité ainsi que le développement des enfants. Cela ne s’était pas arrangé quand Déolie avait vu le jour.

Finn était un papa-poule. Et, très fier de l’être, qui plus est.

C’était loin de déranger Rey. Le petit ange de son meilleur ami était l’un de ses sujets préférés. Elle avait été incroyablement heureuse, que dis-je, _émue_ – d’avoir l’immense privilège d’être la marraine de Déolie. Elle avait promis (Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vire en enfer) que cette enfant ne manquerait jamais de rien. Depuis sa naissance, son compte en banque souffrait et la garde-robe de ce petit bout de chou explosait de vêtements.

La jeune femme avait toujours aimé les enfants. Depuis qu’elle avait fêté ses vingt-deux ans, son cœur se contractait devant chaque poupon et ses ovaires semblaient prêts à catapulter un ovule afin de pouvoir en concevoir un dans l’immédiat. Son horloge biologique ne sonnait pas, elle retentissait aussi fort que les cloches dans le film _Le bossu de Notre-Dame_.

Ainsi, les samedis des semaines impaires – en d’autres termes, une semaine sur deux – Déolie suivait des cours d’éveil à la natation. Bianca, la fille de neuf ans de Poe, en suivait également ce jour-là. Bien que pour sa part, férue de natation, elle se trouvait dans le niveau Junior 8, cette année, et devait se présenter à ses cours toutes les semaines.

Rey les rejoignait souvent à la piscine ou au casse-croûte _Chez Ginette_ (summum de la gastronomie) où ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour déjeuner après le cours des deux petites filles. Et, parfois, elle inventait une raison pour pouvoir leur fausser compagnie et n’avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Cependant, ce samedi-là, il était impensable pour la travailleuse sociale de rester cloîtrer chez elle, toute seule. Après une journée entière à ruminer contre l’incident ‘ _Masturbation-gate_ ’, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Poe ne lui avait pas laissé l’embarras du choix, non plus : il lui avait envoyé un message, à 8 heures tapantes, pour lui dire qu’il passait la chercher (en précisant, évidemment, que cette offre de covoiturage était sa B.A. quotidienne pour l’environnement).

Quand Rey sortit de son bloc appartement, elle ne fut guère surprise d’apercevoir Poe, lunettes de soleil lolita roses perchées sur son nez, manteau orange vif aux boutons à pression blancs phosphorescents, chewing-gum dans la bouche, qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la rutilante Tercel de son ami, et ex-petit-ami, qui datait d’un autre siècle – c’était _vraiment_ le cas, puisque le modèle de la voiture datait de 1999 – elle fut assaillie par un vieux tube d’Hilary Duff. L’intervenant du Tremplin ne lui décrocha aucun regard et ses pouces continuèrent à bouger à une vitesse humainement impossible.

« Pourrais-tu avoir l’air plus excentrique, s’il te plaît? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit possible. » demanda-t-elle, à deux doigts de l’hallucination.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon rayon de soleil. » railla Poe, en relevant sa tête trois secondes top chrono afin de lui jeter un coup d’œil amusé.

Il pointa du pouce un cabaret de transport posé en équilibre sur la banquette arrière qui contenait quatre gobelets de café rouge foncé sur lesquels il était écrit ‘ _Tim Hortons_ ’. La jeune femme l’attrapa immédiatement pour le caler contre ses cuisses. Elle inspecta le couvercle brun des verres, les serveuses écrivaient toujours, en crayon gras blanc, des abréviations dessus afin d’indiquer ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur.

« Je t’ai pris un café. » l’informa-t-il.

Rey repéra au même moment le ‘N’ écrit sur un couvercle et s’en saisit de la même façon que si elle venait de découvrir un billet de 100,00$.

« Oh, bon matin, ô amour de ma vie, ô centre mon univers, ô adorable – »

« Ok, ok, t’en mets un peu trop, là. » la coupa Poe, narquois. Il reposa brusquement son téléphone cellulaire dans l’entre-deux du siège conducteur et passager. Il lui décrocha un sourire Colgate. « Centre du mon univers aurait suffi. »

« Je parlais à mon café. » expliqua-t-elle, en passant ses deux mains autour du gobelet en carton. « Quoi que si tu m’amènes un café à chaque matin, je vais sérieusement songer à te demander en mariage. »

« Droguée. » articula-t-il, en roulant des yeux. « Tu as des critères vraiment bas, Mimi. »

« …Tu es au courant que nous sommes en train de parler de toi, n’est-ce pas, Tinky Winky? »

Poe éclata de rire. Si Rey s’amusait à l’appeler par tous les noms des Télétubbies, lui se plaisait à la surnommer Mimi – parce que Rey, parce que Do-ré-mi-fa-sol-la-si, parce que Mi, _voi-là_. Ça datait de leur soirée (très arrosée) d’intégration dans leur programme d’études et c’était resté.

Le jeune homme fit démarrer la voiture et un bruit de vrombissement anormalement fort éclata et se stabilisa après trois coups placés dans un endroit spécifique contre le tableau de bord. La brune décida d’acheter la paix et de ne pas passer de commentaire devant ce spectacle – cette voiture, qu’elle surnommait affectueusement ‘rouille-mobile’ et ‘dépotoir-ambulant’ avait toujours été un sujet sensible. Poe changea, sans délicatesse, de vitesse sur la transmission manuelle. Encore une fois, elle ravala ses commentaires et attendit patiemment que l’automobile soit davantage stabilisée pour se risquer à boire une gorgée de café.

« Bibi n’est pas là. » constata Rey.

« Très bon sens de l’observation. » commenta Poe. « J’étais épuisé de mon enfant, je l’ai vendue pas trop cher. J’ai eu 200$. » lâcha le travailleur social, pince-sans-rire.

« Wow. J’aurais demandé plus. Bibi est incroyable. T’aurais pu avoir au moins… » Elle marqua un temps pour réfléchir. « Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour savoir combien ça vaut un enfant sur le dark web. »

« C’est un plan pour que le FBI vienne te chercher, te condamne à mort et te mette sous surveillance. » décréta-t-il. « Elle a dormi chez une amie avec qui elle suit ses cours de natation. Elles sont allées voir un film au cinéma et sa mère les amenait, ce matin. »

« Hun-hun. Cool. » Elle passa un doigt sur le tableau de bord où plusieurs autocollants étaient apposés. « Et, elle est belle? »

« Ma fille est la plus belle. » stipula Poe avec un sourire éblouissant. « Elle a mon ADN. »

« Je sais que Bibi est belle. Et, par chance, elle n’a hérité de toi que tes oreilles. » souffla Rey, en roulant les yeux. Elle précisa : « Je parlais de la mère. »

Arrêté à un feu rouge, Poe tourna sa tête vers son amie et consentit à baisser le volume alors qu’Hilary Duff s’égosillait ‘ _to the beat of my heart’_.

« Rey Palpatine, serait-ce un début de jalousie que j’aperçois? »

La jeune femme s’arma d’un sourire éclatant et posa une main contre son cœur.

« Tu sais comment je deviens toute chose lorsque tu mets du Hilary Duff. » roucoula-t-elle de manière beaucoup trop théâtrale pour que ce soit crédible.

« J’avais hésité entre ça ou mettre du Pussycat Dolls pour être honnête. » lui fit savoir le trentenaire sur le même ton.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond du cagibi chauffé pour démontrer son découragement avant de mimer l’action de vomir. La travailleuse sociale n’avait jamais pu expliquer comment elle s’était retrouvée, un soir, à baiser dans cette véritable décharge sur la chanson ‘ _Don’t cha_ ’, quatre ans plus tôt, dans le stationnement d’un Wal-Mart. En réalité, elle était incapable d’expliquer comment elle avait pu trouver cet énergumène aux lunettes en forme de cœur attirant. C’était un mystère qu’elle ne tenait pas à résoudre.

Poe éclata de rire devant sa réaction en redémarrant brusquement lorsque le feu passa au vert. Il embraya les vitesses pour poursuivre son chemin sur le boulevard.

« Tu es la définition même du mot ‘impossible’. » grommela-t-elle, boudeuse.

Poe cligna très lentement des yeux.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il, catégorique.

« Non? » sourcilla Rey, perdue. « Non, quoi? Non, la maman n’est pas jolie? »

« Non, je refuse ta demande en mariage. » martela-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que ma future femme me traite d’impossible. »

« Mais je t’ai pas – »

« Oui, cinq minutes plus tôt : ‘si tu m’amènes un café à chaque matin comme ça, je vais songer à te demander en mariage’. Je cite. Entre guillemets. Alors, ma réponse est non. »

Rey se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu… Preuve supplémentaire du pourquoi tu es l’être le plus impossible que je connaisse. »

Rey et Finn avaient toujours été meilleurs amis. Ça l’avait toujours été purement platonique sauf, peut-être, une minuscule attirance qui avait surgi lors d’une soirée noyée par la vodka et qui s’était éteinte dans les Doritos et les Gatorade bleus nécessaire afin de survivre au lendemain de veille qui avait suivi.

Sa relation avec Poe était différente. C’était une véritable montagne russe. Le guatémalto-canadien avait décidé d’entamer un retour aux études, à trente-trois ans, pour se réorienter en intervention sociale après sept ans à enseigner l’histoire à des adolescents de quinze ans bourrés d’hormones. Il s’était divorcé d’un mariage-éclair qui avait tenu la route pendant neuf ans et qu’il avait fait, à ses vingt ans, pour bénéficier d’un plus grand prêt étudiant, et il était le père d’une petite fille qui avait été le résultat de ce-dit mariage.

Il avait tous les critères pour faire fuir Rey.

Pourtant, vingt-et-une minutes, très précisément, après avoir ri du fait que cet homme portait le même nom que le bonhomme rouge des Télétubbies, elle s’était retrouvée à l’embrasser furieusement. Pour tout dire, la jeune femme n’aurait même pas su comment ce dénouement était arrivé. Leur relation avait, ensuite, été ponctuée de ‘ _nous nous voyons_ ’, de ‘ _il m’énerve!_ ’ et de ‘ _elle manque vraiment de maturité_ ’. Après huit mois de ce manège, ils avaient été cinq mois ensemble pour ensuite rompre – et conclure qu’il était beaucoup plus sain qu’ils coexistent comme amis. Sauf quelques dérapages à leur actif, leur amitié était devenue aussi calme qu’un long fleuve tranquille.

Il ne leur restait, de leur relation amoureuse catastrophique, que cette ambiguïté qui transparaissait dans leurs conversations et un désir imminent de la part de Bianca de voir son père en couple avec Rey.

« Moi aussi, je t’adore. » railla, encore une fois, Poe.

Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement devant une manœuvre de l’automobile qu’ils suivaient, insulta le conducteur et changea de voie sans mettre son clignotant.

Puis, la jeune femme frôla l’arythmie cardiaque lorsqu’un cri de ninja s’échappa du téléphone du trentenaire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur son pauvre cœur tremblotant.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » réagit Rey, dont le cœur commençait à se calmer. « Tu veux ma mort. »

« C’est Naruto… » lâcha-t-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. « Calme-toi, la _drama-queen_ … Je vais t’acheter la meilleure pierre tombale, si ça te rassure. » Le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone et le brandit vers elle. « Tu peux voir qui c’est? »

« J’aimais mieux ta sonnerie de Britney Spears, finalement. » ronchonna-t-elle, en prenant le téléphone, obéissante. La travailleuse sociale déverrouilla le téléphone – facile, c’était la date de naissance de Bianca – et appuya sur la nouvelle notification. « C’est Finn. »

Guère étonnant.

« Il te rappelle qu’il veut un café. » poursuivit-elle. La jeune femme marqua une pause et écarquilla les yeux. « Un grand café, deux laits, trois quarts chocolat chaud, jet d’espresso, crème fouettée et soupçon de cannelle. Sérieusement? Est-ce qu’on peut, encore, appeler ça un café? »

« Dis-lui que je lui en ai déjà pris un. »

« Tu te rappelles de ça, mais tu as de la difficulté à te rappeler de ma date de fête? Incroyable. » fit-elle mine de s’offusquer, en secouant la tête. « Il dit que… Oh les traîtres! Il t’a parlé qu’il voulait me _matcher_ avec _piscine-man_? » 

« _Piscine-man_? » demanda Poe, interloqué. « Finn est une vraie pie. Il est pathologiquement incapable de retenir un secret. Tu le sais. Aloooors, es-tu vraiment étonnée qu’il me raconte tous tes moindres petits mouvements? »

« C’est vrai. » concéda-t-elle. « Il m’a raconté, d’ailleurs, que tu couchais avec Amilyn. »

« Alors, voilà. Nous ne sommes pas étonnés. » soupira l’intervenant. « Maintenant, _piscine-man_? »

« Bah oui, il a un prénom russe… » dit-elle, dubitative. « J’ai pas retenu. Alors, _piscine-man_. Il va à la piscine. Ça du sens. »

Le guatémalto-canadien éclata de rire. Il tourna le volant, se gara dans le stationnement devant la bâtisse de la piscine municipale et coupa le moteur.

« Pas mal. Je l’appelle le lapin égaré, moi. » reconnut Poe. Il se tourna vers elle, serra le volant, fronça les sourcils. « Il a un air de lapin égaré. » précisa-t-il avant de la fixer longuement. « Je pensais que t’étais plus du genre… Severus Snape. »

« Attends… _Pause_. Severus Snape? »

« Cheveux sombres, torturé, sarcastique, sens de la répartie à toute épreuve, légèrement sensible, humour bizarre, intelligent, Serpentard. » énuméra-t-il. 

« Parce que tu te considères torturé, toi, maintenant? » rigola-t-elle devant ce tableau.

« Moi, je suis plus du genre Draco Malfoy. »

Le rire de Rey se doubla devant cette phrase qui ne faisait aucun sens : Poe Dameron n’avait aucun lien avec Draco Malfoy. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle aurait plutôt hésité entre Sirius Black ou Nymphadora Tonks pour le décrire.

« _Piscine-man_ ou le lapin égaré est plutôt du type… Ron Weasley. » continua-t-il, insensible à ses éclats de rire.

« Il est roux? » s’écria-t-elle, comme si cela était synonyme de lèpre.

« Non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Rey secoua négativement de la tête plusieurs fois. « Il n’est pas _vraiment_ ton genre. Et… » Il releva ses lunettes lolita sur sa tête et la scruta. « Pourquoi, au juste, tu as demandé _tout à coup_ à Finn de te _matcher_ avec ce type? Je croyais que t’en avais assez des divorcés. Ça n’aurait pas un lien avec – »

« Pourquoi faut-il une raison? » ne le laissa pas terminer la jeune femme en essayant d’adopter un ton nonchalant.

« Je te connais, Rey Palpatine. » argua-t-il. « Ça n’aurait pas un lien avec notre charmant suivi? » reprit le jeune homme, plus doucement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et ses mains se crispèrent autour de son gobelet de café à moitié vide qu’elle tenait.

« Et si je te dis que je suis tout simplement fatiguée d’être seule? » tenta-t-elle.

« On a pas besoin d’un homme pour être heureux. » philosopha Poe.

« Dixit le type qui couche avec sa coordonnatrice clinique. »

« J’ai dit un homme. Je n’ai pas parlé du cas des femmes, mon rayon de soleil. » lâcha-t-il avec un immense sourire. « Alors, notre suivi? Je pourrais comprendre. Il fait très Severus Snape. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que j’ai pu trouver attirant dans ta tête de nœud. » se lamenta Rey, en posant sa tête brusquement contre l’accotoir de son siège et fermant les yeux. « Ok, il fait très Severus Snape. Ok, il a un sens de la répartie que j’adore et ok, il est physiquement très mon genre, mais _c’est tout_. C’est mon suivi, Poe. Je suis professionnelle. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Et, j’ai l’intention de laisser la chance à _piscine-man_ parce que je me sens seule et que je refuse d’aller sur Tinder. Voi-là. Satisfait? »

La travailleuse sociale tenta d’oublier que c’était la première fois qu’elle _avouait_ à qui que ce soit, à voix haute, que Ben Solo était son genre.

« Hun-un. Si tu le dis. Petit conseil : remets les pendules à l’heure avec lui. Parce que, Mimi, tu es définitivement en train de devenir la Lily Evans de notre suivi. D’ailleurs, je suis certain qu’il ne m’aime pas parce qu’il pense que je suis ton James Potter. »

« Beaucoup trop de références à Harry Potter pour moi. » répliqua Rey, du tac au tac. « Et je crois qu’il ne t’aime pas, car cet homme voit à quel point tu es une véritable tête de nœud. Pas parce que tu es James Potter, Voldemort ou Dobby. Parce que tu es impossible. Et, je plains la femme de qui tu seras le James Potter ou le _whatever_. »

« Ton manque de clairvoyance est affligeant. »

Poe arrêta la conversation en lui faisant un clin d’œil et en s’extirpant, sans plus attendre, de la voiture, lunettes perchées sur sa tête. La jeune femme l’imita, non sans râler à voix basse, contre lui, avec le cabaret de transport en carton dans ses mains. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la porte de l’édifice quand _Toxic_ de Britney Spears retentit dans les poches du manteau de l’intervenant. Finalement, il avait gardé la sonnerie.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’afficheur et éclata de rire.

« En parlant du loup… » dit-il à Rey avec un autre clin d’œil.

La jeune femme s’immobilisa, les jambes presque plombées. Poe, insensible à ce que vivait son amie, décrocha l’appel et coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille.

« Kaydel, soleil de mes nuits, lune de mes journées… Ou c’est plutôt l’inverse? Je ne sais pas. Alors, qué passa au Tremplin, ce matin? »

Rey le suivit rapidement dans l’intérieur de l’édifice qui sentait le chlore à plein nez. Et, elle se surprit à écouter attentivement et analyser tout ce que son ami disait. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que le sujet était peu intéressant : ça ne concernait qu’une note peu claire à propos d’une autorisation donnée – ou pas – à une résidente pour qu’elle dorme chez elle.

Apparemment, se sortir Ben Solo de la tête allait être plus ardu que ce qu’elle croyait.

.

.

Ben mordilla distraitement la peau de son pouce alors que son autre main, posée sur la souris de l’ordinateur du Tremplin, faisait défiler vers le bas une énième page internet de petites annonces classées de logements.

 _Trop cher, trop cher, trop cher, a l’air d’un bidonville, probablement infesté de rats, trop situé en milieu rural, trop cher_. Ses recherches n’étaient pas très fructueuses.

Il gratta le coin de son œil gauche, bâilla et changea, encore une fois, de page. La voix stridente de Voe beuglait dans la maison, apparemment outrée, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue – il n’entendait que ‘ _mais Poe m’a dit que…_ ’ et suivit de ‘ _si je peux pas dormir chez moi, je m’en vais!_ ’. Il plaignait presque son intervenant attitré d’avoir Voe et lui comme suivi. Cette fille était la véritable réincarnation de Lilith. Le jeune homme mit ses écouteurs afin d’essayer de se retrouver au calme.

Pour une énième fois depuis deux semaines, il ouvrit sa discussion avec Phasma, dans ses messages textes, et poussa un soupir. Le dernier message provenant de son amie portait sur le fait qu’il était crétin de s’intéresser à des papillons, car sa chambre s’appelait ‘La Chrysalide’. Il datait d’il y a deux semaines. Ce n’était pas normal.

 _Est-ce que tu es morte?_ rédigea-t-il, sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

C’était le onzième message que Ben lui envoyait sans obtenir de réponses. Il estimait qu’il pouvait par-dessus les marques de politesses usuelles pour entamer une conversation.

_Je m’inquiète. Je vais bientôt publier un avis de disparition et je n’ai pas de photo de toi… J’en ai pas trouvé sur Google. Il faudrait que tu réapparaisses pour m’en fournir une potable et re-disparaître ensuite pour que je publie mon avis de disparition. Mais ce serait beaucoup trop complexe._

_Alors, réapparaîs. Vite. Je m’ennuie. :( (et je m’inquiète) (atrocement)_

Il focussa, de nouveau, son attention sur l’écran d’ordinateur pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d’abandonner. Le jeune homme retira ses écouteurs et constata que la crise s’était résorbée. Ben sortit du bureau dans lequel il s’était cloîtré, depuis vingt-cinq minutes, pour faire ses démarches avec l’autorisation de Kaydel. Il attrapa son manteau suspendu à un parterre dans le couloir qui menait vers la porte d’entrée de la maison.

Le résident l’enfila et s’arrêta devant le bureau des intervenants. Voe avait disparu et les ongles de Kaydel tapaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son ordinateur. On aurait pu jurer que de la fumée menaçait de sortir des oreilles de la Française.

« Hé… » introduit Ben, après un toussotement destiné à attirer l’attention de la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau et afficha un sourire qui sonnait faux. « On aurait dit Hiroshima. » commenta-t-il.

« La guerre du Vietnam, plutôt. » soupira-t-elle avant de poser vivement sa main sur sa bouche et de rougir. « Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça. » grimaça la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme leva les mains comme s’il voulait acheter la paix.

« Ton secret est entre de bonnes mains, Forrest Gump. » promit Ben avec un clin d’œil.

Elle eut un sourire – un vrai cette fois-ci.

« Ça va? » s’enquit-elle. Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent une grimace. « Tu veux en parler? »

« Rien de notoire. Je m’inquiète pour une amie. »

« La même que la dernière fois? »

Ben fronça les sourcils, chercha de quoi la jeune femme parlait et se rappela son inquiétude pour l’état de la – sa – travailleuse de rue. Il fut bouche bée de constater que l’intervenante se rappelait ce petit détail.

« Euh… Non. Pas vraiment. » avoua-t-il. Le résident se gratta nerveusement la nuque. « J’ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux semaines. »

La Française posa ses mains sur ses genoux et afficha un air soucieux.

« Du coup… T’as pensé à appeler les policiers? Je comprends que ça te préoccupe. »

« J’aime pas tellement les poulets… Elle non plus. Je veux pas la mettre dans le trouble, non plus. »

« Je comprends… Mais ils sont là pour ça, tu sais. » Elle préféra ne pas insister devant l’air qu’il arborait et lui rappela : « Si tu changes d’idée, on peut le faire ensemble. »

« Merci, Kaydel. » souffla Ben.

« Je suis là pour ça. » souffla-t-elle, en faisant un petit salut militaire caricatural.

Le jeune homme s’engouffra dans le froid tempéré de mars, cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres et regard vissé sur ton téléphone.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

.

L’exagération était sans doute le second prénom de Poe Dameron. La jeune femme se promit d’essayer de mettre la main sur le baptistaire de son ami pour vérifier si ses parents avaient eu la clairvoyance de l’affubler d’un prénom qui reflèterait son caractère.

Dolphed Mitaka – aka _piscine-man_ , le lapin égaré et Ron Weasley – était…

En réalité, elle n’aurait pu expliquer pourquoi l’intervenant l’avait comparé à l’acolyte d’Harry Potter ou à un mignon rongeur inoffensif.

Parce que Dolphed Mitaka était mignon. Il n’était pas son genre. Ça, elle le concédait. Elle concédait, également, qu’elle ne serait pas allée naturellement vers lui, dans un autre contexte. Cependant, au vu de la manière que s’alignait sa vie amoureuse, c’était peut-être un bon – un très bon – signe qu’il n’entre pas dans cette catégorie.

Assise dans les estrades, en hauteur, de la piscine entre Finn et Poe, son regard avait parcouru attentivement le bassin dans lequel se déroulait le cours d’éveil à la natation de Déolie afin de distinguer les parents qui accompagnaient leur rejeton. Elle repéra facilement le spécimen en question. Et, elle pensa qu’il était mignon. Il l’était physiquement – ou enfin, de ce qu’elle en percevait à cette distance – mais également dans sa manière d’agir avec son garçon. La jeune femme ne put pas tirer de nouvelles conclusions : Bianca vint les rejoindre, son propre cours ayant terminé tout juste avant celui que suivait Jannah et Déolie.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les trois amis et la petite fille de neuf ans descendirent dans l’air d’accueil, située entre les portes des vestiaires, pour attendre la femme et la fille de Finn. Elle reconnut, sans difficulté, Dolphed parmi les personnes qui sortaient du vestiaire des hommes et, sans écouter les âneries que proféraient ses deux amis, l’observa se rendre vers les distributeurs et les machines à cafés. Avant de perdre toute once de courage en elle, la jeune femme s’avança vers lui.

Elle se planta à ses côtés, devant un distributeur, et fit mine d’hésiter entre les friandises qui s’y trouvaient. Quand elle sentit son regard dévié sur elle, la jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Elle n’était pas douée pour la drague. En réalité, s’il y avait un terme plus fort pour souligner son absence de talent dans ce domaine, c’était celui-là qu’il fallait utiliser. La plupart du temps, sa manière de séduire un homme ressemblait à débattre avec lui sur un sujet inutile jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Rey ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle fit un geste vers le clavier de la machine en même temps que lui et les deux reculèrent leurs mains immédiatement. Ils se jetèrent un autre coup d’œil et les deux firent, à nouveau, un mouvement vers le distributeur pour se reculer aussitôt.

Ils avaient l’air de deux cons.

« Allez-y. » dit-il, en rigolant.

« Non, non. Vous étiez là, en premier. » déclina la jeune femme.

« Ce ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part. »

« C’est très sexiste de dire ça. » répliqua Rey, sans réfléchir, avant de s’infliger une énorme claque mentale. _Bravo championne, elle tente de séduire un homme en lui disant qu’il est sexiste_. Si elle mourait seule avec son chat, voilà l’une des raisons très précises de cette finalité. « Je veux dire que… » tenta-t-elle de rattraper avant de lamentablement continuer : « La courtoisie envers les femmes démontre l’asymétrie entre les deux sexes. »

Contre toute attente, Dolphed éclata de rire.

« Pour ma part, je vois la courtoisie envers les femmes comme une marque pour montrer votre supériorité dans bien des domaines. »

Et, apparemment, elle était vraiment une cause perdue, car elle lui répondit :

« Drôle de manière de le montrer en nous traitant d’objet sexuel. »

L’homme, qui devait être dans la fin de la trentaine lui jeta un coup d’œil légèrement surpris, légèrement halluciné et prêt à tourner les talons sans la tablette de chocolat qu’il convoitait.

« Mais, la galanterie est un premier pas dans la bonne direction. » essaya de rattraper Rey, puis elle poussa un soupir. « Je m’excuse, je suis vraiment nulle. Je… Je vous ai vu avec votre garçon, tantôt… La fille de mes amis, ma filleule, suit le cours d’éveil avec sa mère et… J’avais envie de vous inviter à boire un café ou manger un morceau ou quoi que ce soit et là, j’ai commencé à déballer des trucs féministes… qui, certes, sont vrais, mais ne sont pas très séduisants, et… »

Les pommettes de Rey étaient de la couleur des pivoines, maintenant, et elle priait activement pour disparaître dans le plancher ou devenir invisible. Devant le sourire minuscule qui naissait sur les lèvres minces de l’homme ainsi que son froncement de sourcils amusés, elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. L’humiliation des autres était séduisante. Qui l’eut cru?

« Et si je vous laissais mon numéro de téléphone pour que vous m’instruisiez davantage sur le féminisme? » proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça.

« Bonne idée. » concéda-t-elle. « Je m’appelle Rey. »

« Dolphed. »

Elle ne sût par quel miracle elle retint le ‘je sais’ que ses cordes vocales brûlaient de révéler. La travailleuse sociale lui tendit, à la place, son téléphone afin qu’il puisse inscrire son numéro dans la nouvelle fiche contact qu’elle venait de créer.

« C’est russe? »

« Ukrainien. Mon grand-père l’était. »

« Et votre fils? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle observa le bébé de dix-neuf mois, installé dans sa poussette, qui secouait vigoureusement sa main dans laquelle il tenait une peluche de lion.

« Il s’appelle Arthur. » l’informa Dolphed en appuyant sur les boutons de la machine pour faire tomber une tablette _Reese_ de son présentoir. « Pas de nom ukrainien pour lui! »

« Fan du cycle arthurien? » tenta-t-elle de deviner.

« Démasqué. » rigola-t-il, en se baissant pour récupérer la friandise. « La mère ne voulait pas l’appeler Merlin. »

Rey dodelina de la tête, bras ballants, sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.

« Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis… Je… Je vous appelle cette semaine. » promit-elle.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et aucun des deux ne releva le fait que Rey n’avait rien pris dans le distributeur. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil en revenant vers son groupe d’amis. Poe, qui avait remis en équilibre ses lunettes sur son nez, pencha la tête en examinant l’expression figée qu’elle affichait. Elle le voyait presque rouler des yeux sous ses verres fumés.

« Elle est où ma réglisse? » râla l’intervenant, en secouant la tête devant les mains vides de son amie. « Et puis? »

« La seule chose qu’il a en commun avec Severus Snape, c’est les cheveux noirs. » l’informa Rey, en réprimant une grimace. « Et, peut-être, un minuscule sens de la répartie. »

« C’est un Ron. » conclut Poe comme si ce fait s’avérait être une victoire. « J’avais raison. »

Finn les observa tour à tour, sa fille dans les bras, et regarda sa femme qui haussa des épaules.

« Est-ce que je veux comprendre? » demanda, finalement, le travailleur de rue.

« Absolument pas. » déclara Rey.

Dolphed Mitaka ne ressemblait pas (trop) à Ben Solo. C’était le plus important à retenir.

.

.

Assis dans les escaliers de la galerie arrière du Tremplin, Ben fixait pensivement son téléphone. Après deux hésitations, ses pouces commencèrent à taper :

_Salut Rey_

Il regarda la nouvelle bulle s’afficher dans la page de conversation auparavant vierge. Ses entrailles semblaient expérimenter de nouveaux nœuds.

_Je sais que tu travailles pas le samedi. Alors, réponds-moi quand tu veux… Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Phasma. Je m’inquiète._

Et, sans que son cerveau dépose son aval, il envoya un troisième message :

_J’espère que tu passes une belle fin de semaine. J’ai hâte de te voir._

Bouche aride, regard catastrophé, il pesta contre lui-même en regardant ce désastre textuel et pour se rattraper ajouta un :

_(Oui, hein, parce que j’ai pleins de trucs à te raconter. Pas parce que j’ai hâte de te voir toi. Enfin, ce n’est pas que j’ai pas hâte de te voir, mais plutôt de…)_

Pourquoi avait-il appuyé sur « envoyer »? C’était de pire en pire. Ça prenait des dimensions dignes de l’ouragan Kathrina.

 _Tu comprends ce que je veux dire._ Il croisait les doigts pour qu’elle comprenne parce que lui, il observait cette discussion comme si c’était une bombe prête à exploser d’un moment à l’autre. _Bonne fin de semaine. À jeudi._

_Bye._

Il était le roi des idiots.


	16. Cul de sac

**Cul de sac**

.

J'ai prévu nos adieux  
À la Terre, mon ange  
Et je veux partir avec toi  
Je veux mourir dans tes bras

 _△_ _Pomme_

_._

Pour sa défense, Rey ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre aux messages de l’un de ses suivis. Ça n’aurait guère été professionnel. Ainsi, tout naturellement, elle entreprit de répondre aux six messages que lui avait envoyés Ben Solo, au cours de la fin de semaine, quand elle prit place derrière son bureau, le lundi après-midi.

**Allô Ben! J’espère que tu vas bien et oui, il n’y a pas de problème, je comprends. Je peux pas te donner des nouvelles de Phasma, malheureusement, à cause de la confidentialité… Mais je vais jeter un coup d’œil et demander à mes collègues.**

Et là, elle fit une gaffe monumentale, un désastre éditorial, un krash littéraire :

**Passe une belle journée et à jeudi, _emoji qui envoie un baiser avec un cœur_. **

La jeune femme écarquilla des yeux devant cette catastrophe qu’elle avait envoyée sans s’en rendre compte. La brunette avait accidentellement touché cet emoji à la place de celui sourire. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies et son cerveau bouilla afin d’essayer de réparer ce saccage. Elle regardait la discussion comme s’il s’agissait d’une menace nucléaire.

**Excuse-moi, je voulais envoyer un emoji sourire et non… ça…**

**‘Tu comprendras que ce n’est vraiment pas –‘** commença à écrire Rey avant de supprimer le message. Elle massa ses tempes et étouffa un gémissement plaintif.

La travailleuse sociale contempla son écran, à la recherche d’une inspiration, essaya quelques brouillons pour les effacer lamentablement et s’arrêta lorsqu’elle aperçut une bulle avec trois petits points, signifiant qu’il était en train d’écrire. 

_Pas de problème Rey._

_J’adore quand t’es stressée. C’est mignon._

Sa bouche s’ouvrit, se referma. Elle regarda ces neuf petits mots, complètement sidérée. La jeune femme entendit vaguement la voix de Poe jubiler dans sa tête que Dolphed Mitaka n’avait aucune chance.

Elle préféra couper court :

**À jeudi, Ben. Passe une belle journée.**

Et, il eut l’audace de lui envoyer : _À toi aussi, emoji cœur._ Suivit d’un : _emoji qui éclate de rire._

« Bah voyons, Rey… Qu’est-ce qui te fais rougir à ce point là? » demanda Finn, en faisant irruption dans le bureau et, par la même occasion, la fit sursauter.

Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu’elle lança son téléphone professionnel sur son bureau comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet radioactif. Elle toussota et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que son cœur faisait un looping ou deux dans sa cage thoracique.

« Ça va? » s’inquiéta Finn, immobile dans le cadre de la porte.

Horrifiée d’être prise en flagrant délit, la jeune femme s’immobilisa sur sa chaise. Puis, elle reprit vit pour se racler la gorge et cligner lentement des yeux.

« Oui, hum. » Nouveau toussotement. « Oui, ça va. » mentit-elle.

Son meilleur ami qui affichait un air d’incompréhension devant ce spectacle.

« Tu textes Dolphed? » tenta-t-il de deviner.

« Eum, oui? » répondit la jeune femme. Puis, elle se reprit : « Oui, c’est ça. _Exactement_. C’est exactement ça. Il m’a demandé quelque chose et j’ai répondu quelque chose, et… »

L’intervenant la scruta devant ces phrases pleines de non-sens. Il s’avança dans la pièce et déposa son sac sur la chaise devant le bureau.

« Ça fait beaucoup de quelques choses… » observa-t-il. « T’es bizarre. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire nerveux, repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tenta de se reprendre.

« Dis, Finn, est-ce que t’as eu des nouvelles de Phasma, dernièrement? » embraya Rey afin de faire diversion, mais aussi parce que la curiosité la taraudait.

.

.

« Alors, Rey, comment s’est passée votre semaine? » demanda la psychologue, avec un sourire chaleureux et compatissant qui lui donnait une poussée d’urticaire.

« Bien. » soupesa la travailleuse sociale en replaçant une nouvelle fois ses jambes, déjà. Un signe parmi tant d’autres de son inconfort d’être dans ce bureau trop clair, trop propre, trop rangé. « Je vais bien. Je recommence à avoir une charge de travail normale, cette semaine. Ça va faire du bien. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tortilla ses mains sur ses cuisses devant le silence qui emplit la pièce. Le plissement des yeux de la psychologue lui donnait l’impression d’être un rat de laboratoire observé et analysé. Elle détestait ça.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à votre incertitude de porter plainte contre votre agresseur? »

La brunette tressaillit.

« Au-delà d’être mon agresseur, c’est mon suivi… » Elle ferma les yeux et reprit : « C’était mon suivi. Je m’en voudrais d’alourdir son – »

« Rey, au-delà d’être votre suivi, vous avez vécu une agression. » la confronta la psychologue. « Qu’elle vive une situation difficile ne lui donne pas le droit de vous avoir agressée. »

Elle réprima l’anxiété que lui créait simplement la discussion. La jeune femme avait le sentiment d’être un imposteur dans la situation qui était arrivée avec Hera. Elle détestait ça. Elle ne cessait de repasser la situation et d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle avait pu faire de différent pour que la situation n’explose pas de la sorte.

Et, à un moment, lorsqu’elle senti que la discussion devenait encore plus désagréable qu’un traitement de canal, la jeune femme prononça la seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour faire diversion :

« Je me suis masturbée. Vendredi. En pensant à l’un de mes suivis. »

Ce ne fut guère mieux.

.

.

« Jyn m’a dit que tu avais été incapable de dormir la nuit passée. » déclara Poe, au milieu d’une rencontre, le mardi matin. « Tu voudrais m’en parler? »

« Mon lit brûlait. » expliqua brièvement Ben.

« Ton lit… Brûlait…? »

Le résident prit son visage entre les mains et soupira. Il resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes et Poe ne bougea pas et resta silencieux.

« Mon lit brûlait et je voyais le cadavre de mon père en-dessous. » avoua Ben, finalement, à voix basse. « Ça avait l’air tellement… Vrai. J’ai… »

Nouveau long silence.

« Tu as souvent des hallucinations? » sonda Poe, patiemment.

« D’habitude, c’est auditif. » lui fit savoir le résident, tête toujours à l’intérieur des mains.

« Ton père… Il est… »

« Il est mort. » opina-t-il, plus abruptement.

Autre silence. Entrecoupé de reniflements afin d’enfouir les sanglots qui parcouraient sa gorge.

« Je sais que c’est un sujet sensible, Kylo… »

« Ben. » rectifia-t-il presque immédiatement.

Poe se mordit la lèvre afin d’enfouir le sourire victorieux qui menaçait d’éclater face à cette réussite.

« Je sais que c’est un sujet sensible, Ben… » répéta l’intervenant. « Mais est-ce que tu as fait le deuil de ton père? » 

Comment faire le deuil de quelqu’un que vous avez assassiné? Y avait-il un mode d’emploi pour y parvenir avec des instructions limpides et simples à suivre? Il n’en était pas sûr. Le jeune homme se mordit l’intérieur de la joue férocement lorsque l’image de sa mère s’imprima dans son esprit. Il ravala le goût de rouille du sang tombé sur sa langue. 

« J’aimerais… J’aimerais, peut-être, voir ma mère. » bredouilla timidement le géant. 

L’intervenant examina cet homme qui semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années, subitement. 

« Ok. Pas de problème. » acquiesça Poe. « Mais… Ben? Parles-en à ton psychiatre de tes hallucinations, jeudi. Ok? » 

« Ok. » Le résident le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes et ajouta : « Je t’aimais pas beaucoup, au début, mais…. Ça s’arrange. T’es pas si mal, finalement. » 

Le guatémalto-canadien éclata de rire. 

« C’est un compliment? » 

« Déguisé, mais oui. » 

« Je t’aime bien aussi, Ben. » rigola le travailleur social. Et, plus sérieusement, il lui proposa : « Tu veux qu’on fasse une liste des sujets dont tu veux parler avec ton psychiatre? »

Le résident bâilla, acquiesça à l’offre de l’intervenant et s’étira dans un mouvement digne des vikings. Les articulations de ses épaules craquèrent, ce qui fit grimacer Poe de dégoût. Ben attrapa le bouquin, à la page couverture cornée et craquelée ainsi que les pages jaunies, et le ramena devant lui pour l’ouvrir à la page de garde. Il prit le stylo qu’il avait soigneusement glissé derrière son oreille.

« Donc? » commença Ben. « Qu’est-ce que je dois dire à mon psychiatre? »

Poe lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé.

« Dans un bouquin? Sérieusement? »

Le résident lui démontra la page de couverture du recueil de nouvelles et de poésies de Virginia Woolf, _Lundi ou mardi_. L’intervenant éclata de rire et se gratta le coin de l’œil.

« Je risque pas de perdre la liste. » expliqua le résident, comme si c’était tout à fait normal d’écrire des symptômes dans un bouquin. « Je l’ai toujours sur moi, ces temps-ci. »

« Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement Severus Snape. »

.

.

_Bonjour vous avez bien rejoint Rey Palpatine, travailleuse de rue pour l’organisme « Le Cactus ». Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre votre appel pour le moment. Vous pouvez me laisser un message avec vos coordonnés et il me fera un plaisir de vous rappeler dans les plus brefs délais. Si votre appel nécessite une assistance immédiatement, je vous invite à rejoindre l’organisme au 450-784-1417 afin de connaître, en détail, les coordonnés de mes collègues pour toutes questions. Vous pouvez, également, composer le 811, option 2, afin de parler avec l’aide sociale. Pour une urgence, veuillez raccrocher et composer le 911. Merci beaucoup et passez une belle journée._

Biiiiiiip.

« Bonjour Mme Palpatine, je m’appelle Satine Kryze. Je suis l’intervenante responsable du suivi de Mme Hera Syndulla, au Centre Jeunesse. Je vous appelle pour savoir s’il était possible que nous nous concertions dans le cadre de ce dossier ; j’aimerais avoir davantage de détails en ce qui concerne la dernière fois que vous avez vu Mme Syndulla. Vous devez comprendre, Mme Palpatine, que cette concertation aura, sans doute, un impact dans les démarches qui seront entreprises dans le dossier de l’enfant. Vous pouvez me rejoindre d’ici 16h au 450-785-8987 poste 16384. Je serai absente du bureau le reste de la semaine, en ce sens, vous pouvez vous adresser à Luminara Unduli, extension 16389. Merci beaucoup et passez une belle journée. »

Rey retranscrit les coordonnées ainsi que les noms des intervenantes sur un bout de papier, à toute vitesse.

_Pour réécouter ce message, appuyez sur le 4. Pour conserver ce message, appuyez sur le 9. Pour supprimer ce message, appuyez sur le 7. Pour…_

La jeune femme pesa sur le bouton ‘7’ et ne fit aucun appel.

.

.

Phasma était incapable de cesser de pleurer. 

Recroquevillé en position fœtale, sur le carrelage crasseux de la salle de bain de la chambre de motel miteuse qu’Hux lui avait payé, le corps de Phasma se vidait de toute l’eau qu’il contenait. Elle avait mal, elle avait si mal. La quadragénaire tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais fut incapable d’y parvenir : les sanglots redoublèrent douloureusement. Même les comprimés qu’elle avait avalés, quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt, ne faisaient aucun effet. Elle avait espéré, naïvement, que cela puisse aider à maîtriser la panique qui lui avait comprimé les entrailles lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée après ce cauchemar.

Dans son rêve, la blonde était en train d’accoucher.

Elle poussait, elle poussait, elle avait mal, les contractions ressemblaient à des coups de tonnerre, il y avait du sang partout, c’était poisseux, c’était… Quand une infirmière, qui était positionnée entre ses jambes, s’était redressée, sa panique avait augmenté d’un cran : il s’agissait de Hux, vêtu d’un uniforme immaculé, avec un sourire carnassier. _« Tu es à moi, Gwendolyne. Toi, ton bébé, ton corps… Répète-le. »_ Non. NON. Elle n’appartenait à personne. _Non_. Son bébé… Il ne fallait pas qu’il touche à son bébé! Pourtant, il ne l’écoutait pas. Il plongea ses mains dans le col de son utérus dilaté alors qu’elle tentait – vainement – de le repousser avec ses jambes, sans succès. Elle criait, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses cordes vocales. Et, elle essaya encore de crier, et… Il arracha le fœtus de son corps, arrachant des organes au passage, aspergeant du sang partout et… Phasma s’était brutalement réveillée, paniquée, son cœur pulsant à toute vitesse et dansant une danse déglinguée dans sa poitrine.

Sa crise d’anxiété avait commencé par un sanglot. Un deuxième. Des comprimés avalés. Une dizaine de sanglots. Et, les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues ressemblaient aux chutes Niagara. La blonde peinait douloureusement à oxygéner ses poumons. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Tout dégénérait. À l’image, même, des deux dernières semaines.

Phasma se rappelait les mots qui avaient claqué dans la bouche de son intervenante quant à la perte de la garde définitive de son fils. Phasma se rappelait ses doigts qui composaient le numéro de téléphone de Hux. Phasma se rappelait la facilité avec laquelle, elle avait pris la seringue, la cocaïne, et se l’était injectée. Phasma se rappelait les doigts du roux autour de son cou, qui menaçait de la tuer. Phasma se rappelait les coups de bassins et la constellation d’hématomes que le proxénète créait sur sa peau laiteuse. Phasma se rappelait les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge et l’orgasme pernicieux qui l’avait secoué. Phasma se rappelait la perte incroyable de contrôle sur son existence.

Phasma se rappelait, avec acuité, toutes ces choses désagréables. 

« Calme-toi, Gwen! Calme-toi! »

La voix d’Hux lui vint en sourdine. Le rouquin s’était baissé et lui avait attrapé, doucement, les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. La quadragénaire se figea pendant cinq secondes, déboussolée. Elle ne se rappelait pas la douceur avec laquelle Armitage la couvait.

.

.

« Tu vas m’tuer, si j’m’en vais. »

La voix de la blonde résonna dans la chambre de motel, atone. Il n’y avait pas de place à l’interrogation dans sa phrase comme il n’y avait pas de place au questionnement dans sa tête. Elle savait. Phasma en était certaine. La prochaine fois, le proxénète ne s’arrêterait pas. Cet homme allait la tuer, sans hésiter.

Les mains de Hux marquèrent un mouvement d’arrêt alors qu’il était en train de refermer un bouton de sa chemise. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à femme nue étendue sur le lit. Le roux s’humecta les lèvres devant ce tableau et ses doigts anguleux lâchèrent le vêtement, quand il termina de refermer la boutonnière, pour venir caresser la cheville gauche de Phasma, d’un mouvement qu’il voulait langoureux. Il s’attarda sur l’os, déclenchant un frisson involontaire – de peur ou de désir, la femme ne le savait pas – et mit le cap vers la plante du pied de la blonde, ce qui fit recourber ses orteils.

« Tu as un client dans quinze minutes. » l’informa-t-il.

Phasma repoussa la main du proxénète de son autre pied et se redressa sur le lit.

« Tu pourrais me répondre. » lâcha-t-elle, agressivement.

« T’es à moi, Gwendolyne. »

« T’as juste ça à la bouche? »

Hux fit le tour du lit et ses mains attrapèrent une poignée de cheveux blonds qu’il tira brutalement. Il approcha son visage du sien.

« Je te conseille de me parler respectueusement, Gwendolyne. » Son index caressa la nuque de la femme. « Ce serait dommage que ce cou si gracile se brise. »

« Tu me donnes la nausée. » cracha-t-elle.

La prise de sa main sur ses cheveux se referma, menaçante.

« Je te paie. Je te donne tes pilules. Tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon… » Un sourire machiavélique vint décorer son visage. « Jaime va… »

La quadragénaire se débattit violemment, tenta d’échapper à sa prise, mais ne réussit qu’à se faire mal dû à la pression de la main de Hux sur ses cheveux. Les sanglots créaient un nœud dans sa trachée, la panique reprit.

« Tu n’as pas le dr… »

« Parce que tu penses, peut-être, que je ne vais pas rendre visite à notre fils, Gwendolyne? » demanda-t-il, doucereusement. « Il y a des Buzz Lighter sur les draps de son lit, tu le savais? C’est Thanisson qui me l’a dit… Tu sais comment il aime les enfants. »

« Non! » cria-t-elle, en larmes. « Hux! Je vais tout faire ce que tu veux, mais ne lui fais pas de mal, ne fais rien à Jaime! » supplia la blonde. « Si tu touches à Jaime, je… »

« Alors, tu vas écarter bien sagement les jambes comme la salope que tu es. Tu vas sucer toutes les queues qui vont se dresser devant ton visage et tu vas cesser de larmoyer comme une enfant de quatre ans. » ordonna-t-il, sa voix dure claquant comme un coup de fouet. Ses doigts vinrent attraper le menton pointu de la blonde pour relever sa tête vers lui. « Si tu penses vraiment que je vais te tuer, Gwendolyne… Tu aimerais bien trop ça. Jaime, par contre… »

« Je te déteste! Je te hais! » lâcha-t-elle, en sanglotant, brisée par la peur.

Toutefois, elle abandonna toute forme de combativité. Résignée.

Quand Hux relâcha son emprise sur elle, Phasma ne pensa même pas à masser son cuir chevelu qui la brûlait. Ses bras vinrent encercler ses jambes, à la recherche d’un quelconque réconfort. Elle avait l’impression que chaque respiration était des coups de poignard dans ses poumons. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait même pas appeler quelqu’un : Hux avait brisé son téléphone cellulaire, quatre jours plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait reçu d’autres messages de Kylo.

La blonde était prisonnière des menaces du roux et de la drogue qu’elle prenait pour endurer ce cauchemar.

Elle sursauta quand le proxénète la toucha, de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son geste fut plus doux et dénué de menaces. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il soufflait constamment le chaud et le froid. Pour chaque ecchymose, chaque insulte, chaque blessure, Phasma avait droit à un peu de tendresse. Des années plus tôt, la blonde avait été affamée de ces moments : c’étaient les seuls gestes d’amour qu’on lui avait donné dans toute sa vie. Maintenant, elle était réaliste. Outre le fait qu’elle avait toujours été la préférée d’Hux, parmi la dizaine de prostitués qui travaillaient pour lui, elle savait que c’était sa manière de l’enchaîner à lui.

Parce qu’elle revenait toujours vers lui. Parce qu’elle lui tenait toujours le droit de faire ce qu’il souhaitait avec son corps. Parce qu’il détruisait petit à petit chaque parcelle de son âme.

Le proxénète tendit la main vers elle, trois comprimés à l’intérieur de sa paume.

« Pour t’aider à passer à travers ta journée. » expliqua le roux.

Elle se détestait d’être si faible. Elle se détestait de lever sa main et d’attraper les pilules. Elle se détestait de les avaler.

Plus que tout : elle détestait ce sourire qui ornait le visage de Hux.

« Je t’avais dit de te faire avorter. Tu m’as pas écouté… Tu vois, maintenant, ce que ça fait lorsque tu m’écoutes pas. » La voix douce qu’il utilisait pour parler de sa grossesse et de l’existence de leur – de _SON_ – fils l’horripilait. « Habille-toi. Ton client arrive dans cinq minutes, maintenant. »

Comme un robot, elle se redressa. Comme un robot, elle attrapa une mini-jupe et un chemisier trop petit. Hux l’observa, satisfait.

« Bonne fille. » apprécia-t-il. Phasma frissonna d’horreur, mais ravala la salve d’insultes qui lui piquaient la langue. « Je te vois ce soir. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la chambre de motel en faisant claquer sèchement la porte derrière lui. Elle s’arrêta momentanément pour fixer l’endroit où il venait de disparaître. La blonde s’ordonna au calme quand elle entendit le vrombissement d’un moteur et s’obligea à finir de s’habiller. C’était inutile : dans moins d’une dizaine de minutes, elle serait de nouveau nue. Les apparences. Les apparences étaient importantes dans sa prison de verre, de brume toxique et d’intimidation.

Et, tel que convenu, dix minutes plus tard, on lui avait arraché ses vêtements et un homme était assis à califourchon sur elle. Phasma était immobile, attendant, amorphe, incapable de démontrer un quelconque désir pour cette brute qui payait pour la baiser. Elle n’arrivait plus à rien. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait juste en finir.

_Si tu meurs, personne va empêcher Hux de toucher à Jaime._

Cette réalisation s’accompagna d’un éclat de réactivité. La blonde déplia son bras pour attraper la lampe, posée sur la table de chevet, et elle frappa brutalement son client à la tête plusieurs fois. Assommé, il s’effondra sur elle.

C’était le moment ou jamais. C’était le moment de s’échapper.

Elle repoussa le corps lourd de l’homme et ne prit même pas la peine de s’habiller : Phasma attrapa ses vêtements entre ses bras et elle quitta la chambre de motel avec la ferme intention de trouver un téléphone.

La femme ne ressentit même pas la morsure du froid sur sa peau. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était le numéro de téléphone de Rey : elle espérait seulement ne pas l’oublier à travers la brume des médicaments qu’elle avait avalé.

Rey saurait quoi faire. Elle avait sauvé Kylo. Rey saurait quoi faire.

.

.

« Le Tremplin, bonjour. » répondit une voix féminine au bout du fil, mercredi après-midi.

« Oui, bonjour, je m’appelle Rey… Je suis travailleuse de rue au Cactus… »

« Oh, allô, Rey! C’est Kaydel. Tu veux parler à Ben? »

« Non, non… J’appelle, en fait, pour savoir si vous aviez de la place pour une femme… Habituellement, elle va à l’Avenue, mais… Son _pimp_ sait qu’elle y va et ils n’ont pas de place… »

« Attends, je vais vérifier. »

« Merci, Kaydel. »

La ligne fut mise en attente quelques minutes. Rey adressa un brouillon de sourire réconfortant à Phasma, qui frissonnait de froid. Elle avait rapidement été interceptée par deux agents de police, dans sa fuite, qui l’avaient amenée au poste afin qu’elle se calme. Une femme nue, en état de consommation et qui semblait délirer sur la sécurité de son fils… Il était presque étonnant qu’ils ne l’aient pas amené à l’hôpital.

Lorsqu’elle était arrivée au poste, la blonde avait exigé d’appeler au Cactus. Après quelques essais, elle avait pu rejoindre Rey, qui était vue la rejoindre au poste de police. La travailleuse de rue avait accepté de laisser un message sur le répondeur de l’intervenante qui s’occupait du dossier de Jaime, le garçon de neuf ans de la prostituée, afin de lui expliquer brièvement la situation. Puis, la jeune femme avait commencé une série d’appels pour trouver un endroit pour Phasma.

Le bruit qui résonnait dans le combiné afin de lui indiquer qu’elle avait mise en attente cessa.

« Oui, Rey? » vérifia Kaydel, avant de poursuivre : « Oui, nous avons de la place. Je vais devoir lui parler, par contre, avant de l’admettre. Est-ce qu’elle est avec toi? »

« Oui, je te la passe. » confirma la travailleuse de rue. « Oh, Kaydel, pourrais-tu… Je sais que nous sommes pas censés faire ça, à cause de la confidentialité… Mais vas-tu pouvoir en glisser un mot à Ben? C’est l’une de ses amies et… Je crois que s’il la voit débarquer au Tremplin, sans avertissement, il va réagir… Violemment. »

Le visage de Phasma était creusé, ses cernes étaient devenus violets, sa peau était remplie d’ecchymoses, son regard était vitreux… Elle avait des similarités avec une nature morte. Rey connaissait suffisamment Ben pour savoir qu’il allait exploser s’il la voyait débarquer au Tremplin dans cet état.

« …Ah. C’est elle. » Rey pouvait deviner la grimace sur le visage de Kaydel à la simple manière que cette phrase avait été formulée. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci, Kaydel. »

La jeune femme tendit son téléphone à Phasma. La blonde le porta à son oreille et, patiemment, elle répondit aux questions qu’on lui posait d’une voix atone. Rey se mordit la lèvre, refoulant ses propres inquiétudes pour cette femme qu’elle avait appris à connaître. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle s’infligea une claque mentale afin de se reprendre. Elle ne pas s’impliquer _trop_ dans la situation. Non. Elle devait rester empathique. Ni plus, ni moins.

La demande d’hébergement dura quelques minutes, seulement.

Elles s’accordèrent pour que l’accueil se fasse le soir même après que Rey eut vérifié la possibilité que Finn effectue le transport vu sa propre indisponibilité pour le faire.

.

.

Lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle, ce soir-là, Rey éclata en sanglots contre la porte d’entrée, exténuée. La jeune femme s’effondra sur le plancher et se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre la porte, exténuée par son impuissance, exténuée par le raz-de-marée d’émotions qui la frappait, exténuée par le manque de sommeil. Elle en avait assez de voir cette misère quotidienne. Elle était fatiguée de se débattre contre ce fléau qu’était la souffrance humaine.

La travailleuse sociale resta figée dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. À un moment, les larmes avaient cessé : elle observait le plancher de son appartement dans la pénombre, elle observait le reflet des lumières des voitures qui se garaient dans le stationnement de l’immeuble, elle observait son chat qui sommeillait sur l’une des chaises de sa cuisine. Elle entendit des bruits provenant de l’escalier qui reliait les huit appartements de son immeuble. Et, surtout, elle se sentait seule. Infiniment seule.

Rey ne sut pas d’où lui vint le courage de se relever. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses bottes, amorphe. Puis, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa un carton de jus ainsi qu’un pot d’olives. Prise d’une soudaine inspiration, la jeune femme ouvrit son ordinateur portable et ses doigts tapèrent sur le clavier un site internet qui répertoriait les offres d’emplois. La brunette parcourut les six pages, hésitante, en picorant des olives.

La sonnerie de son téléphone professionnel interrompit ses démarches. Elle songea à ne pas décrocher, mais se ravisa lorsqu’elle aperçut ‘ _Ben Solo’_ sur l’afficheur.

« Allô, Ben. » souffla Rey, en décrochant, sa main toujours sur le _pad_ de l’ordinateur et faisant défiler les offres d’emploi.

« Je voulais juste te dire… » annonça le jeune homme, ne prenant même pas la peine de la saluer. Il se tût quelques secondes. « Je voulais juste te dire merci. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas de quoi il voulait parler, sa main se resserra autour du téléphone.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. » avoua-t-elle.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait avec Phasma. Ce n’est pas toi qui l’as amenée, mais… C’est toi qui as tout fait. Et… Et, elle va bien. Enfin, elle ne va pas bien, mais elle va mieux. »

Rey eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle s’enfonça dans le creux de sa chaise.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi, Ben. »

La jeune femme ne savait même pas pourquoi elle prenait la peine de lui spécifier cela.

« Je sais. » confirma le résident. « Mais ça n’empêche pas le fait que… Elle va bien. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

Le silence qui régnait entre eux était rassurant. La présence de l’autre était agréable. Elle enlevait la sensation d’être seule. Elle apaisait la douleur.

« Toi, tu vas bien? » sonda Rey, doucement.

« J’ai envie d’assassiner Hux. » soupira-t-il, sa voix tremblait encore un peu de rage. « Mais… Kaydel m’a raisonné... Enfin, un peu. »

« Tant mieux. » Elle tenta un peu d’humour : « Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir un appel qui m’annonce que je dois venir te chercher en prison. »

« …Tu viendrais? »

La question resta en suspens dans le long silence qui suivit.

« Tu viendrais me chercher en prison si, un jour, je faisais un truc con comme ça? » reprit Ben.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche afin de réprimer les nouveaux sanglots qui étaient en train de bloquer son œsophage et sa trachée. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, de nouveau, devant lui. Elle se força à se calmer et répondit d’une petite voix :

« Honnêtement, c’est l’une des seules choses que je sois sûre, en ce moment. » Elle renifla. Puis, une deuxième fois. « Je… Oui. Oui, je viendrais te chercher. »

« Ça tombe bien… Je suppose… J’ai l’impression que si je devais me ramasser dans le trouble, en ce moment, ça serait parce qu’il serait arrivé quelque chose à Phasma, à ma mère ou… À toi. » Il s’arrêta et déballa : « Toi. Surtout. Ce serait… Ça a été insupportable quand tu as eu… Tu sais… »

Les pieds de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le siège de la chaise. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues et terminaient leur course sur son jean. Elle avait l’impression que le poids du monde s’abattait sur ses épaules.

« Ben… »

« Je sais, c’est pas professionnel. Je sais. » la coupa-t-il. « J’avais juste… Je sais pas. J’avais juste besoin de te le dire. Au-delà de Kaydel, c’est la peur de te perdre qui m’a empêché de partir du Tremplin et d’essayer de trouver Hux pour le tuer. Je savais que… Je me raisonnais pour me dire que ce serait, sûrement, le truc de trop… »

Elle renifla, encore une fois.

« Tu pleures… » devina-t-il, d’une petite voix. « Je suis désolé, Rey… » rattrapa le jeune homme. « Je… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? »

« J’ai eu une grosse journée. » se justifia-t-elle. « Ce n’est pas toi, Ben, c’est juste… J’ai eu une grosse journée. On se parle demain, d’accord? » clôtura Rey.

Elle n’attendit pas sa réponse pour raccrocher.

Où s’en allait-elle? La jeune femme n’en avait aucune idée. Elle avait le cerveau et le cœur qui faisaient fausse route. Et, sa boussole était brisée ; l’aiguille ne cessait de pointer obstinément vers Ben Solo. Elle était, surtout, épuisée


	17. I'll be your quiet afternoon crush

**I'll be your quiet afternoon crush**

.

Quand tu me touche, je touche plus à terre  
Tes mon univers, je touche plus à terre  
Quand je te regarde, le temps s'arrête

 _△_ _LGS_

_._

L’étage était désert. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il supposait : Ben n’avait entendu aucun bruit provenant du couloir, de l’escalier ou des chambres depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone afin de vérifier l’heure. 9h17. Parfait. Rey l’avait averti qu’elle arriverait à 10h, au Tremplin, pour venir le chercher et l’amener jusqu’à l’hôpital de Sorel où se déroulerait son rendez-vous avec son psychiatre.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre silencieusement et s’avança dans le corridor en direction de celle de Phasma. La pièce qu’elle occupait était située devant la salle de bain du premier étage, tout au bout du corridor. Il voulait seulement s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. Et, accessoirement, il voulait vérifier qu’elle était toujours en vie et faire diminuer la peur qui lui nouait l’estomac à l’idée qu’elle disparaisse de la circulation, à nouveau. Certes, ce n’était pas rationnel. Mais il n’en avait cure. 

Ben posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de son amie quand une voix désagréablement familière s’éleva derrière lui. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? » grinça Voe,

L’autre résidente avait surgi sur le seuil de sa chambre et le regardait avec un rictus malveillant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés peroxydés en essayant d’adopter un air innocent.

C’était écrit noir sur blanc dans le code de vie du Tremplin : les résidents étaient priés de ne pas entrer dans la chambre des autres. Elle pouvait très bien se décider à aller voir un intervenant, le dénoncer pour quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas encore fait et l’observer, triomphante, pendant qu’il écoperait d’une conséquence. 

Ben s’en fichait. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec l’autorité. Cependant, cette peste semblait prendre son pied à lui mener la vie difficile. 

« C’est quoi? T’es tellement en manque de cul que t’es prêt à te payer une vieille pute? » ajouta-t-elle en s’esclaffant d’un rire moqueur et sans joie. « T’es tombé bas, dis donc. »

Maintenant, elle le dévisageait avec une pitié feinte et exagérée qui ne fit que doubler l’irritation qui l’envahissait. Ben tressaillit, sa main se contracta sur la poignée en métal et il tenta de prendre une longue respiration afin d’annihiler la haine que lui inspirait cette femme.

« Ta vie doit être _câlissement_ inintéressante pour que t’ailles rien d’autre à faire que de surveiller mes faits et gestes. » répliqua-t-il, âprement.

« Wow. » articula-t-elle, peu impressionnée. « C’est vrai ce qu’ils disent, alors. Le sentiment de persécution est un symptôme de la folie. » Le regard de la femme l’observa de haut en bas, analysant chaque détail : de son jean usé à son pull informe et trop grand en passant par sa barbe de quelques jours ainsi que ses cheveux noirs en épis. « La pute et le fou… J’aurais dû parier là-dessus quand je t’ai vu péter un câble lorsqu’elle est arrivée, hier. Par contre, je dois dire que je suis un peu étonnée. Je pensais que c’était les intervenantes, ton truc… Comment elle s’appelle, déjà, la belle brune qui vient toujours te voir? » Elle leva la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir, claqua des doigts plusieurs fois. « Ah oui. Rey. »

Sa respiration se coupa, deux secondes, pour en prendre une plus profonde, ce qui fit frémir les ailes de ses narines. Ses dents vinrent agripper une parcelle de l’intérieur de sa joue tandis qu’il s’obligeait à se calmer. Ce n’était guère évident avec le cafouillage qui régnait dans sa tête et des images explicites du corps démembré de Voe qui s’imprimaient dans son cerveau. Il détestait qu’on s’en prenne à Rey. Il détestait que cette connasse implique Rey dans cette discussion et qu’elle sous-entende…

Était-il si facile à deviner?

Ben réussit à se ressaisir. Il connaissait les gens comme elle. Il connaissait les gens qui se réfugiaient derrière un mur en béton armé de suffisance et de méchanceté pour se protéger de la peur. 

Et, Ben savait que s’il embarquait dans son jeu, il était foutu. Par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

« Va prendre ta p’tite pilule rose du bonheur et criss-moi patience. » chuchota le jeune homme, glacialement. « Sérieux. » continua-t-il, en mettant plus d’emphase. « Avant que je change d’idée. Parce que tu sais ce qu’elle dit la voix dans ma tête? La voix qui te fait si peur et qui fait en sorte que tu te penses si supérieure à moi alors que t’es ici et que t’es autant une loque que moi? Tu sais ce qu’elle dit? » demanda Ben, sombrement.

En quelques phrases, le résident reprit le pouvoir : il menait la confrontation, désormais.

« Elle me dit de m’approcher de toi, elle me dit de prendre une poignée de tes cheveux argent et de les tirer pour fracasser ton crâne contre la porte derrière toi. Elle me dit de frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il ait du sang qui sorte de ton crâne. Elle me dit, aussi, lorsque tu seras inconsciente, de t’attacher à ton lit, de te planter un stylo pour déchirer la peau de ta cuisse et, ensuite, de prendre le morceau rouillé et détaché de la base de ton lit pour te couper les veines. Elle me dit, ensuite, de t’enfermer dans ta garde-robe, de te laisser vider de ton sang et de te laisser pour morte. » récita-t-il, froidement et lentement, détachant chaque syllabe afin qu’elle comprenne bien ce qu’il lui disait.

Le visage de Voe devint livide et il la vit déglutir. Ben réprima un sourire satisfait devant cette réaction et continua à la toiser d’un regard glacial. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre en se cloîtrant derrière sa porte.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de Phasma sans s’embarrasser des règles de politesse : il ne prit pas la peine de cogner contre la porte de chambre afin d’annoncer son entrée. Il s’y glissa silencieusement, à pas feutrés, tandis qu’il observait la pièce d’un regard panoramique. 

Il avait ouvert la porte sur un véritable fantôme.

La blonde était couchée, couvertures repoussées au bout du lit, en position fœtale face au mur. Le jeune homme ignorait si elle dormait, mais sa respiration était calme. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et ses bras étaient ramenés vers sa poitrine. Quand Ben s’avança lentement vers le lit, Phasma ne broncha pas. Il remarqua ses yeux ouverts, vitreux, pétrifiés, qui observaient la peinture écaillée. Il attrapa, du bout des doigts, les draps et lentement il les ramena sur son corps afin de la réchauffer. Son mouvement vint effleurer l’un des hématomes violacés sur son bras – le plus impressionnant – elle sursauta et la quadragénaire échappa un couinement d’effroi avant de s’éloigner de lui.

Ben eut la sensation que spectacle venait de lui arracher un morceau de son cœur. Hux avait détruit cette femme forte – il l’avait brisée, il avait meurtri chaque parcelle de son âme et il y avait mis le feu, sans hésitation.

« C’est moi, Phasma… C’est juste moi… » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle se tourna progressivement vers lui. Comme si elle souhaitait vérifier ses paroles et le regarda pendant une longue minute avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Ben jeta, de nouveau, un regard à la pièce. Il quitta pendant quelques minutes pour revenir avec les draps de son propre lit et des punaises. Il en épingla un au-dessus de la tringle des rideaux quasi transparents afin de mieux cacher la lueur du jour. Il déposa le couvre-lit qu’il avait pris pour le déposer sur la femme. Puis, le jeune homme se coucha précautionneusement sur le lit et enlaça le corps contusionné de Phasma entre ses bras.

« Tu peux t’endormir. » murmura-t-il, à voix basse. « Je vais veiller sur toi. Plus rien ne t’arrivera, maintenant. »

Il en faisait la promesse.

.

.

Rey gara sa voiture dans le stationnement du Tremplin, une dizaine de minutes avant l’heure qu’elle avait convenu avec Ben. La jeune femme fixa la haie de cèdres qui délimitait le terrain de l’organisme et dans lequel l’extrémité avant de l’automobile était enfouie. Elle prit une grande respiration, repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez – elle portait habituellement des verres de contact, mais ses yeux étaient atrophiés de sécheresse par la nuit pénible qu’elle avait passée – et coupa le moteur.

La travailleuse sociale sortit du véhicule et resserra son manteau contre elle. La fin du mois de mars faisait place aux températures qui allaient au-dessus du point de congélation : le 3°C qui régnait ce matin était le signe précurseur que le printemps s’installait doucement. Résultat : Rey avait délaissé son manteau d’hiver pour son imperméable noir un peu moins chaud. Résultat : elle frissonnait. 

La jeune femme marcha vers la porte de l’entrée de l’organisme et gravit les escaliers trempés et tachés par la boue qui s’accumulait dû à la fonte de la neige et se résolut à cogner à la porte.

Poe vint lui ouvrir. Il s’immobilisa pour la scruter du regard et se déplaça afin de la laisser passer et de lui tenir la porte, en même temps. Rey se fit la réflexion qu’il lui était toujours étrange de voir son ami dans le cadre de son travail : son pantalon brun foncé et son chandail blanc rayé bleu marin étaient un habillement beaucoup trop sobre pour lui. Ses yeux repérèrent du vernis à ongles argent ainsi qu’une ceinture sur laquelle se trouvaient des motifs disco et deux macarons de Deadpool dans le bas de son chandail. Ah oui. C’était plus normal, maintenant.

« T’as pas l’air en forme. » commenta Poe, sans prendre la peine de la saluer. 

« Habituellement, on commence une conversation par un ‘bonjour’ ou un ‘bon matin’. C’est une règle universelle de la politesse. » informa-t-elle, ironique.

« La politesse? C’est quoi? Ça se mange? On peut mettre de la Sriracha dessus? » demanda l’intervenant, en fronçant les sourcils, l’air vraiment préoccupé par la question. « Alors? Ça va? T’as l’air d’avoir dormi sur une corde à linge… Tu sais que je te trouve hyper belle avec tes lunettes, mais c’est souvent le signe que ça va pas… »

« Comme un jeudi. » expédia-t-elle et en embrayant sur un autre sujet pour changer de sujet : « T’as du vernis sur les ongles. »

Le trentenaire leva sa main vers son visage, fit mine d’examiner l’état de ses ongles et eut une petite moue.

« J’avais oublié de l’enlever. Bibi m’a mis le vernis que tu lui as offert pour sa fête, celui qui change de couleur dans l’eau, pendant qu’on révisait ses tables de multiplication. »

« Ça te va à merveille. »

« Je vais peut-être le garder, finalement. » rétorqua-t-il, pensivement.

Poe alla s’appuyer contre le cadre de la porte du bureau des intervenants.

« Ben devrait arriver bientôt. » la renseigna-t-il. « J’ai entendu du bruit provenant de sa chambre, tantôt… Il doit être en train de se préparer. »

« Ok. Parfait. » dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Son regard dévia vers le plafond du corridor, aucun sujet de conversation quelque peu intéressant ne lui venait en tête si ce n’était que de se plaindre sur son manque de sommeil, ses doigts triturèrent un fil de son manteau nerveusement et allèrent enfoncer sa tuque sur le sommet de sa tête. Le salon, sur sa gauche et face au bureau, était vide. La maison semblait tranquille.

« Alors… » commença Poe, rompant ce silence bizarre. « T’as reparlé au lapin égaré? » s’enquit-il. Rey fronça des sourcils, chercha de quel lapin il parlait, ne trouva pas. Devant l’air qu’elle affichait, il précisa : « Dolphed. Mitaka. Dolphed Mitaka. _Piscine-man_. Tu lui as reparlé? »

La jeune femme entendit vaguement du bruit dans les escaliers. Elle n’y prêta attention que quelques secondes, le temps qu’elle se rappelle la discussion avec l’homme qu’elle avait ‘ _rencontré_ ’ – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – à la piscine, samedi dernier.

« Ah oui. » se rappela-t-elle. « Oui, on se voit demain soir. On va souper au Tire-Bouchon. J’y suis jamais allée… Y paraît que c’est une micro-brasserie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oui, oui. J’y suis déjà allé, le tartare de pétoncles est une tuerie. _No jokes_. Ami – »

Poe s’interrompit quand il vit l’air crayeux de son amie qui fixait un point derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, l’intervenant retint une petite grimace en voyant l’air blessé et déçu qu’affichait Ben Solo. Il était certain à 98% que le résident avait tout entendu.

.

.

L’atmosphère était glaciale dans le cagibi de l’automobile.

Ils avaient échangé quelques phrases sur la route, en direction de l’hôpital. Rey avait multiplié les questions afin de le faire parler, sans aucun résultat probant – situation qu’elle n’avait jamais vécue, jusqu’ici, avec Ben. La jeune femme se sentait, presque, comme une inspectrice. Certes, il avait évoqué l’état de Phasma ainsi que son désir de renouer avec sa mère, sans toutefois s’étendre sur ces deux sujets.

Lorsque le résident était sorti de son rendez-vous avec son psychiatre, elle avait dû poursuivre son interrogatoire afin de savoir comment celui-ci s’était déroulé. Un silence froid se dressa peu à peu entre eux jusqu’à ce que l’automobile s’arrête devant une pharmacie afin qu’il aille récupérer sa nouvelle prescription. À son retour, le malaise grandit, devint aussi solide que du plomb, alors qu’ils mettent le cap vers le Tremplin.

Le regard de la jeune femme alterna nerveusement entre la route et sur l’occupant du siège passager de la voiture. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme une barre, ses doigts étaient obstinément enroulés autour du vieux livre qu’il avait traîné avec lui et son regard était aimanté sur le pare-brise.

Ses mains tapotèrent distraitement le volant. Rey avait l’affreuse impression de se tenir en équilibre, sur la rambarde d’un toit d’un building de treize étages, et que d’un instant à l’autre, on allait la pousser dans le vide. D’une part, elle voulait anéantir ce malaise qui régnait entre eux par préoccupation pratique. La jeune femme ne voulait pas que cela nuise à la relation thérapeutique qu’elle avait réussi à instaurer avec lui. Et, d’un autre côté, elle avait surtout cette crainte, _cette peur phobique_ , que le lien spécial qu’elle sentait se développer entre eux – en dépit de ses efforts consciencieux de rester professionnelle en tout temps avec lui – soit détruit.

« C’est quoi ton livre? » demanda-t-elle, un peu curieuse et réduisant, du même coup, le silence pénible entre eux.

Quand il tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle, la jeune femme eut le sentiment – peut-être, utopique – qu’elle avait, enfin, mis la main sur un sujet de conversation qui ne résulterait pas par des réponses courtes, évasives et insupportables.

« Quel livre? » répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ben n’était pas stupide.

Cette réponse était purement incongrue. Un exemple explicite de pure mauvaise foi.

C’était affligeant.

Il tenait _précisément_ un livre entre ses mains. De quel livre voulait-il qu’elle parle?

« Celui que tu tiens. » spécifia Rey, en l’indiquant d’un mouvement de son pouce. « C’est quoi? »

« Ah. » Il haussa des épaules. « Un recueil de nouvelles. » Son regard se tourna vers le paysage blanc tacheté de bruns. « De Virginia Woolf. »

« Ok. Ça parle de quoi? » essaya, encore une fois, la jeune femme.

Nouvel haussement d’épaules. La travailleuse sociale attendit afin de voir si une réponse plus précise risquait d’émerger, à un moment.

Non, de toute évidence.

« Je connais pas vraiment Virginia Woolf. Bon, j’ai lu quelques-uns de ses poèmes dans les cours de littérature au CEGEP **[1]** , mais sans plus. C’est intéressant? »

Elle récolta un troisième haussement d’épaule comme unique réponse.

Rey poussa un long soupir, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et frotta le côté de son nez, légèrement découragée par le déroulement de la situation.

« Tu vas… Tu vas bien? » se résigna-t-elle à répéter pour la huitième fois, très probablement, ce matin.

La travailleuse sociale n’eut pas besoin de tourner la tête afin de vérifier qu’il l’observait. Le regard qu’il dardait sur elle semblait peser une demi-tonne.

« Je suppose que rien n’a changé entre la dernière fois où tu me l’as demandé et présentement. » répondit Ben, rudement.

Les sourcils de Rey se haussèrent de surprise.

Elle s’attendait à recevoir une réponse spirituelle digne de Ben Solo – une analyse complète portant sur l’utilisation fréquente de la répétition comme figure de style ou, encore, la jeune femme l’imaginait, sans difficulté, lui demander d’être plus précise dans la formulation de sa question ( _tu parles physiquement? psychologiquement? spirituellement? ta question manque affreusement de clarté_.). Elle s’attendait à une réponse qui l’aurait certainement prise au dépourvu, mais qui aurait reflété avec exactitude l’humour décalé et l’intelligence de cet homme. Rey ne s’était pas attendu à… _Ça_.

La travailleuse sociale tourna le volant vers le gauche afin de prendre le rang sur lequel se situait le Tremplin.

« C’est vrai que tu as l’air d’aller incroyablement bien quand tu me réponds comme ça. » rétorqua Rey, qui s’ingénia à adopter un ton de voix léger – et échoua.

« Que je te réponde comment? » soupira Ben, en appuyant son crâne sur l’appuie-tête du siège.

Rey resta un moment sans répondre. Elle regrettait déjà la pente escarpée sur laquelle elle venait de s’enfoncer.

« Je sais pas. » marmonna la travailleuse sociale. « Bête. Depuis tantôt. D’habitude, tu parles, tu parles, tu parles… Et, là, je dois te tirer les vers du nez. C’est quoi le problème? »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie quand je découvre que tu _dates_ quelqu’un. »

La voix de Ben claqua dans l’automobile. Résonna presque. Les deux affichèrent une expression de surprise face à cette phrase honnête. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n’avait pas eu l’intention d’en parler et ça lui avait échappé.

« Je veux dire… » reprit-il, en se massant le menton. « Je suis content que t’ailles bien, mais… »

« Mais ça te fait chier. » compléta-t-elle, en soupirant.

Le jeune homme inspecta son visage pendant de longues secondes, à la recherche d’une réaction, d’un indice, de _quelque chose_ pour l’aider à orienter ce qu’il devait dire par la suite. Il n’y trouva rien. Que des traits fermés. Que le néant.

« Oui, ça me fait chier. » avoua, finalement, le résident.

« Ben… » souffla Rey, d’une voix lasse. « Ben, ce n’est pas… »

« Je sais. C’est pas professionnel, c’est pas correct, c’est pas… »

Il fit un mouvement circulaire, avec ses mains, afin d’illustrer ce qu’il voulait dire. Il était à court de synonymes pour exprimer la très probable liste que Rey allait, sans doute, commencer à déverser pour indiquer à quel point c’était des paroles et des pensées inconvenantes.

De la même manière que si elle lisait dans ses pensées, l’intervenante opina de la tête afin de démontrer son accord avec ces propos. Ben sentit, immédiatement, un éclat de frustration le traverser. Allait-elle se réfugier constamment derrière ce prétexte pour l’éloigner? Il en avait assez de l’entendre déblatérer sur le fait qu’ils devaient garder une relation professionnelle tandis qu’elle se comportait avec lui comme… Elle se comportait avec lui comme si elle voulait _plus_.

Et le jeune homme avait désespérément envie de ce plus.

Ben ricana, sans joie, désabusé par la situation. Il en avait assez de faire du sur-place, de ce non-dit et surtout d’acquiescer à quelque chose avec lequel il était en désaccord.

« Tu m’aides, _fine_. T’es ma travailleuse sociale, ma travailleuse de rue, mon intervenante, nomme-le comme tu veux. Ça je le comprends. » lâcha-t-il, avant de prendre une pause. Une inspiration. Puis, une deuxième. Et, il déballa, sans pitié : « Sauf qu’on a pas une relation professionnelle. Je n’ai pas de relation professionnelle avec toi, Rey. La première fois que je t’ai vu, je voulais te tuer. J’avais une idée très claire sur la manière que j’allais m’y prendre. Dix minutes après avoir pris la décision de ne pas le faire, je n’avais qu’une idée en tête et c’était de te _frencher_ dans la cabine de toilettes. J’avais envie de te baiser, de te manger, de te voir pendant un orgasme. Je voulais… »

Il s’interrompit, presque essoufflé. Le résident essaya de rassembler ses idées afin d’éviter de s’égarer. Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une petite victoire lorsqu’il aperçut la jeune femme déglutir douloureusement à ses propos.

« La deuxième fois que je t’ai vu, je t’ai appelé ‘maman’ parce que j’étais en psychose… C’était très grandiose, d’ailleurs. La troisième fois, j’ai détesté Poe à la minute où tu m’as dit qu’il était ton ‘ami’ parce que j’étais jaloux et que… »

Il préféra passer sous silence la description de l’énervement qu’il avait ressenti à l’égard du travailleur social, tout ça pour des spéculations.

La jeune femme se gara sur le côté du rang, en gravier, pressentant que la suite n’allait pas être facile. Elle tentait de conserver un air assuré, mais il pouvait percevoir certains signes comme ses regards en coin qu’elle lui jetait sans aucune subtilité ou les tressaillements de sa bouche.

Ben y vit un signe pour continuer sa tirade. Son ton fut plus véhément :

« Je t’écoute pleurer au téléphone, je te réconforte, je m’inquiète pour toi… Dans nos rencontres, on ne parle pas que de mes problèmes. J’en ai eu plein, des suivis, Rey. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. J’ai rarement parlé de poésie, de livres, de musique, de l’animal de compagnie de l’autre ou de _whatever_. On n’a pas une relation professionnelle. Arrête de dire ça. Tu répètes ça continuellement. C’est ton seul argument pour me repousser. Mais d’un autre côté, tu continues et… C’est pas mal difficile te suivre. »

Rey se retint d’enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Elle devait faire face à ces paroles : ce serait de mauvaise foi que de dire qu’il avait tort. Cependant, la jeune femme avait l’impression qu’elle devait nier tout en bloc – essayer de sauver la face et se réfugier dans sa zone de confort. Avouer qu’elle ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Ben causerait beaucoup trop de dégâts (faute d’un meilleur terme) dans sa vie qui était, déjà, catastrophique.

Les mains de la brunette se resserrèrent autour du volant suffisamment pour que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

La travailleuse sociale avait l’impression d’être précipitée dans le vide. Elle tombait, tombait, tombait sans fin ; il n’y avait personne la rattraper.

Poe l’avait avertie. Poe avait deviné tout ce qui se tramait sans la tête de Ben avec une exactitude presque affolante.

Elle devait rassembler ses idées. Elle devait rester impérativement rationnelle. Elle devait… Rey ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle était complètement perdue. Et, la manière qu’il avait de la fixer ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées : Ben Solo détruisait, à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait, une nouvelle parcelle de sa logique dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à une telle situation. La jeune femme détourna le regard et le fixa sur le pare-brise, refusant de se noyer dans les yeux de la couleur des onyx du jeune homme.

« Je… Ben… Je suis désolée si je t’ai fait penser qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre qui se créait entre nous… Mais… Ce n’était pas mon intention… Je comprends que tu aies pu ressentir ces choses, mais… » bredouilla-t-elle, ses mains toujours fixées sur le volant par crainte de trembler. « Je ne suis pas… » essaya la jeune femme. Elle se rappela soudainement les paroles de son ami et prononça : « Je ne suis pas ta Lily Evans. »

Un nouveau silence s’installa dans l’automobile avant d’être interrompu par un autre ricanement de Ben.

La jeune femme grimaça, mais s’autorisa, tout de même, à lui jeter un coup d’œil. Erreur. Elle eut la sensation qu’on plongeait ses entrailles dans l’eau glacée quand elle croisa son regard. L’intensité de ce regard avait le potentiel de lui couper le souffle et faisait trembler son corps, malgré elle, d’anticipation. Rey le fuit, aussitôt.

« Tu as parlé de moi à Poe. » déclara Ben.

Ce n’était pas une question. C’était une affirmation. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir si oui ou non, elle l’avait fait. Ben le savait.

« Pour… Comment tu… Je comprends pas… » balbutia la travailleuse sociale, qui commençait à être exaspéré de son incapacité à tenir une conversation.

« Il m’a comparé à Snape cette semaine. » l’informa-t-il, en prenant un ton innocent. « Et, là, _mystérieusement_ , par le plus grand des hasards, tu te compares à Lily Evans. J’ai peut-être plusieurs diagnostics à mon actif, mais aucun ne vient altérer mon intelligence, Rey. »

La travailleuse sociale ferma brièvement les yeux. Entrepris de reprendre son calme, reprendre le contrôle sur la situation et de retrouver les idées claires.

« Ce n’est pas – »

« Pourrais-tu, au moins, me regarder pendant que tu me mens. » la coupa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir. » siffla la jeune femme.

Cependant, afin de montrer sa bonne volonté, les mains de Rey lâchèrent le volant et elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

La jeune femme essaya d’apprivoiser l’appréhension qui coulait dans ses veines et essaya de faire taire la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui hurlait qu’elle était en train de jouer avec le feu. Elle appuya le côté de son corps contre le siège et essaya de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Ben bougea et il se retrouva plus près d’elle. _Curieusement_.

« Je n’ai pas parlé de – »

« T’es belle. » l’interrompit-il, une nouvelle fois, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fronça des sourcils, légèrement exaspérée.

« T’es vraiment déterminé à ne pas me rendre la tâche facile, hein… » marmonna Rey de mauvaise humeur.

« Je dis simplement que tu es jolie. » indiqua Ben, avec un air faussement naïf. « J’avais envie te le dire, ce matin, quand je t’ai vue. En fait, pour être honnête, j’ai envie de te le dire à chaque fois que je te vois. » avoua-t-il, en rougissant légèrement. « Je t’avais jamais vu avec des lunettes. Ça te donne un air intellectuel qui est très… »

Il laissa volontairement planer un doute équivoque sur le fond véritable de sa pensée. Le jeune homme sentit une délicieuse satisfaction quand il vit les pommettes de Rey rougir furieusement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait que je te dise que tu sois jolie te rend la tâche difficile. » demanda Ben, l’innocence incarnée. « Je te le dis d’un suivi à une intervenante. Ça ne devrait pas te gêner puisque nous avons une relation… _professionnelle_. »

« Très drôle. » rétorqua la jeune femme, en essayant le cynisme et trouvant le courage de tenir sa position. « Je suis ton intervenante, Ben. Tu l’as dit toi-même et…»

Son cœur se mit à pulser frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique quand il s’approcha d’elle afin de gruger l’espace qu’elle avait tenté de mettre entre eux. L’organe frôla l’arythmie quand ses doigts vinrent repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et frôlèrent sa joue.

Il avait l’air de s’amuser, le monstre.

Son ventre se noua délicieusement et elle eut l’impression qu’il l’achevait. Sa gorge devenait aride. Rey s’efforça d’éviter d’observer trop longtemps ce sourire éclatant qui semblait être, subitement, devenu le chef d’orchestre de ses hormones. L’anticipation était exquise.

Elle imaginait, sans difficulté, embrasser cette bouche. Elle imaginait mordiller cette lèvre inférieure. Elle imaginait le goût de tabac ancré sur cette langue. Le souffle de Rey s’écrasa momentanément alors que son corps se mit à trembler de désir : prédisant l’incroyable perte de contrôle qui menaçait de survenir. Pire, la jeune femme se surprit à l’espérer.

Et, oh mon dieu, sa raison détestait l’effet que cet homme avait sur son corps. La partie raisonnable de sa personnalité essayait, déjà, de dresser une liste d’arguments pour donner ce suivi à un autre intervenant et disparaître de la vie de Ben Solo.

Rey devait faire preuve de discernement.

« Et, ce n’est pas professionnel, Ben… Ce n’est pas… »

Le jeune homme s’approcha encore plus. Son visage n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres du sien, maintenant. Rey ne chercha pas à faire un geste pour se reculer, pour bouger, pour mettre de l’espace entre eux. Elle restait là. Figée. Accrochée aux yeux de Ben, qui louchaient sur sa bouche. Observant le mouvement de lèvres du résident afin de s’humecter. Captivée. Appréhendant la catastrophe.

« Je ne ressens pas… »

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre. De toute manière, même si Rey avait voulu poursuivre sa phrase, elle en aurait été incapable : au stade où la jeune femme en était, elle ne savait même plus ce qu’elle disait.

Les lèvres de Ben venaient d’entrer en collision avec les siennes.

Rey se figea. Stupéfaite. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de réfléchir. Surprise. Pétrifiée. Puis, contrairement à ce qu’elle aurait dû faire, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle fut l’une des pires conneries de sa vie : elle lui rendit son baiser.

Leur baiser avait la même teinte que celui des débutants. Maladroit. Chaque bouche explorait timidement l’autre et devenait plus assurée à chaque parcelle apprivoisée. Même lorsqu’ils se reculaient afin de reprendre leur souffle, leurs lèvres continuaient à s’effleurer de manière suffisamment insupportable pour que Rey n’ait pas le luxe de reprendre du contrôle sur la situation. Lorsque la langue de la jeune femme glissa sur la lèvre inférieure de Ben et qu’elle termina sa course en s’enroulant autour de celle du résident, l’étreinte bascula pour devenir quelque chose d’incontrôlable.

Il n’y avait plus rien de doux dans la manière que le jeune homme avait de presser sa bouche contre celle de Rey. Il n’y avait que l’urgence de lui fournir une preuve supplémentaire que ce qu’elle lui disait était des mensonges éhontés, qu’il n’était pas qu’un suivi dans son _case-load_ et surtout lui montrer à quel point, à ses yeux, elle était la chose la plus désirable sur cette Terre. Et la manière que Rey répondait à son étreinte, ne lui donnait que l’impression que Pompéi venait de s’installer dans son corps.

Sa main se referma contre la nuque de la jeune femme, grimpa sur sa tuque qu’il repoussa prestement pour enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns tandis que son autre main s’efforça de déverrouiller la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il n’y avait que Rey. Tout le reste n’existait plus. Tout le reste n’avait plus d’importance.

Leurs mâchoires s’entrechoquèrent plus violemment et leur respiration devint plus hachée. Leurs bustes se pressèrent, jusqu’à ce que le bras de Ben vienne s’enrouler autour de sa taille afin de la tirer hors de son siège avec le plan bien précis que la jeune femme se retrouve assise sur lui, à califourchon. Une chaleur presque insupportable vint se loger dans son bas-ventre et elle poussa un gémissement qui vint mourir dans la bouche du jeune homme. Quand son bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour terminer de la déplacer, le brasier devint si étouffant qu'elle prit peur et le repoussa brutalement. 

La travailleuse sociale l'observa, essouflée, alors qu'elle inventoriait chaque détail : joues cramoisies, lèvres gonflées, pupilles dilatées. Elle était certaine de ressembler à ce portrait – l’affolement et la panique, en prime. Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, statiques, leur respiration erratique reprenant un rythme plus contrôlé. 

Devant ce désastre, un mélange de sentiment chaotique la percuta de plein fouet. De la panique, de l'affolement, de la terreur face aux sables mouvants dans lesquels elle venait de s'enliser. De la culpabilité face aux responsabilités et ses obligations, mais également parce que cela l'empêchait d'être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même et avec cet homme qui s'était immiscé un chemin jusqu'à son coeur. De la colère contre elle-même. Contre Ben, également. Et, surtout, _surtout_ , de la fatigue. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration s'accéléra pour devenir douloureuse et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle sentit ses poumons se contracter et l'oxygène lui échapper. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir emprisonnée de son propre corps. 

« Rey? » 

La voix de Ben était un murmure en écho dans sa tête. Quelque chose qui lui échappait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'exister. 

Par réflexe, afin d'échapper à cette terreur et ce sentiment claustrophobique, la travailleuse sociale ouvrit brusquement la portière de sa voiture et s'extirpa à l'extérieur. La jeune femme aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait refermé ou non la porte du véhicule. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, les tirant violemment. Elle n'avait plus de souffle. Elle n'était plus capable de respirer. Elle ne pouvait plus calmer les sanglots qui bouchaient son œsophage. Elle allait mourir. Son coeur pulsait à tout rompre. Ses muscles tremblaient. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien. Il n'y avait que la terreur. 

La colère. La culpabilité. La fatigue. Tout cela n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que la terreur, la panique. 

La jeune femme se mit à marcher sur le bord de la route. Ses bras vinrent encerclés son corps alors que sa respiration approchait dangereusement l'hyperventilation. 

« REY! » 

Ben sortit de la voiture et courut vers elle afin de la rejoindre. Il vint se mettre devant elle afin de l'obliger à s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement pour que leur deux têtes soient à la même hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. 

« Rey, calme-toi! Calme-toi! » 

Il essaya de la maintenir droite afin de maintenir les tremblements. Sans succès. Une voiture passa à côté d'eux, à toute vitesse, et les klaxonna. Sans élégance, Ben fit un doigt d'honneur au chauffeur qui était, déjà, à plusieurs mètres d'eux. 

« Rey. Rey. Tu. Dois. Te. Calmer. » répéta-t-il, en détachant toutes les syllabes de sa phrase.

« Je suis pas capable. » chuchota la jeune femme, miraculeusement. 

Puis, Ben se rappela les mots qu'elle lui avait répété inlassablement dans cette cabine de toilettes lorsque lui-même souffrait d'une crise de panique. Il avait l'impression que dix ans s'était déroulé entre aujourd'hui et cette époque. 

« Rey, Rey, Rey. Regarde-moi. _Rey_. Tu dois me regarder. On va respirer, ensemble? Ok? Ça va bien aller, je te jures que ça va bien aller. Regarde-moi, d'accord? On respire ensemble. Ok, Rey? Inspire. Expire. » ordonna-t-il, avec aplomb. « Non, non, reste avec moi. Inspire. Oui, c'est ça. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Regarde-moi, Rey. Regarde-moi, ça va bien aller, je te jure que ça va bien aller, Rey. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Tu vois? Ça se calme déjà. Inspire. Expire. »

Ben ne savait pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, immobile, à lui indiquer comment respirer et à essayer de modérer la panique de la jeune femme. Il parlait, il parlait, il parlait. Même si sa bouche était devenu aride et qu'il n'avait plus de salive. Il parlait quand même. Patiemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne ses esprits et que sa respiration reprenne un rythme plus régulier. Inquiet, soulagé et un peu secoué, Ben fut incapable de ne pas céder à son réflexe de la serrer dans ses bras quand la crise fut apaisée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun ne s'en formalisèrent. 

« Je te ramène chez toi. » annonça le jeune homme. 

Rey ne sembla pas réagir. Si ce n'est qu'elle s'accrocha un peu plus au manteau de Ben. Il était un phare dans cette tempête. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Le CEGEP est un établissement d'études supérieures qui suit le secondaire et qui précède l'université. On peut faire des techniques (généralement trois ans) dans un domaine précis (technique en diététique, technique policière, technique en design, par exemple) et on n'est pas obligé d'aller à l'université. Il y a, aussi, des programmes pré-universitaire (deux ans) qui comme le nom l'indique est pour préparer l'entrée à l'université. Parmi les cours à suivre, on doit suivre des cours obligatoires (quatre cours de littérature, trois cours de philosophie, deux cours d'anglais et trois cours d'éducation physique).


	18. La collision de nos coeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre doux, doux. Vous remarquerez qu'on alterne entre deux périodes de temps tout au long du chapitre c:

**La collision de nos cœurs**

.

Deux personnes endommagées   
essayant de se guérir,   
c’est de l’amour.  
 _△_ _rh_

.

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée légèrement désarticulée._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses cheveux bruns emmêlés. Ses cheveux avaient l’exacte couleur de la terre chauffée par le soleil. Il avait une envie irrésistible d’y plonger ses doigts, d’enrouler chaque mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, de caresser chaque boucle afin de vérifier si elle sentait les jours d’été._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses yeux rougis. Elle avait trop pleuré. Cependant, d’une manière inattendue, cela avait accentué la présence de minuscules paillettes vertes dans ses pupilles. Ses yeux ressemblaient au feuillage et l’écorce d’un saule pleureur après un orage d’été._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers fiévreux. Sa bouche avait l’exacte teinte d’une framboise. Il avait une envie féroce de lâcher le volant de la voiture, qu’il tenait entre ses mains, pour se pencher et croquer ces lèvres, de nouveau. De son souvenir, le goût en était presque similaire à celui acidulé du petit fruit._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec sa voix enrouée par la crise de panique qui avait soulevé son corps. Il l’écouta parler au téléphone quand elle appela le Cactus pour mentionner qu’elle serait absente, cet après-midi. Elle n’était pas une très bonne menteuse – et il adorait ce fait. Il s’abstint de rire devant ses efforts de paraître crédible et il se concentra sur cette voix. Il l’aurait écoutée parler pendant des heures sans se fatiguer._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec cette fragilité, cette vulnérabilité désarmante, qu’elle laissait transparaître. Elle ne portait aucun masque, elle ne jouait plus de rôle. Elle n’était que Rey. Rey. Juste Rey. Et, ça lui suffisait. Il ne voulait qu’elle._

_Elle ressemblait à une poupée et il avait l’impression de se noyer dans les sentiments qui grandissaient quand il l’observait. Elle ressemblait à une poupée et il voulait la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait surgir devant elle. Il récupérerait, morceaux par morceaux, chaque parcelle de son âme frappée par la houle jusqu’à ce qu’elle redevienne entière._

_Elle était la plus belle poupée qu’il n’ait jamais vue. Il osa déposer sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste doux. Elle sursauta sous son toucher, mais ne le repoussa pas._

.

.

Rey n’avait fait aucun effort.

La jeune femme avait revêtu une combinaison vert forêt, plutôt légère et simple. Elle se souvenait avoir acheté ce vêtement pour le bal qui avait été organisé pour célébrer l’obtention de son baccalauréat. Le tissu soyeux soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et la coupe de la combinaison avait, à l’époque, mis sensuellement en valeur sa silhouette. Cependant, la travailleuse sociale se rendit compte qu’elle avait perdu plus de poids, durant l’hiver, que ce qu’elle avait cru aux premiers abords. Le décolleté en forme de cœur peinait à mettre en relief la maigre poitrine de Rey et la coupe, pensée pour être près du corps, ne seyait plus à ce corps rendu trop filiforme. La travailleuse sociale s’était changée et elle avait rabattu son choix sur une robe noire, sans imprimé, avec un col montant et dont la coupe lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus du genou.

L’intervenante sociale compléta sa tenue avec des bas de nylons noirs, une veste courte en jean et des bottillons en cuir noir, aux talons en bloc, de deux malheureux centimètres. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller, de se raser les jambes ou le pubis – peut-être était-elle certaine que l’issue de ne la soirée n’amènerait aucune exploration sous les vêtements de la part Dolphed Mitaka? – et elle coiffa ses cheveux, dont le carré n’avait pas été rafraîchie depuis des lustres et qui ne ressemblait à rien, rapidement dans un _half-bun_. Sans artifice.

La travailleuse sociale s’observa une dernière fois dans le grand miroir qu’elle avait installé près de la porte d’entrée de son appartement. C’était le seul miroir suffisamment grand pour qu’elle puisse s’examiner, de la tête aux pieds, sans devoir faire des acrobaties incroyables ou se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle étudia pensivement son visage, son corps, ses cernes, ses poignets osseux, ce petit bouton prémenstruel près de l’aile droite de son nez, ses pointes de cheveux cassés, son teint maladif, sa taille trop petite, son… Elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. C’était maladif. Chaque défaut de son corps lui apparaissait hors norme, grossi, souligné au sharpie. Son épuisement semblait suinter de ses pores pour enlaidir son corps et tordre chaque trait pour le dénaturer. La jeune femme se sentait transparente, incolore, sans saveur. Elle avait l’impression d’être enceinte d’un vide abyssal, sans fond, terrorisant. 

Sa seule envie était de se réfugier sous les couvertures de son lit et attendre que la tempête passe, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que Rey faisait ce que l’on s’attendait d’elle, par habitude ou par norme sociale, l’idée même d’annuler son rendez-vous lui semblait improbable. Impensable. Les aspirants au bonheur ne restaient pas encabanés chez eux, un vendredi soir. C’est un fait connu. 

Elle tenta de se convaincre du bien-fondé de son entreprise et se répéta les arguments que Finn ne cessait de lui dire. Devait-elle annuler? Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Une _merveilleuse_ idée. Elle attrapa son téléphone, pensa à un message court et diplomate à faire parvenir à _piscine-man_ et s’arrêta lorsqu’elle aperçut la notification d’un nouveau message entrant de Ben Solo – et son esprit oublia l’existence même de Dolphed Mitaka dans les cinq nanosecondes suivantes.

_Je crois que je vais me couper les cheveux._

Rey fronça des sourcils. Sans réfléchir, ses pouces se mirent à pianoter sur l'écran tactile du téléphone. 

**Pourquoi?**

_J’ai envie de changement._

**Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû te donner mon numéro de téléphone personnel.**

**Je répète : pourquoi tu veux te couper les cheveux?**

**Combien de pouces t’enlèverais?**

_Tout. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu’on ressentait sans posséder de cheveux sur le crâne._

_Tu crois que la forme osseuse de ma tête est jolie?_

_J’ai envie de tenter l’expérience._

_Ok, go! Je vais demander à Phas qu’elle les coupe._

**FAIS PAS ÇA.**

_Pourquoi?_

**Parce que.**

**Ça te va bien.**

**Je suis sûre que t’as une belle ossature de crâne. Mais j’aime beaucoup tes cheveux.**

_Ah oui?_

_C’est pas suffisant. J’ai les ciseaux dans les mains._

_Quoi d’autre?_

**Rien. J’aime bien ta tête comme elle est.**

**Ce serait un désastre capillaire.**

**Ça mettrait tes oreilles en valeur, mais ça serait que l’unique chose positive de ce carnage.**

_Pas suffisant pour m’empêcher de les couper._

_Clic, clic, clic_

_(Toi aussi t’es belle.) (Même la plus belle.)_

Sans crier gare, un sourire niais apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle eut la soudaine impression de peser, au moins, trente livres de moins. Elle aurait pu se mettre à flotter et s’envoler vers le ciel. Ben Solo la trouvait jolie. Et, là tout de suite, c’était le seul avis qui comptait à ses yeux.

 **J’ai envie que tu sois là,** eu envie d’écrire Rey, mais elle s’obligea à refermer son téléphone – c’était suffisamment un sous-titre à toute cette conversation étrange.

La travailleuse sociale devait rester rationnelle. Elle prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et pensa (tenta se persuader) que Ben Solo était un obstacle pour parvenir au bonheur. Elle devait l’oublier. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il avait trop de problèmes, elle était son intervenante, ils étaient trop différents.

_Sois rationnelle. C’est impossible. Tu le sais que ça n’a pas de sens._

_Tu as suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, Rey._

_Dans deux mois, maximum, il va peut-être faire une rechute et sniffer un speed._

Une pointe de culpabilité s’infiltra dans son ventre à cette pensée horrible.

( _Ou, peut-être, que dans quatre mois il trouvera que tu es belle, encore, et qu’ensemble cette vie de merde paraîtra plus facile_.) Non. Les contes de fées n’existent pas.

Rationnelle. Elle devait rester rationnelle. Et, se transformer, en cours de route, en robot dénué d’émotions sur lequel elle gravait un sourire qui sonnait affreusement faux quand Dolphed Mitaka cogna trois coups contre la porte d’entrée de son appartement. 

.

.

_Ben avait éteint le moteur depuis cinq minutes, au moins, cependant aucun des deux n’avaient bougés. Ils étaient stationnés devant l’immeuble à logement de la travailleuse sociale, entre deux voitures, cependant aucun des deux n’avaient bougés. Ils restaient là, assis, immobiles, silencieux, à écouter la voix douce de Klô Pelgag qui résonnait dans le cagibi._

_La main du jeune homme était toujours posée sur la cuisse de Rey. Son pouce traçait des cercles réguliers sur la couture du jean de la jeune femme, sur le côté, et il scrutait attentivement son visage, comme s’il souhaitait en graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire. Tandis que Rey avait fermé ses yeux, se laissait bercer par la musique et semblait s’enfoncer dans une bulle hermétique afin de trouver un apaisement qui ne survenait pas. La brunette aurait tout donné pour pouvoir mettre son cerveau sur pause. Elle en avait assez de réfléchir, d’enchaîner les scénarios catastrophe, de subir ces émotions qui la tiraillaient. Elle en avait assez de ressentir cette souffrance chaotique._

_« Je réchauffe mes larmes_ __  
Je suis à fleur de larme  
J’éclore en bourgeon pétallique »

_L’anarchie qui régnait dans son cerveau se fissurait à chaque nouveau cercle que Ben traçait sur la couture de son jean. Sa présence réussissait à dissiper temporairement la claustrophobie qu’elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son corps._

_« On monte? » suggéra-t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux, après une éternité de silence, en faisant un geste vers la porte de l’immeuble._

_Non, elle ne voulait pas qu’il monte. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’immisce un peu plus dans sa vie. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu’il saccage le peu de logique qui lui restait. Cependant, la jeune femme ouvrit sa portière, s’extirpa de l’automobile, gravit les trois escaliers qui menaient jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, s’appuya contre celle-ci pour la garder ouverte afin que Ben, qui la suivait, entre à l’intérieur._

_Rey trichait. Ce n’était pas grave, elle ne jouait pas au Monopoly : ce n’était que sa vie, après tout._

.

.

Le printemps – saison que Dolphed détestait avec passion, ou presque – n’était pas vraiment le printemps sans un véritable cafouillage météorologique.

Ainsi, le trentenaire ne fut, en aucun cas, surpris d’apercevoir un mélange douteux de pluie, de verglas ainsi que de neige tomber du ciel. Il réprima une injure en voyant le pare-brise et les quatre fenêtres de sa voiture complètement givrés et il échappa un ‘ _Esti de câlisse de tabarnac_ ’ bien senti quand il passa près de s’écraser lourdement sur le sol lorsque sa botte rencontra une flaque de glace qui avait échappé à son œil avisé.

 _Temps de cul_. Dix-sept minutes, vingt-huit _sacrament de câlisse_ et trois égratignures sur sa main plus tard, Dolphed avait réussi à déglacer le véhicule. Sans réfléchir, son pied appuya sur l’accélérateur et tourna le volant pour quitter sa place de stationnement derrière l’édifice où se trouvait les bureaux de _Ventress & Talzin_, firme d’architecture où il travaillait depuis sept ans. La voiture roula, lentement, vers sa maison tandis qu’il réfléchissait à son rendez-vous amoureux.

Il n’avait aucune attente. Et, ce n’était pas une tentative de se mentir à lui-même.

Dolphed voulait, à l’instar qu’avait été sa relation avec son ex-conjointe avant que celle-ci ne s’effrite, une relation stable. Il voulait des plans à deux, il voulait une personne qui aimerait son garçon, il voulait des dimanches après-midi tranquilles. Il ne cherchait pas un coup d’un soir ou une relation qui ne menait nulle part. Et, il avait eu beaucoup trop de rendez-vous désastreux, depuis sa séparation avec Tamara, pour croire que ceci serait possible.

Pourtant, à dix-huit heures pile, il cogna à la porte de Rey.

.

.

_L’appartement de la travailleuse sociale ne correspondait pas à ce que Ben avait imaginé – non pas qu’il avait passé de nombreuses heures à songer à l’environnement dans lequel vivait la jeune femme, mais tout de même._

_Rey vivait dans un logement trois pièces._

_Il y avait le salon avec un sofa gris pâle sectionnel, une table basse blanche et une télévision. Une porte coulissante, coiffée de rideaux blanc crème, donnait accès à un petit balcon qui était vide et qui donnait une vue sur la rue où la voiture était présentement stationnée. Il y avait la cuisine avec ses armoires en mélamine blanche, une vieille table en bois et quatre chaises dépareillées. Plus loin, il y avait une porte ouverte où Ben pouvait apercevoir un lit aux couvertures défaites._

_Et, tout était blanc. Affreusement blanc. Un blanc après scellant industriel. Il n’y avait que les deux coussins blancs sur le sofa comme décoration et le grand miroir accroché au mur près de la porte de l’entrée. Aucune plante verte, aucun cadre, aucune photo, aucune peinture, aucun bibelot, aucun livre, aucune boîte de film, aucune lampe, rien. La seule fantaisie qui régnait dans cet espace impersonnel était le chat au pelage caramel et blanc qui était blotti sur le sofa. Trop blanc, trop transparent. Pas assez comme Rey qui lui semblait aussi coloré qu’un arc-en-ciel._

_Parce que Rey pétillait. Elle ajoutait une intensité à chaque couleur. Tout lui semblait plus beau lorsqu’il était question de la travailleuse sociale._

_« Ben? »_

_L’interpellé sursauta, s’extirpant de son examen visuel minutieux, se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était plantée au milieu de la cuisine et qui tenait deux boîtes de cartons de thé. Son visage fatigué exprimait une patience à toute épreuve qu’il commençait à connaître par cœur. Un peu déboussolé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et plissa les yeux en tentant de reprendre le fil de ce qui se déroulait dans l’instant présent._

_« Excuse-moi… Tu disais? »_

_« Je te demandais si tu préférais le thé noir ou le thé vert. » expliqua-t-elle, lentement, avec un micro sourire amusé._

_Et, malgré cette ébauche de sourire, la seule chose que Ben arrivait à voir étaient les sillons violets qui serpentaient sous la peau blême du visage de l’intervenante sociale. Ses cernes prenaient toute la place. Tout comme l’affaissement de ses épaules qui semblaient, en ce moment, supporter tout le poids du monde._

_« Laisse. » prononça-t-il avant de s’approcher de Rey._

_« Tu ne veux plus de thé? » demanda la jeune femme, platement._

_« Plus tard. » déclara Ben, en posant ses larges mains sur les épaules frêles de la brune, ce qui la fit frémir. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. « On va dormir. »_

_« …On? » sourcilla-t-elle._

_« Hun-un. »_

_La main de Ben glissa sur le bras de la travailleuse sociale jusqu’à ce que ses doigts viennent se caler entre les siens. Il la tira gentiment vers lui. Lentement. Très lentement. Assez pour qu’elle ait tout le loisir de s’échapper de son étreinte si elle le désirait. Parce qu’il lui donnait le choix. Et, Ben réussit difficilement à ravaler le sourire victorieux qui menaçait de s’esquisser sur son visage en constatant qu’elle ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, Rey s’approcha du jeune homme et nicha naturellement sa tête dans sa poitrine. Trop épuisée pour se battre contre ses envies._

_Les bras du jeune homme vinrent l’enlacer et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre. Pas par pas. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du lit, Ben fit un mouvement pour s’écarter afin qu’elle puisse se coucher sur le matelas sans encombre. Immédiatement, les mains de Rey vinrent s’accrocher avec plus de force à son chandail sombre et un faible gémissement plaintif s’échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Comme si elle ne supportait pas qu’il instaure une distance entre eux. Il eut un rire étouffé devant cette réaction et précautionneusement, il les fit s’effondrer sur le lit._

_« Ne pars pas. » chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux papillonnant de fatigue._

_Il glissa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pour les caresser, les coiffer, les enrouler, masser son cuir chevelu. À un moment, Ben s’arrêta pour poser un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête._

_« Jamais. »_

_Rey dormait déjà._

.

.

Elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi pouvait bien parler Dolphed.

Rey le regardait fixement pendant qu’elle passait sa langue sur ses molaires afin d’essayer de déloger discrètement un morceau de salade. La jeune femme avait longuement hésité entre un accompagnement de frites – avec la _fameuse_ mayonnaise à la bière, comme le décrivait le menu du restaurant – ou de salade Caesar.

Elle n’avait pas opté pour une salade dans un choix réfléchi, mais plutôt parce qu’elle adorait les salades Caesar. Et, malheureusement pour elle, il y avait trop de vinaigrette et le fromage parmesan semblait avoir été troqué pour du cheddar commercial. Rey n’avait qu’avalé trois bouchés de son accompagnement et, pourtant, un morceau de laitue s’était coincé entre ses dents.

(Remarque, son tartare de saumon était très fade.)

La travailleuse sociale pensa qu’une gorgée de sa bière sûre à la tangerine (au moins, celle-ci était très acidulée comme elle les aimait) pourrait l’aider.

Et, quelque part à travers son désenchantement culinaire, Dolphed avait commencé à parler. Ou, peut-être était-ce avant qu’il fasse leur commande? Rey n’en était pas certaine. Elle avait été trop concentrée sur le menu pour y faire attention.

Pourtant, la travailleuse sociale voulait se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait. Réellement. Cependant, son esprit se déconcentrait dans un flot continu de : je dois pas oublier, en rentrant, de mettre les vêtements dans la sécheuse, Ben, est-ce que j’ai changé la litière de Jakku, Ben, demain, je crois que je vais terminer la saison un d’Umbrella Academy, Ben, foutu morceau de salade qui est toujours coincé là, parlant de dent, est-ce que j’ai rappelé mon dentiste, je vais peut-être avoir des carries, Ben, (câlisse), seigneur faut vraiment que j’arrête de penser à lui, _and do I love you, my oh my, yeah eah eah, river deep mountain high_ , Ben, Ben, je suis une vraie cause perdue. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d’aller à ce foutu rendez-vous? Rey n’avait qu’une envie : quitter sur le champ. Au diable cette salade immangeable et ce tartare quelconque. La jeune femme ne voulait que des litres et des litres de cette bière. Point.

Puis, ses pensées gambergèrent, encore une fois : reste concentrée, reste concentrée. Qu’est-ce qu’il dit? Pourquoi il parle de prison? Est-ce que je suis en train de manger avec un ex-prisonnier? Ça rendrait toute cette merde bien plus intéressante. 

Une panique s’infiltra en Rey lorsqu’elle n’entendit plus que le silence. De toute évidence, il attendait qu’elle dise quelque chose. Ou qu’elle réponde à la question.

Quelle question?

Elle piqua distraitement dans un morceau de laitue et toussota afin de se donner une contenance. 

« Excuse-moi, j’étais dans la lune… » avoua-t-elle, en clignant des yeux. « Tu disais? »

Il la toisa, blasé.

« Rien. » soupira-t-il, las.

« Mais non, tu parlais de prison… » s’acharna Rey en avalant, sans y penser, ce qui se trouvait sur la fourchette – peut-être le morceau de salade prisonnier entre ses dents et sa gencive allait avoir un nouveau colocataire, qui sait.

Dolphed arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Je travaille présentement sur un projet pour restaurer la vieille prison. »

« Tu n’es pas un ex-prisonnier, alors. » estima la jeune femme en essayant de faire de l’humour (il n’eut même pas l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage de Dolphed). « Pour faire quoi? Il n’y a plus – »

« Tu n’es pas obligée de faire semblant de t’intéresser à ce que je dis, tu sais. » la coupa-t-il, lui montrant qu’il était bien plus exaspéré qu’il ne le paraissait.

« Ça m’intéresse. » plaida-t-elle ( _mentit-elle_ ), d’une voix morne.

« Ah oui? » lâcha le trentenaire, sarcastique. Il déposa avec fracas sa fourchette dans son assiette. « C’est pour ça que tu m’écoutes assidument depuis le début du repas? Est-ce que j’ai l’air aussi idiot que ça? »

Rey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Déglutit. Eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Se demanda pour la centième fois pourquoi elle s’infligeait ce désastre.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle, enfin. « Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste… »

« Ailleurs? J’avais deviné. »

« Ce n’est pas une très bonne journée, c’est tout. Ce n’est pas que tu m’intéresses pas ou… »

Rey n’eut pas le courage de terminer. Pourquoi se cramponnait-elle encore à ce pitoyable mensonge?

Dolphed l’examina sévèrement pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, son expression se relâcha de quelque peu. Au-delà de la contrariété, il semblait davantage dépité par la situation et, en même temps, peu surpris.

« T’aurais pu m’appeler. Ou m’envoyer un message. »

« Je… Je n’y ai pas pensé. »

 _Je n’en ai pas eu le courage,_ aurait été la réponse la plus franche.

L’architecte haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas avaler cette excuse.

Ils s’observèrent pendant de longues minutes, en silence. À courts de prétextes, Rey inspira longuement et reposa, finalement, sa fourchette sur sa serviette de table. 

« Pour être honnête – »

« J’apprécierais, oui. »

Elle ne lui lança aucun regard noir. Elle méritait, tout de même, un peu cette hostilité.

« Pour être honnête, ça fait longtemps, _très longtemps_ , que je n’ai pas passé une bonne journée. » reprit-elle. « Je me rends compte que… » Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et la jeune femme embraya sur un autre sujet. Ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir signées une déclaration d’indépendance avec son cerveau. « Aussi, ce rendez-vous a, peut-être, pour but d’essayer de de rayer quelqu’un de mes pensées… »

Puis, ce fut elle qui se mit à parler. Et, elle parlait. Et, elle parlait. Incapable d’arrêter. Ça semblait si facile confier toutes ces choses à un inconnu. Dolphed restait assis devant elle, patience incarnée, acquiesçant à certains moments et avalant le reste de son repas. C’était incongru.

.

.

_Rey se réveilla seule. Elle était seule dans son lit. Seule, seule._

_Enveloppée dans les limbes du sommeil, le corps parfaitement calé entre deux oreillers de plumes et entortillé dans un plaid en polar, l’anomalie – l’évidence – la percuta dès qu’elle fit un mouvement pour tenter de toucher Ben. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois tandis que l’information retentissait dans son cerveau. Il était parti. Ok. Il était parti. D’accord._

_La jeune femme se redressa, tenta de gérer la panique qui tordait déjà ses entrailles et de se rappeler qu’elle n’avait aucun droit de se sentir abandonnée. Ils étaient… Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils étaient. Ils étaient quelque part entre ‘rien’ et ‘tout’. Le champ était énorme et vague._

_Rey décida de quitter la chaleur de son lit après que son estomac eut crié, pour la troisième fois, famine. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et étourdie. La jeune femme posa une couverture sur épaules afin de se protéger du froid et quitta, finalement, sa chambre pour s’arrêter brusquement après avoir fait trois pas._

_Son regard venait de se poser sur le géant installé dans son sofa qui lisait. Sentant une autre présence près de lui, Ben leva les yeux de son livre et la gratifia d’un sourire._

_« …déjà réveillée? »_

_Toute l’anxiété de Rey s’estompa soudainement. Elle bâilla longuement, s’étira avec la grâce d’un chat, ou presque, contourna le sofa pour venir le rejoindre et lorsqu’elle voulut s’asseoir à côté de lui, Ben agrippa sa taille pour l’attirer plus près. Toujours emmitouflé dans son plaid, elle se retrouva à moitié assise sur lui. La travailleuse sociale esquissa un sourire encore assoupi avant d’appuyer sa tête sur l’épaule du jeune homme. Elle relégua à plus tard ses questionnements sur ce besoin soudain d’être aussi tactile avec lui._

_Rey ne voulait pas sur-analyser la situation. Elle n’avait aucune envie de se questionner de long en large et d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle désirait. Elle ferait le point plus tard. Seule. Là, tout de suite, Rey voulait seulement se trouver dans ses bras et le reste importait peu._

_« Je ne veux plus être ton intervenante. » fut sa réponse tardive._

_Il la regarda, décontenancé._

_« Ok. » répondit Ben, après plusieurs secondes de réflexion._

_« Ok? »_

_« Ok. » confirma-t-il. Sa prise sur sa taille se referma légèrement. « Tant que tu restes dans ma vie. Le reste, je m’en fous. »_

_« J’ai… J’ai besoin de, eum, de valider certaines choses. » balbutia Rey, voulant être claire à tout prix. « Par contre. » Elle toussa pour s’éclaircir la gorge. « Si ça ne te dérange pas. »_

_Les doigts de Ben vinrent repousser une mèche brune derrière l’oreille de la jeune femme._

_« Prend le temps que tu as besoin. Je comprends. »_

_Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe droite alors que l’une de ses phalanges vint se positionner sous menton pour relever son visage vers le sien._

_« Merci. » chuchota Rey. « Tu as dormi un peu? »_

_Et, Ben embrassait le coin de son nez, une ride de son œil, son front, une joue, l’autre joue, la commissure de sa lèvre, l’os de sa mâchoire, en lui expliquant qu’il s’était endormi pendant quarante-cinq minutes, au moins. Puis, ses doigts repoussèrent le pan de son chandail et il se mit à caresser l’épiderme de son dos en traçant des œuvres d’art pendant qu’elle lui demandait ce qu’il lisait. Le jeune homme se mit à lui lire l’une des nouvelles de Virginia Woolf en s’interrompant pour embrasser, de temps à autres, son épaule ou un endroit de son visage – en prenant une attention particulière d’éviter ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de plus intime encore dans cette affection que dans la perte de contrôle du baiser qu’ils avaient échangés dans la voiture._

_Ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Ils parlèrent de la meilleure façon de faire des crêpes, de théories du complot, du fait que Pluton avait perdu son statut de planète, de Jurassic Park et de l’amour de Ben pour Quentin Tarantino. Ils parlèrent de sujets plus délicats comme de Mara Jade et des doutes de Rey. De temps à autre, ils s’arrêtaient de parler pour voler le souffle à l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils en soient complètement à bout._

_Ils continuèrent de se parler lorsque Ben proposa de cuisiner. Ils continuèrent de parler et de retarder le moment où le jeune homme allait devoir retourner au Tremplin. Ils continuèrent de parler pour grapiller du temps et retarder la fin de cette parenthèse._

.

.

« Tu devrais en parler à ta psychologue. » conseilla Dolphed, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Le restaurant était, maintenant, à moitié désert. On approchait l’heure de fermeture. Le trentenaire avait mangé leurs deux assiettes pendant que Rey parlait et il l’avait écouté attentivement. Elle ne s’était arrêtée qu’à quelques moments : lorsque la serveuse était venue débarrasser la table et leur proposer des desserts ou quand Dolphed posait des questions afin de mieux comprendre un élément en particulier.

Il avait été patient. Incroyablement patient.

« Je devrais. » soupira Rey. « Mais je sais pas. C’est facile te dire tout ça à toi, à un inconnu, mais… Avec ma psy, ça bloque. »

Il posa ses mains sur la table calmement et la scruta de la même manière qu’il observait un plan de fondation particulièrement complexe.

« Tu me permets? » sonda-t-il, finalement.

« Oui. » opina la jeune femme. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« C’est toi, l’experte des émotions… C’est vraiment pas mon domaine, mais… De ce que je comprends, tu sur-analyses beaucoup trop. Je suis désolé, mais à t’entendre, on dirait que tu es une _control freak_ des sentiments. Et, j’y connais pas grand-chose, mais tu n’as pas vraiment l’air… heureuse… dans ton travail. »

Légèrement blessée dans son orgueil, Rey ravala tous les commentaires qui avaient envie de s’échapper de sa gorge. Stop. Pourquoi était-elle blessée dans son orgueil? Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant sur la défensive à chaque fois qu’on abordait ses sentiments ou qu’on lui disait quelque chose à propos de son travail? Pourquoi demandait-elle l’avis de quelqu’un si c’était pour l’envoyer balader ensuite?

« Tu devrais te demander ce que tu dirais à un de tes suivis qui vivrait une situation comme la tienne. » continua Dolphed, imperméable à la prise de conscience qui la frappait.

Elle l’observa pensivement.

« Pas bête. » commenta la jeune femme, après un moment. « Pas bête du tout. »

Leur discussion s’interrompit une nouvelle fois par la serveuse qui vint déposer la facture sur la table. Elle leur mentionna de venir la voir lorsqu’ils seraient prêts à payer. Dès que le papier toucha la table, Rey s’en empara. Dolphed ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais elle lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied :

« Pas question que je te laisse payer quoi que ce soit après ce désastre. »

« Mais tu n’as presque pas mangé. » contesta l’architecte.

« C’était censé être un rendez-vous… Et, j’ai passé _legit_ quarante-cinq minutes à te parler d’un autre homme. »

Dolphed haussa des épaules.

« Je crois que ça occupe la première place des rendez-vous les plus réussis depuis ma rupture avec Tamara. » avoua-t-il, avec auto-dérision.

Ils s’observèrent avant d’éclater de rire.

Ils faisaient une paire pitoyable.

.

.

Rey franchit le seuil de la porte d’entrée de son appartement, se débarrassa de ses bottes et composa le numéro de téléphone de Ben. Son rythme cardiaque semblait être engagé dans une course effrénée.

Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie. Puis, lorsqu’il décrocha, la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Je veux être dans ta vie. » débita Rey, rapidement. « J’avais un rendez-vous ce soir et… Je veux être dans ta vie. J’ai pensé à toi tout le long. Je n’ai franchement aucune idée de ce que ça va donner. J’ai peur et je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. J’ai peur de regretter, j’ai peur de me tromper, j’ai peur de me blesser, mais j’ai encore plus peur de passer à côté de toi. Je suis bien avec toi, tu me manques déjà et je veux être dans ta vie. Je veux t’envoyer des messages quand je veux, je veux te parler quand je veux, je veux pouvoir passer des après-midis avec toi, _quand on le veut_ , et sans que je me sente coupable. Demain, je vais peut-être regretter ce que je te dis. Demain, je vais peut-être te dire que c’est une erreur… Mais là, tout de suite, je veux être dans ta vie. Si tu es d’accord. Évidemment. Évidemment, si tu n’es pas d’accord, ce n’est pas grave et on – »

« Rey. » la coupa Ben, brusquement. « Respire. » Il eut un petit rire. « Je n’ai pas changé d’idée. Je veux tout ça. Et, je vais me faire un plaisir de te convaincre si tu réussis à te persuader, demain, que c’était une mauvaise idée. Ok? »

La jeune femme se laissa glisser sur l’un des murs de sa cuisine, poussa un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un sourire.

« Ok. » confirma-t-elle. « Mais il faudra des règles. »

« …Des règles. » répéta Ben, en détachant chaque syllabe, amusé.

« C’est ce que j’allais dire si tu ne m’avais pas arrêté. »

« Ah bon. Moi qui croyais que tu allais me réciter toutes les raisons les plus invraisemblables les unes sur les autres du pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que l’on soit ensemble… » dit le jeune homme, ironique.

« Elles n’étaient pas invraisemblables, tu aurais pu – »

« Crois-moi, Rey. Il est totalement invraisemblable de penser que je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses partie de ma vie. »

Le cœur de la travailleuse sociale rata un battement.

 _Mon dieu, je t’adore,_ songea-t-elle. 

« Alors, c’est quoi ces fameuses règles? » demanda le toxicomane et un ‘ _fritch fritch fritch_ ’ résonna en arrière-plan.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? » répondit autrement Rey, curieuse.

« J’essaie d’ouvrir un sac de chips en toute subtilité. » indiqua-t-il. « Tu peux constater mon échec lamentable. » ajouta Ben, avant d’avaler une croustille. « Et, cesse de changer de sujet. J’attends toujours que tu m’expliques tes règles. »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et tripota nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. 

« Présentement, on est fragile tous les deux. » diagnostiqua la jeune femme. « Et, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tes démarches. On prend notre temps. » résuma Rey. « Le temps que tu ailles mieux et que j’aille mieux. On peut s’appeler, s’écrire… J’ai vu tellement de gens s’enfoncer dans des relations alors qu’ils n’allaient pas bien et s’enfoncer, ensuite, ensemble dans la merde… »

Il y eut un blanc pendant un moment entre-coupé seulement par le bruissement du sac de croustilles de Ben. Elle devina qu’il devait essayer d’assimiler ce qu’elle lui disait.

« …Si je comprends bien, ta règle c’est en fait que l’on ne se voit pas tant que je ne suis pas stable. » traduisit, finalement, le jeune homme.

« Essentiellement. »

« Non. »

« Quoi, non? » s’insurgea, presque, Rey.

« Non. » répéta Ben, une nouvelle fois, d’un ton badin. « Rey, si on pouvait me décrire en un seul mot, ce serait ‘instable’. Ton raisonnement ne fonctionne pas. »

« Je tiens à cette règle. » s’obstina la jeune femme. « Sur le plan théra – »

« Petit un, tu n’es plus mon intervenante. » objecta-t-il, gentiment. « Petit deux, rien du tout. Je ne veux pas d’espace. Je veux que tu prennes tout l’espace. Je suis prêt à ce que tu le prennes, cet espace-là. »

« …Pas moi. » admit-elle, en soufflant.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Ben poussa une plainte de frustration. 

« Mon dieu, je hais avoir cette discussion au téléphone. J’aurais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras… » Il ne semblait pas dépité par l’honnêteté de la jeune femme, au contraire. Rey était certaine qu'il fourrageait, à l'instant, dans ses cheveux. « De quoi t’as peur, mon ange? »

Surprise, elle se figea.

« Mon ange? » reprit-elle, déconcertée.

« C’est comme ça que je t’appelle dans ma tête. » confia Ben. « Constamment. » ponctua-t-il. « Ça te dérange? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Absolument pas. » Elle eut l’impression d’entendre son sourire insupportable au téléphone. « J’ai juste… Peur. C’est tout. Je ne me sens pas prête de bondir comme toi là-dedans. J’ai besoin de… m’acclimater, je crois. D’apprendre à te connaître. Vraiment. » Elle se rappela les mots que Dolphed lui avaient dit, un peu plus tôt. « Travailler sur moi, aussi. »

Elle joua distraitement avec un fil de sa robe.

« Ok. _D’accord_. Jusqu’à ce que je trouve un appartement, on le fait à ta manière. »

« Merci, Ben. » souffla Rey, rassurée. « Je tiens à ajouter la clause que si tu oses te couper les cheveux, le temps de cette règle sera allongé jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient retrouvés une longueur décente. » poursuivit-elle, moqueusement.

Le jeune homme éclata d’un rire qui dura plusieurs secondes.

« Voilà, _enfin,_ un argument qui suffit à me convaincre de ne pas faire ça. »

Ils restèrent très exactement une heure et cinquante-deux minutes au téléphone. Rey eut l’impression d’avoir, de nouveau, seize ans – et la situation était grisante, à moins que ce soit l’effet Ben Solo. Dans tous les cas, elle s’en fichait.

Et, un peu engourdie par cette une heure et cinquante-deux minutes du bonheur, l’anxiété de la jeune femme s’en trouva horrifiée. Elle avala deux comprimés roses, comme à son habitude, maintenant, pour la faire taire.


End file.
